BitterSweet Kisses
by Luna Escarlata
Summary: Harry y Draco quedan atrapados solos en una isla desierta... sin varitas. Un simple juego de Amo y Sirviente los llevará a descubrir lo mucho que hay detrás de unas cuantas miradas lascivas y palabras sugerentes. Nada volverá a ser igual después de eto
1. ¿Que? ¿No estas feliz de verme Potter?

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes e idea original son propiedad de J.K Rowling. (Si fueran míos seria millonaria jajajaja)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene spoilers del libro 6, Slash (relación chico-chico), y Lemon (lo mismo pero con escenas subidas de tono) Si no te agrada no lo leas, no quisiera ofender a nadie.**

**(Autora: Luna Escarlata)**

**CAPITULO #1 "¿QUE?... ¿NO ESTAS FELIZ DE VERME POTTER?"**

**.-"No puedo creer que la vida sigue a delante como si nada."**

**Pensó Harry, mientras veía por la borda del yate.**

**El sol estaba muy fuerte en lo alto, y en yate navegaba en el mar a toda velocidad, solo había mar por todos lados, llevaban 3 días navegando.**

**.-"Harry! Harry!..."**

**Grito Hermione que se acercaba a el, con una botellita de plástico en la mano.**

**Harry la miro, e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado para , su amiga de melena alborotada.**

**.-"Hola de nuevo Hermione, ahora por que me vienes a regañar?"**

**Hermione hizo un gesto de disgusto falso**

**.-"No vine a regañarte Harry...vine a decirte que si vas a estar aquí parado todo el día, como has hecho desde que comenzó el viaje, deberías ponerte bronceador, o te va a dar cáncer en la piel."**

**Harry solo sonrió, de nuevo de medio lado.**

**.-"Pues digas lo que digas, a mi eso me suena como un regaño."**

**Hermione sacudió su cabeza, y soltó una risita casi inaudible**

**.-"No te preocupes por mi piel...la Sra. Weasley me hechiza cada mañana, como a todos, y yo confió mas en sus hechizos que en tu bronceador muggle."**

**Hermione se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Harry, aun no se acostumbraba a que su amigo fuera un amargado, apenas hacia un mes de la muerte de Dumbledore, y nadie se había recuperado del todo...pero a Harry, pensó Hermione, le había afectado mas que a todos.**

**.-"Además..."- dijo Harry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.**

**.-"Tengo estas estupendas prendas mágicas que me regalo Ginny¿Sabes que aunque las traiga puestas mi cuerpo se esta bronceando uniformemente?"**

**Harry hizo de nuevo una sonrisita triste. Hermione se acerco a su amigo aun mas, y tomo su mano, apretándola en señal de apoyo.**

**.-"Harry...no seas tan duro con ella...y contigo mismo, no puedes ser tan injusto y romper así su relación...creo que eso es peor que"-**

**Pero ella no pudo terminar de dar su opinión, por que Harry tenía algo que decir**

**.-"No, no es peor que muchas de las cosas que le pueden pasar si seguimos juntos."**

**Hermione hizo un gesto de desesperación.**

**.-"Eres tan necio como siempre, Harry, estas con ella, hablan diario, y casi se ponen a llorar cada vez que se hablan ahora que no son novios. No se tu que piensas, pero si Voldemort es el mejor Mago de la historia... creo que podrá averiguar que tu y Ginny se quieren, aunque ya no se abracen y se besen."**

**La mirada de Hermione se poso pesada pero compasivamente sobre su amigo...**

**Esa mirada de mejores amigos que solo las mujeres saben ofrecer, de severidad , serenidad y compasión, era lo ultimo que Harry necesitaba. Por que en el fondo no estaba tan seguro de que hacia lo correcto.**

**No supo que contestar, le apenaba un poco lo directa que era Hermione, la sinceridad de su amiga siempre los había hecho sentir a el y a Ron, algo incómodos de vez en cuando.**

**.-"Hermione... por favor no hagas esto aun mas difícil de lo que es para mi."**

**.-"Yo solo digo que"-**

**Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase por que alguien llego para interrumpir la platica con su amigo.**

**.-"BUH!"**

**Hermione dio un brinquito y un pequeño grito.**

**.-"Kya! Ron!"**

**El alto muchacho pelirrojo comenzó a reír.**

**.-"Jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara."**

**Hermione se sonrojo, e hizo una cara de disgusto falsa.**

**.-"No es gracioso, estaba hablando algo muy serio con Harry..."**

**Ron se acerco un poco más a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.**

**.-"Ya... no te enojes, solo fue una bromita, era irresistible... me perdonas?"**

**Hermione solo sonrió, al tiempo que posaba su mano izquierda en las manos de Ron, que en este momento se encontraban en la cintura de la chica y la mano derecha la acomodo sobre la parte trasera de esa cabeza repleta de cabellos rojizos.**

**.-"Ya sabes que siempre lo hago."**

**Le dijo dulcemente Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras levantaba el rostro para encontrarse con los labios del muchacho.**

**-"Esto aun es algo incomodo"-**

**Pensó Harry evitando ver el corto pico que se daban sus mejores amigos.**

**.-"Ron, habla con Harry, tengan esas famosas charlas de Hombre a Hombre... no quiere escucharme.**

**Si sigue así se va a morir de depresión antes de que salgamos de viaje para buscar los Horcruxes de Voldemort."**

**Ron se estremeció un poco, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía sintiéndose un poco incomodo cuando oía el nombre, de El Señor Tenebroso.**

**.-"Pues no puedo decir que me siento tan mal por no ver a mi hermana de empalagosa con mi mejor amigo cada vez que mis papas no están cerca."**

**Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron y se dio la media vuelta, para irse disgustada.**

**.-"Espera Hermione, era una broma... fue irresistible... me perdonas?"**

**Ron cada vez se parecía mas a Fred y a George, pensó Harry, tal vez un día llegaría a ser seguro de si mismo como ellos.**

**Harry miro hacia el horizonte, Dumbledore estaba muerto, y el estaba en un yate, como si nada hubiera pasado, acompañado por todos los Weasley y Fleur DeLacour, que desde hacia 2 días era la esposa de Bill, este era su corto viaje de luna de miel. Se sentía inútil, todo esto de estar festejando como si nada se le hacia estúpido, ni siquiera sabia por que había aceptado venir.**

**Snape aun seguía en libertad, no había señales ni los Mortifagos restantes, no había habido asesinatos o incidentes violentos en el ultimo mes, ni en el mundo mágico ni en el de los muggles. Nadie sabia por que, pero había sospechas de que Voldemort esperaba a que todos pensaran que ya se había quedado satisfecho al matar a Dumbledor, y que el mundo mágico y "El Niño Que Vivió" ya estaban fuera de peligro... podrían pasar años antes de algún incidente.**

**-"Yo lo encontrare antes de eso"- Pensó Harry apretando los puños**

**Recordó ese día fatal, en la torre de astronomía... recordó a Draco, que fue incapaz de matar a Dumbledore, recordó como Dumbledore desenmaraño el corazón de Draco... y pensó que tal vez Draco no era tan malo como el y todos pensaron durante tanto tiempo.**

**Harry pensaba mucho últimamente, en lo que había pasado esos años tan felices en Hogwarts, pensaba en Ginny, pensaba en Dumbledore... y pensaba en Draco.**

**A donde se lo habría llevado Snape? Que había pasado con el, cuando Voldemort descubrió que el fallo en su misión, costándole muchos de sus Mortifagos mas fieles?**

**Harry compadecía a Draco, ya no podía odiarlo, casi podía comprenderlo, pensó mientras se sentaba en una silla reclinable.**

**Uno de los 5 hombres que atendían el yate se acercaba a Harry con una jarra, llena de agua de jamaica, el hombre tenia unos 35 años, era moreno, algo gordo y semi-calvo.**

**.-"Donde estas Draco Malfoy?"**

**Dijo suavemente Harry, sin notar que el hombre de la jarra estaba a solo 3 pasos de el.**

**El sonido de la jarra rompiéndose en el piso saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, se volteo para encontrar al hombre secando torpemente el piso y tratando de recoger los trozos de cristal.**

**.-"OH! déjeme ayudarle Sr."**

**Dijo Harry, agachándose a ayudar al hombre, que parecía muy alterado.**

**.-"N-no, no, yo lo hago, es mi trabajo."**

**Harry ayudo al hombre de todos modos, este parecía demasiado nervioso, y no conseguía hacer nada correctamente. A Harry le pareció gracioso**

**.-"Vamos, es solo una jarra Sr. no creo que vaya usted a meterse en un problema tan grande o si?"**

**Le sonrió de la manera que solía hacerlo, cuando era feliz y clavo sus ojos color esmeralda en los ojos oscuros del Sr. **

**Este se mostró aun mas alterado, y solo le respondió torpemente**

**.-"N-no, no ... a-ahora s-si me d-disculpa voy... voy a-a ... a traer otra jarra para servirle."**

**Pero Harry se incorporo.**

**.-"No se moleste, ya me iba a ir a mi camarote de todos modos."**

**Y dejo al hombre moreno y regordete mirándolo mientras se iba.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al día siguiente Harry discutía con Ginny.**

**.-"Estas loco Harry, como va a tener algo en tu contra el cocinero?"**

**Le decía Ginny, al muchacho de cabello alborotado y color negro azabache.**

**.-"Te digo que mi comida siempre esta mas salada que la de los demás, o mas cruda, o quemada... sea como sea nunca sabe bien, pregúntale a Ron!"**

**Ginny miro a Ron que estaba sentado en la cama de Hermione, con esta ultima acorrucada a su lado, el se limito a encogerse de hombros y a responder burlonamente...**

**.-"Yo ya le dije Harry, pero sabes lo incrédula que es la gente, se niegan a ver los complots de los cocineros."**

**Hermione soltó una risita.**

**.-"Tu tampoco me crees!"**

**Le espeto Harry a Ron, ahora si se sentía traicionado. Todos se rieron de el, de una manera amistosa. Incluso a el le había dado risa, aun así se ruborizo un poco, por que el había hablado enserio.**

**Cuando las risas se apagaron, callo un silencio, y el cuarto se lleno de una vibra un poco pesada.**

**Eso pasaba muy seguido ahora que Harry y Ginny ya no eran novios, podían hablar de nimiedades por unos minutos, pero al poco tiempo se acababan los temas y al tener en Ron y en Hermione un recordatorio constante de Pareja Perfecta y Feliz, todo se tornaba incomodo y siempre terminaba igual.**

**.-"Voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos luego chicos."**

**Dijo Harry, antes de dar la media vuelta y salir del camarote. Dejando a sus 3 amigos algo tristes y pensativos.**

**Esa noche era la ultima del viaje, y como ultimo detalle iban a salir todos en lanchas y en medio del mar iban a prender fuegos artificiales.**

**Harry se encontraba en la ducha, y seguía pensando, como era ya su costumbre, en todos los problemas del mundo mágico, y como los iba a resolver a partir de mañana por la tarde, cuando estuvieran de regreso en la Madriguera, primero iría con los Dursley... y de ahí ya vería que iba a hacer.**

**.-"Harry, te falta mucho?"**

**Era Ron, que le hablaba con algo de prisa, desde la puerta del baño.**

**.-"Si, algo."**

**Le dijo Harry con simpleza.**

**.-"Bueno, todos ya están listos me dijeron que te viniera a apurar."**

**Dijo Ron algo entusiasmado-"Si no nos perderemos el atardecer"-Concluyo.**

**Harry bajo la cabeza, y suspiro.**

**.-"Diles que se adelanten, yo los alcanzo en unos minutos, le pediré a uno de los lancheros que queden que me lleve, si no tu mama y Fleur se enfadaran."**

**.-"Esta bien Harry..."**

**Dijo Ron algo desanimado, a el también se la hacia difícil acostumbrarse a este Harry tan deprimido.**

**.-"Oye Harry... No te vayas a quedar aquí solo como el otro día si? Prométeme que esta vez si vas a venir con nosotros...es el ultimo día... después de esto no sabemos que pueda pasar..."**

**Le dijo Por ultimo al chico que lo escuchaba atentamente desde la ducha-**

**.-"Te lo prometo Ron..."**

**Dijo Harry, con su sonrisita triste tan común en el desde ese día en la torre de astronomía.**

**Después de un rato salió de la ducha, y se miro desnudo en el espejo, estaba bronceado por completo, las bermudas y las playeras mágicas de Ginny habían dado resultado, pensó que era algo un poco extraño ,a el siempre le había gustado mas la piel pálida.**

**Pensaba que combinaba mejor con sus ojos verdes y su cabello oscuro. Pero este cambio de look no estaba tan mal... aunque el no se preocupaba mucho por esas cosas. Se vistió y salió a cubierta.**

**Ahí se encontraban 2 de los hombres que habían estado atendiendo el yate durante esos 3 días. Uno de ellos era el que había roto la jarra el día anterior.**

**.-"Disculpen... alguno de ustedes podría llevarme con los demás?"**

**Los hombres se miraron. Y el que tomo la palabra fue el mas joven, de unos 22 años aproximadamente, tenia abundante cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo.**

**.-"Claro, es cosa de unos minutos que se han ido... los podemos alcanzar fácilmente."**

**El otro hombre, mayor y semi calvo pareció aliviado al ver que el joven tomo la iniciativa y supuso el llevaría al joven de las gafas con sus amigos. El joven marinero volteo a ver a su compañero...**

**.-"El lo llevara"-apunto al hombre mayor-"Yo lo haría pero el capitán no puede dejar solo el yate."**

**Dijo el joven capitán de cola de caballo, para sorpresa y disgusto del hombre semi-calvo y algo regordete.**

**.-"P-pero capitán yo estaba a punto de hacer la cena y... "**

**Harry lo miro con recelo y pensó-"Conque eres tu el que me ha hecho este viaje imposible"-**

.-"No te preocupes por eso, Leonardo cocina bien, el lo hará solo por hoy, tu has cocinado a diario, anda no demoremos mas al joven y lleva lo con sus amigos."

**Dijo el capitán de un modo amable pero autoritario.**

**El hombre mayor se puso de pie y guió a Harry a una de los botes motorizados.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una hora había pasado desde que salieron del yate Harry y el señor moreno semi calvo. Navegaban velozmente en el bote de motor.**

**Y no parecían llegar a ningún lado... el chico estaba cada vez mas impaciente, esto ya era demasiado.**

**Además aun estaba enojado con este tipo por toda la comida quemada, salada, cruda y demás asquerosidades, que ahora estaba seguro el le había dado.**

**.-"Por lo menos sabe a donde nos esta llevando? El capitán dijo que el lugar estaba muy cerca"**

**Dijo Harry sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo. El hombre pareció ignorarlo por completo.**

**.-"Oiga, le hice una pregunta..."**

**Volvió a hablar Harry, pero ahora estaba aun mas enojado. El hombre lo seguía ignorando y parecía dirigir la lancha como si Harry no estuviera ahí. Esto era el limite del descaro pensó Harry, que ahora si estaba furioso.**

**.-"Vaya, entonces ahora que estamos solos ya puede revelar su odio hacia mi de una manera mas directa que comidas echadas a perder verdad?"**

**El hombre pareció reaccionar ante la acusación, lo cual lo delataba por completo,**

**pero aun así no le contesto nada.**

**.-"Y se puede saber por que me odia tanto? Digo por lo menos tendrá los pantalones de decirme eso no?"**

**El hombre lo seguía ignorando...**

**Pero esto no detuvo a Harry que estaba dispuesto a vengarse, por lo menos verbalmente.**

**.-"Bueno ya que no me quiere decir por que me odia tanto, no me deja otra opción que analizarlo yo mismo...veamos, tiene usted unos 52 años"**

**-Exagero Harry concientemente solo para ofender al hombre-**

**"Es gordo, feo, casi no tiene cabello... seguramente tiene un sueldo miserable y una esposa igual de fea y gorda que usted..."**

**Harry notaba lo perturbado que se mostraba el hombre, esto lo incitaba a continuar-**

**"Que para colmo le pone los cuernos cada vez que usted pone un pie sobre el yate y deja el muelle."**

**El hombre parecía temblar de rabia... pero seguía ignorando a Harry, pero este al ver que lo afectaba continuo.**

**.-"Entonces, llego yo a su vida... un joven muchacho, atractivo, de buen cuerpo... que parece tener todo lo que usted desearía haber tenido o recuperar. Incluso tiene la suerte de viajar en un lujoso yate, teniéndolo a usted como su sirviente, su gato... además"-**

**Pero Harry no siguió pues el bote se detuvo con violencia. El hombre miro a Harry, con una furia incontenible, Harry se espanto y se hizo un poco para atrás, de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho era algo muy torpe. Había provocado a un hombre con el doble de su en peso, sobre un bote, en medio de la nada.**

**-"Genial... buena movida Harry"-se dijo a si mismo.**

**Pero el tiempo solo le alcanzo para pensar eso y nada mas... por que el hombre ya gritaba mientras se lanzaba sobre el cuello del chico.**

**.-"Maldito! Te odio Potter!"**

**Por un momento Harry pensó reconocer el tono en que su apellido era pronunciado, y esa mirada llena de odio se le hacia familiar, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar esto pues debido a que el hombre se había lanzado torpemente sobre el, el bote se había volteado.**

**Como pudo Harry salió a flote y aunque no sabia nadar muy bien la adrenalina lo impulsaba a nadar mejor.**

**Volteo el bote con todas sus fuerzas, y vio que el hombre se acercaba a el, nadando torpemente, casi casi ahogándose. El hombre regordete todavía con odio en la mirada tomo el bote de la orilla y se disponía a subir, Harry por su parte lo miraba atentamente mientras subía su pequeña bolsa, en la que traía 3 suéteres, un pantalón ,unas bermudas y unas sandalias extras, todos los objetos igual de empapados que el mismo Harry.**

**El hombre tardo un poco en subir al bote debido a su peso, parecía hacer todo con mucha torpeza, como si no estuviera acostumbrado al volumen de su cuerpo.**

**.-"Eso te ganas por estar como marrano"-Pensó Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los remos y alzaba uno a modo de amenaza.**

**.-"Ahora si, llévame o de regreso al yate, o con mis amigos... y esto se queda como un mal entendido y ya...pero no mas comidas no comestibles."**

**Dijo Harry aun agitado, y ahora con algo de frió debido al viento y el hecho de estar empapado.**

**.-"Eso es imposible" -le dijo el hombre que sonaba mas tranquilo**

**-"A menos que tu sepas algo de navegación... llevamos un buen rato perdidos."**

**Por unos instantes Harry no supo que decir, como que si sabia de navegación?**

**.-"Que rayos esta diciendo!"**

**Grito por fin muy alterado el chico, y sus ojos verdes parecían apunto de salir de sus cuencas.**

**.-"Que no se donde estamos."**

**Dijo el hombre apesumbrado. Parecía decir esto mas para si mismo que para Harry.**

**.-"Esto no esta nada bien, tengo que volver al yate antes de que"- comenzó a decir pero se quedo callado de inmediato, al parecer, al recordar que no estaba solo, que había un chico de cabellos negros mirándolo atentamente.**

**.-"Antes de que?"**

**Pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad, había algo raro en la manera de ser de este individuo que estaba sentado al otro lado del bote mirándolo ,con sus manos en el motor.**

**.-"Antes de que se me contagie lo estúpido que eres."**

**Contesto enfadado el hombre, que intentaba hacer funcionar el motor.**

**Esto definitivamente era raro... ese tipo de insultos... y la manera en que los decía, eran demasiado familiares, pensó Harry.**

**.-"No quiere encender ..."**

**Dijo tristemente el hombre, sacando a Harry bruscamente de su pensamientos.**

**.-"Claro que no...viejo mongoloide, por su culpa se ha mojado...y aunque el motor sirviera...**

**es usted tan estúpido que se le ocurre salir sin saber siquiera como llegar a donde debíamos.**

**Ahora que?"**

**Dijo Harry enojado, pero ya sin ánimos de levantar la voz.**

**.-"Pues esperar... hasta que se seque, y ..."**

**dijo el hombre, dudando sobre lo que diría a continuación, Harry lo interrumpió mordazmente.**

**.-"Y que? Navegar hacia la nada?"**

**Harry sonaba muy enojado, pero con ese dejo de impotencia tan característico de los que están en situaciones horribles fuera de su control.**

**.-"Me gustaría escuchar una idea mejor de parte del gran señor omnipotente que todo lo tiene y todo lo sabe... si es usted tan amable de empaparme de su sabiduría, tal vez mi pequeño cerebro mongoloide pueda captar algo y nos saque de aquí."**

**Ese tono...pensó Harry, pero por que hablaba así este hombre?**

**.-"Ya veo que su majestad no tiene una idea mejor."**

**Le espeto el hombre ahora mas cínico que antes. Harry no podía creer lo parecido que este hombre hablaba a... pero no podía estar pensando en eso...tenia que decirle algo, si no se seguiría burlando de el.**

**.-"Eso me lo habría preguntado antes de hacerme subir a este bote del demonio, y yo le habría dicho que no era conveniente salir a navegar con medio cerebro y sin la mas mínima idea de hacia donde se encontraba y como llegar al lugar al que se dirigía supuestamente. Ahora cualquier consejo no importa."**

**Dijo Harry amargamente... **

**-"si tan solo hubiera traído mi varita..."-pensó el joven que ahora tenia mucho frió.**

**Llego la noche, Harry y el Sr. Mongoloide, como Harry lo había bautizado ya que no le quería preguntar su nombre, ya se habían cansado de insultarse. Y el hombre no volvió a atacar a Harry.**

**Pero este ultimo no se podía confiar, así que se mantuvo despierto hasta que el cuerpo le aguanto, miraba atentamente al hombre que ya cabeceaba, cuando este callo dormido pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Harry hiciera lo mismo.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El sol brillaba intensamente, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente y uno de los**

**ocupante del pequeño bote se sacudió de dolor...**

**.-"ARRRGHHHHH"**

**Ese grito violento despertó a Harry, quien se incorporo de golpe, y reaccionó, recordando cual era su situación actual...pero por que nadie los había rescatado?**

**No era posible que no notaran su ausencia.**

**.-"ARRRRRGHHHH"**

**Ah si! El hombre, los gritos, reacciono Harry dejando de mirar hacia el horizonte donde solo había agua, agua por todos lados...se hincó a un lado de el hombre**

**.-"Sr. que le pasa esta usted bien?"**

**Trato de voltear al hombre que se encontraba tirado,en posicion fetal, retorciéndose y temblando.**

**.-"Suéltame! No quiero que me toques con tus sucias manos!"**

**Le dijo el hombre golpeando la mano de Harry, pero esto no fue suficiente para que el chico lo dejara en paz, algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a este señor, y si el podía hacer algo para ayudarlo lo haría.**

**.-"Dígame que le pasa, tal vez yo podría ayudarle."**

**Le dijo Harry al hombre aun temblaba en el piso, trato de acercarse pero este le grito con una voz que no era la que Harry le había oído el día anterior...**

**.-"OH!...argh...¿San-Potter quiere hacer su buena obra del día? arghh, déjame en paz... no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi."**

**-"Estoy alucinando"-pensó Harry, pero algo comenzaba a pasarle al cuerpo del hombre...su piel estaba aclarándose...lentamente su cabello estaba creciendo... y poco a poco parecía desteñirse de ese color tan oscuro, a un rubio muy claro... el cuerpo comenzó a perder poco a poco su volumen.**

**.-"No puede ser... es imposible."**

**Dijo Harry con el poco aliento que le quedaba, y los cambios seguían, ahora sin tanta violencia, y ese ser ya no parecía para nada lo que era hacia solo unos minutos... ahora era delgado, parecía un muchacho, y su cabello era de un rubio platinado, Harry solo podía mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si esto haría que lo que pensaba no se hiciera realidad.**

**Con el cuerpo aun temblando, y sudando, debido al sol y el esfuerzo el muchacho de cabello rubio se volteo para caer acostado sobre su espalda. Revelando por fin su rostro. Harry se sobresalto un poco. El muchacho de piel pálida clavo sus dilatados ojos grises sobre los ojos color esmeralda, mientras se recargaba lentamente en la orilla del bote, su respiración seguía entrecortada, pero aun así logro esbozar una sonrisita sarcástica.**

**.-"Ja... lo único malo de tomar la poción multijugos, es el dolor cuando vuelves a tu forma original."**

**Dijo un muy alterado Draco Malfoy, Harry lo miraba atónito, con una cara de horror que lo único que consiguió fue divertir a Draco, que tosió un poco por la risa.**

**.-"COF... COF... ja ja ja ,pero con tal de ver esa expresión en tu rostro... volvería a pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez."**

**Harry seguía mudo, Draco Malfoy...que demonios hacia ahí? Que? Era acaso un plan de Voldemort para terminar de una vez por todas con su vida? Pero por que Draco? Un mar de cosas hipotéticas, tan grandes como el mar mismo en el que flotaban a la deriva los dos muchachos, inundaba la mente de Harry. Y lo único que pudo articular su boca fue...**

**.-"Que rayos haces aquí Malfoy!"**

**Draco rió un poco mas. A pesar de todo, del dolor, de la adversidad, de no tener su varita, y de estar en un bote atrapado con Harry Potter, la expresión en el rostro de este ultimo le parecía hilarante.**

**.-"Que? no estas feliz de verme Potter?"**

**Continuara...**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana mayor, Eri-Mondlitch,a quien quiero mucho por que siempre me apoya en mis loqueras y es también quien me envicio con los fics y ahora tuve que escribir el mió por el trauma. Jejeje.**

**Espero que les guste, prometo que las cosas irán de manera rápida pero muy interesante, no se cuantos números serán pero cuando deje de ser interesante le pondré fin vale?**


	2. Malagradecido

**Disclaimer:**

**Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling, no escribo nada de esto con afan de lucro, es solo un pasatiempo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene spoilers del libro 6, Slash (relacion chico-chico) y Lemon (Lo mismo pero un poco subido de tono). Si no te agrada, no lo leas, no deseo ofender a nadie.**

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses.**

**Capitulo Dos: "Malagradecido."**

**(Autora: Luna Escarlata)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

.-"¿Que¿No te estas feliz de verme Potter?"

Dijo, sonriendo burlonamente, el aun muy alterado Draco Malfoy.Harry todavia estaba impactado¿por que diablos estaba pasando esto? y mas importante que eso...¿que diablos significaba esa maldita sonrisa en los labios y mirada del chico de ojos plateados?

.-"Deja de decir estupideces y contesta a mi pregunta maldita sea!"

Dijo Harry, por fin quitando la cara de asombro, reemplazando esta con una de confucion y algo parecido al enojo. Draco miro a Harry con una enorme calma, el enojo bien disimulado en el rostro, pero al hablar delataba su disgusto.

.-"No vuelvas a gritarme asi, mago de cuarta... si no estuviera tan debil..."

Las palabras de Draco alteraron un poco a Harry, haciendolo dudar por un instante sobre el tono de voz que habia usado... pero reacciono de inmediato... ¿por que iba a hablarle de otro modo a Malfoy? y menos lo haria ahora que era una orden.

.-" Yo te hablo como se me pega la gana. Y sera mejor que me contestes... ¿que rayos estas haciendo aqui?"

Aun se notaba el enojo en la voz de Harry, pero inconcientemente habia cambiado su tono a uno menos agresivo y habia bajado la voz.

Draco sonrio al notar que Harry habia cambiado su tono, Harry no entendio el gesto y creyo que Draco se burlaba de su pregunta

-"Pero no fue una pregunta estupida" - penso Harry algo ofendido, aun asi no dijo nada, esperando la respuesta de Draco.

Draco miro hacia el orizonte, recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, al tiempo que puso su codo en una de las orillas del bote, esbozando una sonrisita, tipica cuando se burlaba de alguien. Su sonrisa se amplio un poco mas cuando miro a Harry.

.-"Estoy admirando el paisaje... ¿no ves que es fascinante?"

Dijo finalmente, apuntando con su otra mano al infinito mar que sus frios ojos grises miraban atentamente.

Al oir el sarcasmo de Draco, Harry sintio que su sangre hervia, se puso de pie furioso apretando los puños a sus lados, tenia los nudillos blancos y la mandibula apretada.

.-"No te burles de mi Malfoy¿te ha mandado Voldemort¿Como no pudiste matar a Dumbledore enmendaras tu falta de huevos matandome a mi!"

Draco se sorprendio por la reaccion de Harry, por un instante sintio miedo, pero lo oculto de inmediato. Debido a lo comica que le parecio la exprecion de los ojos color esmeraldas habia olvidado que el y Harry tenian asuntos pendientes.

El rostro de Malfoy se vio alterado por un instante, Harry aun despues de tantos años discutiendo con Draco no sabia leer las expresiones del chico, si hubiera podido hubiera visto dolor, vergüenza... y coraje ante el comentario de su falta de "producto de gallina".

.-"Mira quien habla de huevos! San-Potter, el niño lloron de Hogwarts eternamente escondido tras de sus amigos! Te informo que no soy uno de los perros de Voldemort, y nunca quise toparme contigo..."

Draco trato de apaciguar un poco sus gritos, asi era la enseñanza Malfoy: "no hagas escenas inecesarias, es seña de debilidad, los gritos y la ira sacan lo que no te combiene decir " trato de detener lo que decia, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo con su ultima oracion.

Harry recordo ese dia, cuando un _petrificus totalus _habia evitado que el moreno se lanzara sobre el cuello del rubio y desesperado Draco Malfoy, cuando habia invocado el _expeliarmus_ contra Dumbledore, amenazandolo de muerte, amenazando de muerte a un hombre desarmado... la cara de Harry se puso rigida, estaba muy enojado, todo el coraje se le venia de golpe... no habia tenido oportunidad de desquitarse con nadie por todo lo que habia pasado.Pero eso tenia remedio... ahora tenia a Malfoy para desquitarse... y al parecer todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

.-"Pues tu no te quedas atras! Por lo menos yo tengo amigos, y no necesito a mi maestro de pociones para que haga mi trabajo sucio¿o ya se te olvido lo que paso ese dia en la torre!"

La cara de Draco se quedo en blanco... ¿como rayos sabia Potter lo que habia pasado ese horrible dia? Ese dia que cambio su vida, ese dia, si tan solo hubiera tenido unos minutos mas con Dumbledore... penso Draco. Unas lagrimas luchaban por asomarse en esos ojos grises, que por un instante, Harry noto que se ablandaban con una gran tristeza. El Gryffindor recapacito sobre lo que habia pasado ese dia, Draco no queria matar a Dumbledore, habian amenazado con matarlo... y probablemente a toda su familia tambien, el no tenia otra salida, Dumbledore lo habia entendido... Dumbledore habia tenido compasion por Draco, y ahora que lo pensaba, el tambien lo compadecia... lo habia compadecido todo el mes... y ahora, cuando por fin lo tenia enfrente le decia cosas horribles. Eso era como escupirle a la tumba de Dumbledore, que habia dado su vida por darle una oportunidad a Draco. Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Draco. El cual habia logrado disimular rapidamente sus sentimientos.

.-"¿Como rayos sabes lo que paso ese dia Potter?... nadie -penso en Dumbledore que era el unico, ademas de el y los Mortifagos,que habia estado ahi, era imposible que el le hubiera dicho, el estaba muerto, por su culpa, con todas sus fuerzas Draco reprimio sus lagrimas - ... nadie mas lo sabe"

Para cuando Draco habia terminado de hablar Harry se sentia muy mal... se sentia culpable por tantas cosas, casi todas ellas tenian que ver de alguna manera con Dumbledore y Draco. El ya no queria discutir esos asuntos tan dolorosos y menos echarle a Malfoy cosas en cara, que ademas de hacerlo sentir mal, no servian ya de nada, mucho menos en la situacion en la que se encontraban ahora.

.-"Olvidalo Malfoy"

Dijo Harry simplemente, con un suspiro de desconsuelo.

Draco estaba desconcertado¿como que "olvidalo Malfoy"¿y que rayos era ese tono en la voz de Potter? ese tono tenia un dejo de compasion... el era un Malfoy, no necesitaba la compasion de nadie, y mucho menos la de Harry Potter.

Draco miro furioso los desanimados ojos de Harry.

.-"Contestame Potter... ¿Como diablos sabes lo que paso!"

Harry lo miro un rato, aun con la mirada desanimada, deveras ya no tenia ganas de discutir con el chico rubio.

.-"Solo lo se y ya... te dije que lo olvidaras... eso ya no importa"

Draco estaba furioso¿como podia decirle asi como asi que lo olvidara? desechando su discucion como si de cualquier cosa se tratara. Pero si estaban gritando ni mas ni menos que por la muerte de su adorado Albus Dumbledore... amenos de que...

.-"Dimelo Potter¿como rayos sabes lo que paso! El, El no esta muerto... ¿No es asi? -una sonrisa casi histerica se asomo a los labios de Draco -El no esta muerto y les conto a todos ¿verdad?"

Draco se habia levantado bruscamente sarandeando el bote, y se avalanzaba hacia

Harry ahora con mas ansiedad que la primera vez.

.-"Contest "-

Pero antes de alcanzar a Harry, Draco perdio el balance, aun estaba debil por la transformacion, hubiera caido al mar, tal vez hasta se habria ahogado, por que se encontraba demasiado debil para nadar, pero Harry habia reaccionado rapidamente, y lo habia sostenido.

.-"Dumbledore... El, El esta muerto Malfoy"

Draco sintio el olor y el aliento de Harry demasiado cerca de si y trato de alejarlo de inmediato.

.-"Sueltame Potter, preferiria haberme ahogado antes que sentir tus mugrosas manos sobre mi"

-Mintio Draco, preferiria muchas cosas antes que morir ahogado, y ser sostenido por Harry Potter era una de ellas. Aun cuando jamas lo confesaria estando cuerdo.

Por un instante habia creido que el milagro era posible, Dumbledore podia estar vivo, y el estaria libre de ese odioso sentimiento de culpa, ese sentimiento que nunca antes habia sentido... o al menos no de una manera tan directa, tan limpia de otros sentimientos complicados, que era imposible negar que era culpa...

Aun despues del insulto Harry no lo dejo ir, lo sostuvo con fuerza hasta que lo volvio a sentar. Regresando, despues de hacerlo a su lugar a la otra orilla del bote.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato. Draco se volteo hacia el motor.

Le quito la tapa y lo examino, no pudo evitar la mirada de confucion que se le marcaba en el rostro. No sabia que rayos examinaba, todo el tiempo que habia pasado en el yate lo habia pasado de cocinero. Podia sentir la mirada de Harry, no queria quedar como idiota, asi que metio la mano en el motor haciendo como que lo revisaba, para su gran alivio sintio un poco de humedad, lo que lo hizo decidir que debia esperar un poco mas antes de intentar hacerlo arrancar. Se sento muy satisfecho de si mismo.

.-"¿Que no lo vas a reparar? O ¿tampoco sabes hacer eso?"

Le dijo Harry, mirandolo perplejo. Draco se sintio descubierto, pero supo mentir, como todo un Malfoy.

.-"Claro que se lo que estoy haciendo Potter, no soy un ignorante en instrumentos muggles, no hay nada que este mal con este motor, solo esta humedo, necesita secarse antes de que lo encienda de nuevo, si no se dañara."

Dijo rapidamente Draco sonando incluso un poco ofendido y con una seguridad falsa.

Para ventaja de Draco, Harry nunca habia estado en un bote, nunca habia ido al mar, esta era la primera vez que hacia un viaje asi. Y la verdad no sabia nada de botes o motores, asi que le creyo. Saco de su mochila uno de los sueteres que llevaba, eran para el, Ginny y Ron que de seguro olvidarian llevar los propios.Se puso el sueter sobre la cabeza a modo de toldo y fruncio el entrecejo

.-"Solo espero que ese motor se seque antes de que el sol nos rostice"

Dijo Harry, tratando de llenar el hueco a la conversasion que Draco habia dejado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias horas mas tarde el sol estaba en todo lo alto, ambos muchachos sentian un hambre feroz, y la sed les habia carcomido desde adentro hasta dejarles los labios partidos, ademas de eso el mar comenzaba a asquearlos mas de lo que jamas se habrian imaginado, tanto asi que no sabian que era mas insoportable, ver tanta agua sin poder beberla... o la persona sentada opuesto a ellos.

El sol estaba horriblemente caluroso, y quemaba de la peor manera que Harry podia recordar. Le habia ofrecido a Draco uno de sus sueteres para cubrirse, pero el chico le habia dado un rotundo NO como respuesta, aclarando que la razon por la que no lo aceptaba era que no queria que se le pegaran las pulgas y demas paracitos que Harry, seguramente, poseia..

Harry solo se habia reido, tratando de disimular, sin exito, su coraje, y le contesto que entonces podia rostizarse bajo el sol... tal vez entonces dejaria de ser tan " Descolorido".

Aproximadamente una hora despues Draco estaba rojo por tanto asolearse, y apesar de la mala respuesta que el rubio le habia dado, Harry sentia que era inhumano dejarlo asi, estaba apunto de ofrecerle de nuevo el sueter a Draco cuando este se levanto y comenzo a tirar de la cuerda de arranque del motor. Deseando, como jamas habia deseado nada en su vida, que arrancara.

Harry lo miraba atentamente, las manos de Draco temblaban, y se frotaba los ojos constantemente, era obvio que tanto sol lo habia afectado.

Draco tiro y tiro de la cuerda pero el motor no encendia¿por que le tenia que pasar esto a el? se sentia tan mal que apenas podia pensar, no sabia que iba a hacer ya que encendiera el motor, pues no tenia ni idea de donde estaban, o si el combustible alcanzaria para llegar a algun lugar. Pero navegar hacia cualquier rumbo era mejor que quedarse ahi, inmovilizado en la nada.

.-"Draco, sientate, yo tiro de la cuerda, te ves muy mal..."

Le dijo Harry, mirandolo con toda la compasion y sinceridad que tenian sus ojos verdes.

Esto solo ocaciono que Draco enfureciera, no podia verse patetico, menos enfrente de Potter.

.- " No necesito tu compasion Potter, yo soy mas fuerte de lo que crees"

Espeto el rubio, con la rabia carcomiendole los ojos grises, haciendo a un lado el ofrecimiento de Harry siguio jalando la cuerda, depronto sintio que el motor comenzaba a responder, su cara se ilumino al mismo tiempo que la de Harry, tiro nuevamente y escucho el motor con mas fuerza, pero el sonido murio... asi que tiro nuevamente, y como si de un milagro se tratara el motor encendio.

.-"Si!"-

Grito Harry, muy emocionado. Draco lo miro con los ojos dilatados, por recibir tanto los rayos del sol, se veia muy rojo, y la piel se le estaba descarapelando.

.-"Te lo dije Potter, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees"

El bote comenzo a avanzar de una manera muy veloz, mientras el rubio lo navegaba, de pronto Draco sintio que el mundo giraba mas rapido que antes, se sintio muy mareado, la vista se le nublo, y por mas que lucho sintio que se desvanecia...

Lo ultimo que vio fueron los preocupados ojos color esmeralda de Harry, que se acercaban rapidamente.

.-"Malfoy!"-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-" No... no asi, no quiero morir..."

Draco murmuraba estas palabras delirando, sentia tanto frio, de pronto sintio que se ahogaba, sintio miedo, mucho miedo... y trato de nadar, pero eso no era necesario, habia alguien a su lado alguien lo estaba sosteniendo.

.-" No me dejes morir..."

Se aferro fuertemente a esa persona que lo sacaba a flote, de pronto sintio que esa persona lo soltaba, lo dejaba caer bruscamente sobre el piso frio.

Podia ver al Señor Tenebroso que lo acechaba, se acercaba a el, que solo podia mirarlo inutilizado, Voldemort se acercaba a el con la cabeza de su madre y su padre colgando de su mano izquierda, sostenidos unicamente por los cabellos rubios, que ahora se encontraban llenos de sangre.

-" te lo adverti Draco - Le decia Voldemort- sabias que lo haria, pero eres tan debil "

Voldemort levanto las cabezas lentamente, y tomo la barbilla de Lucius acercandola aun mas a su rostro

- "Si lo hubieras enseñado mejor Lucius, esto no seria asi"

Draco gritaba horrorizado.

.-"Noooooooo! Madre, padre... es mi culpa, es mi culpa que esten muertos!"

Sentia que caia al vacio, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, tenia tanto frio, y todo daba vueltas.

.-" Tus padres estan vivos Malfoy, a tu madre la escondio el Ministerio, tu padre esta mas que seguro en Azkaban"

-¿Que¿quien era? ...¿como podia estar alguien a su lado, estaba solo, entre muggles, nadie sabia quien era, nadie sabia de Azkaban, del Ministerio, de sus padres,

Argh, el dolor de cabeza, el frio, el vacio, tenia tanta sed...

.-"¿quien eres¿como sabes estas cosas?"

No hubo respuesta... ¿deveras estas hablando Draco o es esto solo una pesadilla?

.-"Me estoy volviendo loco... ¿verdad?"

Draco se esforzo por hablar esas palabras que permanecieron sin respuesta, el frio de nuevo, el dolor, y la sed, era horrible esta sed, y si, en verdad estaba solo, moriria, moriria solo como lo merecia, sintio una sacudida, no queria abrir los ojos, sentia el aire frio, y reconocia el sentimiento de altura...

-" Te perdono Draco, aunque se que vienes a matarme, te perdono, por que eres un niño debil..."

Esa voz, el sabia bien de quien se trataba pero no queria abrir los ojos, sabia donde estaba, estaba en ese lugar tan horrible, al que jamas queria regresar, jamas queria estar de nuevo ahi, pero regresaba ahi cada noche, tenia pesadillas cada noche... entonces... ¿esto era una pesadilla?

Abrio los ojos, y ahi estaba Dumbledore, esto no era como su pesadilla, era mas real, era mas doloroso.

.-" Perdoneme... yo jamas, nunca lo hubiera hecho, yo no queria hacerlo, El... El iba a matarnos a todos..."

Draco tenia tanta sed, Dumbledore le sonrio .

-"Yo lo se Draco, te habia perdonado antes de que actuaras esa noche"-

Agua, Draco probo el agua que se depositaba en sus labios... ¿que magia era esta?

¿A esto sabia el perdon? o ¿estaba muriendo por fin?

Draco sintio que su cuerpo se relajaba, alguien le estaba haciendo compañia, alguien le daba de beber, lo estaba acomodando en una posicion mas comoda.

.-"Siento haber tardado tanto, pero yo tambien estoy agotado"

Draco escucho la voz entre sueños... ¿que estaba pasando? Todo era tan confuso.

Una mano se poso sobre su frente, luego sintio una tela humeda, muy fresca y relajante reemplazar a la mano, esto le trajo un sentimiento reconfortante...

Draco sintio un gran alivio, no estaba solo... si moria, no moriria solo.

.-" No me dejes solo, no ... no quiero morir solo... "

Dijo Draco, con la voz casi inaudible, llorando de miedo.

.-" No vas a morir y yo no voy a ir a ningun lado, me quedare contigo, hasta que mejores, por que vas a mejorar."

Draco sintio que una mano se posaba en la suya y la apretaba firmemente, las pesadillas siguieron, pero siempre estaba esa voz a su lado, reconfortandolo, recordandole que todo estaria bien...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al ver a Draco desmayarse, Harry corrio hacia el, lo detuvo, y rapidamente tomo control del bote, al principio era algo dificil, pero lo domino rapidamente.

Cuando se hubo relajado acerca de como navegar el bote su preocupacion se centro en hacia donde navegarlo, debia pensar rapido pues no sabia cuanto combustible le quedaba.

Pero esta era una decision dificil¿hacia donde dirigirse?

¿Horizonte lleno de agua (A)¿Horizonte lleno de agua (B)? U

¿Horizonte lleno de agua (C)?

A donde sea que volteaba todo se veia identico.

Asi que decidio dirigirse simplemente hacia el frente.

El sol aun quemaba, Harry ato su sueter a su frente, y puso otro sobre Draco, quien Harry podia notar tenia fiebre, comenzaba a temblar violentamente y estaba sudando mucho.

El sol comenzaba a afectarlo a el tambien, pero como se habia protejido del calor, desde un pricipio dudo que llegaria a estar tan grave.

Por lo menos dos horas despues Harry vio a lo lejos lo que parecia ser una isla.

Estaba muy agradecido, casi lloraba de la felicidad, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en que la isla podria estar desabitada, solo queria llegar a algun lugar donde pudiera buscar sombra, agua y tal vez algo de comer si tenia suerte.

.-"Rayos, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me procuparia por ti Malfoy"

Dijo Harry burlandose de si mismo, ya que sabia que Draco no podia escucharlo.

Ya estaban muy cerca de la isla, habian tardado mas en llegar de lo que Harry habia pensado que lo harian, eso lo hizo reflexionar acerca del tamaño de la isla, era mucho mas grande de lo que parecia al principio.

.-"No... no asi, no quiero morir"

Dijo Draco, jalando a Harry del brazo, este ultimo se espanto, miro a Draco y vio que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

.-" Esta delirando"

Musito Harry. De pronto sintio que el bote se estrellaba contra una roca, toda la parte delantera del mismo se habia hecho trizas y el y Draco habian sido sacudidos violentamente, el bote comenzaba a undirse, Harry tomo a Draco entre sus brazos ayudandolo, como pudo alcanzo su mochila, sentia que debia tenerla, lo que traia dentro tal vez no lo ayudaria mucho, pero debia tenerla.

Harry sintio que Draco se aferraba a el.

.-" No me dejes morir"

Le dijo el rubio, de una manera suplicante, Harry como pudo nado entre las rocas, ahora se daba cuenta de que la isla estaba rodeada de rocas peligrosamente escondidas, parecian las puntas de montañas que se habian undido.

Las rocas raspaban de una manera muy dolorosa a Harry, cuando debido al cansancio se sostenia de ellas, la sal del agua hacia que los raspones le ardieran de una manera horrible. Estaba agotado, pero la orilla ya estaba muy cerca, y Draco no pesaba tanto dentro del agua.

Por fin llego a la orilla, y ya no podia cargar por completo a Draco, asi que lo iba arrastrando, cuesta arriba de la ultima pequeña y ultima montaña, que ahora si se podia ver sobre el nivel del mar.

.-" ¿Por que no pudimos llegar por un lado mas amistoso de la isla? "

Penso Harry, ya casi sin fuerza para seguir la corta escalada.

Despues de agotarse casi hasta el desmayo Harry llego a la cima, lo cual le revelo el panorama. Habia arbustos y lo que parecia ser tierra comun, solo que esta era un poco mas clara. Esta no es la manera en la que debia verse una isla, penso Harry, recargo a Draco en el pizo, y se tumbo a su lado sin tener fuerzas para otra cosa.

Por lo menos una hora habia pasado y Harry se habia quedado dormido, cuando un horrible grito lo desperto de golpe.

.-"Noooooooo! Madre, padre... es mi culpa, es mi culpa que esten muertos!"

Harry se sobresalto, habia olvidado que Draco estaba mal. Trato de calmar al rubio que temblaba y sudaba mucho.

.-" Tus padres estan vivos Malfoy, a tu madre la escondio el Ministerio, tu padre esta mas que seguro en Azkaban"

Debia buscarle algo de beber, y si podia algo de comer.

Todavia debil, pero impulsado por el deseo de no dejar morir a alguien cuando aun podia hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, Harry se levanto del piso y tomo su mochila, aun cuando todo lo que deseaba era ser ayudado el mismo.

Camino lo que le parecio un largo trecho, hasta que encontro una palmera, podia ver cocos en la cima, pero no tenia fuerza para escalar, sus piernas estaban temblando, por el simple hecho de estar caminando tan rapido, estaba debil... muy debil, pero no se iba a rendir, trato de sacudir la palmera, pero no tenia energia ni para eso.

Busco alrededor de la palmera y solo encontro un coco que ya se veia muy viejo, lo golpeo con una roca, hasta que este se craqueo, pero como Harry lo temia, estaba seco, recogio las dos partes, por lo menos le servirian como recipientes si encontraba agua.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara lo que parecia ser un pequeño lago, Harry noto una enorme cascada a la distancia, provenia de una montaña, tal vez si hubiera estado en otra situacion Harry se habria maravillado con la hermosura del paisaje, era como salido de un cuento, la hermosa cascada naciendo de la tierra y el lago, rodeado de vida salvaje, aves, flores, y hermosos arboles...

Pero no habia tiempo de eso, Harry moria de sed y Draco necesitaba su ayuda.

Se hinco y bebio lo que a su parecer era la mejor agua que habia probado en toda su vida... pero nunca antes habia estado tan sediento, tal vez cualquier agua sabria asi de sabrosa despues de tanto tiempo sin beber, penso Harry.

Bebio tanto y tan rapido debido a la desesperacion que necesito sentarse por el dolor de estomago, en cuanto se hubo recuperado, tomo el coco partido y con una roca y una rama comenzo a limpiar los restos del contenido seco que quedaba dentro.

Lo lavo y lleno los dos cuencos con agua, luego saco uno de sus sueteres de su mochila y lo empapo en el lago, ya sin sed y un poco mas aliviado le parecio mas corto el camino de regreso.

Al volver encontro a Draco muy mal, seguia temblando y sudando, pero ahora parecia que sus delirios estaban de lo peor, pues lloraba desesperadamente y apretaba los puños.

.-" Perdoneme... yo jamas, nunca lo hubiera hecho, yo no queria hacerlo, El, El iba a matarnos a todos..."

Dijo Draco, aun temblando, Harry comprendio que era lo que atormentaba al chico rubio que se veia muy palido, mas palido de lo habitual. Sintio que le apretaban el corazon, habia tenido razon, Draco se sentia muy mal por todo lo de Dumbledore, y el se lo habia echado en cara.

Se apresuro a acomodar la cabeza de Draco sobre uno de sus sueteres esprimio el exeso de agua del sueter que habia mojado y lo puso sobre la frente del chico.

Le dio de beber, Harry se alivio al ver que al sentir el agua en sus labios Draco tomaba casi automaticamente, el rostro del rubio se relajo.

.-"Siento haber tardado tanto, pero yo tambien estoy agotado"

Dijo Harry sentandose a un lado de Draco, descansaria un rato, antes de volver a ir a ese lago de nuevo, tal vez ahora que contaba con algo mas de tiempo y que Draco ya habia bebido podria buscar algun arbol con frutas o algo comestible, necesitaba comer, ambos lo necesitaban, ya despues buscaria si habia personas en la isla, lo primero era estabilizar a Draco.

.-" No me dejes solo, no ... no quiero morir solo... "

Dijo Draco, con la voz casi inaudible, llorando de miedo.

Esto conmovio a Harry enormemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, nunca lo habria pensado, el frio y calculador Slytherin, se sentia aterrado. Y deveras estaba arrepentido de lo que habia hecho... enverdad no era tan malo, penso Harry, tal vez no sabia, en su delirio, que era el, su archienemigo Harry Potter, quien lo ayudaba, pero eso no cambiaba lo que Draco decia, un hombre delirante no podria mentir.

Harry se seco las lagrimas y tomo fuertemente la mano de Draco haciendole un juramento:

.-" No vas a morir y yo no voy a ir a ningun lado, me quedare contigo, hasta que mejores, por que vas a mejorar."

Se quedo ahi un rato mas y luego volvio a ponerse de pie, para retomar su camino rumbo al lago... trajo mas agua, pero no habia podido encontrar algo de comer, y sus intentos de pescar algo habian sido inutiles, era un fracaso como pescador. Y no tenia la mente tan despejada como para atentar cazar algun otro animal.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y tenia miedo de dejar a Draco solo por mucho tiempo, el chico tenia muy malas pesadillas y Harry lo calmaba hablandole sobre la realidad y sobre datos que el rubio ignoraba acerca de lo que habia pasado cuando el se habia desvanecido del mundo magico, tal vez Draco no razonaba y no recordaria lo que el le decia cuando despertara, pero al menos lo calmaba por ahora.

Al llegar dio de beber a Draco y noto que ya no sudaba y la temperatura casi habia desaparecido, era una simple insolacion que se habia empeorado debido a la desidratacion, pero ya todo se veia mejor, incluso despues de beber ya tres veces del lago, el mismo Harry se sentia mucho mejor, si tan solo el maldito orgullo Slytherin de Draco se hubiera doblegado un poco para aceptar el sueter de Harry y el necio rubio se hubiera cubierto la cabeza, tal vez no estaria tan mal, penso Harry.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, estaba muy cansado, necesitaba dormir y Draco ya estaba mejor, asi que haria justamente eso... ya el mañana dictaria que hacer.

Se acosto a un lado de Draco, dejando un espacio grande entre sus cuerpos, aun despues de todo el chico seguia siendo Malfoy, medio muerto o no.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue el dolor de cabeza y el sol en los ojos lo que hizo que Draco se despertara, abrio los ojos lentamente, aun algo apesumbrado, sentia el cuerpo debil e incluso abrir los ojos le estaba tomando tiempo, no podia enfocar la mirada, se tallo los parpados,

Y cuando pudo distinguir lo que tenia al frente, sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par. Tenia el rostro de Harry Potter tan cerca del propio que de haberse movido un poco mas lo habria besado. No pudo evitar el grito que salio de su boca cuando empujo a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y se levanto de golpe.

.- " ¿Que rayos crees que haces Potter! "

Dijo Draco, callendo de senton en la tierra, debido al mareo que sintio cuando se levanto tan de golpe.

Harry se habia espantado horriblemente, y se levanto con mas exito que Draco.

.-"¿Que diablos te sucede Malfoy? "

Dijo muy enfadado, con mucha pereza en la voz y en los ojos color esmeralda, ser levantado a medio sueño era una de las cosas que Harry mas odiaba, y mas si era de una manera tan poco cortes.

Draco miro a su alrededor aun confundido¿donde rayos estaba¿que habia pasado con el bote? De pronto recordo todo lo que habia pasado, el bote habia arrancado y el se habia desmayado, o por lo menos eso era lo que el creia que habia pasado.

.-"¿A mi que me pasa? -Dijo Draco furioso- No era yo el que estaba acostado casi sobre ti, tratando de empiernarte¿que rayos paso Potter¿donde estamos? "

Harry lo miro perplejo¿casi sobre el¿Empiernarlo?

.- " Ya veo que vuelves a ser tu mismo, Malfoy -Le espeto Harry, con la voz muy ronca- No te preocupes, tomar control del bote cuando te desmayaste... por no querer taparte con mi sueter, nadar contigo a cuestas cuando el bote se undio, cargarte hasta aca, e ir a buscar agua para hidratarte cuando tuviste fiebre por la insolacion... no fue nada, deveras, ya no me agradezcas tanto."

Harry estaba muy enfadado, de verdad estaba furioso, mejor hubiera dejado que se muriera el muy mal agradecido, penso Harry, aunque en el fondo sabia que por mas cosas que le hubiera hecho el Slytherin, el no lo hubiera dejado morir.

Draco lo miro, ahora con mas interes¿deveras eso era lo que habia pasado?

Miro a Harry con mas detenimiento, y noto que el Gryffindor tenia los brazos y piernas muy raspados, que su cabello estaba lleno de ramas y mugre y que sus manos estaban llenas de llagas.

Algo enterrado muy dentro de el le decia que debia darle las gracias, pero no podia, no podia decirle a la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo que le debia algo, negar el hecho era mas facil.

.- " ¿Y que querias, una maldita medalla Potter¿No te alcanza con que todo el Mundo Magico ya te alabe, tambien necesitas que yo te deba la vida?

Pues olvidalo... yo no te pedi que me ayudaras, mejor hubieras dejado que me ahogara. No necesito tu compasion y no creas que te debo algo."

Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, sonando tan hiriente como jamas lo habia hecho.

Harry sintio que se le desgarraba la garganta del coraje, maldito Malfoy, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo ahogarse, el casi moria por salvarlo y ahora ese maldito casi le estaba escupiendo en la cara, de hecho, era lo unico que faltaba penso Harry, este pensamiento le hizo sentir risa, y comenzo a reirse... a reirse de si mismo, por lo estupido que habia sido.

.-"¿De que rayos te ries Potter? -Le pregunto Draco, claramente ofendido- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?"

Harry solo rio un poco mas, y sin mas. sin siquiera molestarse por mirarlo le contesto.

.-"No. Me rio de mi mismo, por haber sido tan estupido como para creer que tenias algo de humanidad"

Las palabras de Harry tomaron por sorpresa a Draco, pero lo oculto de inmediato.

.-" Pues si, eres estupido Potter, de seguro ni siquiera te has molestado en ver si hay gente en esta maldita isla o no ¿verdad? "

Dijo Draco, con todo el cinismo que pudo. Harry no podia creer la poca vergüenza que tenia Draco.

.-"¿Cuando¿Antes o despues de arrastrar tu cuerpo agonizante hasta aca y cuidarte toda la tarde? "

Draco no supo que contestar por unos instantes, pero era un Malfoy, y debia ganar la discusion.

.-"Oh, perdon! Lo confundi con alguien mas señor, creia que hablaba con el todo poderoso Harry Potter, salvador del mundo, que todo lo puede. Si me disculpa usted, voy a ir a ver si encuentro a alguien aqui que si sepa donde carajos estamos. Si llega usted a ver al omnipotente Sr. Potter, por favor avisele que me muero de hambre, es tan bondadoso que pescara para todos los hambrientos del mundo, si le damos tiempo."

Diciendo esto Draco se dio la vuelta, soltando unas tremendas carcajadas caminaba rumbo a los arboles. Dejando a Harry parado ahi, sintiendose la persona mas idiota del mundo.

.-"MUERETE MALDITO ENGREIDO MALAGRADECIDO!"

Le grito Harry, provocando en Draco aun mas risa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas mas tarde Harry ya no podia con su hambre, habia intentado encontrar algo que comer pero era imposible, no sabia que plantas se comian y cuales no, y no deseaba averiguarlo adivinando. Habia intentado darle a algun ave con rocas pero no habia podido, solo habia conseguido darse dos pedradas el mismo.

Y pescar habia resultado igual de efectivo que el dia anterior, estaba desesperado y ya sentia que las piernas se le doblaban, el agua ya no era suficiente, necesitaba comer... y pronto.

¿Donde rayos estaba Malfoy¿seguiria buscando rastros de civilizacion?

El mismo habia hecho eso justo despues de que Draco lo habia dejado solo, habia subido al lugar mas alto que habia, un pequeño cerrito, y se habia percatado de que no habia nada, solo arboles, y luego la playa del otro lado de la isla, ni un hotel, ni una sola casa, ni una pequeña señal de vida humana...

¿Que diablos haria ahora? atrapado en esa isla... con Malfoy... hasta quien sabe cuando...

Un delicioso aroma saco a Harry de sus pensamientos... era comida, pescado, olia a pescado siendo cocinado, tal vez la isla no estaba desierta, Harry siguio el aroma del pescado.

Y lo encontro, solo que siendo cocinado por la ultima persona que Harry queria ver.

.-" ¿Se te antojo mi langosta Potter?"

Dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona, masticando parte de una langosta grande y roja que Harry moria por probar-

.-"No, no puede ser... -Dijo Harry, sin poder evitar pensar en voz alta- ¿por que tenias que ser tu?"

Draco rio malvadamente, esta era su oportunidad, tenia a Harry justo donde lo queria, lamiendo la punta de sus zapatos, el rubio fijo sus ojos plateados serenamente sobre los asustados y enojados ojos color esmeralda, oscuros debido al coraje. La mirada de los ojos grises estremecio a Harry, para diversion de Draco, quien esbozo una sonrisa.

.-" Oh, pues por que la vida es una perra desgraciada, pero solo con los Martires... San-Potter, ju."

Dijo Draco, arrasatrando las palabras y riendo sarcasticamente al decir el apodo de Harry.

.-" ¿Que vas a querer Malfoy?"

Dijo finalmente Harry, forzando cada palabra a salir muy a su pesar, bajando la mirada, por que no soportaria ver la cara de goso en Draco.

Draco sonrio Malvadamente, como Harry habia pensado que lo haria. Por fortuna, (jajajaja, Ignatius, jajajaja)

Como decia, Harry por fortuna habia bajado su mirada justo a tiempo para perderse la sonrisa de "Tuve Un Horgasmo" en la cara de Malfoy.

.-" Quiero... hmmm... ¿Que quiero de TI Potter? ...mmmm... tal vez... no pero mejor, oh eso seria lindo, uh...mmm pero esto OTRO, ah... que placentero seria...

Harry que habia empezado con un pequeño sonrojo ahora estaba carmesi intenso, y su respiracion era entrecortada, de pronto sintio... sintio que algo en el... estaba despertando, y no hablo de maripositas en el estomago, algo en el, literalmente estaba

despertando.

Las miradas de Malfoy, y sus insinuaciones, sus labios, oh Dios sus labios!. ¿Por que diablos se estaba exitando?

.-" Oh! Creo que lo tengo!"

Dijo Draco tentadoramente, sacando a Harry de sus fantasias. Draco miro en esos ojos color esmeralda con toda la lujuria que pudo expresar, a Harry le temblaron las piernas, a Draco le quedaba muy grande la ropa del gordo cuerpo que antes tenia por disfraz, pero esos nudos improvisados se veian tan sexy's, como el cuello demasiado grande se deslizaba por el hombro dejando expuesta tambien, cierta parte del pecho blanco como la leche. Draco se detuvo justo a 4 pasos de Harry, este comenzo a temblar cuando Draco se quito la playera, Harry estaba fuera de si, era una montaña rusa de sensaciones. Draco se quito los pantalones, que habian estado amarrados con una rama, Harry se quedo boquiabierto, Draco se veia bien incluso en esos enormes calzoncillos con un nudo, vaya que la gente puede cambiar de opiniones de un momento a otro. Draco dio 2 pasos mas al frente haciendo a Harry temblar, y con esto suspirar...

.-" Ya se lo que quiero de usted acambio de lo que queda de mi langosta..."

Dijo Draco, devorando a Harry con la mirada, Harry temblo aun mas profundamente, habia caido en un enorme estupor. Draco rio al ver la reaccion de Harry.

.-"Oh Potter... que linda te ves ruborizada."

Draco hizo gesto de enamoramiento y suspiro. Harry se estremecio, se veia... ¿linda?

.-" Vas a lavar mi ropa, desnudo...

Harry se tenso, si el estaria desnudo, lavando la ropa de Malfoy... en tonces ambos estarian desnudos... ¿deveras iba a lavar esa ropa mientras ellos...? ejem... /

.-" No me veas con esa cara, deprevado."

Le dijo Draco a Harry ocacionando que este saliera de su trance.

.-" Estaras desnudo -Dijo Draco finalmente- por que vas a darme tu ropa, y cuando la Elefantastica ropa que te voy a regalar y que vas a lavar para merecer, se seque, te vistes.

Oh! y despues de eso... un favorsito personal, no sera ni dificill, y te doy toda la langosta... ¿Vale?"

Draco sonrio, no pudiendo disimular su gusto por las expresiones de horror de Harry.

.-" ¿Que clase de favorsito personal ¿y que onda con traerme desnudo?"

Dijo Harry, enfadado, ya no sabia si con Draco o consigo mismo, estaba apenado, por como habia flaqueado su determinacion ante la vision del semi-desnudo Slytherin.

Draco torcio una sonrisita encantadoramente malvada.

.- " Bueno, el favor... es realmete algo facil... podras hacerlo hasta sentadito, Harry"-

Al oir la manera en que Draco habia dicho su nombre a Harry se le pusieron de pie todos lo bellos del cuerpo.

.-" Y lo segundo, es mas que obvio que lo hago para ponerte en ridiculo... para poner en evidencial lo... chiquito, que es... El Niño Que Vivio, por que... supongo que eres chiquito ¿No Potter?"

Harry enrojecio hasta ponerse como tomate, ya no sabia si de vergüenza o coraje.

.-"E-esta bien Malfoy"

Dijo por fin Harry, temblando todavia. Tenia tanta hambre, no tenia otra salida, debia doblegarse ante esos malditos ojos grises, los ojos de Harry llameaban de coraje e impotencia. Draco sonrio.

.-... Bueno... ¿que esperas? ... Desvistete Potter! "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas mas tarde Harry habia hecho todo lo que habian acordado, Draco ni se habia molestado en mirarlo desnudo, Harry se alegro deveras al ser ignorado habia esperado burlas y mas burlas, sobre... bueno esas partes de su cuerpo que hasta ahora nadie habia visto desde que Harry tenia la suficiencia de ir solo al baño. Y ahora, solo faltaba el "pequeño favorsito"

.-" ¿Que mas Malfoy?"

Dijo Harry, ya muy cansado. Draco lo miro disgustado.

.-"¿Como te dije que me llamaras?"

Dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente

.-"Sr. Malfoy"

Dijo Harry, de una manera apenas audible. Draco sonrio.

.- "Pues llamame eso entonces"

Harry sintio un retorcijon en el estomago.

.-" ¿Que mas Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco se acerco a Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en los labios.

Harry se estremecio.

.-" Quiero... quiero que me des placer con tu boquita de doncella... "

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron al maximo, buscando en la mirada divertida de Draco algo que denotara una broma, una muy mala broma.

.-" No estes jugando Malfoy -Dijo Hary con un pequeño temblor en la voz- Yo estaba hablando enserio"

Los ojos de Harry se movian desesperadamente de un lado a otro buscando una respuesta que quisiera escuchar, en ese rostro de sonrientes ojos grises.

.-" Oh ... yo tambien... hablo muy enserio Potter, soy hombre, y bueno... los hombres sanos... y Viriles, pues tenemos necesidades... y de tenerte a ti... a un animal salvaje ... pues ganaste tu."

Harry se sintio horrorizado, no iba a ser un juguete sexual, y menos de Malfoy!

.-"Yo te prometi que podrias hacerlo hasta sentadito"

Dijo Draco, deslizando la mano que tenia en la boca de Harry por el pecho del mismo. Harry empujo a Draco y se ruborizo a mas no poder. No lo haria, primero se moriria de hambre...No. No. No. No .No.

¿Como rayos podria? No, el no tenia esa clase de talentos, no sabia ni que hacer cuando besaba a alguien... se ponia tan nervioso... y ahora ¿Esto¿A Malfoy? No. Jamas. Se dio la vuelta, y salio corriendo.

Draco sonrio de medio lado.

.-"Aqui te espero cuando tengas mas hambre! Bajo las mismas condiciones!"

Grito Draco sin tratar de evitar sonar divertido.

Harry lo habia escuchado... pero no habia podido mirarlo a la cara de nuevo.

Pasaron al menos 4 horas para que Harry estuviera tan hambriento que casi se iba arrastrando rumbo a Draco. Habia intentado cazar pequeños animales, pescar nuevamente, y de nuevo tirarle piedras a las aves, pero era inutil... el no podia conseguir alimento solo. Le rogaria a Draco por comida, estaba a punto de desmayarse...

Al verlo llegar el rostro de Draco se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

.-"Por favor Draco, pideme lo que sea menos eso... por favor... lo que sea."

Draco hizo cara de puchero.

.-"Eso no es justo, ya te habia dicho que bajo las mismas condiciones... es eso o nada Potter, ya me esta volviendo a dar hambre, y si me acabo la langosta... no habra mas hasta mañana."

Harry apreto los puños ... Maldicion, lo hubiera dejado ahogarse.

.-" Aunque quisiera... no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo."

Harry se ruborizo al decir esto, y Draco lo noto, sonriendo ampliamente.

.-"¿ Y crees que si comes la langosta puedas?"

Musito suavemente Draco, con una voz tentadora.

Harry se estremecio, pero no por que hubiera captado el chiste en doble sentido de Draco, acerca de la fama que tienen los mariscos como afrodisiaco, si no por que se dio cuenta de que Draco le ofrecia la comida antes de... bueno, eso. Eso seria perfecto, Harry comeria y ya despues no habria fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera hacerle... eso, a Malfoy.

Draco se acerco a Harry, haciendo a este ultimo tensarse, suavemente puso su mano de nuevo en los labios del chico moreno, que practicamente se derretia.

.-"Puedes comer antes... si me juras que me lo haces despues de reponerte... ¿Vale?"

Harry temblo ante la naturalidad de Draco para discutir algo tan ...intimo .

.-"Vale, lo hago despues de comer... suena justo."

Dijo Harry, muy muy rojo. Draco le extendio la mano en señal de cerrar el pacto.

.-"Vamos a hacerlo mas formal Potter"

Dijo Draco sonriendole. Harry le dio la mano dudoso, Draco la tomo firmemente de inmediato.

.-"Harry Potter¿me juras a mi : Draco Malfoy, que despues de comerte mi langosta, me daras placer sexual con la boca?

Harry se ruborizo aun mas, si eso es posible.

.-"S-si... lo... lo juro."

Draco sonrio, mucho mas seguro de si mismo, mientras decia:

.-" Anda... come, Potter"

Como se habia regodeado Draco, pero lo pagaria un dia, todo lo pagaria.

Harry comio, mientras Draco lo observaba¿por que le habia dicho todas esa cosas?

Harry jamas lo podria ver como antes, en el Mundo Magico no habia prejuicios contra las diferentes inclinaciones sexuales... pero ellos eran enemigos... ¿No?

Al terminar de comer Harry sintio que algo dentro de el se retorcia y le ocacionaba algo de dolor. Miro a Draco acusadoramente.

.-"¿Que Rayos le pusiste a la langosta?"

Draco rio divertido.

.-"No es la langosta Potter... es el hechizo. Tu Promesa Irrompible"

Harry lo miro perplejo ¿Hechizo? pero si no tenian sus varitas .

.-"Mentira"

Le espeto Harry a Draco, quien no dejaba de dar risitas ahogadas.

.-" Tendras que hacer lo que prometiste, o esa pequeña molestia que tienes en el estomago se tornara tan insoportable que moriras de dolor... -Dijo Draco, torciendo una sonrisa- Pansy Parkinson me hechizo, cuando hago o me hacen prometer algo la persona que promete debe cumplir o sufre terrible dolor fisico que va en aumento, esa maldita es buena hechicera, y estaba harta de que nunca cumpliera las promesas que le hacia. En fin, o lo haces o mueres de dolor ... Tu decides Potter."

Harry sintio otro retorcijon, tal vez era verdad, oh maldita sea... no podian ser tan malos estos retocijones...

.-"Argh..."

Esta bien... si podian.

Maldicion, este era un dolor horrible, Harry sentia que iba a devolver la langosta, pero no queria hacerlo por muchos motivos.

Y uno de ellos era el dolor y la vergüenza que habia tenido que pasar para ingerirla... y mas tomando encuenta, lo que para horror de Harry, estaba viendose cada vez mas como una realidad.

.-" No seas lloron Potter... no creo que nunca lo hayas hecho... -Dijo Draco mirando a Harry burlonamente- Ademas, no le dire a nadie... para que puedas casarte de blanco despues de que salgamos de aqui..."

Harry solo apreto sus brazos al rededor de su estomago debido a otro retorcijon, ahora si que estaban volviendose dolorosos.

.-"Maldicion... vete a la mierda Malfoy!"

Le grito Harry, dandose la vuelta y echandose a correr. Draco se rio ampliamente.

.-" Te espero de nuevo, cuando el dolor sea insoportable... si no es que te mueres antes!"

Le grito Draco, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. " Esto sera divertido" penso el divertido chico rubio, mientras perdia de vista a Harry.

**Continuara...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acerca de Ignatius, pues anda, que es un personaje de el fallecido (se suicido) John Kennedy Toole, de su novea La conjura de los necios. Y el motivo de no poder evitar poner ahi el parentesis y arruinar la fluides de su lectura (Gomen), es que en la novela Ignatius se la pasa hablando de La Fortuna, y de como el esta seguro de que ella esta en su contra. Y al escribir que "Harry por fortuna" pues me acorde y me dio un ataque de risa.**

**Bueno pues el libro esta divertido, es humor negro y me gusto mucho. Si pueden leanlo, es de Anagrama.**

**Ahora si, con el segundo numero de Bitter-Sweet, que ojala les haya gustado... no se por que pero en este capitulo Draco es un desgraciado... jajaja. No pude evitarlo, asi salio. Creo que se me da eso de escribir crueldades contra el Gryffindor. Ahora falta ver que hace el pobrecito Harry, que parece estar atrapado en un callejon sin salida.**

**Onegai, mandenme Reviews, para saber sus opiniones ¿si? (Arigatooo)**

**Ya saben que esa es mi motivacion, saber que ademas de mi misma alguien disfruta las RE-torcidas ideas que surgen de mi mente, jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi Fic, hasta el numero 3.**

**Atte: Luna Escarlata**

**RESPUETA A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUMERO 1:**

**Netflite: Muchas gracias por leer el fic apesar de todo, jajaja. Pues fijate que a mi tambien me cansaba ya leer tanto de "ay pobre de mi como sufro y me dejo de todos" por parte de Harry, aunque la verdad es que es en parte ahi donde radica su encanto... creo ¬.¬; Y sobre lo que esperas... jujuju no tendras que esperar mucho, ya veras el numero 3 ( es comercial, parezaca lo que parezca) **

**Eri Mond Litch:(Luz De Luna, hermanaaa!)Arigatoooo, y ojala que a la demas gente tambien le guste el Fic, gracias por tus buenos deseos. La verdad yo tampoco entiendo por que hay gente a la que no le gusta este genero, y aunque fuiste tu la que me insito a leerlos fics(te lo agradesco, ahora mirame hasta los escribo jajaja), en cuanto los agarre ya no los suelto... jujuY pues lo siento por que Draco sea tan cabron... pero te lo juro que asi sale, mis manos se mueven solas sobre el teclado... jajajaja. Y Harry... ¿mamon? Nah¿como crees? Gracias por tus comentario, me dan animopara escribir mas rapido. **

**Megumisakura: Arigatoooo por leer mi Fic, que bueno que te gusto el nuemoro 1. Ojala que los siguientes numeros cumplan con tus espectativas, este es mi primer fic pero le estoy hechando muchas ganas... Ah y sobre lo de salirte ese dia, no te preocupes yo entiendo y Eri me explico luego que fue lo que paso.**

**Y aunque fueron poquitos los Reviews, son de mis amigas (os), y significaron mucho para mi, GRACIAS.**


	3. La Carne Es Debil

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de **

**J.K Rowling, ni aunque quisiera me pagarian por escribir esto ( deveras, no gano dinero con esto... snif, snif ) es solo un pasatiempo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene Spoilers del libro 6, (tal vez algunos de otros libros tambien, pero esos todos los han leido ¿No?), Slash (relacion chico-chico) y Lemon (lo mismo pero mas cachondo... ju ju ju. ¬.¬) Si no te agrada esto, no lo leas, no deseo ofender a nadie.**

**BITTER-SWEET KISSES**

**Capitulo Tres: "La Carne Es Debil" **

**(Uso Indiscriminado De Mayusculas Intencional... jajaja)**

**(Autora: Luna Escarlata**)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se tiro al piso debido a otro fuerte retorsijon en el estomago. Estaba sudando y ya no aguantaba el dolor.

.- "Maldito Malfoy... argh..."

Penso Harry abrazandose a si mismo.

No habian pasado ni diez minutos desde que habia salido corriendo, huyendo de lo que no podia escapar. Y los dolores en el estomago estaban mucho peor, todavia le daba asco el sentir el sabor en la boca de la langosta, a la que debido a los retorcijones, le habia dicho adios hacia un buen rato. Harry ya no podia mas, esto era horrible, pero moriria antes de complacer a Draco de esa manera... jamas lo haria.

No muy lejos de ahi, Draco estaba algo impaciente.

.-" Ese orgulloso... ¿donde diablos esta? ya deberia de estar aqui rogandome que lo dejara hacerlo, ya deberia dolerle tanto que no podria estar en pie..."

Dijo Draco, recordando la unica vez que el habia caido bajo el hechizo, habia prometido a Pansy Parkinson que la llevaria a HoneyDukes, y le compraria el corazon de chocolate mas ostentoso, en su proxima visita a Hogsmeade. Extrañamentela chica lo habia hecho sellar el pacto con un apreton de manos: "Tu, Draco Malfoy¿me juras a mi, Pansy Parkinson que me compraras el chocolate mas ostentoso de HoneyDukes?" pregunto la chica, el le habia dicho que si, ese acto no lo haria cumplir con el trato...o al menos eso habia pensado el Slytherin. Al no cumplir los deseos de la jovencita, los dolores habian sido tan fuertes que Parkinson se habia espantado y le habia confesado toda la verdad a Draco, quien antes de poder pensar en vengarze jalo a Pansy hasta HoneyDukes, comprandole el corazon de chocolate mas ostentoso, terminando asi con el efecto.

Draco casi mataba a gritos a Parkinson, y si no hubiera sido por Blaise Zabini que lo detenia, la hubiera matado literalmente. Pansy, mas llorando que hablando le explico a Draco que el efecto del hechizo duraria medio año, y haria efecto en todas sus promesas selladas con un apreton de manos, para su desventaja o beneficio.

Desde ese dia Draco no habia hecho tratos con un apreton de manos... a nadie, hasta hoy, el hechizo era perfecto para engañar a Potter, quien se confiaria de inmediato, creyendo que podria eludir el bochorno... por su puesto que el no queria que Harry lo tocara, si no al contrario, no pensaba dejar que lo hiciera, el dolor seria tanto que Harry suplicaria, le rogaria que lo dejara hacerlo... y entonces el se negaria, no podia alguien morir por el dolor de un simple hechizo ¿o si?...pero Harry ya se habia tardado mucho... tal vez...

.-"Rayos, ese maldito, de seguro se esta retorciendo por ahi tirado, donde ni siquiera puedo verlo..."

Con estas palabras Draco se levanto, y emprendio la busqueda de su victima.

Harry estaba tirado en el piso, justamente como Draco lo habia predicho, retorciendose de dolor, su cabello estaba lleno de ojas secas y tierra arenosa. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, por el dolor y el llanto.Y sus ojos estaban hinchados. La antigua ropa del Slytherin, le quedaba mas grande que al mismo Draco.

-" Voy a morir aqui"- penso Harry, este dolor era horrible, ya no aguantaria mucho, tal vez hacer lo que Malfoy queria... no hubiera sido tan malo como esto... NO¿como podia siquiera pensar eso? Pero este dolor... era tan fuerte, la verdad era que ya no importaba que pensara, la oportunidad de no sufrir habia sido suya y el mismo la habia dejado pasar. Ya ni aunque pudiera hacer a un lado su orgullo podria escapar de esta dolorosa muerte, habia huido, y ahora no podia ni moverse por el dolor, no seria capaz de volver a donde estaba ese maldito Malfoy.

.-" Conque aqui estabas Potter"

Dijo Draco, sobresaltando a Harry, quien solto un quejido, al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco para mirar al chico rubio que sonreia malvadamente.

.-"Ugh... Maldito"

Dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a Draco con sus ojos esmeralda cristalizados por las lagrimas y el dolor .

Draco vacilo por un instante, esa mirada era tan intensa, y sin embargo se veia tan debil, tan derrotada, tan... no la mirada de Harry. Y de pronto Draco se dio cuenta de que lo que queria no era ver a Harry derrotado en el piso, llorando, si no competir con el... vengarze, el queria vengarze por lo que Harry le habia hecho, ese dia, era el motivo de todo su odio y dentro de el lo sabia muy bien... odiaba a Harry, pero dejarlo morir no seria lo que lo tendria contento.

Durante esos instantes Harry no habia dejado de mirar esos ojos plateados, los miraba intensamente, queria imaginar que pasaba por la mente del rubio, cuyos cabellos habian perdido el riguroso peinado hacia atras. Harry queria saber que le deparaba el destino, por que Draco no se movia... y el imaginaba que en realidad a Draco no le importaba recibir oral o no, si no ridiculizarlo mas alla de lo que jamas habia sido ridiculizado.

Casi como si no se hubiera quedado en silencio unos segundos Draco se acerco a Harry, quien con poco exito trataba de incorporarse. Al mismo tiempo que sus ojos grises se encontraban con los sorprendidos ojos color esmeralda, Draco ayudaba a Harry a hincarse, estando el mismo en dicha posicion, justo enfrente de Harry, quien luchaba , con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar y doblarse sobre su estomago de nuevo.

Draco tomo a Harry por el rostro, con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que lo encarara, pero con suficiente suavidad como para no lastimarlo y lo miro como nunca lo habia mirado, Harry se estremecio. O los dolores lo habian puesto a imaginar cosas, o esa era la mirada mas seductora que habia visto jamas. Claro, que esas maniobras el rubio se las debia a años de seducir personas por todo Hogwarts, y medio Mundo Magico.

.-"Si lo haces... el dolor se ira Potter"

Dijo Draco, demasiado cerca del rostro de Harry, para opinion de este ultimo.

Harry sintio como algo se estremecio dentro de el, algo que no era dolor... si no una sensacion muy distinta a este. Harry intento safarce del agarre de Draco pero estaba demasiado debil, asi que hizo un esfuerzo por jalarse un poco hacia atras.

.-"Nunca"

Fue lo unico que pudo decir Harry, ahora los dolores le estaban impidiendo incluso pensar en insultar a Draco.

.-" No es ni la mitad de malo de lo que te imaginas Potter, de hecho... creo que lo encontraras... placentero."

Dijo Draco soltando por fin el rostro de Harry, pero solo para tomar la mano de este, haciendo que los ojos de Harry, cerrados por el dolor se abrieran de par en par, Harry se habia encorbado y casi tenia su rostro sobre sus piernas dobladas, no queria mirar a Draco a los ojos por que no sabia que clase de mirada encontraria, y de eso era algo de lo que antes de esto habia estado siempre seguro que esperar , una mirada de odio, odio genuino, solo para el. Pero esa no habia sido la expresion de hacia un momento y ese rostro, y el cabello alborotado, suelto y largo hasta los hombros, pero sobre todo esos ojos grises tan sensuales, habian sacado a Harry de quicio y por un instante habia olvidado el dolor que lo retorcia.

De pronto Harry sintio que los labios de Draco envolvian su dedo de en medio... el moreno se estremecio, ya no supo si de dolor o placer. Pero antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, otra sensacion, casi como si de impulsos electricos se tratara, recorio todo su cuerpo, haciendolo soltar un pequeño gemido, Draco habia comenzado a acariciar suavemente con su lengua el dedo de el moreno, el dolor seguia estrujando a Harry, pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco, se perdio...

apesar de estar succionando, besando y lamiendo el dedo de Harry, Draco mantenia los ojos abiertos y miraba al moreno con toda la intensidad que era capaz de sostener.

Draco retiro por fin el dedo de su boca, haciendo que Harry se sintiera vacio, aunque su cerebro lo negara.

.-"Ahora... es tu turno Potter"

Dijo Draco, levantandose de la posicion que se habia vuelto por poco, en flor de loto. Se incorporo lo suficiente solo para hincarse, dejando asi el rostro de Harry justo donde era necesario, Harry volvio a sentir los retorcijones, pero ahora eran mas fuertes, Draco se bajaba lentamente la bragueta del pantalon que antes pertenecia a Harry, le quedaban un poco apretados, pero eso solo le favorecia.

Por mas que su cerebro le decia que apartara la vista Harry no podia dejar de mirar a Draco... y no justamente a los ojos. Draco se habia percatado de esto, y se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, bajando aun mas lentamente la bragueta.

De pronto Draco se detuvo, justo antes de desabrocharse el boton, que era lo que mantenia su pantalon cerrado. Miro a Harry directamente a los ojos, y le esbozo la sonrisa mas tentadora que pudo concebir. Esperaba desquisiar a Harry, hacerlo desesperarse tanto por el dolor y por la manera en la que el jugaba con sus sensaciones, que ya hasta se habia imaginado la cara de Harry cuando el le sonriera como lo acababa de hacer... se lo habia imaginado tan claramente que la verdadera reaccion de Harry lo tomo por sorpresa, demasiado por sorpresa...

El moreno, que lo habia estado mirando atentamente desde que tenia su dedo aprisionado, se habia ruborizado un poco, y le habia correspondido con lo que parecia... ¿Una sonrisa?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera volver a moverse, o pensar en algo mas, una luz verde comenzo a emanar del estomago de Harry, era como si fuera una lampara, con una playera ensima, luego los rayos de luz traspasaron la ropa de Harry y comenzaron a envolverlo, teniendo siempre como fuente el estomago.

De pronto Harry se envolvio en posicion fetal en el aire, el sorprendido Draco dio un paso para atras, justo cuando un rayo de luz surgia de su boca y se unia a Harry.

Hubo un destello que hizo a Harry imposible de ver por unos instantes, luego el moreno descendio suavemente al piso.

Draco aun estaba de pie, algo sorprendido. ¿Acaso Potter se habia muerto ya?

.-"Potter..."

Dijo por fin Draco, dando unos pasos vacilantes rumbo a Harry.

.-"Potter... ¿estas vivo?"

Dijo Draco, ahora hincado frente a Harry, acercandose al rostro de este ultimo.

La cara de Draco sintio el duro impacto de un puño, y si no hubiera sido por que tenia cuello, tal vez su cabeza habria rodado unos 3 o 4 metros.

Por unos instantes no pudo ver nada, acerco su mano a su nariz y sintio sangre en ella.

Cuando por fin enfoco la mirada, vio a Harry, de pie frente a el, aun muy agitado.

No, Potter no habia muerto... habian pasado seis meses y el hechizo habia perdido su efecto, "que oportuno", penso Draco.

.-"Eres un desgraciado"

Le espeto Harry, aun con los puños apretados, Draco se incorporo de inmediato, sintiendo un pequeño mareo.

.-" No imagine que te gustaba rudo... -Dijo Draco sonriendo sarcasticamente- Pero si eso te exita, me esforzare Potter."

Harry solo lo habia mirado con mas rabia, si eso era posible.

.-"Deja de decir estupideces, si no fueras el unico que sabe pescar... -Dijo Harry, mirando a Draco con odio- Te juro que en este instante te mataba..."

Draco sonrio... habia olvidado ese punto a su favor. Entonces todavia tenia ventaja.

.-"Oh... ¿de verdad solo por eso? o tal vez... -Dijo Draco burlonamente- ¿desarrollaste otra clase de nesecidades por mi? "

Harry se sonrojo, los dolores se habian esfumado por completo, y lo habian dejado como si nunca hubieran estado ahi, pero lo de mas... lo que habia pasado entre ellos... eso no se esfumaba.

.-"Pudrete Malfoy... -Dijo Harry, aun dudando como continuar- Yo estaba agonizando, y tu fuiste el que vino a buscarme a mi... fuiste tu el que-"

.-"Necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo."

Dijo Draco tajantemente, parando en frio la discusion y la mente de Harry, que ya pensaba que contestarle a las posibles respuestas del rubio.

.-"¿Un acuerdo?"

Dijo Harry perplejo, aun no entendia el por que del cambio tan repentino de la discucion, de hecho el mismo Draco no entendia que estaba haciendo, pero Harry habia comenzado a insinuar que el rubio habia deseado y gozado su "pequeño encuentro" y Draco no queria escuchar esas acusaciones, por que muy en el fondo sabia que aun cuando esa no habia sido su intencion el habia gozado ese momento, aunque tal vez se llevaria ese secreto a la tumba.

.-" Si, es necesario... debido a las circunstancias, que tu y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo Potter"

Dijo finalmente Draco, con la mascara que llevaba por rostro, tan fria como siempre.

.-"¿Que clase de acuerdo?"

Dijo Harry, mirando a Draco con una enorme desconfianza. Draco solamente se encogio de hombros, no lo habia pensado.

.-"¿Enserio piensas que yo deseo tocarte Potter? Me referia a un trato real, no solo una excusa para verte mas patetico de lo normal"

Dijo Draco, mirando a Harry apretar aun mas los puños. Como este ultimo no parecia capaz de contestar, Draco volvio a tomar la palabra.

.-"Con razon mi padre dijo que habia dos clases de personas, las que ordenan, por que saben pensar... como yo. Y las que solo obedecen, por que no saben que hacer sin ordenes... como tu."

Dijo Draco, sonriendo malvadamente, Harry solo apreto los puños pensando "es el que sabe pescar, es el que sabe pescar "

.-"Bueno, tu necesitas comer... y yo necesito que me laven la ropa y me atiendan mientras hago la dificil labor de pescar y cocinar..."

Dijo por fin Draco, sonriendo de satisfaccion, esperando los gritos e insultos de Harry.

Pero estos nunca llegaron.

.-"Esta bien... desde mañana, pero si intentas algo extraño... te juro que-

Pero las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas.

.-"¿Algo extraño? ja ... ya dejate de sueños humedos Potter... -Dijo Draco, mostrandose molesto- Mi unica intencion era torturarte, jamas te habria dejado tocarme, el simple hecho de pensarlo me da asco."

Harry se sonrojo, miro a Draco de una manera tan extraña, que el rubio no pudo descifrar que significaba, Harry estaba muy enfadado... pero no por aceptar el acuerdo, no por haberse tenido que doblegar ante Draco... si no por que este le habia dicho que le daba asco, el le daba asco, entonces las miradas de antes... y su boca sobre su dedo, todo habia sido un acto. Una muy buena actuacion.

Y muy a su pesar... Harry lo habia disfrutado... o al menos eso pensaba, la mezcla entre esas sensaciones y el dolor no le dejaban nada muy claro.

Sin poder ocultar por mas tiempo su avalancha de sentimientos, Harry decidio darse la vuelta y marcharse.

.-" Te vere mañana Malfoy"

Dijo finalmente Harry, caminando hacia el lado contrario a Draco, evitando mirar esos ojos grises que tanto lo habian alterado.

.-"¿Te quedaste sin respuesta Potter?"

Dijo Draco, a Harry quien ya estaba de espalda, el rubio no lo noto, pero su comentario habia hecho al moreno reaccionar, ruborizandose incluso. Pero Harry solo habia seguido caminando, lo que hacia pensar a Draco que le habia sido indiferente su comentario.

.-"Ignorandome... como siempre... y desde siempre... ¿No Potter?

Dijo Draco para si mismo, mirando la espalda de Harry, que se marchaba sin mirar atras, mas ruborizado y alterado que nunca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Maldicion Potter¿por que rayos tienes que ser tan inutil!"

Gritaba Draco enfadado, desde dentro del mar. Harry corria desde un lugar algo alejado de la orilla, llevando unas ramas largas que habian sido afiladas como lanzas, por medio de rocas, la noche anterior por ambos chicos.

Esa mañana el sol estaba cubierto por muchas nubes, lo cual hacia el dia perfeto, era calido, pero con la simple brisa te refrescabas, ya que los rayos del sol no estaban dando de lleno.

.-" Callate...(arf) yo no fui el idiota... (arf) que se vino a pescar ( arf)... sin traer con que hacerlo"

(Nota de la autora: sonido chafa de agitacion por correr, jaja. Continuen.)

Dijo Harry por fin, muy agitado, metiendose a la orilla del agua a donde Draco se acercaba para recibir los instrumentos de pesca.

.-"Lo bueno que te tengo a ti para correr como idiota de regreso a traer todo ¿No Potter?"

Dijo Draco, burlonamente arrebatandole a Harry las cosas de las manos y caminando lentamente mientras se adentraba al mar. Harry se sento justo donde las olas le alcanzaban a acariciar los pies, mientras veia al chico que por una cosa u otra habia estado en su mente desde hacia un mes... y ahora era peor, llevaban 4 dias en la isla, y Draco seguia molestandolo como si nada, como si no hubiera pasado nada ese segundo dia... Harry no podia dejar de pensar en eso, en los ojos de Draco mientras tomaba su dedo y... "Rayos Harry! Deja de pensar esas cosas es Malfoy maldicion!" se decia a si mismo llegando rapidamente a la deseperacion.

¿Que diablos le habia pasado¿Por que habia dejado que las cosas se salieran de control?

¿Y por que diablos seguia pensando en eso? Debia sacarse eso de la cabeza... Malfoy solo lo estaba atormentando, el no habia sentido lo que aparento sentir... todo habia sido una actuacion. Pero esos ojos grises brillaban de una manera irreal, y eso mas que nada era lo que Harry no podia superar, pues las sensaciones que sintio ese dia, habian sido opacadas por el dolor.

Draco noto la mirada de Harry sobre el cuando se acerco un poco mas a la orilla, dejando asi solo su torso fuera del agua.

.-"¿Se te perdio algo Potter? o ¿asi de bueno estoy?"

Dijo Draco soltando una risita, que para Harry ya era familiar, esta risa no era como la burla severa de antes, si no una mas ligera, pero aun asi... era fastidiosa. Harry reacciono ante la pregunta del rubio unos segundos mas tarde.

.-"Eso quisieras... maldito huron pervertido"

Dijo Harry, haciendo que Draco apretara la mandibula y volviera a trabajar.

Desde ese dia de la langosta Draco habia molestado a Harry de todas las maneras semi-indirectas posibles, ya que no queria que Harry se enfadara y dejara de hacer sus cosas por el... pero dejar de molestarlo era simplemente imposible. Ya era algo automatico,quenopodia evitar hacer.

Draco se sumergio buscando peces, pero su mente no estaba en eso... ¿habia sido esa una sonrisa? y si era una sonrisa... ¿que clase de sonrisa era¿de aceptacion¿de deseo¿de resignacion? Draco se sacudio estos pensamientos... ¿que rayos le estaba pasando? Era Potter, el mismo menso cara-rajada de siempre... el mismo, aunque ahora era la unica persona en su plano existencial... y se veia algo ansioso por... "Nooo! no pienses en esa mirada, es Potter maldicion. Potter el odioso y nada mas." Pensaba Draco, exasperandose tanto que no lograba consentrarse en la pesca.

Ambos chicos, cada uno desde su punto de vista luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos, contra sus propios instintos... llegando sin ponerse deacuerdo, a la misma conclusion: "La carne es debil"

Esta no era la mejor respuesta, y tal vez no era la verdad... pero los dejaba mas tranquilos razonando que todo era culpa de los instintos carnales.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por lo menos unas tres horas mas tarde Harry sintio a su estomago gruñir de hambre.

Miraba a un lado de si, habia por lo menos 10 pescados, y Draco seguia pescando... ellos solo eran dos¿que rayos iba a hacer Malfoy con tanto pescado?

Harry ya tenia mucha hambre. De pronto vio a Draco saliendo del agua.

.-" ¿Que diablos esperas Potter, la primavera ¿o vas a venir a ayudarme?"

Dijo Draco algo enojado, viendo a Harry contemplar el pescado de una manera ansiosa.

Harry reacciono, y miro a Draco, algo confundido.

.-"N-no, d-digo... s-si."

Dijo Harry, no muy seguro de a que pregunta contestaba. Corrio hacia Draco y tomo las dos lanzas, como ya lo habia hecho 5 veces antes, con un pescado en cada una. Pero esta vez el rubio empapado caminaba a su lado, con la respiracion algo agitada y con las mejillas rosas por el sol. Harry observo a Draco atentamente, casi conteniendo la respiracion, ahora Draco se veia mas bronceado, se habia puesto un par de las bermudas

magicas de Harry, y su pecho quedaba al descubierto, Harry se quedo sin aliento cuando bajo la mirada al abdomen bajo de Draco, que resplandecia por el ligero bronceado y el agua que aun lo cubria ligeramente, se ruborizo apartando la vista, sin darse cuenta de que Draco habia interceptado su mirada, desifrando con facilidad que era exactamente lo que Harry veia antes de sonrojarse y voltear la mirada al piso. Esto hizo que se formara una sonrisa malvada en sus labios y sus ojos plateados centellearan con una nueva idea de como torturar a Harry.

continuara...se los juro. jujuju n/n

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y si, los hechizos suelen ser inoportunos... ¿que se le va a hecer... n/ñ**

**Jujuju¿Que es lo que planea Draco¿Que mas haran nuestros pobres magos en esta isla desierta¿Llegara alguien a rescatarlos? Y si es asi... ¿Quien y cuando?**

**(Aunque pensandolo un poco mejor...Tal vez los deje ahi por siempre, jajaja. **

**Lo admito no puedo hacer nada en serio)**

**Si quieres saberlo no te vayas a perder el siguiente numero: **

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses #4. "El Atardecer, La Playa Y Dos Chicos Confundidos"**

**Escrito por mi... miau (Bastante obvio ¿no? je /)**

**Ah si! Y no oloviden... REVIES ONEGAI. n/n**

**Y Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi Fic.**

**Atte: Luna Escarlata**

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUMERO DOS:

**manini:** Hola...em disculpa la peregunta sosa, pero... ¿eres chica o chico? No por nada pero me da la sensacion de que eres chica.Pues anda muchas Gracias por todas tus opiniones sobre mi Fic, me parece fantastica tu manera de comunicarte, aunque pues la verdad no creo que sea tan maravilloso como tu dices pero bueno muchas gracias, siempre es lindo recibir halagos. Espera pronta accion en el numero 4 kyyyaaaaaaaaa

**Sybil86**: Muchas gracias por tu review... pues la explicacion de por que el huron si pudo pescar es simple... pero viene en otros capitulos.(Paciencia!) Y aunque ese no fue el motivo, si se esta idiotizando con Draco... jujuu. Y pues anda ahi tienes el numero tres ojla que te guste.

**Eri-Mond-Litch: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo sis, deveras, que bueno que te haya gustado la pelicula casera... es genial. "Un dia sin cacahuates" solo a mi familia se le ocurre algo asi... cuidate y ojal que esta version revisada del 3 te haya gustado.

**Kinyoubi: **Gracias por tu review... ojala que te haya gustado este numero tambien, espero que no te descepcione, ahora los capitulos seran mas cortos... bueno no mucho.

**Luzy Snape: **Bueno¿que es malvado Draco?... pues si, pero asi lo quiero...jajajaja,ya en serio... pronto se pondran interesantes las cosas, no desesperesojala que siga contando con tu apoyo. Gracias por leer mi Fic y tomarte la molestia de dejar un review.


	4. El Atardecer Y Dos Chicos Confundidos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de

J.K Rowling, ni aunque quisiera me pagarian por escribir esto ( deveras, no gano dinero con esto... snif, snif UU; ) es solo un pasatiempo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene spoilers del sexto libro, (tal vez algunos de otros libros tambien, pero esos todos los han leido ¿No?), Slash (relacion chico-chico) y Lemon (lo mismo pero mas cachondo... ju ju ju. ¬¬) Si no te agrada esto, no lo leas, no deseo ofender a nadie.

**BITTER-SWEET KISSES**

**Capitulo Cuatro: "El Atardecer, La Playa, Y Dos Chicos Confundidos."**

_(Autora:Luna Escarlata)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry echaba mas leña al fuego, siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco, este ultimo se habia ido a traer sal... Harry no sabia de donde ni como. De alguna manera que Harry no podia explicarse Draco era experimentado en supervivencia. Y tal vez si no estuviera tratando de evitar mirar a Malfoy a los ojos podria preguntarle la causa de toda su sapiencia.

Justamente cuando Harry estaba recordando todos lo motivos por los que evitaba mirar a Draco y sobre todo evitar verlo a los ojos, justo cuando recordo la mirada de Draco, la sensación de su dedo dentro esos labios, y ese sueño de boca... fue en ese instante que Harry sintio una mano en su hombro.

.-"Si no te haces para atras te vas a quemar Potter"

Dijo Draco, que se encontraba justo a su lado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Harry dio un saltito y callo de sentón en el suelo.

.-"M-Malfoy..."

Dijo Harry, levantando su trasero del piso. Draco solo esbozo una sonrisa, habia hecho eso justamente para que Harry reaccionara exactamente como lo habia hecho, tal vez no siempre era impredecible El Niño Que Vivio. Harry no habia visto la sonrisa en los labios de Malfoy, por que este le habia dado la espalda antes de que pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

_"Estupido, estupido, estupido... ¿como puedes ser tan impresionable?" _se repetia Harry mentalmente, pensando mientras en que decir, Draco seguia de espaldas, tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

.-" No te vi llegar... me espantaste."

Dijo Harry por fin, disimulando, de una una manera pesima el temblor en su voz.

Draco lo miro, riendo aun, pero ahora de una manera completamente diferente. De esa manera seductora que habia logrado perfeccionar a través de los años.

.-" ¿Pues que estabas pensando Potter?"

Dijo Draco, mirando a Harry de una manera lasciva, Harry se ruboizo en extremo... sentia que Draco veia a travez de el, se sentia descubierto... por un momento sintio que Draco sabia justamente en que pensaba. De pronto callo en cuenta de que estaba viendo directamente hacia el piso, jugando con sus dedos entrelazados, y podia sentir el calor del rubor en sus mejillas. Se sintio estupido, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo paranoico... por su puesto que Draco no sabia lo que el estaba pensando. Eso era imposible... a menos de que el estuviera pensando lo mismo...

_"¿En que rayos estas pensando? Contestale!" _Penso el moreno, muy molesto consigo mismo.

.-"Lo que yo piense no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy"

Dijo por fin Harry, ruborizándose aun mas, y volteando a ver de nuevo el piso.

Esto hizo sonreir de nuevo a Draco, pero lo oculto, pretendiendo a la perfeccion que esto solo le causaba indiferencia.

.-"Algun dia tendras que contarmelo Potter"

Dijo Draco, sin realmente pensar lo que decia, estaba ocupado poniendole sal a los pescados que se encontraban en la hoguera. Harry lo miro atonito, claro que ya habia pensado en la posibilidad, pero de pronto se hacia mas palpable al oir las palabras de Draco.

.-"Tu... -Comenzo a decir Harry mirando al rubio- ¿Tu crees que algun dia salgamos de aqui Malfoy?"

Draco se sorprendio mucho, el tambien habia pensado en la posibilidad de nunca salir de la isla. Aunque habia razonado que eso era ridiculo casi de inmediato... el mundo estaba sobre poblado, algun dia, mas temprano que tarde, alguien debia pasar por ahi... ¿o no?

El rubio miro a Harry a los ojos, este ultimo se veia muy preocupado, y la expresión en su rostro era entrañable, los labios entre abiertos, y el ceño fruncido a la expectativa de la respuesta de ese chico de ojos grises, como si toda su vida dependiera de esa respuesta.

Draco noto de nuevo una mirada distinta en Harry, justo como ese dia de la langosta, una mirada que era llanamente... no la mirada de Harry Potter, no la mirada de odio o repugnancia que siempre habia sido incondicional para el rubio. Inconscientemente Draco trago saliva. Se sintio nervioso, pues este natural gesto de sensual inocencia en Harry provoco algunas imagenes algo subidas de tono en su mente.

Debia recuperar su serenidad. Y rapido.

.-"Por supuesto que vamos a salir de aqui Potter -Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, disimulando como todo un maestro el temblor en su voz- No seas tan increiblemete imbecil"

El rubio esperaba hacer enfadar a Harry con su respuesta pero eso no sucedio.

La mirada de Harry se relajo al escuchar las palabras de Draco, y en lugar de enfadarse con el le regalo una sonrisa.

Draco se quedo perplejo mirando la sonrisa de Harry, lo habia visto sonreir antes... en realidad lo habia visto sonreir millones de veces, pero solo dos de esas sonrisas habian sido para el... y ambas lo habian dejado exactamente igual, atontado y sin saber que decir o hacer. Ese era el efecto de las sonrisas Harry Potter, eran simplemente encantadoras.

_"¿Que diablos te pasa Harry¿Por que demonios le sonries? Te llamo increíblemente imbecil por el amor de Dios!"- _se decia Harry a si mismo, mientras trataba de romper el contacto visual entre el y unos atónitos ojos grises. Volvio su mirada al fuego.

_"Ahora si la hiciste... estupido, estupido, de seguro cree que eres un bicho raro... ¿que persona en su sano juicio le sonrie a alguien que lo acaba de llamar imbecil?" - _seguia auto-regañandose Harry.

.-" Yo... lo siento, la verdad es que no se nada sobre estas cosas..."

Dijo por fin Harry, sin poder evitar soltar una risita ahogada que denotaba vergüenza.

Draco volvio a la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos debido a las palabras de Harry.

.-"Entonces, deberias estar agradecido de que hayas naufragado conmigo- Dijo Draco poniendose de pie- y no con alguno de tus equivalentemente estupidos amigos."

Diciendo esto el rubio comenzo a caminar sin voltear a ver a Harry.

.-"Voy a buscar leña Potter... -Dijo Draco secamente- Cuida que no se quemen los pescados"

Harry se sentia muy avergonzado, habia rebasado la linea de la estupidez, por lo menos por unos 10 kilometros, le habia sonreido a Draco Malfoy sin motivo alguno, y peor aun justo despues de haber sido insultado por el. Se sintio aun peor al recordar que justo a su lado izquierdo habia por lo menos 2 kilos de madera y ramas que el mismo habia juntado, se volteo hacia el monton de madera y tomo uno... lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas mientras su mente gritaba

_"Eres un estupido Harry!"._

No muy lejos de ahi, unos ojos grises llameaban con coraje, mientras su dueño golpeaba fuertemente un arbol... las manos le dolian y comenzaba a sangrar.

_"Piensa como un Malfoy... piensa como un Malfoy" _-se repetia Draco una y otra vez.-

_" Es Potter, es Potter y tu puedes mas que ese maldito cara-rajada, cuatro ojos descerebrado... No lo hara, no lograra hacer contigo lo que ha hecho con todos... "_

De pronto Draco detuvo sus golpes, una idea lo habia iluminado.

_"Eso es!"- _se dijo a si mismo-_ " Usalo... usalo como el usa a todos... y cuando lo tengas en tus redes... pagara... entonces pagara su deuda contigo... entonces vera lo que se siente ser ignorado, rechazado sin siquiera haber tenido una oportunidad."- _

El rostro de Draco se ilumino con estos pensamientos. Venganza, eso era lo que queria... venganza contra la unica persona en el mundo que lo habia hecho sentirse indeseado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry habia retirado los pescados del fuego justo a tiempo, y los habia acomodado en unas hojas que habia conseguido como platos. Ya se estaba cansando de esperar a Draco, sin embargo se le hacia muy mala idea comer sin el rubio, que habia sido quien los habia pescado, pero los pescados se veian tan deliciosos... y si no comian se iban a enfriar ... Harry oyo los pasos a su espalda.

Draco se sento a su lado, esto sorprendio un poco a Harry, quien se tenso. Draco tomo dos de los dos pescados, y le dio uno a Harry, este ultimo no podia ver a Draco a la cara por la vergüenza de hacia un rato, y ademas la vergüenza de ahora por no saber como reaccionar ante la actitud de Draco.

.-"Tu... me odias...¿Verdad Potter?"

Dijo Draco, sin esa asperesa en la voz, incluso sono algo triste. Esto sorprendio tanto a Harry que se atrganto. Comenzo a toser, se estaba ahogando, Draco se acerco mas a el y comenzo a darle palmadas en la espalda, por fin Harry tocio y escupio el trozo de pescado.

.-"Creo que eso contesta mi pregunta"

Dijo Draco, mirando a Harry, aun sosteniendolo del pecho.

.-"Yo... (cof)... yo no te odio Malfoy -Dijo por fin Harry, soltandose del agarre del rubio.- es solo que me sorprendio que te importara"

Draco sonrio divertido, pero oculto esa sonrisa malvada cambiandola por una de inocencia e incredulidad.

.-" Yo... bueno, es que pense que podriamos ser amigos... ya que estamos aqui... solos"

Dijo Draco, fingiendo timidez, sonriendo al decir la palabra "solos". Harry se sorprendio aun mas con esta linea que con la anterior, y si hubiera tenido pescado en su boca seguramente se habria atragantado de nuevo. No supo que decir, asi que evito la mirada de Draco mientras pensaba en algo cortés que contestar... pero lo unico en lo que podia pensar era en lo molesto que era que a uno le temblaran las manos de pronto.

.-"Ya veo- Dijo Draco, con un tono frio- creo que prefieres seguir odiandome, como siempre."

Harry lo miro sorprendido. Draco veia el fuego, con una mirada de desconsuelo, Harry se sintio mal. ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando a Malfoy? pero mas importante... ¿que diablos le estaba pasando a el?

.-" Ya te dije que no te odio- Dijo Harry al fin con un suspiro- solo me tomaste por sorpresa, yo... yo tambien, tambien quiero que seamos amigos."

Harry sonrio, pero esta vez Draco estaba listo para esa sonrisa, era parte de su plan, y siendo asi no tuvo el efecto arrollador de las otras dos.

.-"Bueno, amigo, comamos antes de que esto se enfrie ¿vale?"

dijo Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa a Harry.

.-"Vale"

Le contesto Harry, comiendo su pescado, aun con las manos temblorosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco habia sido completamente adorable durante toda la comida, habia hecho bromas, platicado de todo, incluso le habia contado a Harry como habia conseguido la sal.

Harry estaba encantado, esto no se lo creeria nadie, estaba platicando con Malfoy como si se tratara de un verdadero amigo. Fue entonces que el encanto se acabo...

Harry penso en sus verdaderos amigos, y se sintio un poco triste, luego penso en Ginny, y su sonrisa se cuarteo, ella le recordo a sus dias felices en Hogwarts... el colegio le recordo a Dumbledore... y entonces su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

Draco, que seguia riendo por el último chiste, noto el cambio en Harry.

.-"¿Estas bien Potter?"

Pregunto Draco, de alguna manera habia podido evitar decir el apellido de Harry sin sonar agresivo.

.-"Si... -Dijo Harry, poniendo su sonrisa de medio lado, por primera vez en varios dias- No es nada"

Este cambio de humor no le convenía a Draco... debia hacer algo...

.-"Vamos a dar una vuelta Potter"

Dijo Draco poniendose de pie y extendiendo su mano derecha para levantar a Harry del piso. Este ultimo sonrio y tomo la mano de Draco. Comenzo a seguirlo sin molestarse en preguntar a donde iban, no estaba de humor para nada y cualquier cosa que Malfoy quisiera hacer era mejor que sentarse a llorar.

Harry siguio a Draco despreocupadamente, sin molestarse siquiera en preguntarse a si mismo por que de pronto el Slytherin habia tenido la necesidad de un paseo. Llegaron rapidamente a la orilla del mar, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y era un espectaculo digno de verse, los rayos del sol iluminaban de una manera etérea el mar, parecia como si se tratara de un mar de oro puro, las nubes se extendían por todo el cielo, enmarcando de una manera espectacular al sol, el cielo comenzaba a tomar tonos rosas y purpuras, la brisa era tan calida que parecia un sueño, Draco estaba disfrutando de ese paseo enormemente, era tan relajante, y parecia ser que era justamente lo que le hacia falta para que su plan tuviera exito, lo unico que arruinaba todo era el ensimismamiento de Harry. El moreno estaba demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos... o mas bien, en deshacerse de sus pensamientos... todos los recuerdos recientes de Harry eran dolorosos, la muerte de Sirius, la muerte de Dumbledore, su rompimiento con Ginny, los problemas que le esperaban delante... pero en realidad... nada lo esperaba delante, penso Harry, por que ahora estaba atrapado en esta miserable isla, cualquier cosa podria estar pasando en el mundo... y el no se enteraria, de hecho el mismo podria morir y nadie se enteraria, bueno nadie a excepción Malfoy... y ese era otro pensamiento del que se queria deshacer, queria dejar de razonar todo lo que Malfoy decía, queria dejar de intentar descifrar las miradas y actitudes del rubio...¿que rayos se habia posesionado del cuerpo de Malfoy¿Por que era tan amable? Tal vez tenia problemas de doble personalidad... y asi como si fuera magia, todos los demas pensamientos se desvanecieron de la mente de Harry, solo podia pensar en el chico de ojos grises, le habia pasado lo mismo varias veces desde que Draco se habia transformado en el pequeño bote... y aun mas despues de que Draco lo hiciera olvidar por instantes el dolor del hechizo de La Promesa Irrompible, agitando dentro de el sensaciones que nunca habia experimentado. La mente de Harry divagaba entre recuerdos y fantasías... pero la voz de la persona en la que estaba pensando lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

.-"Estoy hambriento Potter"

Dijo Draco, parandose en seco frente a Harry. El Gryffindor que aun miraba al piso, levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Draco se habia detenido y lo encaraba. Harry no alcanzo a detener sus pasos y choco contra Draco.

El Gryffindor callo de sentón en la arena, ahi tirado como estaba salio por fin de sus reflexiones, hacia el mundo real... donde un hermoso paisaje lo recibia. Era hasta este instante que Harry notaba la belleza del cielo esa tarde, se maravillo ante el color que parecia haber teñido el mar... oro puro, observo con cuidado lo perfectas que se veian las nubes, con sus tintes rosas y purpuras sobre los tonos oro y bronce. Y cuando giro el rostro para observar todo el panorama, ahi estaba, parado frente a el... Draco Malfoy, sonriendole seductoramente, su cabello parecia bañado en oro, y el desorden en el mismo lo hacia verse mejor que nunca, la piel que ahora estaba un poco bronceada tenia cierto toque mistico, su pecho descubierto lo hacia verse tan sensual... Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo desde los labios hasta la parte donde comenzaba la bermuda; Se detuvo ahi, trago saliva y volvio a subir, hasta encontrar aquellos ojos grises que lo hacian sentir cosquillitas por todo el cuerpo. Pero esta vez habia algo muy diferente en los ojos de Draco, la luz dorada lo beneficiaba demasiado, y sus ojos generalmente frios se veian encendidos con una calidez tal, que Harry sintio como si le presionaran el pecho, su respiración se contuvo... reacciono, saliendo de su ensueño, cuando una de las cejas de Draco se arqueo, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba.

.-"Q- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste Malfoy?"

Dijo por fin Harry, ruborizado y agitado. Pero esta vez no bajo la mirada, no podia, a pesar de su bochorno... estaba hechizado por esa mirada, esa sonrisa.

.-" Dije... hace una eternidad por cierto, que estoy hambriento"

Contesto Draco, sonriendo del modo que empezaba a sospechar, hacia que la piel de Harry se enchinara. Y si, era verdad, la piel de Harry se enchino debido a la sonrisa del rubio.

.-"¿Hambriento? Pero si acabamos de comer..."

Dijo Harry, aun tirado en el suelo con las manos deteniendo su peso para estar semi-acostado, pensando que no sabia como le hacia Malfoy para estar tan esbelto si comia tanto. Draco sonrio mas para si mismo que para Harry, vaya que todo le salia a pedir de boca hoy... si hasta parecia que la naturaleza estaba de su lado regalandole ese hermoso atardecer... Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar Draco se sento sobre sus piernas, y recargo sus manos sobre el dorso de las manos del Gryffindor, que eran el apoyo de su posicion. Harry sintio que el corazón se le saldria del pecho de lo rapido que comenzo a latir. Podia ver los ojos de Draco, mirandolo directamente, podia sentir su aliento, podia sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo...

.-" Nunca dije hambriento de que"

Musito Draco, justo antes de sellar sus labios contra los de Harry.

Harry sintio como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sus ojos se abrieron mas que nunca en su vida, trato de moverse hacia atras, pero no podia, el peso de Draco en sus piernas y la fuerza en el agarre de sus manos era demasiada.

Fue entonces que sintio como sus labios se abrian lentamente en contra de su voluntad, dejando pasar esa lengua que separaba la entrada de su boca queriendo hacer el beso mas profundo, en ese instante Harry sintio que no podia contenerse mas, la sensacion de ese beso era demasiado placentera como para resistirse, se estremecio y solto un pequeño gemido, al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo para estar mas cerca de Draco, este ultimo parecio sorprenderse, pues aflojo el agarre en las manos de Harry, el moreno aprovecho ese instante para colgarse del cuello del rubio. Aun algo sorprendido pero sin perder tiempo Draco deslizo una de sus manos por la espalda de Harry, metiendola por debajo de la playera del moreno, el chico no pudo evitar el gemido que surgio de sus hinchados labios rompiendo el beso, sin darle tiempo de otra cosa Draco comenzo a besar su cuello, le daba pequeños picos de manera saltada, luego recorria con su lengua desde la parte mas cercana a los hombros hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la oreja, comenzando tambien a besar esta parte del cuerpo de Harry, este apretaba aun mas la espalda de Draco, estaba sumergido en tal extasis que no podia pensar en nada... queria estar asi por siempre. La sensacion de la pasion derramada en su espalda y en su cuello tenia a Harry temblando, pero lo que mas deseaba era reclamar de nuevo esos labios... esos labios que le daban los mejores besos que el hubiera probado jamas. De una manera instintiva los chicos juntaron sus labios con frenesi, para deleitarse nuevamente con la danza de sus lenguas, Harry apretaba al rubio fuertemente, y este ultimo detenia el peso de ambos en uno de sus brazos mientras el otro brazo sosenia la espalda baja de Harry, manteniendolo cerca. El beso era tan apasionado que sentian que el aire se les acabaria en cualquier momento, pero esto era demasiado placentero como para terminarlo tan pronto... no podia acabarse, no debia acabarse... pero se separaron, la respiracion era muy necesaria. El cielo ya se veia apagado, pero aun habia luz, Harry miraba la parte baja de su cuerpo, justo ahi donde Draco estaba sentado sobre el. Por algun motivo, lo primero que habia hecho al terminar el beso habia sido bajar la mirada. Y de pronto se sintio observado... no pudo evitar levantar la vista. Cuando vio el rostro de Malfoy sonrojado y agitado, Harry no tuvo tiempo de analizar la expresión del rubio, antes de que se le escapara una sonrisa, este chico le parecia hermoso y se lo hacia saber de la unica manera que podia... sonriendole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto el beso habia terminado, a falta de pulmones mas resistentes, lo primero que Draco habia buscado era el rostro de Harry, el rubio estaba mas que confundido... claro que su plan habia sido seducir a Potter, pero no habia esperado que este se dejara llevar... tampoco esperaba haber sentido lo que sintio, queria ver la expresion en el rostro de Harry, ansiaba, por un extraño sentimiento, mirarlo a los ojos. Necesitaba una respuesta, y sentia que los ojos color esmeralda se la darian.

Fue en ese instante que Harry levanto su vista, para encarar los ojos grises, que lo miraban perplejos, buscando respuestas, pero no hubo ninguna... Draco solo se encontro sumergiéndose en la profundidad de los diferentes tonos de verde en los ojos de Harry, miro la manera en que el rubor habia invadido las mejillas del moreno, los ojos de Draco buscaban desesperadamente algo a que reaccionar, algo a que aferrarse... estaba en blanco, por que los unicos sentimientos que lo acompañaban en ese momento iban en contra de todo lo que el habia deseado sentir cuando se habia sentado sobre Harry.

Y justo en el momento mas critico, Harry le esbozo esa hermosa sonrisa, y como antes habia dado justo en el blanco, asestándole un golpe donde a Draco mas le dolia...justo en el corazon.

Draco dejo a Harry caer al suelo bruscamente, y se puso de pie. Dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia atras aun mirando a Harry, con una expresion que Harry no comprendia, el chico aun tirado sobre el suelo estaba muy confundido. Se puso de pie y trato de acercarse a Draco. Este solo dio dos pasos mas para atras.

.-" No te me acerques Potter... esto... esto solo ha sido un gran error... nunca debio de haber pasado. Yo... sera mejor que lo olvidemos"

Dijo Draco, justo antes de salir corriendo y dejar a Harry solo, este se tiro sobre la arena, abrazando sus piernas, su mirada era desolada, aun estaba confundido... miro al chico rubio alejarse rapidamente. Cuando lo perdio de vista Harry miro hacia el mar, en el cual se empezaban a ver los reflejos de la luna, y unas cuantas estrellas. Harry tomo un poco de arena en sus manos, y la miro mientras la dejaba caer lentamente.

.-"El mejor error de mi vida..."

Dijo Harry suspirando, sintiendose mas confundido que nunca.

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n/ñ ¿Lo logre¿Escribí algo de Lemon Light? jujuju.

Ojala les haya gustado, a mi me encanto, creo que me quedo padre (Me dicen la modesta por cierto, jua) Aunque lo admito, no es tan facil escribir el Lemon, y eso que esta muy light todavia. (Denme tiempo y veran, jujuju ¬¬;)

Bueno de aqui en adelante las cosas se pondran buenas... Harry y Draco estan confundidos... sin embargo a pesar de su vergüenza se necesitan para sobrevivir y combatir la soledad y el horror de estar atrapados en la isla... (Bueno Harry necesita a Draco y a este ultimo le encanta torturar al Gryffindor, asi que aunque sea para desahogar su sadismo lo necesita, jajaja) ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver?

Descubrelo en el numero 5 de Bitter-Sweet Kisses.

Escrito por la chica de pesima ortografía... u/u;

Luna Escarlata.

Ah! Y dejen sus Reviews Onegaiii.

Y si no es mucha molestia... me gustaria preguntarles de que pais son (soy curiosa, ni modo)... si lo pueden dejar con su Review se los agradeceria.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUMERO 3:

**Sybil86: **Gracias por leer mi Fic, dos veces! anda que tienes buena digestion para tragarte esto dos veces, jajaja. No te creas que estoy loca, si no pensara que este Fic es por lo menos aceptable no lo publicaria. Y pues... si, soy mala, pero no me culpes a mi por esa luz, en realidad era como la esencia de Ginny y Pansy jajaja... mira que Draco queria todo muy rapido y pues no, el chiste es que sufra ya luego a ver si Harry quiere 'darle placer con su boquita de doncella' (jajajajaja XD) voluntariamente. Y ya viste cual era su plan... estas bien en no fiarte de Draco, creo que en el saco todas mis perverciones reprimidas, es divertidisimo. Oajla que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.

**Sashi Miura: **Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos los cumplidos. Ah me he ruborizado, que bueno que te guste el Fic, fijate que yo tambien me parto de la risa cuando lo escribo... fijate que en mi casa ya me quieren mandar al manicomio, jajajaja. Parezco loca frente a la Laptop jajaja. Ojala que este numero tambien sea de tu agrado... ademas ya viene algo de Lemon, jujuju. No te preocupes... yo tambien soy una Hentai, jajaja. XD

**Xtreme Mamba: **Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi Fic, me da mucho gusto que haya agradado, lo hago con todo mi cariño e ideas cochambrosas, jajajaja. Y dame chancesita y terminare de leer tus Fics, el de "The way things are" me va gustando y mucho… pero todavía no lo termino, te prometo reviews para la proxima que cheque la pagina. Y gracias por el tip en lo de la redaccion.

**megumisakura: **Si señor, los chicos malos son los que hacen al mundo girar, jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este Capitulo, espero que no haya sidoen vano la espera.

Yo tambien me cuento como tu amiga y Fan... Dibujas Kawaiiiii, te mando un abrazote.

**Luzy Snape: **La neta, me cae que si me paso... pero ni modo, te lo juroque esto casi casi se escribe solo... jajajaja. Muchas gracias por los piropos. Espero que no haya tardado tanto en subir el Capitulo, y ojala que te haya gustado.

**Eri Mondlitch: **Oki doki, leere esos fics en cuanto pueda. Arigato Sis, ah y eso si... que el Potter tambien es medio Hentai, al menos en mi Fic jajajajaja. Le esperan unas sorpresillas a Draco ya veras, jujuju. (Risa malvada)

**manini:** Gracias por seguir leyendo el Fic, ojala que te haya gustado este numero... y bueno ahora si que ya se que eres chica me dejo de quebrar el coco jajajaja. Estoy loca, no me hagas caso.


	5. ¿Te llamare Draco o Draky?

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter (aunque no me lo crean) son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y esto solo es un Hobie, no gano nada al escribirlo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic contiene Spoilers del sexto libro, (me gusta pensar que los otros ya selos leyeron eh?) Slash (relacion chico-chico) y Lemon, (lo mismo pero mas explicito) Si estas cosas no te agradan, no lo leas... no deseo ofender a nadie.

Ahora si... sin mas contratiempos... espero les guste.

A darle!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

---------------

Bitter-Sweet Kisses

Capitulo Cinco: "Te Llamare Draco o Draky?"

(Autora Luna Escarlata)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

Harry se sentía muy solo, y eso era una lastima pues aun podía sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos... sobre su cuello, y sus manos acariciándolo hasta la demencia... Harry se estremeció, y se abrazo aun mas fuerte las piernas... pensaba sobre lo que acaba de pasar, con su antes archienemigo. Estaba confundido... pero sobre todo muy triste. Miro el mar y vio reflejadas las estrellas... eran pálidas, pero muy brillantes. Eran simplemente perfectas. Como si de un golpe se tratara... le llego un pensamiento que no pudo reprimir.

.-"Se parecen tanto a ti... Draco"

Dijo Harry en voz alta, soltando un sollozo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas a raudales. El moreno lloraba amargamente, le dolía el corazón... el sabia el motivo, por eso lloraba. No le dolía por su padrino muerto... no le dolía por Dumbledore, no le dolía por Ginny, no le dolía siquiera estar en esa mugrosa isla, (que alguien mas salve al desgraciado Mundo Mágico por una maldita vez!). Y no le dolía, por que la única persona a.C. era Draco Malfoy. No le dolía por que el rubio lo hubiera hechizado deliberadamente y le hiciera pasar por enormes dolores (casi hasta el desmayo).

Pero lo que SI le dolía... lo que apretaba fuertemente su pecho... era que sabia que en ese momento, justo cuando el sol se ponía esa tarde... el había caído bajo el hechizo mas fuerte conocido por magos, brujas, y Muggles por igual. Ese hechizo, lo hacia sentirse atado a algo. Y no era del hermoso mar de oro, tampoco del etéreo cielo con tonos dorados y rosas... No, todo esto solo era el marco para la persona que lo atormentaba...

Unos ojos dorados le miraban, el cabello de color tan similar a los ojos parecía encenderse con la luz del sol. Y entonces los labios... delgados, tan sensuales, eran persuasivos, eran masculinos, labios fuertes para domar su pasión... eran todo lo que Harry quería devorar.

Entonces este chico... tan parecido a un sueño, lo besaba, y Harry se derretía, jamás quería hacer nada mas... todo seria efímero después de besar esos labios.

Pensando en esto sollozo, y las lágrimas se detuvieron, ya no tenia mas, estaba agotado y no quería enfrentar más tiempo el dolor de sentirse tan solo.

Harry se acorruco en la arena, no tenia donde mas dormir... los últimos días había dormido junto a la fogata , no muy lejos de Draco, pero no podría dejar de llorar al verlo, no pensaba volver ahí, no estaba seguro de si quería volver a ver a Draco Malfoy en lo que le quedaba de vida o no... Pero sabia que si no lo hacia jamás llegaría a entender que era lo que sentía por el, que era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Apretó su cuerpo aun mas junto. Y comenzó a llorar... pero las lágrimas ya no salían.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El...

El desahogaba su cuerpo de la opresión en el pecho... corría veloz mente, ya no sabia si el agua en su rostro eran lagrimas o sudor. Draco corría huyendo de lo que no podía escapar, de lo que cada vez estaba mas certero... había besado a la persona que mas había odiado en su vida, planeando vengarse... planeando herir a esa persona... pero en cuanto había cerrado los ojos al contacto de los labios del chico... no pudo pensar en nada mas... le había deslumbrado la belleza del muchacho, por que era... bajo ese sol que iluminaba el mar... la criatura mas bella, sensual e inocente que el rubio había visto jamás... aceptaba este hecho a pesar de un DIA haber dicho... "lo sensual jamás. Jamás Zabini, podrá ser inocente..." esto cuando Blaise le había contado de su "amante de Griffindor" Seamus Finegan.

Pero era posible, en esos ojos verdes tan profundos... llenos de un resplandor místico de dorado, casi imperceptible. Ahí estaban eso labios carnosos entre abiertos... invitándolo a besarlos... esa mirada a la expectativa... el cabello oscuro como la noche, rodeado de una aureola dorada, ocasionada por la puesta de sol. Y entonces... el beso... oh, los besos mas dulces que Draco hubiera probado jamás.

En eso momento lo supo... ya nada importaba, todo seria efímero después de esto... todo seria efímero e insignificante después de besar esos labios. A Draco le dolía el pecho por que no sabia si quería volver a ver a Harry Potter otra vez... esto a pesar de saber que sino lo hacia jamás entendería que era lo que sentía por el chico, que era lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Necesito verlo..."

Dijo Harry, los rayos del sol le habían despertado más temprano de lo normal.

Y lo primero que había venido a su mente, era el. Draco.

Se quito la ropa y se metió al mar... quería nadar para relajarse, tenia pensado buscar a Draco, y hablar con el. Quería entender que era lo que había pasado.

Estaba tan confundido... no por que Draco fuera un chico, eso a Harry no le molestaba, y no era que el rubio tuviera rasgos demasiado femeninos, Draco no parecía un muchachito en el limbo de los sexos... Draco empezaba a verse como todo un hombre, era el retrato joven y refinado de su padre Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se sacudió, para retirar el exceso de agua, y el pensamiento de que la persona que había besado con tanta pasión tuviera un parentesco con Lucius.

Se vistió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la selva.

Harry no se dio cuenta, pero ciertos ojos grises lo observaban a lo lejos. Al verlo acercarse Draco había corrido rápidamente, para evitar ser visto.

.-"¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?"

Se dijo a si mismo Draco, casi con un murmullo, temiendo ser escuchado.

Había estado esperando a que Harry despertara¿para que? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido ese plan tan estupido... nada de esto estaría pasando.

Por su puesto que se suponía que Harry trataría de zafarse del beso, pero seria besado a la fuerza... y como los días fueran avanzando Draco lo iría engatusando poco a poco, hasta que Potter le entregara su corazón por completo... seria entonces que Draco lo humillaría y le confesaría que todo era una actuación.

Que el no sentía nada por su persona. Entonces Harry se sentiría rechazado... como Draco se había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

Pero algo que Draco no había previsto sucedió... Harry había aceptado sus besos y sus caricias casi de inmediato, y como siempre que Harry hacia algo inesperado...

Draco había caído bajo en encanto del momento... había sentido mas cosas de las que podía admitirse a si mismo.

Estaba furioso, con Harry por ser tan Harry... y con el mismo por haberse portado tan... tan Griffindor. Había dejado a un lado su orgullo, y permitió a sus emociones correr libres, y cuando el beso termino, y tuvo que mirar a Harry a la cara... toda la fuerza, todos los sarcasmos, toda la astucia... se le fueron cuando el chico de los ojos esmeralda le regalo una sonrisa. Draco recordó lo único que le dijo a Harry, antes de salir corriendo:

"No te me acerques Potter... esto... esto solo ha sido un gran error... nunca debió de haber pasado. Yo... será mejor que lo olvidemos"

"Fui tan débil" pensó Draco, no podía permitirse esto, no podía ser axial... el debería, No, necesitaba tener la situación bajo control. Necesitaba hablar con Harry, necesitaba aclararle que era lo que había pasado... pero, por su puesto, pensó Draco. Es muy difícil explicar algo que ni tu mismo tienes claro. Draco perdió a Harry de vista, se sentó pesadamente al lado de una palmera... no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba muy cansado. ¿Por que todo le tenia que pasar a el?

Había sentido tanta rabia al ver a Harry y a los Weasley divirtiéndose tanto en ese viaje, mientras el pasaba por tantas penurias... ignorándolo todo de la situación actual. ¿Se había terminado la guerra¿Que había pasado con Snape? Por algún motivo ya no se sentía tan preocupado por sus padres, pero en esos momentos, cuando veía a Harry en la borda del yate, temía por que Voldemort hubiera siso derrotado y sus padres asesinados.

Sentía la rabia en sus venas, más abundante que su sangre, verlos a todos tan felices, ver a esa sangre sucia mezclarse con ellos como si nada, besuqueándose con esa comadreja... y luego Harry, deambulando solo todo el tiempo. Como había deseado torcerle el cuello más veces de las que podía recordar. Pero no podía, debía esconderse, debía estar justo ahí, no tenia los medios para volver al mundo mágico... no podía arriesgarse, debía soportarlos.

Y ahora esto, lo único bueno de todo era que ya no tenía que usar más el disfraz del odioso gordo. Podía descansar de la poción multijugos, ya le daba asco el simple olor de los ingredientes. Y cuando volvía a casa... dormir al lado de esa horrible mujer... oh Dios! Draco estaba feliz por que eso hubiese terminado.

.-"Ahora a pensar... que rayos le vas a decir a Potter"

Murmuro de nuevo Draco, levantándose lentamente, caminando sin rumbo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry miraba como hipnotizado la fogata, aun estaba encendida, aunque solo quedaban pequeñas llamas.

.-"Alguien la mantuvo prendida hasta hace poco" pensó Harry.

Miro al rededor, buscando señales de Draco, pero sin esperanza alguna de encontrarlo. Harry ahogo un suspiro. No podía permitirse tener ese tipo de reacciones ante el pensamiento de los ojos grises. No hasta saber que era lo que Draco sentía... por que, algo debía sentir ¿no?

Las hormigas despedazaban lentamente las sobras del pescado de la noche anterior.

Harry las miraba, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí... estaba en todos lados y en ninguno en realidad, ya que no se podía concentrar en nada. Fue en ese momento que escucho pasos a su derecha, Harry levanto la vista, y vio directamente a los ojos de Draco, que traía un coco partido en la mano. Harry se quedo sin aliento, de verdad que este chico era perfecto¿por que nunca antes se había dado cuenta?

Draco lo miraba, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el contacto visual, el primero en bajar la mirada seria el débil, o por lo menos eso le había enseñado su padre. Harry se avergonzó por la mirada tan penetrante de Draco, y sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

Esto alivio a Draco profundamente, el seguía teniendo el control... Harry se sentía avergonzado, o por lo menos mas confundido que el.

.-"¿Piensas quedarte todo el DIA sentado Potter? "

El comentario tan frió de Draco saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, lo miro sorprendido y confundido.

.-"¿Que?"

Dijo por fin Harry, lamentando no haber pensado en algo más inteligente que contestar... Draco bufo, levanto los ojos al cielo y dejo el coco en el piso.

.-"Se me olvida que aparte de menso eres sordo...- Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras lo mas que podía - Que voy a ir a pescar Potter... y si no es demasiado inconveniente para ti me vas a ayudar como acordamos."

Harry lo miro confundido por unos segundos... ¿pescar¿Como que...? AH! Pescar!

.-"Ah ! Si!" - Dijo por fin Harry - C-claro, perdón... yo... es que... bueno lo olvide por completo.

Harry se ruborizo al decir esto. Lo que había pasado le había hecho olvidar inclusive el hambre. Draco lo miro con desden.

.-"Como si hubiera algo mas en que pensar"

Dijo Draco secamente, lastimando a Harry con ese comentario¿como que si hubiera? Claro que había ¿no?

.-"¿Que paso con todo el pescado de ayer Malfoy?"

Pregunto Harry, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

.-"Lo he curtido..."

Dijo secamente el rubio, sin mirar a Harry.

.-"¿Curtido?"

Pregunto Harry, mirando a Draco, quien le daba la espalda, al parecer limpiando las sobras de pescado.

.-"Si curtido, tomas la sal y-"

Harry lo interrumpió bruscamente.

.-"Yo se que es curtir, pero no pensé que tu supieras... y no entiendo por que harías algo así... eso es todo."

Draco aun no lo miraba, pero le contesto.

.-"Cuando yo no quiera pescar, o cuado algo me pase, habrá que comer, por varios días... aunque la responsabilidad será tuya, Potter."

El corazón de Harry se apretó¿como que le pase algo?

.-"Oh... ya entiendo."

¿Que mas podía decir? Pensó Harry. Draco se levanto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la playa.

.-"Vamos Potter, trae las cosas"

Dijo el rubio, sacudiendo con sus palabras a Harry. Este se incorporo, tomo su mochila y las lanzas. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tantas cosas que quería preguntarle Draco, pero este otro ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

Esto era algo insoportable, Draco se estaba comportando de una manera tan fría...

"No te me acerques Potter ...esto fue un error, no debió de haber pasado... será mejor que lo olvidemos"

Las palabras de Draco resonaban en la mente de Harry, sus palabras lo herían.

A Harry no le gustaba sentirse rechazado... y ahora lo sentía de una manera que jamás lo había sentido, sentía como si le diera asco a Draco, y esa era la peor sensación que podía tener. Por que sabia que necesitaba a Draco, antes que nada para sobrevivir, y este rubio, como todo aristócrata, necesitaba de un criado... si, un criado, eso era todo lo que el era para Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después Draco había terminado de pescar, y ahora tenia a Harry apilando leña cerca de la orilla. Todas las noches encenderían esa enorme fogata, si alguien no llegaba a verlos así...por lo menos tendrían algo que hacer.

Harry ya estaba agotado, pero sentirse tan agotado lo hacia olvidar de vez en cuando el único pensamiento que lo acosaba. Draco estaba recogiendo todo lo quemable que encontraba, no podía estar en paz con la sensación de no hacer nada.

Cuando al fin terminaron los chicos no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos.

Harry sonrió débilmente, Draco lo miro como si frente a sus ojos estuviera Ron.

El Griffindor no pudo evitar sentirse triste, bajo la mirada y reprimió sus lágrimas.

Draco se maldijo por lo bajo, esta reacción en Harry lo había conmovido.

Antes de que Harry pudiera notar algo en la actitud de el rubio, Draco se adelanto y comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde estaba la fogata.

Harry lo siguió... se sentía fatal, todo dentro de el le gritaba que encarara a Draco... si tan solo no fuera tan vergonzosa la situación... tal vez podría hacer mas que solo seguir al chico que iba frente a el.

Harry sintió que le estrujaban el corazón con tan solo recordar el día anterior... recordó los ojos de Draco que brillaban como si fueran de oro puro.

Bajo aun mas la mirada y reprimió un sollozo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar aun mas lento. Draco no lo noto al principio, pero ya casi al llegar al lugar de la fogata Draco se percato de la distancia que se había formado entre el y Harry ya que no escuchaba sus pasos tan claramente como antes.

Al mirar atrás Draco pudo ver lo hundido en sus pensamientos que se encontraba Harry. Como todo buen Slytherin, ignoro la opresión en su corazón.

.-"¿Estas tan debilucho que no puedes ni cargar cuatro pescados Potter?"

Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, Harry lo miro algo apenado... sin contestar, comenzó a caminar y lo alcanzo. Draco solo bufo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se volviera a rezagar. Draco se percato mas rápido esta vez...-"No puedes estarnos retrasando asi Potter... hay que comer rapido para volver a la orilla a prender la fogata. "

Harry no lo miraba, pero al igual que el se había detenido.

Draco se molesto, odiaba que no le respondieran.

.-"¿Otra vez haciéndola de sordo Potter?"

Harry no levanto la mirada, pero algo había cambiado en su actitud.

.-"Deja de llamarme así..."

Draco no entendía lo que Harry trataba de decirle... ¿y que rayos era ese tono?

.-"¿Que deje de llamarte como ¿Potter? Siempre te he llamado así... y no pienso comenzar a llamarte de otro modo ahora."

Harry levanto la mirada Draco contuvo el aliento, esa mirada era de nuevo... no la mirada de Harry Potter. Se veía enfadado, triste e hiriente, una combinación muy peligrosa.

.-"No se le llama por su apellido a la persona que se le ha robado un beso."

Dijo Harry, mirando atentamente a Draco, quien por un momento no supo que decir el comentario de Harry lo había tomado aun mas de sorpresa que su mirada.

El había esperado que el Griffindor fuera demasiado vergonzoso como para traer el tema del beso a colación. Por un instante sintió ganas de correr, correr lejos de Harry y de los pensamientos que lo acosaban a causa del chico de ojos color esmeralda.

.-"Ah, eso... ¿solo por eso ya sientes que mereces mas Potter? Ja -Dijo Draco, riendo con mascara de cinismo - No seas entupido, eso solo fue una pequeña calentura sin importancia, creí que lo entenderías... pero me equivoque, pareces una colegiala, el amor es para los tontos Potter"

Concluyo Draco dándose la vuelta, inhalando fuertemente, continuo caminando.

¿Amor? pensó Harry¿quien ha dicho algo de amor? No podía ser amor...

.-"Ahora apresúrate con los pescados... ¿o piensas quedarte aqui parado a recitarme un poema de Neruda?"

Dijo el rubio, con toda la ponzoña que pudo expresar. Harry no sabia que decir, sabia que si abría de nuevo la boca comenzaría a llorar, y eso era algo que no pensaba permitirse. Ahogo un sollozo, inhalo fuertemente y comenzó a caminar, al llegar al lugar donde estaba la fogata Harry dejo los pescados a un lado de Draco y siguió caminando, rumbo a la pequeña cascada. Que había visitado seguido desde que la había encontrado.

.-"¿A donde crees que vas Potter? Todavía hay que prender el fuego y cocinar estos pescados. Y no pienses ni por un instante que yo lo voy a hacer."

Harry no se molesto en detenerse o voltear a ver a Draco, siguió caminando.

.-"Vas a tener que disculparme... pero tengo que ir al baño, de cualquier manera no tengo hambre, así que cocínalos tu, yo ya buscare que otra cosa comer."

Dijo al fin Harry, justo antes de que no se le pudiera escuchar bien.

Draco se quedo ahí en el suelo, mirando a Harry marcharse. Draco se forzó a si mismo a sentirse feliz por ver a Harry tan cabizbajo.

.-"Perfecto... ya se siente miserable, y solo me costo un beso."

Dijo Draco, riendo a pesar de que se sentía solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"Maldito Malfoy"

Pensó Harry mientras lanzaba otra piedra la pequeña laguna. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo Harry lloraba, se sentía tan miserable.¿Por que todo lo malo siempre le pasaba a el? A todos lados que iba lo perseguía la mala suerte, era increíble como incluso en esta isla olvidada por Dios la mala fortuna lo encontraba. Harry recordó las palabras burlonas de Draco. Que tonto había sido al sentir las cosas que había sentido durante ese beso. Lo mismo le había pasado cuando Draco había besado de una manera tan sensual su dedo. Harry se estremeció con el recuerdo del contacto de sus pieles, de sus labios. Se maldijo al instante por entretener esas ideas en su mente, aunque solo fuera por un instante. ¿Que era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que Draco solo estaba jugando con el?

.-"Te odio maldito hurón de mierda"

Pensó entrecerrando los ojos color esmeralda, gritando con fuerza mientras arrojaba otra roca.

.-"No pienso darle este gusto, no me vera derrotado... ¿parezco colegiala eh?

Harry Potter también puede ser cabrón... y si me quiere hacer sentir mal... yo también puedo jugar ese juego."

Harry se quedo pensativo por unos instantes. Luego una sonrisita malvada le ilumino el rostro mientras secaba las últimas lagrimas de su rostro. Este gesto lo hacia verse tan diferente, si Draco lo hubiera visto, habría notado otra de esas expresiones tan... "no de Harry Potter", que había estado descubriendo últimamente en el rostro del ojiverde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Slytherin aun cocinaba los pescados, ya les faltaba poco. De pronto sintió como alguien posaba una mano en su hombro. Draco se sobresalto, pero de inmediato la voz de Harry lo tranquilizo ¿o lo puso más nervioso?

.-"Olvidemos lo pasado, no podemos estar así por tonterías... Draco"

Dijo Harry, sentándose al otro lado de la fogata. El rubio abrió sus ojos grises de par en par al oír su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Harry.

.-"¿Como me has llamado?"

Harry sonrió de una manera que le era desconocida a Draco, esa sonrisa de niño aceptando una travesura ante sus amigos.

.-"Draco... no suena tan mal ¿sabes?

Musito el moreno jugueteando con su pelo, mirando a Draco únicamente al terminar su oración, para después volver a juguetear desinteresadamente con su cabello.

.-"¿Quien carajos te has creído para llamarme así yo-"

Harry lo interrumpió con una mirada severa, Draco sin darse cuenta cedió a esa mirada. Después de un instante Harry hablo.

.-"Si tu puedes llamarme Potter, yo puedo llamarte Reina De Las Bailarinas De Can-Can si quiero -Dijo Harry, deteniéndose solo para mirar mejor los ojos del rubio- ahora que no tengo hechizo y ninguno de los dostiene magia somos iguales, te recuerdo que es mi ropa la que traes puesta, esas sandalias en tus pies son mías. También espero que no olvides que las únicas cosas tuyas eran el bote, que se hundió hace mucho y la ropa del gordo, que es ahora una útil antorcha. "

Draco estaba furioso ¿Que rayos le había pasado a Potter en esos 10 minutos¿Se había cambiado de cuerpo con Voldemort?

Harry lo miro aun mas divertido.

.-"Entonces dígame Sr. Malfoy... ¿le gusta mas Draco o Draky?"

Draco solo lo miro con los ojos casi como rendijas, jamás lo habían insultado así sin que el se vengara. Estaba más indignado que nunca.

.-"Vete a la mierda Potter"

Harry solo sonrió. Y se acerco a ver los pescados.

.-" Deberías retirar ya los pescados o se quemaran... Y bueno... como tu no escoges lo haré yo... te llamare Draco, me gusta mas."

Draco apretó los dientes, y retiro solo sus pescados. Miro a Harry como si quisiera matarlo, sabia que tal vez Harry no podría desvestirlo exitosamente, pero no quería verlo intentarlo... el Gryffindor estaba furioso, y Draco sabia lo apasionados que eran los jóvenes de esa casa, sobre todo Potter, seria capaz hasta de desgarrarle la ropa, con tal de obtener su preciada igualdad.

.-"Si no necesitara estar vestido Potter, te juro que-"

Harry rió, interrumpiendo a Draco.

.-Jajajaa... lo se, te entiendo Draco, pues yo te haría lo mismo a ti. Claro...

Si supiera pescar"

Ambos chicos se miraban intensamente, Harry estaba disimulando su tristeza con una sonrisa. Y Draco le daba la espalda, negándose a compartir mas de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario con esos ojos color esmeralda, que poco a poco lo iban afectando más.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa! que emoción, el numero cinco, vaya que estos chicos son lindos, miau, me encantan n.n . Siento que este numero lo escribí muy rápido, aunque hubo partes donde me trababa... y me quedaba... "¿que haría Harry en esta situación?" o "¿Que le contestaría Draco?" Pero ya que pensaba en algo podía escribir mucho, mucho. Solo me trabe como 2 veces... jijiji.

La tardanza en subirlo ya fue otro cuento... y me disculpo... son solo problemillas comunes que absorben mucho tiempo.

En fin¿Que ira a pasar ahora que Harry se ha revelado?

Descúbrelo en el #6 de "Bitter-Sweet Kisses."

Con Amor: Luna Escarlata

No lo olviden, Reviews Onegai, son mi energía!

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUMERO 4:**

**Eri Mond Litch**: Gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios amiga, has sido mi mayor apoyo para seguir este Fic. Y me da mucho gusto saber que te agrada, pues se lo exigente que eres... tratare de leer esos fics que me recomiendas, pero ya ves... con la perdida de mi laptop ahora me sera mas dificil... en fin, gracias y espero que lo que escriba de ahora en adelante te siga gustando.

**Sybil86**: Ah muchas gracias... es verdad que esto se esta poniendo jugoso, y si... me encanto por fin poder ponerel beso, tan deseado y esperado. Muchas gracias por disfrutar tanto de mis loqueras, y es verdad no lo puedo evitar todos me salen medio pervertidos... jajajaja. Y bueno me disculpo con las fans del Potter, por haber hecho que lo dejaran caer, como dices acertadamente, como costal de papas... pero eso le dio un efecto dramatico... creo. Y si no pues en fin... ya ni modo. Vaya, de españa eh? me da gusto llegar tan lejos... jajaja, aunque sea por internet. Pues yo soy de mexico y por lo de estar locos... no te preocupes que todos los que entramos aca lo estamos... y yo por mi parte estoy orgullosa de estarlo... jajaja. Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Un abrazote.

**gershey: **Gracias chico, me ruborice con tus comentarios... la verdad es que los ojos son mi parte favorita en una persona, esa es la parte con la que me gusta sentirme conectada. Tal vez por eso se refleja en como escribo, y por cierto... no creo que seas pervertido, bueno no mas de lo que todos los demas seres humanos lo somos. Animo! Y espero que sigas leyendo este y otros Fics.

**Euge(****Tinuviel Simbelmyne): **Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, que me da gusto saber que te agrada como escribo, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Argentina! Un saludo a todos por alla, espero contar con tu apoyo en numeros siguientes, y que este te haya gustado. Ah! ya lo habia dicho.. pero bueno, soy mexicana, de 19 años... bueno 20 en mayo... espero ragalos eh? jajaja no te creas, ya empece a divagar... vale, un abrazo desde mexico para argentina. Y como lo pediste ahi tienes mas! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**ManDark** : Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no lo sabia, pues soy nueva en esto. Asi que ahora ya se que es Lime... hmmm, y gracias tambien por tu opinio acerca del Fic (Me pongo muy feliz con los buenos comentarios, pero si hay critica tambien la recibo con gusto ya que solo asi puedo mejorar). Ojala que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.

**Sashi Miura: **Me da mucho gusto que sigas disfrutando del fic, y que bueno que sales de tu creadora Mare-Sama(pobrecilla), para leer y escribirme, y pues es que se necesitaba una persona (o personalidad?) como tu para que le gustara este fic, ajajaja. Asi que mexicana... pues anda que eres mi compatriota, que lindo es nuestro pais! Y lo mejor de todo como dices es nuestro albur, es una delicia. Y claro que en cuanto pueda le dire a MegumiSakura de tu interes en sus dibujos, de antemano te digo que son lindisimos, ella es muy talentosa, y le hecha muchas ganas a los detalles... cuando veo sus dibujos me dan ganas de mejorar los mios, lastima que siempre me gana la flojera... jajajaja ¬¬; Espero que este numero tambien te haya gustado. P.D: Un saludo a la pobrecilla de Mary-Sama tambien)


	6. Las Consecuencias De Un Simlpe Juego

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y por mas que quiera no gano dinero con esto (De hecho es al contrario, ne? U/U; ). Es solo un pasatiempo.

**Advertencia**: Este Fic contiene Spoiles del libro 6 (Tal vez de otros también, y si no los has leído...VERGONSOZO ¿que esperas para hacerlo?) Slash (relación chico-chico) y Lemon, (lo mismo pero con menos tapujos, jejeje.)

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses.**

**Capitulo Seis: Las Consecuencias De Un Simple Juego.**

**(Autora: Luna Escarlata.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------"Mas se unen los hombres

para compartir un mismo odio

que un mismo amor..."------------------

(Jacinto Benavente)

-----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-----------------------

---------------

----------

----

--

-

Era de noche, y habian pasado varios dias desde que Harry habia confrontado sus miedos encarando a Draco. Se sentia menos presionado por el Slytherin, pero ahora se sentia mas presionado por si mismo, por tener que actuar como el "Nuevo Harry".

Claro que estaba enojado con Malfoy, pero no le agradaba tener que ocultar sus inseguridades bajo esa mascara de sarcasmos y cinismo...el no era asi.

Pero si eso era lo que necesitaba hacer para que Draco no volviera a burlarse de el ...

Lo haria.

Draco miraba a Harry, si antes se habia sentido confundido ahora era peor... Harry Potter no era el crio que el habia pensado, era un reverendo cabron con patas. Lo habia hecho sentir como estupido, lo cual ya de por si era demasiado.

La fogata estaba encendida, era lo suficientemente grande para ser vista a una distancia respetable, y los chicos planeaban quedarse ahi noche tras noche hasta ver quien venia a su rescate, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

.-"Esto si que es aburrido... "

Dijo Harry suspirando... ni siquiera habia volteado a ver a Draco, quien se en contraba cerca de el, sentado en la arena.

.-"Nadie te lo ha preguntado cuatro-ojos"

Dijo Draco, claro que el tambien estaba aburrido, pero esa fogata era su mejor idea hasta el momento.

Harry lo miro ofendido, se habia cansado ya de los constantes y variados insultos del Slytherin.

.-"¿Quien esta hablando contigo cara-de-culo?"

Le contesto Harry, sonriendo, pensando que el insulto que se le habia ocurrido era muy bueno.

.-"Seras idiota, culi-cagado...yo no veo a nadie mas aqui a quien le puedas estar hablando."

Le dijo Draco, sonriendo tambien por su "elocuente" insulto.

.-"¿Ya no puede hablar uno solo sin que un baboso arrastrado se sienta aludido?"

Dijo Harry, pensando ya en el nuevo insulto que usaria contra Draco en cuanto este le contestara.

.-" Vete a la mierda, maricon."

Dijo Draco, se le habian agotado los insultos y las ganas de pensar en otros.

Harry se rio... esa habia sido una respuesta desesperada. Miro a Draco, de una manera burlona.

.-"Y al principito de Slytherin se le acabaron los insultos... Punto para Gryffindor"

Draco se sintio como idiota, pero ya se habia cansado de discutir, y no le contesto.

Harry se levanto y se sacudio la arena.

.-"Vaya... ¿te comio la lengua el león, Descolorido? "

Draco odiaba que Harry lo llamara asi, era fastidioso, y esa guerra de insultos que llevaban acabo desde hacia varias noches era insoportable. Podrian haber hecho entre los dos un pequeño libro con los insultos mas ridiculos que jamas se han oido. Deveras se preguntaba que rayos le pasaba a Harry, estaba considerando seriamente que el Gryffindor habia sido poseido por Voldemort.

.-"No me ha comido nada nadie, pero en mi opinion, estas discusiones son estupidas... no nos llevan a nada, y encima de todo tu creatividad da nauseas."

Harry miro a Draco sonriente, nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo facil que era desesperar al joven rubio.

.-"Si tanto te harto mejor me voy, ademas, tu no eres quien para hablar de creatividad... esta fogata es sin duda lo menos ingenioso y mas estupido que he visto, no puedo creer que me obligaras a perder mi tiempo en esto."

Dijo el Gryffindor acercandose a Draco, quien aun se encontraba sentado. Harry realmente no pensaba que la fogata era una idea estupida, pero no se le habia ocurrido que mas decir.

.-"Esta fogata no es estupida Potter, es solo que tu no tienes la capacidad cerebral para razonar coherentemente sus beneficios... esta es la unica esperanza de salir de aqui que tenemos."

Dijo Draco, mirando al Gryffindor que se encontraba de pie frente a el.

.-"¿La unica esperanza de salir de aqui?"

Dijo Harry, mofándose de Draco.

.-"Si, la unica y a diferencia de ti... yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aqui contigo, dia tras dia viendo tu estupida cara. Pudriendome de aburrimiento, sufriendo todos los dias por satisfacer mis necesidades mas basicas."

Harry se forzo para pensar algo ofensivo que decir. Tanto discutir te deja el cerebro seco despues de un rato, penso Harry.

.-"¿A quien quieres engañar hurón? Yo se mas bien que tu, que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aqui. Mas te valdria quedarte en esta isla por siempre"

En su desesperación Harry habia dado justo en el blanco, diciendole a Draco lo que no hubiera querido decirle, de nuevo lo torturaba con ideas del Mundo Mágico.

Draco, lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. En otras circunstancias Harry se habria reido de el.

.-"¿Que quisiste decir con eso?"

Harry noto el grave error que habia cometido. Miro a Draco sorprendido. Intento disimularlo aparentando indiferencia.

.-"Nada, tienes razon, no soy muy creativo... olvidalo."

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato, y tomo a Harry del brazo, este ultimo trato de safarce, pero Draco lo apreto aun mas.

.-"¿Que sabes de mi familia y de mi que yo no sepa Potter?"

Harry no trato de zafarse, ese tema era lo unico con lo que no pensaba atacar a Draco, era lo unico que se habia prometido no embarrar, eso y lo que habia pasado con Dumbledore.

.-"Tu padre sigue en Azkaban, y tu madre esta a salvo... escondida gracias al Ministerio..."

El rostro de Draco se relajo, podia estar en paz. Tuvo la sensacion de haber sabido esto antes de que Harry se lo dijera, pero... era lo que queria oir... sus padres a salvo, casi se le escapaba una sonrisa, pero Harry no habia terminado de hablar.

.-" ... Y de ti... ademas de que se que eres un perfecto idiota, se que ese bronceado te sienta muy mal... y que tu aliento a pescado es petrificante."

Harry sonrio ampliamente. Draco no hizo mas que soltarle el brazo de una manera muy brusca y mirarlo enfadado.

.-"¿No dijiste que ya te ibas?"

Harry sacudio la cabeza, y rio... jamas llegaria a entender a Malfoy, penso el moreno.

.-"No. Creo que cambie de parecer... "

Dijo Harry, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Draco, este ultimo se quedo de pie, y miro al Gryffindor con disgusto.

.-"¿Por que no admites de una buena vez que ya no puedes vivir sin tenerme a tu lado Potter? -Dijo Draco, sonriendo ampliamente- Muy a tu pesar...el sentimiento no es reciproco, asi que si piensas quedarte aqui... yo me voy."

Harry sintio que le estrujaban las tripas y que el rubor subia a sus mejillas. "recuerda... el nuevo Harry, el nuevo Harry " se decia a si mismo el moreno.

.-"En tus mas lindos sueños Malfoy. Si quieres largate... pero si alguien llega a venir les dire que soy la unica persona en la isla y me ire sin ti. Y entonces te daras cuenta de lo mucho que deseo estar a tu lado."

Le dijo Harry, controlando sus ganas de gritarle y golpearlo hasta que se retractara.

Draco no le contesto nada, camino un poco para alejarse del Gryffindor, que ahora estaba acostado con los brazos detras de la cabeza. El rubio se sento a regañadientes... antes no habria siquiera considerado el hecho de que Harry lo dejara ahi... pero ahora...con este nuevo Harry... preferia no arriesgarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos dias habian pasado y no hubo señales de ningun barco, bote, lancha, o persona alguna. Era aburrido estar en la orilla noche tras noche, sin respuesta alguna.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la orilla del mar... mojando sus pies mientras Malfoy pescaba. El Gryffindor queria dejar de pensar en esa tarde, cuando Draco lo habia

Besado, tratando de entretenerse imaginando todo lo que podria estar pasando en el Mundo Magico en su ausencia. ¿Estarían bien sus amigos¿Habria pasado ya algo con Voldemort¿Como era posible que nadie los hubiera encontrado¿eran magos no? Alguien deberia de andarlos buscando... y... ¿Por que diablos pensaba todo en plural? Nadie sabia que habia pasado con Malfoy, de hecho era extraño convivir con el, de todas las cosas que Harry podria haber imaginado que estaria haciendo Draco, estar de cocinero, bajo el disfraz de un gordo y semi-calvo Sr. de unos 35 años, era lo que jamas podria haber cruzado la mente del Gryffindor.

.-"¿Estas comodo Potter?"

Le dijo Draco algo agitado, mientras levantaba las lanzas, con dos pescados incrustados en ellas.

.-"Si, mucho, gracias por preguntar... Descolorido"

Dijo Harry sonriendo al tiempo que decia el nuevo apodo del chico de ojos grises.

Draco se enfado, odiaba ese estupido apodo, ya ni siquiera le iba, penso Draco, al notarse mas bronceado.

.-"Deja ya de llamarme asi Potter, si no quieres amanecer extrañando alguna de tus extremidades uno de estos dias. Y ven aca por estos pescados de una buena vez."

Le dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, Harry solo sonrio y se acerco, molestar a Draco se le hacia cada vez mas facil. De hecho ya casi no se forzaba, lo unico dificil era cuando Draco le ofendia con insultos que involucraban de alguna manera lo que habia pasado entre ellos, entonces si Harry se quedaba en blanco y debia esforzarse por que no se le notara lo que estaba sintiendo.

El joven ojiverde se introdujo al agua, para tomar las lanzas, el agua les llegaba a la cintura a ambos chicos, pero ya que Harry era un poco mas bajo que Draco el agua le tapaba un tanto mas.

.-" Cualquier cosa que me cortaras la extrañarias mas tu que yo."

Dijo Harry al tiempo que le quitaba las lanzas a Draco, la unica intencion que Harry habia tenido era el señalar que si Draco le cortaba una mano o un pie el se volveria mas inutil de lo que ya era. Pero Draco no habia pensado en una mano o un brazo cuando Harry habia hecho su inocente comentario. El Slytherin no pudiendo evitar un pensamiento morboso abrio los ojos escandalizado ¿que el extrañaria QUE?

A Harry le tomo una milésima de segundo mas que a Draco pensar en que ESA parte de su cuerpo era el tema de conversación. Draco aun estaba en shock, Harry Potter habia bromeado acerca de lo que habia pasado entre ellos... de veras que este muchacho lo sorprendia mas cada dia, algo dentro de el rubio se habia sacudido con el simple hecho de oir al Gryffindor hacer, lo que al parecer de Draco, sonaba como una insinuacion.

.-"N-no me referia a...a e-eso, degenerado... y-yo-"

Dijo Harry mirando a Draco a los ojos, muy avergonzado, tratando de explicar de que estaba hablando. Estaba mas rojo que la bandera Gryffindor.

.-"Has de estar mas jodido de lo que creia Potter, si piensas que yo te tocaria ESO... no lo haria ni para cortartelo."

Dijo por fin Draco saliendo de su shock, vaya que ese comentario lo habia tomado por sorpresa. Harry le lanzo agua a la cara. Draco se tapo, pero muy tarde, el agua salada le habia entrado a los ojos.

.-"Eso no es lo que yo quise decir, tu tienes la culpa, eres un pervertido!... yo hablaba de un brazo o un pie no de-"

Pero Harry no pudo terminar, pues ahora era el el que se encontraba tallando sus ojos pues el Slytherin no habia demorado en vengarse de su ataque.

.-"No te hagas el inocente conmigo Potter, yo vi esa mirada... eres un- argh"

Draco tocia, tenia agua en su garganta y muy a su pesar, de nuevo agua salada en sus ojos. El Gryffindor se reia a carcajadas.

.-"Jajajajajajaja. Si seras animal... mira que bajar asi la guardia jajaja-"

Esto era la guerra declarada. Draco comenzo a tirar agua perdiendo por completo la compustura, Harry se dispuso a correr, pero era dificil con el agua hasta la cintura, Draco lo seguia tratando de alcanzarlo estirando los brazos.

.-"No huyas!"

Le gritaba el rubio, aun estaba enfadado, pero sentia otra cosa ademas de eso... sentia como si esto fuera... ¿divertido?

.-"BLEEEEH"

Fue el sonido que salio de la boca de Harry cuando le saco la lengua a Malfoy. Este ultimo le habia tiro mas agua haciendo que el Gryffindor se atragantara y perdiera el balance, el moreno callo, dandose tal chapuzon que la espalda la quedaria roja. Riendose como desde hacia mucho tiempo no lo habia hecho Draco alcanzo a Harry, quien luchaba por sacarse el agua de la nariz y volver a respirar.

Sin perder tiempo Draco se le lanzo encima sumergiendolo de nuevo.

Harry lo empujo y ahora era el quien lo agredia, entre chapuzones y salpicones freneticos, sin darse cuenta como, ambos chicos se divertian y se reian juntos, ahora no habia enemistad, no habia hurón, no habia cara-rajada.

Solo Harry y Draco, náufragos desde hacia muchos dias, jugando como si estuvieran de vacaciones juntos.

Al primer descuido de Draco, Harry habia salido del agua corriendo y le habia lanzado una bola de arena.

.-"Eso es ilegal Potter!"

Le gritaba Draco, riendo y fingiendo enfado...¿quien podia enfadarse si se estaba divirtiendo como nunca?. El rubio se apresuro por alcanzar a Harry, tomo algo de arena el tambien y comenzo a apretarla hasta formar una bola mientras corria tras el Gryffindor, que reia mientras corria de Draco.

.-"Alcánzame si puedes, Malfoy"

Dijo Harry riendo mas fuerte, el apellido de Draco habia sido pronunciado con tanta delicadeza que en otras circunstancias Draco se habria sorprendido. Pero lo unico que cabia en su mente en este instante era atinarle a Harry con esa bola de arena que traia en mano, Harry volteo justo en el momento en el que Draco tiraba la arena, le hubiera atinado justo en la espalda, si no fuera por que el moreno tenia exelentes reflejos y la habia esquivado.

.-"Jajajajajaja... vuelve a intentarlo cuando tengas puntería jajaja- WAAAAAAA"

Por distraerse demasiado en sus burlas a Draco, Harry habia tropezado. El Slytherin que iba muy pegado a el, habia chocado con el cuerpo de el moreno, ambos calleron al mismo tiempo al suelo, Draco ensima de Harry, en una posicion en la que jamas habrian querido ser vistos por alguien mas.Una de las piernas de Draco estaba entre las de Harry y ambos chicos se miraban ruborizados. Por unos segundos se quedaron paralizados por la familiar y nada desagradable sensacion de cercania entre sus cuerpos. Draco miro los ojos de Harry y se sintio enganchado, en esta ocacion esa sensacion era mas fuerte que la primera vez.

Harry trago saliva mientras miraba la expresion de Draco, era muy parecida a la sorpresa y un poco a la vergüenza... pero no era justamente ninguna de las dos.

Harry se sentia algo incomodo ¿que tanto le veia Draco?

"tu tampoco te estas moviendo tonto" le dijo una vocecita en su mente.

.-"Ya quitate Malfoy"

Le dijo Harry, tratando de quitarselo de encima y levantarse. Para su gran sorpresa Draco no se habia quitado, lo seguia mirando como hipnotizado.

.-"Ya Malfoy, lo siento, la arena fue ilegal, tu ganas. Ahora quitate"

Dijo Harry, aunque algo dentro de el le gritaba que su pequeño juego ya nada tenia que ver con la actitud de Draco. Esto le ponia los bellos de todo el cuerpo de punta, comenzaba a sentir cosas que apesar de ser agradables preferia reprimir.

.-"Que te qui-"

Harry habia intentado empujar a Draco, pero antes de lograrlo este ultimo le habia tomado las manos y le habia plantado un besazo, dejando al Gryffindor aprisionado entre sus labios y la arena. Los ojos de Harry se habian abierto como platos, se le fue el aliento, pudo ver que Draco tenia los ojos cerrados, y sintio la necesidad de cerrarlos el tambien, de dejarse llevar, como muy dentro de si habia deseado hacerlo desde aquella tarde, cuando algo parecido habia pasado. Pero algo dentro de el le impidio hacerlo¿y si Draco solo estaba jugando de nuevo¿y si volvia a burlarse de el?

Harry empujo a Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Este no salio volando muy lejos, pero callo de sentón dejando libre a Harry. El moreno de inmediato se puso de pie y se limpio la boca. Draco estaba sentado mirando a Harry con una expresion indescriptible, se alternaban en su rostro : enojo, vergüenza, sorpresa y desilusion...

.-"Eres un degenerado!"

Le grito Harry mientras le pateaba arena. Draco aun estaba en el piso, recuperandose del shock. Volvio a la realidad cuando la arena le salpico la cara.

.-"El otro dia no te quejaste"

Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo cínicamente, recuperando la compostura mientras se ponia de pie y clavaba sus frios ojos grises en los verde-esmeralda de Harry. Este ultimo apreto la mandíbula, Draco habia dado en el blanco... "el nuevo Harry, el nuevo Harry" le decia una vocecita en su cabeza.

.-"El otro dia solo fue un gravísimo error. Una... ¿cuales fueron tus palabras? ah si!

Una 'calentura sin importancia' ¿no?

Draco se sorprendio, esperaba que Harry se cohibiera de inmediato, y este le habia respondido de una manera admirable, para desventaja suya. Debido a la sorpresa Draco no pudo responderle de inmediato. Lo cual Harry aprovecho magistralmente.

.-"Crei que lo entenderias... pero me equivoque. Creo que el que deberia dejar de comportarse como colegiala en celo eres tu. Me voy, antes de que te pongas a recitarme poemas de... ¿quien dijiste que te gustaba¿Neruda verdad?"

Al decir esto Harry se dio la vuelta y camino sin rumbo sintiendose muy bien, se habia burlado de Malfoy, justo como este lo habia hecho con el. Ahora entendia por que ser malo era tan divertido. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, claro que se sentia bien, le habia dado a Draco una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Pero por otro lado le habria gustado estar en esa misma situacion bajo otras circunstancias y haberse dejado llevar por esa sensacion tan placentera, dejarse llevar por el deseo de sentir ese beso profundizarse, reprimio estos pensamientos y trato de pensar solamente en la cara atónita de Malfoy. Harry sonrio complacido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco seguia tirado donde mismo, desde hacia 2 horas, su estomago rugia. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, pero el hambre no era suficiente, el no comeria... antes de que su corazon tambien se alimentara, su corazon sentia la necesidad de no estar solo... tenia hambre de besos, de caricias ... tenia hambre de Harry.

El tenia lo que se podria llamar depresion reprimida. Que segun yo es...

(N/A: si, ya soy psycologa... jajaja) que ya tenia mucho tiempo deprimido, pero que lo estaba reprimiendo... y ahora una fuerte desepcion le habia traido a flote toda su tristeza, toda su melancolia...

(U/U; ok, sinf sinf, lo admito... apesto como psicologa, pero era la unica manera de explicarlo,ojala me hayan entendido.)

¿Que rayos le habia pasado¿Por que diablos habia besado a ese...ese Gryffindor?

Eso ya no era parte del plan, podia molestar al Niño De Oro directamente, no habria tenido que volver con esa estupida idea de nuevo. ¿Por que era una estupidez no?

Penso en Harry gritandole que todo habia sido un grave error, se sientia tan estupido y tan solo. Se sentia como si hubiera deshonrado a toda su familia, no merecia ser un Malfoy, mucho menos un Slytherin.

Ahora si no tenia excusa... habia algo que lo atraia de Potter. ¿Pero que era? ...

-"¿el trasero? No, eso no es... bueno, no esta mal, pero yo no haria eso solo por tocar un trasero... ni que fuera como el mio -Draco sonrio al notar el narcisismo en sus pensamientos -Necesito saber que es, necesito ver a Potter cuanto antes."

Y diciendo esto comenzo a buscar en todos los lugares a los que sabia que Harry iba.

Pero no lo encontro en ninguno de ellos. Comenzo a preocuparse... ¿a donde andaba ese cara-rajada? Necesitaba saber que era lo que lo atraía de Harry, asi podria terminar con todo ese asunto de una buena vez. Reemplazando ese motivo de atraccion por los otros miles de motivos que habia, segun el, para odiar a Potter.

Lo que Draco no sabia era que Harry le habia seguido, el Gryffindor estaba feliz de que el rubio se moviera por fin... era aburrido espiarlo asi, ya se le habia entumido todo lo que se podia entumir de su cuerpo. Draco comenzo a andar de nuevo,buscando a Harry por toda la isla, sin imaginar que el chico estaba a tan solo unos metros de el.

.-"Ay, que aburrido es este huron."

Penso Harry, Draco solo caminaba sin rumbo, no decia nada, no se notaba ni triste ni enojado... solo camibaba, de pronto comenzo a correr. Harry se sintio descubierto y ofendido, asi que comenzo a perseguirlo. Pero Draco no lo habia visto, ni siquiera se habia percatado de su presencia, Draco habia visto algo que habia llamado su atencion,y se dirigia corriendo hacia ese objeto.

.-"Ah! Una CASA!"

Grito el Gryffindor emocionado.

pero para su desgracia, para cuando Harry la noto ya era muy tarde Draco le llevaba mucha ventaja, y ya se estaba metiendo en la casita. Harry solo llego para oir a Draco gritar.

.-"DECLARO MIA TODA LA CASITA, Y CUALQUIER OBJETO QUE PROVENGA DE ELLA O LA AFECTE DE CUALQUIER MANERA!"

Harry se tiro al suelo, estupida regla... se suponia que la habia inventado para su beneficio y Draco se lo habia volteado.

.-"Hey Potter ¿te gusta mi nueva casa? Y lo mejor de todo es que me la gane gracias a tu MAGNIFICA regla de proclamar propiedades... jaja. -Dijo Draco burlonamente- ¿Sabes? Esa botella que encontramos el otro dia... que bueno que tu te la quedaste... aca adentro hay termos..."

Harry apreto los puños, vaya suerte la suya, ahora tendria que seguir durmiendo a la intemperie, mientras que Malfoy tendria un techo sobre su cabeza y quien sabe que mas.

De pronto Harry salio de su ensimismamiento, si habia una casita eso queria decir que habia gente que conocia esa isla... apesar de que Draco seguia parloteando Harry no lo escuchaba, su corazon estaba feliz, tenia la esperanza de ser rescatado de esa isla...

El Gryffindor sintio una gran emocion, ojala que el dueño de esa casa volviera pronto.

Harry y Draco no podian saberlo, pero ese dia llegaria mas pronto de lo que hubieran podido imaginar...

**Continuara...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyaaaa, por fin el numero seis, me gusto mucho el hecho de tenerlos jugando en la playa. Se me hizo algo perfecto para relajar el ambiente entre estos chicos. Este capitulo salio facilmente, y sirvio para que Draco se empezara a dar cuenta de lo que le ocasiona nuestro Gryffindor... veamos si llega a alguna conclusion... o solo se confunde mas.

Jujuju me encanta hacerlos sufrir. Espero contar con su apoyo en el numero siete.

Y como siempre... Onegaiiii Reviews,

Arigato por leer mi Fic.

Atte: Luna Escalata n/ñ

Aqui van las respuestas a los Reviews del numero 5:

**TinuvielSmblemyne: **

Hola chica, gracias por tu review, mi cumple es el dia treinta y uno de el mes de mayo… jejeje ya mero llega. Lastima que el anime de gravitation este tan chafa… creo que prefiero el anime. Espero que te haya gustado este numero tambien, saludos.

**LuzySnape:**

Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad te lo juro que las cosas casi creo que se escriben solas… ya sabras que clase de cosas pienso a diario… jajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no se haya hecho muy larga la espera. Gracias por seguirme apoyando.

**SashiMiura: **

Hola de nuevo compatriota! Fijate que si dibujo… em tal vez por ahí algun dia, cuando escanee unos dibujillos te contacto para que los veas, no son lo de Wow, pero bueno, a mi me gusta hacerlos. Y si las hormonas son tremendas (preguntamelo a mi… jajaja) pero ya habras visto hasta donde llega Harry, creo que ni en mis dias he sido asi de mala… (bueno tal vez un poco si) Y no me agradezcas por contestar tus reviews… Gracias a ti por dejarlos, no sabes el gusto que me da, cuando me dejan reviews es como si una nueva estrella se iluminara solo para mi. Jiji Gracias.

**Sybil86:**

Hay Sybil, con eso del Harry desnudo me has partido de la risa, espero que no haya confundido a mas personas, tal vez debi de ser mas clara… ya me imagino al pobre y penoso de Harry, entrando como Juan-por su casa desnudo frente a Draco, (claro eso viene mas delante jajaja) Mira lo que pasa es que, por si no lo recuerdas (no te culpo aveces leo tantos fics que debo repasar el capitulo pasado para refrescar mi memoria antes de leer el nuevo.), Harry tenia una mochila consigo, cuando naufragaron, y ahí traia ropa, entonces la ropa que trae Draco pues es la que Harry le presto. Por eso lo de desgarrarle la ropa, osea que para recuperar lo que era suyo Harry seria capaz de llegar a esos extremos… hmmm tal vez deberia haber utilizado esa frase… en fin. Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia te agrada tanto enserio es un honor recibir tus halagos, y si la frase de "Draco o Draky?" es de mis favoritas. Espero que este nuevo capitulo no te haya decepcionado

**KiraPotter**.:

Hola, me da gusto que te haya parecido tan bueno mi fic, kyyyaaaa que emocion, y es que la verdad hay mucho de donde escoger asi que es difícil ser leido. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien y asi pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo… ah pregunta! De donde eres?

**EriMond Licht:**

Si! Por fin, ya escribi bien tu nombre, Gomenasai Nee-San, es que la verdad ya ves que soy bien atolondrada y pues se me traban las cosas en el cerebro (ah pero para escribir cochinadas si soy bien buena jajajaja) Ah que mala eres, no le digas eso a mis pobres lectores, que ellos no tienen la culpa, si yo pudiera tambien dejaria que ellos lo leyeran rapido… pero no puedo por que soy mala y me gusta hacerlos esperar BUJAJAJAJA. Algo de ti se me tenia que pegar, jaja. Cuidate y espero que nos veamos pronto.

**CatShade: **

Hola… hmmm tengo grandes sospechas sobre quien eres… creo que últimamente te obsesionan los vampiros (sobre todo los de Ann Rice no?) Si no es asi pues disculpame, pero tu Nick es muy parecido al de una amiga mia, jajajaja. Espero que estes bien y que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos me dan ganas de escribir mas y mejor.


	7. La Tormenta y El Relato De 1 Gryffindor

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling, (En serio, se los juro.Escribir esta historia es solo un pasatiempo y no gano dinero al ponerla en sus pantallas.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic contiene Spoilers del libro 6 (tal vez de otros también, pero asumiré que ya los han leído) Slash (relación chico-chico) y Lemon (lo mismo pero más cardiaco... jaja.)

**ANUNCIO ESPECIAL:**Ayer, 17 de mayo se celebro el Dia Internacional En Contra De La Discriminación a Las Personas Homosexuales. Espero que algún dia no existan motivos para que haya tal fecha, pero por lo pronto es necesaria, por lo menos para reflexionar.

Y ahora si, después de la debida porción diaria de burocracia... A darle! n.ñ.

**BITTER-SWEET KISSES**

**Capitulo Siete:** La Casa, La Tormenta, Y El Relato De Un Gryffindor.

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"ESTUPIDA REGLA!"

Dijo Harry furioso consigo mismo, mientras tiraba una roca al lago.

(N/ASi, cada que se enoja va ahí a tirar rocas U/U¿qué excusa pongo?... falta de creatividad, supongo.)

Harry había intentado razonar con Draco, pero este se había negado rotundamente a dejarle entrar a la pequeña casita. La verdad se trataba de un simple cuarto, una puerta de madera y una pequeña ventana sin cristal y con barrotes, a Harry le había recordado a una celda de prisión. Pero el hecho de tener un techo para protegerte en la noche ya era una ventaja.

Pero el no pasaría la noche ahí... se las tendría que arreglar para prender una fogata para no pasar frió... Draco era el que hacia eso normalmente, pero ahora que ya tenia donde dormir... bueno, Harry no tenia ni la mas mínima esperanza de que Draco le hiciera el favor de encender la fogata para el.

Harry recordó lo que había pasado después de que Draco declarara suya la casita.

Flash Back

-"Ah, por fin dormiré en una cama, que bien, oh... ¿qué es esta cosa tan rara? wow... este artefacto proyecta luz, parecida al hechizo de lumos... creo que me Serra útil."

Dijo Draco, a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, con la única intención de que Harry lo escuchara, el Slytherin sabia que Harry seguía afuera.

-"Oh, vaya, que bien se esta aquí dentro. Por fin podré tener una noche de sueño decente. Este lugar no es tan pequeño, hay lugar hasta para dos personas... tal vez era la choza de una pareja... que bien, al estar SOLO, voy a tener mucho espacio."

Harry que podía sentir su sangre hervir de coraje ante los comentarios del rubio, ya no pudo contenerse más.

.-"¡Vete al carajo Malfoy. Si crees que voy rogarte para que me dejes entrar a tu estúpida casa estas muy equivocado. Te puedes ir metiendo la casita, y todo lo que la afecte de cualquier manera, Culo-Arriba!"

Diciendo esto Harry había pateado la puerta y se había marchado, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar el ultimo comentario de Draco.

.-"Hmmm me parece haber escuchado un ruidito... pero acá dentro de estas gruesas paredes que me mantendrán calientito en las noches es difícil escuchar los insignificantes ruidos de afuera."

Dijo Draco, riendo y gritando solo para que Harry lo escuchara. Esto era lo mejor que le había pasado, pensó el Slytherin. Se sentía tan bien tener de nuevo el control.

Harry tiro otra roca al agua, se sentía impotente y muy enfadado. Ni modo, algún dia debía de aprender a encender la fogata el solo.

Aun no sabia como era que Draco era "El Sr. Supervivencia" pero no sentía ganas de ir y preguntarle justamente ahora.

El Gryffindor comenzó a vagar por la isla, recogiendo madera para la fogata. Regreso de nuevo al lugar donde habían olvidado su mochila con los pescados dentro esa mañana.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar el por que ambos, Draco y él habían dejado la pesca de ese dia en segundo plano. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Lo ignoro olímpicamente, con toda la voluntad de su ser.

Pensar en eso lo hacia sentirse mal, no entendía al Slytherin, todo lo que hacia era un enigma para el moreno, y el hecho de sentirse mal por ello lo hacia sentirse como idiota.

Harry se rió de si mismo¿que rayos le estaba pasando¿que le importaba a el entender o no a ese menso? Harry se maldijo, por lo bajo que había caído.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de muchos intentos, y algunos dedos quemados Harry había logrado encender la fogata, y se disponía a cocinar tranquilamente cuando sintió que una piedrita le daba justo en la cabeza, no había sido dolorosa, pero como sabia quien era el que se la había lanzado había sido mas que molesta.

.-"Muy gracioso Malfoy"

Dijo Harry, ignorando las burlas de Draco. El Slytherin se sentó a su lado. Harry se tenso, pero intento disimularlo. Noto que Draco estaba peinado, se le hizo raro, hasta que lo analizo mejor y llego a la conclusión de que seguramente en la casita Malfoy había encontrado un cepillo.

.-"Oh vamos... -Dijo Draco- estoy cooperando para que vayas construyendo tu propia casa Potter."

El rubio sacaba su ración de pescado de la mochila, Harry lo miro de una manera fulminante.

.-"Que ingenioso eres -Dijo Harry, a falta de una mejor respuesta- De veras me asombra tu creatividad."

Draco sonrió, sabia que Harry se moría de envidia.

.-"Hey no te enfades conmigo... es el destino el que me ha dado mejor suerte en los bienes raíces -Dijo Draco, con un tono de falsa simpatía- Si por mí fuera tu también tendrías tu propia casa, pero bueno, solo hay una en la isla... Y ya es mía."

Harry sintió como se le retorcían las tripas de coraje. Si él hubiera encontrado la casa la habría compartido. ¿QUE? ...NO!

-"¿Por que habría de compartir mi espacio con Malfoy? -pensó Harry- No es como si quisiera estar con él..."

El Gryffindor se sacudió esos pensamientos respondiéndole a Draco.

.-"Que patético eres -Dijo Harry, evitando sonar muy entusiasmado- te sientes la gran cosa por tener una mugrosa choza en medio de una isla desierta."

Draco se sintió estúpido por un momento... Potter tenia un buen punto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor...

.-"Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia -Dijo Draco- Ya quisieras que fuera tuya."

Harry sabia que esta era la verdad, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

.-"Ya cállate Malfoy"

Dijo Harry, demostrándole a Draco que tenia razón, el rubio sonrió con satisfacción.

.-"Y al cuatro-ojos se le han acabado los argumentos -Dijo Draco-... Punto para Slytherin"

Harry lo ignoro olímpicamente, retirando su pescado del fuego y comenzando a comer sobre una hoja. Para la sorpresa de Harry, Draco traía una mochila, que el moreno no había notado, y de ella saco un plato. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa que Harry no había logrado disimular, el rubio le había sonreído de una manera burlona. El Gryffindor se había hecho el indiferente, aunque por dentro se moría por saber que mas había dentro de la casita.

Hasta el momento sabia que había una lámpara, un cepillo, y ahora sabia que había cosas de cocina. Mientras que Harry se la pasaba tratando de no mirar a Draco, por sus múltiples conflictos existenciales, Draco al contrario se la pasaba analizando todos y cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de Harry... debía descubrir que era lo que lo atraía de este chico, pero no llegaba a nada. Todas las cosas que llegaban a su mente eran eliminadas por ser motivos simples y comunes, cosas como los ojos verdes, o los labios carnosos... tal vez eran los anteojos que le daban ese aire de inocencia... No, esas eran cosas en las que cualquiera se fijaría... tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que encontrar ese algo que hacia que su sangre hirviera cuando tenia al Gryffindor cerca, y no pudiera pensar en nada mas que en besarlo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos chicos se diera cuenta el viento comenzó a soplar un poco mas fuerte cuando terminaron de comer.

Draco sintió algo de frió pero no dijo nada, no quería poner en evidencia lo que era mas que obvio, lo único que tenia cubriendo su cuerpo era la bermuda mágica de Harry, este no parecía recordarlo. Y era mejor así, no fuera que quisiera tener otra de esas discusiones de "te recuerdo que la ropa y las sandalias son mías".

Draco se abrazo a si mismo, Harry sonrió muy a su pesar... ese gesto hacia ver a Draco como un muchacho comun y corriente, incluso se podía decir que se veia tierno, y por un momento se podía olvidar que era ese pedante aristocrata que Harry había odiado de vez en cuando. Draco había notado la expresión de Harry y esto lo puso a pensar.

.-"Tal vez es su sonrisa... -pensó Draco- No, eso seria demasiado tipico..."

El Slytherin seguía observando a Harry, este sentía la mirada del rubio sobre el...

¿Que tanto le veia?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento soplo fuertemente, despeinando aun mas su alborotado cabello negro azabache.

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, sus lentes estaban ya muy maltratados... si tuviera su varita los arreglaria en un segundo, pensó, aguzando la vista. podía notar los rayones en sus anteojos, mas con el cielo así de gris.

.-"Se esta nublando mas de la cuenta -Dijo Harry - Y este viento no me parece nada bueno"

Desde que terminaron de comer ambos chicos se habían ido cada quien por su lado y ahora Harry vagaba sin rumbo. Odiaba admitirselo a si mismo, pero se sentía raro sin estar peleando con Draco, también se sentía mal por haber sido excluido, imaginando todo lo que podria haber en la casita... tenia tanta curiosidad, bueno, por lo menos el hecho de que hubiera una casa ahí le relajaba, alguien sabia que existia esa isla, tal vez alguien volveria ahí pronto, tal vez esta isla era una parada oficial en la ruta de algún pescador... esa era una buena señal... lastima que su orgullo no le dejara preguntarle a Malfoy cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la casita y sus posibles contenidos.

Una ráfaga de viento frió golpeo la espalda del muchacho con fuerza.

.-"Lo que me faltaba -pensó Harry- ...Lluvia"

Y no se había equivocado, en menos de una hora el cielo estaba nublado por completo, el viento soplaba fuertemente y la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Al principio Harry se refugio bajo unos arboles... pero las gotas se volvieron muy grandes en poco rato.

Y el viento se volvio helado.

Harry lucho con todas sus fuerzas por aguantar las inclemencias del clima, pero al final el frió había vencido al orgullo... Iria a pedirle asilo a Draco, aunque presentia que pagaria caro esta debilidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"No puedes ignorarme Malfoy -Gritaba Harry en la puerta de la casita- Si no me dejas entrar me voy a morir de frió!."

Pero no había respuesta, la ventana estaba sellada con lo que parecía un trozo de madera.

Ahora si, Harry estaba desesperado, tenia los labios morados por el frió y comenzaba a titiritar mas de lo normal.

.-"M-Me d-debes u-u-una"

Silencio...

.-"M-Maldicion M-Malfoy ¿Q-que quieres q-q-que te d-d-diga¿q-que quieres q-q-que haga? L-Luego ya, ya... v-v-veras como m-m-me humillas, d-dejame e-e-entrar q-q-que me m-m-muero, acá a-a-afuera es-es-esta horrible."

Sin respuesta.

En su desesperacion un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Harry como un bolido.

Sabia exactamente que podía ofrecerle a Draco, y estaba seguro de que este chico jamas le diria que no a su ofrecimiento.

.-"S-si m-me d-d-dejas entrar, te... t-t-te dire como se l-lo que p-p-paso ese dia e-e-en la t-t-torre de a-astronomia."

Tardo unos segundo, pero la puerta se abrio, y ahí estaba Draco, con un pantalon y una playera, que había sacado, seguramente, de esa casita. Harry iba a entrar, pero Draco lo detuvo del hombro.

.-"Juralo Potter"

Le dijo el rubio apretando levemente su agarre, con el rostro mas serio que nunca.

.-"L-Lo juro, y-yo no jugaria c-con eso... y n-no rompo m-mis promesas."

Draco lo dejo entrar. De inmediato Harry se percato de que el lugar era acogedor, claro era pequeño, pero tenia todo lo elemental (aunque un poco amontonado) una chimenea, una cama de tamaño normal, una mesita con dos sillas, sobre la mesa estaban esparcias muchas cosas: lo que parecian ser apuntes y mapas, dos brújulas, varias velas, dos fotos, una navaja y un cepillo. Draco se había acercado a un bahul que se encontraba a los pies de la cama en cuanto Harry había entrado, y ahora le lanzaba una playera y un pantalon.

.-"Cambiate -Dijo Draco, de una manera seca- O si no enfermaras."

Harry no podía creer que Draco hubiera hecho esto y le sonrió.

.-"Gracias, -Dijo el Gryffindor con sinceridad- eres muy amable."

Draco no se sintió comodo ante esa actitud, se sentía descubierto en un acto de bondad sin motivo aparente.

.-"¿A quien le dices amable? -Pregunto Draco arrastrando las palabras- Lo que sucede es que no quiero que te enfermes, por que luego tendría que cuidarte."

.-"Oh -Dijo Harry, sin querer sonar tan desepcionado- De todos modos... gracias."

Draco se sentó a la mesa mirando directamente al fuego de la chimenea, diciendole a Harry sin palabras que podía cambiarse sin preocuparse de ser visto. Harry había entendido, y se volteaba hacia la puerta dandole la espalda a Draco, comenzando a quitarse la bermuda.

Sin poder evitarlo Draco volteo a ver a Harry cuando este todavia no tenia puesta la camiseta y se encontraba subiendose el pantalon, como el Gryffindor se encontraba de espaldas no lo noto.

.-"Podria ser por el cuerpo -pensó Draco, admirando la figura de el empapado moreno- No... demasiado simple, he visto mejores proporciones."

Draco se mentia a si mismo...y en el fondo lo sabia, simplemente no estaba listo para admitirlo. La ropa que Harry se había puesto era obviamente ropa de mujer, los pantalones de mezclilla azul le apretaban un poco de la entre pierna, la playera era de color gris y tenia un corte en V y manga corta.

Justo antes de que Harry se volteara hacia el para encararlo, Draco había vuelto a contemplar el fuego.

.-"Dime -Dijo Draco, con la voz alterada- ¿Como sabes lo que paso... ese dia?"

Las palabras de Draco helaron a Harry mucho mas de lo que dos dias afuera en la tormenta habrian podido. había evitado hablar sobre eso lo mas que podía, no lo hablaba con nadie, ni con Ron, Hermione o Ginny. Era doloroso. Pero lo había prometido, y ademas, algo dentro de el le decia que debía decirselo a Draco. debía ser muy doloroso no saber nada de lo que pasaba en el Mundo Mágico, después de haber pasado por todo eso. Harry inhalo fuertemente y miro a Draco a los ojos fijamente...

.-"Yo estaba ahí."

Dijo Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que las palabras salieran de su boca, pudo ver como la cara de Draco se quedo en blanco, el Slytherin necesitaba una explicacion, o se quedaria con los ojos como platos por siempre.

Luchando contra sus sentimientos de dolor Harry le había contado todo a Draco, sin mencionarle el por que estaba con Dumbledore ese dia, uno nunca sabia que podía traer el futuro, pensó el joven. Ambos chicos habían sentido el horrible vacio en el estomago mientras las palabras de Harry llenaban el cuarto y resonaban junto con la tormenta de afuera. El Gryffindor, al notar el interes disimulado de Draco había continuado contandole todo lo que se había sospechado acerca de su paradero y algunas noticias no tan reelevantes. Para cuando Harry termino de relatar lo sucedido ya era de noche, su cuerpo ya no estaba frió, sentía el calor del fuego, pero aun así sentía un vacio en el corazón, todos esos dias había estado evadiendo pensar en esas cosas. Y ahora las había traido a flote por completo.

.-"Snape me dejo en ese puerto -Dijo finalmete Draco- Me dijo que debía esconderme, Voldemort estaria enfadado conmigo, trataria de matarme... así que me dio la identidad de ese desgraciado gordo. Yo preparaba la pocion Multijugos... debía mantener escondido a ese Muggle, aguantar a su esposa..."

El rubio suspiro en su asiento, encogiendose de hombros. A Harry por poco se le caia la boca hasta el suelo... ¿Draco Malfoy le estaba contando lo que le había pasado?

Eso explicaba la tormenta monumental de afuera.

.-"Yo estaba desesperado, todo los dias eran... horribles. Insoportables -Dijo Draco mirando atravez del fuego hacia sus recuerdos - No sabia nada del Mundo Magico, y no podía comunicarme con nadie, lo tenia prohibido por Snape."

Draco suspiro de nuevo, jamas lo admitiria pero había tenido miedo de dar señal de vida alguna. Y ahora, aunque fuera solo un poco, se sentía aliviado... alguien lo había escuchado, alguien le había explicado que sucedio en su ausencia. Y el hecho de que ese alguien fuese Harry Potter no arruinaba su momento de dicha.

.-"Pues no te has perdido de nada, Malfoy. -Dijo Harry mirando a Draco- Como te lo dije, solo estamos esperando, no ha habido ningun ataque... ni una sola señal, nada."

Draco volteo a ver a Harry, posando sus ojos grises sobre el, saliendo de sus recuerdos, y para sorpresa de ambos le esbozo una sonrisa. El Gryffindor sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, esa había sido la sonrisa mas encantadora que jamas había visto.

.-"Es facil para ti decirlo."

Dijo Draco poniendose de pie y recuperando la frialdad en su rostro. Se acerco a Harry y se sentó a su lado en la cama, el moreno, quien tenia las piernas recogidas sobre la misma, sintió como su piel se enchinaba cuando Draco lo rozaba accidentalmente con su brazo.

.-"Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy -Dijo Draco, mirando directamente al suelo, aparentemente analizando algo- ...tengo sueño."

Concluyo el rubio, mirando a Harry, su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

.-"Bueno... -Dijo Harry, sintiendo que Draco le decia que bajara de la cama- Creo que dormiré en el piso."

Draco le tomo del brazo. Harry se espanto y ahora lo miraba con los ojos esmeralda muy abiertos. sentía a su corazón latir rapidamente.

.-"Deberias dormir en la cama -Le dijo Draco tranquilamente- Cabemos pefectamente los dos."

Harry se ruborizo hasta quedar carmesi intenso, y sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, dandole una apariencia casi comica.

.-"¿Q-que mierda estas diciendo Malfoy? -Preguntaba Harry mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio- No creas que por que me dejaste entrar tu y yo vamos a-"

.-"No seas idiota -Le contesto el Slytherin- Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos inundados."

Por primera vez en mucho rato Harry se asomo al piso...efectivamente, estaban inundados. Se sintió muy avergonzado, se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano y rió de si mismo.

.-"Lo siento Malfoy -Dijo Harry apenado- Yo-"

.-"La verdad no lo había considerado -Lo interrumpio Draco, mirandolo picaramente- Pero ahora que lo mencionas... tal vez no seria mala idea."

Harry se ruborizo, Draco paso al lado de el para acomodarse de frente a la pared sobre la cama, y se acosto sin mas faena, sacando la colcha de debajo de si para taparse. Harry estaba rojo como tomate. Se había quedado mudo.

.-"Era broma Potter. -Dijo Draco soltando una risita- No pienso tocarte, lamento desilusionarte así."

Harry salio de su trance, y se tapo también, dandole la espalda a Draco, mirando directamente al fuego.

.-"No digas estupideces Malfoy -Dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa- es solo que...

me espantaste con ese comentario, después de todo... yo ya no se que esperar de ti."

Harry trago saliva ¿que rayos estaba diciendo?. Draco sintió que su sangre comenzaba a calentarse, el comentario de Harry había provocado algo dentro de el.

.-"Ese es tu problema Potter - Dijo Draco, volteandose para mirar la espalda de Harry- Piensas demasiado las cosas."

.-"Gracias a eso no hago cosas para luego arrepentirme dos segundos después."

Dijo Harry, quien para este momento se encontraba mas que sonrojado. El movimento que había sentido cuando Draco se volteo lo había puesto demasiado nervioso.

¿Y por que las palabras salian de su boca sin su permiso?.

Draco sentía ganas de incitar la pelea, queria ver en que terminaba, pero sabia que si seguian hablando sobre sus pequeños encuentros las cosas se saldrian de control y terminaria haciendo de nuevo eso, que le había ocacionado tantas inseguridades para con el Gryffindor. Draco apreto fuertemente la mandibula y e inhalo para darse valor.

.-"Buenas noches Potter"

Dijo Draco, mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para voltearse contra la pared y dejar de discutir con Harry.

Este ultimo se había sorprendido tanto que no había podido contestarle nada a Draco.

¿Por que se sentía tan descepcionado por la actitud tajante del Slytherin?

Harry se quedo dormido, haciendose a si mismo preguntas acerca de lo que sentía en esos momentos... ¿que le estaba pasando?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, los chicos dormian apesar de la tormenta... pero el Gryffindor no dormia tan pacificamente, tenia ese sueño que olvidaba haber tenido cuando se levantaba... ese extraño sueño, donde sus amigos aparecian en ese cuarto vacio, y corria y corria hacia ellos, pero no lograba alcanzarlos nunca. Entonces aparecia Draco, y lo abrazaba, el Slytherin le decia que estaba ahí para el, y que lo necesitaba. Harry sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad y abrazaba a Draco fuertemente. Entonces llegaba el Fénix, y le pedia a Harry que le dijera donde estaban, para rescatarlos... para llevarlos de regreso al Mundo Mágico pero Harry no queria, tenia miedo por Draco... y aunque el Fénix le dijera que Draco estaria bien el no soltaba su agarre sobre el rubio... no le decia nada mas al Fénix, este se marchaba, nuevamente, prometiendo como en cada sueño, que le daria mas tiempo... pero que volveria a preguntarle... en otra ocasión.

**CONTINUARA...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Si, el sueño de nuevo, pero no se preocupen pronto se explicara ¿vale? Y volviendo a lo bueno... entiendase: Harry/Draco...

Draco dice -"a la mierda con el orgullo Potter, hazme el amor!" PUES NOOOOOOO. Jajajaja soy mala, pero es que si eso pasara ya no podria hacer el Fic pues ya no tendría chiste. así que ahuecando el ala y a esperar otro capitulo a ver si ya ceno Pancho en el sigiente ¿vale?

**Draco.-** "(¬.¬) ¿Que mierda quisiste decir con eso Luna? -"

**Luna **.- n/ñ .-"oh nada..."

**Draco**.- (¬.¬) .-"¿Como que nada¿que es eso de 'a ver si ya ceno Pancho'?"

**Luna **.- n/n .- "¿Eso?... nada, nada no pienses en eso, Draco, ya sabes como digo incoherencias... jajajaja. (risa nerviosa)"

**Draco** .- (¬.¬) .-"Hmmmm... estas loca ¿sabes?

n/n; .-"¿Quien yoooooooo?"

(¬.¬) .- "Si, tu... estas loca de remate"

n/n .-"Ok si tu lo dices... ¿por que no mejor te regresas con tu Harry?"

(¬.¬) .-"Si tal vez deba hacer eso..."

n/n .-"Jujuju..."

(o.O) .-"Oye NOOO, no quise decir eso, no es MI Harry, es solo que ... ah...

¡Vete a la mierda vieja loca!"

n/n .- "Jujujuju"

Pero vaya que mi Dagoncito es necio ¿verdad? se niega a aceptar su nueva obsesión... veamos cuando doblega su orgullo Slytherin. Y Harry, que si la verdad le mordiera el Culo a este Gryffindor el ni por enterado se daba.

Pero veamos que pasa cuando nuevos descubrimientos sobre el pasado de cierto rubio le sean revelados, tal vez esto lo haga entender el comportamiento de nuestro incomprendido Dragón y así estar un paso mas cerca de quererle.

No te pierdas Bitter -Sweet Kisses # 8 : "Cosas Pequeñas"

Gracias por leer mi Fic.

Vivan mis nuevos lectores!

Atte: Luna Escarlata... NIU n/n

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUEMRO 6:**

**Sybil86: **Ay no te preocupes por eso, ue yo comprendo como es esto de los fics, que aveces de tanto que pasa se te olvidan los detalles, o por lo mismo de que lees varios se te olvidan cosillas. Pero no te preocupes que yo aqui estoy para aclarar esos detalles. Que bueno que te gusta tanto la historia, y si, los pobres estan hechos un lio... pero en fin creo que asi es el amor, jajaja. Y en eso de que duren con su actitud, pues ya has visto que no... jajaja. Pero no te preocupes que si lo que te gusta es verlos sufrir date una vueltecilla por aca en el proximo numero... hay muchas sorpresas. Hay amiga me has hecho reir a cantidad con tu referencia a Lost, ya que a mi me encanta esa serie... no habia pensado en lo de los osos polares... pero por ahi saldra cierto personaje nuevo... que tal vez no sera una francesa loca, pero si vendra a revolver un poco la situacion ...jujuju Mas misterio.

**Sashi Miura:** Lamento la grande ausencia, y ya vez que se repite, pero con la escuela, mi trabajo y el novio... (jajaja) es dificil darse tiempo, pero en fin, por aca ando otra vez. Y aunque me tarde les juro que no voy a abandonar este fic, al contrario tengo varias ideas para algunos otros, por supuesto Harry/Draco, que son mis favoritos. ¿Como quieres que el pobre cara-rajada se consiga una vida teniendo semejante especimen enfrente? No creo que seria posible ignorarlo... y como molestarlo se le estaba dando bien pues ya ves. Pero como el corazon es debil y los motivos muchos ya ves que son civilizados de nuevo. Sobre los dibujos, claro que me re-te-encantaria que los compartieramos, es solo que yo por mi parte no los tengo escaneados aun, y como ando en ciber pues me saldria muy caro escanearlos, dame chance y busco la manera.Muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic, que bueno que te guste, espero que este numero te haya gustado tambien.

**Manini:**Tu no te preocupes por tu ausencia, que mientras sigas regresando, con eso me basta, jajaja,ay, yo tambien ya me estoy volviendo loca, en fin... hmmm sobre lo de las personas en la isla... sigue leyendo, proximamente lo descubriras, juju aish que mala soy.Y dale conLOST tambien Syvil86 me dijo algo parecido, jajaja me encanta, tal vez inconcientemente de ahi pesque la idea de la isla... jajaaja. Y pues aca esta otro capitulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Cassandra:** Gracias por tus lindisimos comentarios, lo de la casita... jujuju, es un misterio que se resolvera muy pronto, no te preocupes. Me da gusto que disfrutes el Fic, ojala que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado y que no se te haya hecho muy largo el tiempo que tarde en publicarlo.

**Luzy Snape: **Hola! Ah, un alma que comprende mi alma atormentada... jejeje. Aunque en realidad yo no soy psicologa, solo lo dije como broma, ya que me meti mucho en rollos psicologicos, aunque si dices que me entendiste... entonces creo que no andaba tan perdida, hmmm... tengo una amiga que estudio psicologia, y ella me dice que yoseria buena en ese campo, tal vez quien sabe. Je. Y claro que por su puesto los dejo en ascuas a proposito... Buajajajaja. ¿Si no para que escribimos eh? juju. Ah por cierto, claro que me interesa leer tu Fic, es lo menos que podria hacer ya que tu eres tan linda como para leer el mio. Ayer baje los capis a mi lap-top, y hoy mismo comienzo a leerlo, te prometo un review muy pronto.

**Tinuviel Simblemyne:** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustao el capi anterior, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado... mi cumple es el 31, uyyy ya casi, jejeje. Gracias por seguirme apoyando, ustedes son los que me animan a seguir y seguir publicando.Y sera un placer agregarte, me encantaria platicar. Y que viva el anime!


	8. Cosas Pequeñas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo no gano dinero al escribir esto.(muy a mi pesar... snif snif)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic contiene Spoilers del libro 6 (de algunos otros tambien pero me gusta pensar que ya todos los han leido) Slash (relacion chico-chico) y Lemon (lo mismo pero mas subido de tono) Si esto no te agrada, No Lo Leas, no deseo ofender a nadie.

Aviso Especial (Entiendase... N/A):

Bueno, este capitulo lo escribi un sabado que tenia planeado pasar con mis amigas.Y al cancelarse ese plan me quede con el dia libre y me puse a escribir, escuchando la cancion "Grape Fruit" de Maaya Sakamoto, una y otra vez... (estuvo en "repetir-track" todo el tiempo... U/U;) Y si puedes soportar eso te recomiendo que leas este capitulo de igual forma, eso le da el "mood" (sentimiento, humor, o "ambiente") que creo se transmitio al capitulo... aunque tal vez solo sea yo la que siente esto.

Sin mas preámbulos... Al ataque!

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses**

**Capitulo ocho**: "Cosas Pequeñas..."

(Por: Luna Escarlata)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------"Todo el mundo trata de realizar algo grande...

Sin darse cuenta de que la vida se compone de cosas pequeñas..."----------

(Franck Clark)

-----------------

**---------------**

**----------**

**-------**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**-----**Harry abrio sus ojos lentamente, estaba tan comodo, queria seguir asi por mas tiempo, se sentia calido, recomfortado, se sentia bien ... pero tenia hambre, mucha hambre... era por eso que sus ojos se estaban abriendo. Apretando fuertemente los ojos Harry inhalo... y cuando hubo exhalado esa bocanada de aire por la nariz, sintio a la cama estremecerse... pero la cama no puedia hacer eso... ¿o si? Harry, abrio los ojos de golpe... Y lo vio, debajo de el, con los ojos cerrados, parecia un angel... la piel nivea tan perfecta aun a esa corta distancia, su cabello de un dorado palido, con algunos mechones sobre su rostro, y su respiracion tan calmada, indicando un profundo sueño. Ya mas conciente Harry inhalo el aroma del cuello del rubio que estaba debajo de el... ahora fue cuando el Gryffindor temblo, por la sensacion de cercania e intimidad de este gesto y tambien debido al delicioso aroma de Draco. Cuando el moreno abrio los ojos, se encontro con los ahora abiertos ojos grises. Harry no supo que hacer ante la mirada de Draco, se veia tan vulnerable y sorprendido... casi se veia inocente.

Harry entro en panico...ese tipo de miradas eran de la clase que lo hacian derretirse, y el no queria eso... el queria controlarse, por que estos encuentros no significan nada para Malfoy, penso Harry. Y el no queria sentirse usado, por que aunque lo negara... siempre se habia sentido usado: Por Cho para olvidar a Cedric y por Ginny para satisfacer su capricho. Y finalmente por todos los demas por esperar siempre que sea el quien salve al Mundo Magico. Ya no queria sentirse asi... no con el... no por que el le besara... no por que el le acariciara... no, eso no debia pasar asi. En una ocasion se habia sentido querido solo por ser Harry... y esa vez no habia sido con ninguna de las personas mencionadas antes, Harry queria volver a sentirse asi... pero la persona que lo habia hecho sentir tan bien estaba demasiado lejos...

Draco sintio como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba como para comenzar a repelerlo.

Y fue entonces que paso... Draco abrazo a Harry... y acercandose lenta y provocadoramente al Gryffindor, le dijo al oido en un susurro:

.-"Vamos Harry... no me rechaces... te necesito."

Harry se espanto y empujo a Draco con fuerza y grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue el y no el Slytherin quien callo al piso. Maldicion, estaba tan mojado el piso. (Recuerden ellos se inundaron... ¬.¬) Harry se hizo un enorme raspón en la espalda. Grito con fuerza y luego arqueo la espalda temblando de dolor... Draco contuvo el aliento mientras veia al moreno de cabello rebelde, ese movimiento habia sido extrañamente sensual.

.-"¿Estas bien Potter? -Dijo el rubio disimulando a la perfeccion el temblor en su voz - ¿Te has lastimado la espalda? Ven aca y te reviso..."

Draco le tendio una amistosa mano... Harry lo miro con desconfianza.

.-"De pronto te convertiste en el Mcguiber de la jungla... - Pregunto Harry jadeando desde el piso- ¿Y ahora resulta que tambien eres la doctora Queen?"

Draco rio, no sabia sobre quienes estaba hablando Harry, pero estaba agradecido con el Gryffindor por pretender olimpicamente que el no habia dicho nada... si hubiera sido Harry quien le dijera a el que lo necesitaba... esto habria acabado de un modo completamente distinto. El Slytherin se relajo visiblemente.

.-"Si me dejas revisarte... te cuento la historia de como aprendi todo esto, asi estamos a mano... una historia por una historia -Dijo Draco sonriendole a Harry y acercando aun mas su mano a la de el Gryffindor-... creo que vale la pena mi historia es... es una historia interesante."

Harry se le quedo mirando como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo... vaya que no era facil hacer que Harry Potter confiara en ti... si eras Draco Malfoy.

.-"Ya se que el trato fue que me contarias tu hitoria si te dejaba entrar... -Dijo Draco aclarando su comportamiento- Pero no fue un trato justo... mas bien te engañe, te iba a ir a buscar antes de que llegaras con tus intentos de tirar la puerta."

Draco sonrio malvadamente, y Harry puso sus ojos como rendijas.moreno intento tocarse la espalda y dio un pequeño retorcijon... tal vez si seria bueno que el Slytherin lo revisara, ya que el no podia verse. Miro a Draco con algo de desconfianza y le dio la mano.

.-"Pero solo me curaras la espalda ¿vale? -Dijo Harry nervioso, meintras subia a la cama- Ah! y nada de juramentos, promesas, hechizos o truquitos raros... es solo un trato informal..."

Draco sonrio... vaya que este chico era hermoso... ¿por que nunca antes se habia dado cuenta? Harry avergonzado subio y se sento de espaldas a Draco, al hacerlo lleno la cama de agua y un poco de lodo. Draco le quito la playera y Harry temblo notablemente... Draco respiro con pesadez, al ver la espalda descubierta del moreno. el aire caliente choco contra la espalda de Harry. Esto hizo que el Gryffindor temblara.

.-"Entonces quieres... "

Dijo Draco hablando lenta y pesadamente muy cerca del cuello del moreno que temblaba delante de el, dandole la espalda, apretando los ojos.

.-"¿S-si...?"

Dijo Harry sin poder contenerse. Draco sonrio encantado ante la respuesta del Gryffindor. El rubio continuo hablando para esconder habilmente su sonrisa, a pesar de que nadie lo estaba viendo, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos.

.-"Tu -Dijo Draco muy cerca del cuello de Harry- quieres que yo... "

Harry temblo desde adentro hacia afuera, debia contenerse. Apreto sus piernas mas cerca de su pecho y trago saliva, estaba nervioso... tenia a Draco muy cerca, y sentia cada movimiento que hacia el rubio, y cada vez que este hablaba Harry sentia su aliento, se volveria loco, no se sorprenderia si su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo. Debia pensar en algo mas, tal vez conversar un poco...

.-"¿S-si.. si Draco...?"

Dijo Harry sin poder contener el temblor en su voz. "¿Draco?" penso Harry.

Draco sonrio extasiado... el moreno era extra sensible a sus movimientos. Y escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos labios... esto era maravilloso.

.-"Vaya no sabia que tanto asi querias que te contara la historia, de haber sabido, te la cuento antes... -Dijo Draco con falsa inocencia, no queria tirar por la borda la confianza que habia obtenido, se contuvo de seguirlo incitando.- Bueno entonces te contare como es que se tantas cosas de supervivencia Potter..."

El rubio se levanto de la cama buscando algo en un pequeño estante, dandole tiempo a Harry para que se repusiera. Draco Tomo lo que buscaba... un botecito blanco. Lo destapo y lo olio...

.-"Sauce... -Dijo Draco al tiempo que comenzo a echarselo a Harry en la espalda- la pomada de sauce te dormira la herida... y te quitara el dolor... ¿sabias que es de aqui de donde sacan el ingrediente principal de la aspirina? Nunca he tomado una, pero las conosco."

El Slytherin dejo el botecito en la cama, y tomo la mitad de un coco, tomo de nuevo de la repisa un frasquito. Y despues de un cajon que se encontraba debajo de la cama tomo un huevo. Hecho en la mitad de coco miel del frasquito y partio el huevo, hechando el contenido de este ultimo en el coco junto con la miel, comenzo a mezclarlo con la mano, se enjuago las manos con agua de un termo. Camino rumbo a Harry, se quito la playera y la mojo con la misma agua. Dejo el termo en la cama y comenzo a limpiar la espalda del Gryffindor con la playera mojada. La piel de Harry se enchino al contacto del agua fria, Draco continuo hablando como si no hubiera detenido su discurso

.-"Hace cuatro años... justo al termino de nuestro tercer año, mi padre me empezo a llevar a entrenamientos raros, con Muggles olorosos y viejos... rastreadores, cazadores, indios, herbologos... tambien me obligo a tomar clases de natacion y pesca.

Me exigia mucho...yo me la pasaba diciendo que esas cosas eran perdida de tiempo que nunca necesitaria saber nada de eso, puesto que yo era un Mago... pero mi padre insistia en las lecciones. Me dijo que algun dia no podria contar con la magia, su explicacion se me hacia muy improbable... pero segui con mi aprendizaje. Con el paso del tiempo todo esto comenzo a gustarme poco a poco..."

Draco termino de limpiar a Harry, este ya no tenia mas pomada de sauce en la espalda y la sentia adormecida. Draco hizo que Harry se recostara de panza.

El Gryffindor no habria podido explicar lo que sentia en estos momentos, pero su corazon latia fuertemente, y estaba rojo como tomate. Menos mal que le daba la espalda al rubio.

.-"Y hace casi un año fue mi prueba final...el peor examen que he tenido que pasar... -Dijo Draco, sin poder evitar el cansancio en su voz- Mi adorable padre me abandono en una isla, con nada mas que una lampara... un cuchillo y un termo."

Draco suspiro y Harry se quedo mudo.

.-"Esta de mas decir -Dijo Draco ahora untandole a Harry el huevo con miel en la herdida de la espalda - Que me dejo sin varita... lo unico que me dio como explicasion fue una nota... que decia:

**--- Hijo:**

**Disculpame por haberte dado esa posion en tu vino...ya entenderas con el tiempo que todo esto fue necesario para que no te prepararas. Estaras aqui un mes, y cuando ese tiempo pase volvere por ti. Se que lo lograras por que eres hijo mio, eres un Malfoy."**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Tu padre.**

**Lucius Malfoy.---**

eso fue todo... al principio no me lo crei... -Dijo Draco, algo ausente- pero en fin, ya sabia como hacer todo lo que debia hacer, conociendo a mi padre entendi todo su plan casi sin pensarlo, asi que batallando un poco al principio y ya despues con una gran facilidad... sobrevivi, gracias a lo que mi padre me enseño. Directa o indirectamente."

Harry no sabia que contestar... con razon Draco era tan habil, habia sido entrenado para sobrevivir a algo asi. Vaya que la astucia de Lucius lo sorprendia. Aunque era algo pirado... pero bueno, Lucius era una persona extraña... Harry no dudo ni por un solo segundo que el fuera capaz de algo asi.

.-"Ya estas Potter... -Dijo Draco recostandose en la pared- Pero aguarda un momento ahi en lo que seca eso."

Harry se quedo acostado como Draco se lo habia indicado, seguia pensando en lo que el rubio le habia dicho sobre como habia obtenido sus conocimeientos en supervivencia... por mas que lo pensara lo seguia viendo como si Draco hubiera sido el conejillo de indias de su padre. Le dio un poco de tristeza, por lo menos en su mente el no consideraba algo asi un acto de amor o cariño paternal... le parecia algo cruel y despiadado. ¿Y si no hubiera podido¿Si hubiera muerto... habria sido algo justo¿Que otras montruosidades habia pasado Draco? Harry sintio un aire colado y recordo que esparaba a que se secara ese remedio frio y pegajoso que tenia en la espalda.

.-"Y este menjurge... -Dijo Harry viendo directamente a la cama- ¿para que sirve?"

Draco estaba concentrado en escuchar la tormenta que seguia muy fuerte afuera, aun asi habia oido las palabras de Harry, como si fueran un murmullo.

.-"Es lo que usaban los Egipcios hace miles de años -Dijo Draco, con tranquilidad- La miel evitara infecciones y el huevo cierra las heridas"

Harry no supo que contestar asi que guardo silencio. Por lo menos paso media hora, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se escuchaban los relampagos de afuera, el viento, la lluvia y los bostezos de Harry. Ya era de dia... y estaba perfecto para pasarsela acostado en tu cama... estaba lloviendo pero ya habia pasado lo peor. Draco miro de nuevo la espalda de Harry y suspiro... cerro los ojos tratando de controlar su mente. Tratando de recordar su meta, tratando de hacer a un lado las monstruosas ganas que tenia de lanzarse al cuello del moreno y devorarlo a besos. El Slytherin trato de distraer su mente... pero no podia sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos, rayos... ¿que iba a hacer ahora?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco abrio de nuevo los ojos, se sentia extraño... como que no era el mismo... algo no estaba bien... pero no sabia que era. Miro a Harry, el Gryffindor seguia acostado Draco creyo que este seguia esperando pacientemente que la miel y el huevo se secaran.

.-"Ahora me agradeceras que haya curtido tanto pescado Potter... -Dijo Draco mirando la espalda de Harry- Con esta lluvia va a ser imposible pescar hoy y mañana."

Pero no hubo respuesta. Draco se molesto un poco, odiaba ser ignorado.

.-"Bueno ya no me agradezcas tanto... -Dijo Draco ya algo enfadado- Ya se que soy muy inteligente por haber guardado provisiones pero no exageres"

Harry no se movio y no le contesto, Draco lo miro, y noto que la respiracion de Harry era algo pesada, se acerco al rostro de este ultimo y se dio cuenta de por que Harry no contestaba... se habia quedado dormido... Draco no pudo evitar el gesto de enternecimiento que se formo en su rostro, Harry se veia hermoso, indefenso... como un Querubin, y su rallo sellado en la frente, era solo una pequeña señal de que era travieso... sus labios entreabiertos eran tan antojables... eran tiernos, eran inocentemente-sensuales... Draco suspiro, lo sabia... ya sabia que era lo que lo volvia loco de Harry... era...

.- "Carajo! pues simplemente... Harry!"

Penso Draco. Era todo, una cosa solamente no lo haria sentirse asi... era todo, todo Harry.

.- "Todas esas cosas tan pequeñitas en el, todo eso... Junto. Mierda¿no lo entiendes? -Se decia a si mismo Draco mientras inspeccionaba a Harry- Sus labios, como su rosado resalta esas esmeraldas que lleva por ojos, como su cabello se ve perfecto asi despeinado y callendo sobre su rostro, que chapea de carmesi cuando nos besabamos, su inocencia, su orgullo, su nobleza... y ... y bueno... pues junta todo eso... con una naricita tierna y las sonrisas mas encantadoras que te puedas imaginar... y ahi tienes al Desgraciado que me tiene hechizado!" -

Concluyo Draco la declaracion mental mas dificil que se habia hecho a si mismo en toda la vida. Suspiro, y se acosto al lado de Harry, retirando los cabellos del rostro de el moreno y lo miro atentamente. Con mucha delicadeza Draco abrazo a la persona que jamas penso que abrazaria en su vida, lo atrajo cerca de el... su piel era tan suave... tan calida.

.-"Como quisiera estar asi por siempre Harry"-Penso Draco volviendo a la realidad, recordando que todo esto acabaria si Harry despertaba o si el despertaba... pero, si ya estaba despierto ¿no?

Algo frio callo sobre el molesto Slytherin, pero no habia nada. Rayos como apestaba de pronto Harry, Oi¿que era esto? Abrio los ojos... esta vez los abrio de verdad.

-"Ah! el sol! me duelen los ojos, cierra la puerta. Carajo Harry!"

Harry se sorprendio al oir su nombre. ¿Por que de pronto Malfoy lo llamaba Harry?

.-"Ya salio el sol Malfoy, -Dijo Harry, esta era la quinta vez que le temblaban las manos en 3 dias- hace mas o menos una hora dejo de llover. ¿Quieres ir a ver como quedo todo?"

Draco volvio a la realidad... tenia un pescado curtido encima... hacia un momento el habia estado soñando. Estaba rojo, muy a su pesar estaba disfrutando el sueño, el sueño donde abrazaba a Harry, donde queria besarlo, deseaba su cuerpo de nuevo, sus caricias... Esto era demasiado bochornoso, no queria ponerse en pie frente a Harry, podia sentir... ESO... muy "despierto" en sus pantalones.

.-"Vamos Malfoy -Dijo Harry animandolo a ponerse en pie- he estado esperando que despiertes por unas 3 horas, es muy aburrido estar aqui dentro..."

.-"Tu... tu adelantate Potter... -Dijo Draco, tratando de evitar la vergüenza de ponerse de pie en sus condiciones- yo... yo te alcanzo en un momento..."

Harry se sintio un poco triste muy a su pesar, Draco volvia a llamarlo Potter. Le habia gustado que le dijera Harry, se sentia mas humano. El Gryffindor sonrio de medio lado, Draco sintio que el corazon le daba un vuelco...

.-"Entonces -Dijo Harry mientras salia- Te veo en la orilla de siempre... huron"

Draco sonrio, desepcionandose a si mismo un poco mas. Su sonrisa... esa era una de las muchas "cosas pequeñas" que le gustaban de Harry, por mas que tratara de negarlo ahora. Tal vez este cambio en su suerte no era tan negativo... hacia mucho que el rubio no se sentia asi de bien, comenzaba a sentirse agusto con Harry... pero justamente ahora no podia tener pensamientos tan tiernos... habia "necesidades carnales de emergencia" que debia atenderse de inmediato. Estaba solo, y necesitaba hacerlo rapido.

Tenia tiempo que no se despertaba con esas sensaciones en su cuerpo... y mucho mas que no tenia sueños de ese calibre... Draco apreto los ojos al contacto de su propia piel... recordando los besos Harry, comenzo a sudar... imaginando el desenlace de su sueño.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KYAAAAAAAAA! Ahi lo tienen... el que entendio el final: Bien... y el que no, pues ni modo, ahi pregunten, esta bien subliminal...jujuju. Pero facil de imaginar si no eres tonto. Y ademas tomando en cuenta en que clasificacion esta el Fic... hmm, creo que ya entendiste. (Draco cochinote! XD n/./n ) Como sea... por fin Draco noto que no es solo una cosa la que le gusta de Harry... ¿acaso esto le hara mas didficil no clavarse con el Gryffindor? Tal vez mas facil... ahora Harry esta conciente de su atraccion para con Draco... y muy en el fondo sabe cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos... **

**¿Cuanto mas podra negarlo? **

**Tal vez lo sepan en el proximo capitulo: **

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses # 9**

**De la unica: Luna Escarlata. (Es enserio, no se rian... ¬****¬; )**

**SOBORNO: Aquí va el trato… bueno, si me dejan de 1 a 10 Reviews, bajo el capitulo en 3 semanas... si me dejan de 10 a 15 lo bajo en diez dias... y si hay masque esos reviews lo pongoen menos de una semana... ¿que tal? les aviso que el capitulo ya esta escrito, asi que solo falta la motivacion adecuada, jujujuju. Asi que solo aprieta Go! ademas me gustaria saber mas o menos cuanta gente lee el fic... y ya el miercoles es mi cumple... no sean malos aunque sea como regalo de cumpleaños... Dejenme un Review si? XD**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUEMERO 7: **

**Tynuviel Simblemyne: **Pues ya esta arriba el capi, y como habia dicho ya te he agregado, espero que te haya gustado, la verdad a mi si… jejejeje pero claro yo lo escribo! Y el pancho… pues sigue leyendo a ver cuando sale, jujuju. Tal vez deba poner mas roce, como he oido por ahí… pero creo que los hare sufrir un poquito mas, y ya viste lo de la casita… y de por que nadie los busca… pues tienen buenos motivos, digamos que en el mundo magico estan muuuuuuy ocupados, pero no te preocupes el día del rescate esta mas cerca de lo que todos creen… -voz misteriosa- buajajajaja.Gracias por tu review, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Sashi Miura: **Bueno, que me ha llegado tu contestación al mail, y gracias por la explicación… pero sinceramente según yo, este es un Draco-Harry, claro que de vez en cuando se ve a Draco un poco dudoso de si mismo, pero en los siguientes capis cambia para bien… bueno si a mis perversidades de iniciativa promiscua se le puede llamar buena, jajajaja. En fin, si de todos modos no logro ganarme tu voto –ya sone a candidato presidencial, jajaja- pues espero por lo menos seguir estando en contacto contigo.

**Luzy Snape:** Claro que me encanta complicar todo, jujuju es muy divertido. La verdad me da mucho gusto que te siga gustando el fic, eso me da animos de seguir… por que de pronto se me iban quitando las ganas. Por cierto ya voy en el numero 18 de mundos distintos, espera pronto mi review, jujuju, ay esa Elizabeth, como la envidie… jajaja tu sabes de lo que hablo…

**Sybil86: **Hola! Que re-gusto me dan tus reviews, me alegras mucho… y si soy mala XD, pero es que Draco tiene que "ver la mercancía" antes de comprarla no? Jajajaja Lo del caníbal… pues seria re-chistoso… pero luego como los saco de esa bronca, mejor algo mas sencillo… jejeje. Y sobre el tio naufrago… uhmmm bueno de que habra alguien en el futuro que se fijara en Harry en esa isla… si estas muy cerca de atinarle.. pero tendras que leer el siguiente capitulo para descubrirlo buajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien.

**Bollito Malfoy: **Gracias por salirte de tus normas por mi y dejarme un Review! Y como lo pediste aquí esta otro numero, espero que te guste y que siga cumpliendo con lo que esperas de el. Ah que felicidad me da saber que alguien mas lee mi fic, cada review nuevo es como una estrellta hermosa nueva en mi horizonte… Gracias! .y espero que se te haga costumbre esto de dejar review, aunque sea solo para mi! XD jajaja y aunque solo diga, Hola me gusta continua, aun así se agradece- Saludos

**Serendipity-789: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer el fic -de un jalon WOW-, fijate que si he recibido por ahí uno que otro comentario de que esta muy seca la relacion… pero es que le queria dejar un poco de tiempo… para que todo se desarrollara bien, espero que en los proximos capitulos las cosas vayan mejorando y se calienten mas… la verdad creo que si, pero eso ya lo deciden ustedes con sus opiniones… Gracias por tu Review, saludos.

**Y para los que lo pidieron... (y para los que no, tambien... jajajaaa)**

**"GrapeFruit" de Maaya Sakamoto:**

**(Es curioso pero en esta cancion -No se por que- Maaya me recuerda al estilo de cantar de Ana Torroja... hmm)**

**------------ Mire al sol en un pedazo de cristal con escarcha**

**------------- E imagine los verdaderos colores de esa borrosa pintura 1**

**------------------ Hasta que me puse triste**

**------------------------ Hasta que lo escuche...**

**--------------------------------Hasta que el silencioso tiempo se asomo**

**---------Quiero hacer una promesa con una persona que no haya conocido antes**

**----Quiero estrechar manos con el, en el viento seco.**

**------------------------- Tanto que llueva luz**

**------------------------------ Tanto que yo sueñe con ello, tanto que duerma sollozando.**

**------------------------------ Lanse un avioncito de papel, a la parte alejada de una colina**

**----------------------- Y grite solo, lanzandole a las nubes mis recuerdos**

**-----------Mirando al horizonte, mirando hacia el sol**

**-----------Mirando hacia mi corazon atravez de una ventana cuadrada.**

**------------------ Hasta que me puse triste**

**-------------------------------- Hasta que lo escuche...**

**--------------------------------Hasta que el silencioso tiempo se asomo**

**-------Para saber quien soy en realidad...**

**----de cualquier forma, de cualquier manera, como sea que pueda tratar.**

**----------------------------------Escuchame**

**------- A ti no te importa, a ellos no les importa, a nadie le importa lo que yo hago.**

**------------------------------------Dejame decirte.**

**-------- A ti no te importa, a ellos no les importa, a nadie le importa lo que yo hago.**

**( Repetir 2 veces)**

**-----------------------Como son las cosas ahora...**

**1 Bueno aqui lo que quiere decir es que el ve el sol atravez de un cristal sobre el que ha estado nevando, y esto hace que el sol se vea como una imagen distorcionada, o una "pintura borrosa" y cuando dice lo de los "colores verdaderos" se refiere a como serian los colores sino estuvieran distorcionados...**

Pues ahi la tienen ojala que les guste.

Ah si y no lo olviden... ¡REVIEWS ONEGAI!


	9. ¿Aleman?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling (A excepción de la Sra. Lilly Werner, ella es mía), Y por mas que quiera no gano dinero con esto (De hecho es al contrario, ne? U/./U; ). Es solo un pasatiempo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic contiene Spoiles del libro 6 (Tal vez de otros también, y si no los has leído...VERGONSOZO ¿que esperas para hacerlo?) Slash (relación chico-chico) y Lemon, (lo mismo pero con menos tapujos, jejeje.)

**AGRADECIMIENTO Y ACLARACION:**

**Ah como la hago de cuento, pero en fin... esto es por el review de serendipity-789, a la cual le agradezco su sinceridad, si los he incomodado con eso del chantaje, lo lamento, no era mi intencion hacerlos sentirse obligados a escribirme un review, lo que pasa es que soy muy necia, y me gustaria saber mas o menos cuanta gente lee el fic... pero bueno, me he dado cuenta que muchas personas leen muchos fics en esta pagina y nunca dejan review, asi que tendre que conformarme con solo enterarme de los que dejan review,como todos los demas escritores jajaja -no se si merezco ese titulo, pero algo tenia que poner-Bueno, pues les prometo que ya no hago ese tipo de cosas, que la verdad ahora que lo reflexiono si fue algo desagradable... los reviews me los ganare a pulso, por la historia y como escribo... asi que si piensan que me merezco un review dejenlo, pero no se sientan obligados, y tambien recibo criticas eh? pues solo asi podre mejorar, no crean que solo espero que me digan "ay que lindo y perfecto es tu fic" Machaquenme que soy masoquista, jajaja,tratare desubir los capis mas rapido, espero seguir contando con ustedes... juju y como agradecimiento a todos los que se dejaron llevar por el chantaje y los que se sintieron mal por ello (PERDON) aqui esta el nuevo capitulo en un tiempo record!**

**Dedicación Especial:** Este numero me gustaría dedicarselo a mi Mama, quien me ayudo muchísimo con el alemán que se habla en el mismo. De hecho yo prácticamente no puse nada sola. Todo se lo pregunte a ella antes de estar segura, así que Dankeshen Mutter!

Este numero es para usted!

¬.¬ (Draco) - "... Mira que dedicarle un Fic Slash a tu madre... eso si no lo había visto jamás!"

n/n (Luna) - "Es que yo soy especial"

¬.¬ (Draco) - "¿así le dicen los Muggles a los retrasados?"

O.o (Luna) - "¿Me estas llamando retrasada?"

¬.¬ (Draco) - "Pues... 80 de como hablas... 20 de como te ves... "

U/./U (Luna) - "Malvado, ahora voy a hacer que pierdas tu bermuda en la corriente del mar, que te muerda un cangrejo, tengas que andar por ahí con un taparrabo... y aborígenes caníbales te violen, o a lo mejor hago que viajes en el tiempo y que te topes con Arthur Weasley del pasado, te enamores de el y luego, años después cuando vivas con el pelirrojo como pareja, te topes con tu yo de bebe, entonces que los tiempos se colapsen, y tu, y el bebe tu hagan implosión, tal vez pueda hacer que te salga un cuerno, o que te de malaria... o"

¬¬; (Draco) - "Ejem... pensándolo mejor dedicarle el Fic a tu Mama no es mala idea..."

n/./n (Luna) -"Claro que no, ya lo decía yo. Lo bueno es que de todo esto aprendimos una valiosa lección: No te metas con la autora. ¿Verdad Draco?

U.U; (Draco) -"Sin comentarios"

n.ñ -(Luna)- Ahora si, después de atole... y de cosas que estan de mas...

A darle!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses.**

**Capitulo Nueve:** ¿Alemán?

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------

Harry se había desesperado de estar esperando a Draco, así que iba de regreso a la casa.

.-"¿Que tanto tiene que hacer una persona antes de salir por la mañana en un isla desierta?"

Dijo en voz alta el moreno, ya casi en la puerta de la casita donde se encontraba Draco.

En otras condiciones el Slytherin lo hubiera escuchado... pero en estos momentos se encontraba fuera de si, se retorcía en la cama ya medio destapado haciendo gestos de placer... Imaginando, mas intensamente con cada gemido, que esas manos que lo estrujaban eran las de Harry y no las suyas, el mismo se imagino acariciando cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes. Las mejillas de Draco estaban teñidas de carmesí, sus ojos estaban muy apretados y sus labios estaban entre abiertos... cada vez las vibraciones eran mas potentes, podía sentir a su cuerpo estremecerse cada vez con mas intensidad, tenia la espalda y el pecho empapados con sudor... ya podía sentirlo, no faltaba mucho... apretó mas los ojos y con una sacudida...

.-"OH! Harry!"

-Gimió Draco con frenesí...

Unos momentos después el rubio se encontraba deseando que hubiera un pañuelo cerca. Harry estaba congelado en la parte de afuera de la casa, había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar poco mas de lo que hubiera querido... el ojiverde estaba mas que sonrojado... claro que sabia lo que Draco había estado haciendo... esta bien que el era "El Niño de Oro" y todo... pero no era de palo, bueno si el mismo en algunas ocasiones se había...

_¿Malfoy de veras dijo "OH Harry"?_

Rayos.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar nuevamente, esto debía ser un problema clínico... pensó el chico. Las manos le temblaban muy seguido últimamente. podía oír a Draco dentro de la casa, recuperándose, oía su respiración entre cortada, y sus torpes intentos de tender la cama. ¿Que iba a hacer cuando lo viera? Ya no podría verlo como si nada...

_.-"Draco se estaba... y pensando en mi! Maldición... ¿Por que?" _

Pensó Harry recargado a un lado de la puerta.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió, y ahí lo tenia... Harry estaba de frente a un muy ruborizado y algo agitado Draco Malfoy, el cabello del rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, aunque no tan ordenado ya que el largo hasta los hombros y la falta de gel lo impedía. Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron de par en par, primero por que Harry no debía estar ahí y luego cuando vio la reacción en el rostro del moreno se sintió completamente descubierto. Por un instante no supo que hacer, su mente entro en pánico.

_.-"¿Acaso escucho cuando...? Maldición. ¿Por que?" _

Pensó Draco, dando un paso al frente comenzando a caminar para disimular su vergüenza.

.-"C-creí que te habías ido... P-Potter" Agrego Draco al final, forzándose un poco.

Esta era la primera vez que tartamudeaba ante alguien de su edad. Era la sensación mas espantosa del mundo, pensó Draco. Harry comenzó a seguirlo lentamente, dejando un buen espacio entre los dos.

.-"S-si me fui... -Dijo Harry, casi en un murmullo -p-pero como te tardaste mucho... regrese"

Draco exhalo fuertemente y apresuro el paso, claro que Harry lo había escuchado...

.-_"Claro que me escucho _-Pensó Draco- _si con verle la cara cuando abrí la puerta... ¿qué me esta pasando?... yo estaba... estaba pensando en el, estaba pensando en el... cuando... argh... y por si eso no fuera suficiente... ahora 'Él' lo sabe... Genial."_

Maldición, que vergüenza. No podría verlo a la cara en mucho, mucho tiempo, siguió pensando Draco, tenia que contestarle algo a Harry... lo que fuera.

.-"Gryffindors... impacientes como nadie"

Dijo el rubio, no se le ocurría que mas decir. Harry aun estaba nervioso... ¿Draco se habría dado cuenta de que el había escuchado todo? Claro que si... el era muy astuto. Maldición, que vergüenza. ¿Por que no lo había esperado 5 minutos mas? Necesitaba aprender a ser paciente. Pero eso no era algo fácil.

.-"A veces... -Dijo Harry-... la impaciencia es buena..."

No se le ocurría que mas decir. Tenia mucha vergüenza, aunque el no debería sentirse así ¿verdad? Bueno, pues el no tenia la culpa de que a Draco le gustara... pues...

pensar en el cuando...

Genial.

Se moriría de pena cuando le volviera a ver a la cara, de eso estaba seguro. Harry miro hacia arriba para ver a Draco y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no iban de camino a la orilla del mar, si no de camino a la laguna. Se lo comunico de inmediato a Draco.

.-"Malfoy, por aquí no es... por aquí se llega-"

.-"A la laguna... -lo interrumpió el Slytherin- lo se, quiero... refrescarme un poco, me gusta bañarme después de-- em... cuando me levanto en la mañana"

Concluyo Draco, salvándose, por un pelito, de decir algo que lamentaría. Era una gran ventaja ir al frente, por que su rostro estaba mas rojo que una langosta hervida. Los ojos de Harry se habían abierto mucho al oír estas palabras, ahora si no había duda alguna.

.-_"Pervertido!" _Pensó Harry.

Un instante después choco con la espalda del chico rubio que se había detenido bruscamente.

.-"Hey! -Dijo Harry furioso- ¿que te pasa Malfoy?"

Draco observaba atentamente algo que se encontraba lejos frente a el.

.-"Potter, es una mujer..."

Dijo el Slytherin casi en un murmullo. Harry no entendió lo que Draco intententaba decirle y se sintió ofendido.

.-"Y Malfoy es un maricon, y yo no ando por la vida-"

Draco se exaspero por un instante y luego tomo a Harry por los hombros haciéndole mirar en la dirección correcta.

.-"Que ahí hay una mujer carajo!"

Grito Draco algo alterado. Los ojos de Harry se pusieron como platos... era verdad, del otro lado de la laguna había una mujer atada a un árbol. Los amarres se veían dolorosos.

.-"Hay que ayudarla Malfoy!"

Grito Harry mientras echaba a correr, Draco sonrió.

.-"San-Potter al rescate"

Dijo con una risita Draco, antes de correr tras Harry. Lo alcanzo justo frente a la mujer.

De cerca se veía poco común. Era rubia, y de una complexión fuerte, parecía una de esas mujeres que escalan montañas y levantan pesas, se veía que era de complexión algo tosca naturalmente. La mujer parecía haber sido golpeada un poco y se encontraba inconsciente. Harry estaba tratando de quitar las ataduras cuando Draco lo detuvo.

.-"¿Piensas soltarla así de buenas a primeras?"

Dijo Draco mirando a Harry atentamente.

.-"Claro¿Que mas?"

Pregunto desesperado Harry.

.-"Tal vez averiguar si no es una psycotica asesina serial."

Dijo Draco mientras se hincaba frente a la mujer, la movió para despertarla. Ella parecía estar muy mal, tenia los labios muy resecos y partidos... lentamente abrió los ojos... unos hermoso ojos azules.

.-"¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?"

Le pregunto Draco tomándola por la barbilla. A Harry no le gusto esta escena, no le gusto para nada ver a Draco tomarla como lo había tomado a el, claro que el Gryffindor prefirió pensar que este sentimiento en el estomago era ocasionado por que este era un gesto demasiado rudo para usarlo en una mujer.

Ella reacciono lentamente... miro a Harry y luego a Draco varias veces antes de poder hablar...

.-"Ich... bin... Lilly Werner"

(Yo soy Lilly Werner)

Dijo la mujer, dejando a Harry y a Draco con la boca abierta.

_-"¿Que dijo?"_ Pensó Draco, pero algo aun mas sorprendente paso justo después.

.-" Hallo... diene name ... is und... -Dijo Harry, algo dudoso- bie die name fon meine Mutter."

(Hola, tu nombre es como el nombre de mi mama.")

Meinne name is Harry, und ea is **¬/¬ **... meinne froind , Draco, cans Du dish erinnen vas mit dia pasie is... "

(Mi nombre es Harry y el es **¬/¬**... mi amigo, Draco. ¿Puedes recordar que te paso?)

.-"Ich... füle mich nich gut... Mir ist shlecht...Cans Du, mie helfen?"

(No estoy bien, estoy mareada... puedes ayudarme?)

Dijo la mujer, mirando a Harry atentamente. Draco aun no salía del shock y solo podía escuchar a Harry garrapatear un alemán horrible, pero efectivo... al parecer.

Harry retiro a Draco de frente de la mujer, de veras no le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca.

Harry estaba algo abochornado, solo había hablado con una persona en este idioma, con la persona que se lo había enseñado... y nunca había necesitado hablar sobre el tipo de cosas que intentaba hacer ahora. Esto era algo difícil, ya que entendía mas de lo que hablaba.

.-"_¿como diablos sabe alemán?_ -Pensó Draco frustrado- ¿Acaso le quedaba tiempo entre todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch y cada batalla contra El Señor Tenebroso para practicar lenguas extranjeras?"

.-"Ish mushte, vaza trinken..."

(Me gustaría tomar)

Le dijo la mujer a Harry, con la mirada destrozada.

A Harry se le partió el alma, no podía seguir haciéndole preguntas, esta mujer se veía muy débil. Se lanzo sobre las ataduras de inmediato, Draco se alarmo.

.-"¿Que diablos haces Potter? -Dijo Draco- ¿Que te dijo?"

Harry lo miro severamente, Draco titubeo por un instante. Harry se había vuelto mas fuerte con el naufragio, y olvidando por un instante el bochorno de hace un rato con Malfoy tomo el control de la situación.

.-"Te lo diré cuando vuelvas Malfoy, ahora ve a traer algo en lo que le podamos dar agua a la Sra. Lilly."

_.-"¿La Sra. Lilly?"- _Pensó Draco mientras corría de regreso a la casita, para traer un termo.

Cuando estaba de regreso vio algo que no le gusto. Harry se encontraba limpiando el rostro de la mujer con su playera mojada, y ella le acariciaba el rostro sonriendo débilmente, Harry se sentía reconfortado por ella, su mirada era cálida. Maternal.

.-"aquí esta el agua"

Dijo Draco sentándose bruscamente al lado de ambos, observando a la mujer severamente antes de mirar a Harry a los ojos casi como si de un regaño se tratara, Harry le dio las gracias, noto el enojo en Draco, pero como este chico se enojaba por todo, no se molesto en analizarlo y le dio de beber a la Sra. Lilly. Ella, que ahora tenia las manos libres sonrió, capto mas efectivamente el mensaje de Draco que el mismo Harry... tomo el vaso e hizo un gesto de brindis para Draco.

.-"Dankeshen, junge"

(Gracias, muchacho.)

Dijo la mujer, justo antes de beber. Draco sintió que sus tripas se estrujaban en su interior, deseo conocer mas que las simples palabras de cortesía que se sabia en alemán...

.-"¿Que le has sacado a esta bruja?"

Pregunto Draco a Harry, el rubio miraba a la mujer de una manera horrible... no sabia por que... pero ella no le caía nada bien. Harry le dio un sape a Draco, al Slytherin se le abrieron los ojos por el golpe y la impresión.

.-"No le digas así, su nombre es Lilly. Y me dijo que la abandonaron aquí en la mañana... unos 'amigos' suyos. La dejaron para morir Malfoy..."

Draco la miro de nuevo, ella seguía bebiendo, lentamente con los ojos cerrados. Volvió sus ojos grises a Harry.

.-"¿Y tu no crees que sea por algo que la dejaron aquí?"

Pregunto el rubio algo exasperado. Harry miro a la Sra. Lilly, y ambos se sonrieron, esto saco de quicio a Draco. ¿Que mierda le había dado esa a Potter para que le sonriera de ese modo?

.-"Claro que tuvieron motivos, que le han robado el cargamento de su bote, se quedaran con todo, además su familia planeo esto, para quedarse con la herencia -Dijo Harry con tristeza, enseguida de esto se sonrojo- o por lo menos eso he entendido... yo no se muy buen alemán."

.-"Digamos que le entendiste bien... ¿Tu le crees Potter?"

Dijo Draco enfadado, parecía no poder creer bajo ninguna circunstancia que esta mujer era una victima. Harry no entendía la desconfianza del rubio.

.-"Claro que si le creo, mira como la han dejado! Esta muy maltratada"

Draco se levanto de golpe, esto tenia que ser mentira.

.-"Pues bien, has lo que quieras... cuando intente degollarte por la noche, tu sabrás pedirle clemencia en su idioma Potter... -Dijo Draco con disgusto- pero una cosa si te digo: esta mujer no pone un pie en MI casa."

Harry lo miro con un enojo desafiante.

.-"No puedes decidir eso... "

Dijo Harry, mirando a Draco desde el piso. Draco sonrió malvadamente.

.-"Ya lo hice"

Le contesto el rubio a Harry, este ultimo se puso de pie y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

.-"No puedes -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa- esa casa es propiedad de la Sra. Lilly, Malfoy."

Draco titubeo un instante, estaba sorprendido... ¿quien era esta mujer?

.-"¿Cómo que suya?"

Dijo Draco finalmente.

Harry suspiro.

.-"Que esta isla es de ella Malfoy, esta mujer es rica -Dijo Harry- por eso es que le hicieron esto... su... su familia y... sus amigos, por la herencia y el cargamento."

Draco sonrió para sus adentros por la ironía del asunto... morir en su propia isla, abandonada por la gente que puso en su testamento... que horror. Sintió un poco de lastima.

.-"Bueno, por lo menos ella conocerá una manera de salir de aquí ¿no?

Dijo Draco, mirando a la mujer menos severamente. Harry sonrió, no se había equivocado, en algún lugar muy, muy, muy, pero muy profundo Draco tenia un corazón.

.-"No. No hay modo de salir... no hay radio, no hay botes... nada, dice que le gustaba exiliarse del mundo viniendo aquí -Explico Harry con tristeza- se iba en el bote que llegaba."

Draco se quedo mudo, había esperado una mejor respuesta. La mujer se puso de pie y tomo a Harry del brazo, los ojos de Draco centellearon por un instante. La mujer le sonrió al chico, pensó que era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

.-"Ich Hab hunga... Harry"

(tengo hambre Harry)

Draco se molesto... ¿como que Harry?

Harry la miro avergonzado, se había olvidado de su estado por estar discutiendo col el rubio. Se disculpo y miro a Draco nuevamente.

.-"Voy a llevarla a comer."

Le dijo Harry a Draco, no se molesto en esperar respuesta y comenzó a caminar con la mujer tomada de su brazo, Draco los siguió, no le gustaba la idea de alimentar a esta mujer... pero por algún motivo que no comprendía no quería que ella lo viera discutir con Harry.

Cuando estaban cerca de la casita la mujer soltó al Gryffindor y comenzó a correr, se fue a la parte de atrás de la misma, los chicos se miraron entre si.

.-Come hia!

(Vengan!)

Les grito ella, de cualquier manera ambos chicos ya casi estaban ahí, la habían seguido. Al llegar notaron que había una especie de sótano con puertas en el piso, pero montones de lodo y ramas bloqueaban la entrada, y la Sra. Lilly ya comenzaba a quitarlas con las manos. Harry le ayudo de inmediato, Draco lo dudo y luego les ayudo, en poco minutos la entrada estaba libre y la Sra. Lilly abrió las puertas, que dirigían a una especie de cuarto subterráneo, el Slytherin se sintió estúpido por no haber checado la parte de alrededor de la casa. Harry solo la siguió hacia abajo. Antes de entrar Draco tomo una roca en una mano y una rama de tamaño apreciable en la otra. Adentro la mujer encendió unas velas, cuando vio a Draco rió.

.-Zarruish, Rambo.

(Tranquilo, Rambo)

Le dijo con una risa ahogada, Harry lo miro por primera vez, soltó un bufido y se le acerco de inmediato.

.-"¿Que diablos haces?"

Le dijo Harry en un susurro, no lo podía creer.

.-"¿Tu que crees? -Le grito Draco enfadado- al menos uno de nosotros debería pensar con la cabeza que tiene sobre los hombros y no con la otra!"

Harry se sonrojo muchísimo, pero la poca iluminación no lo delato. Draco estaba furioso, ahora que lo pensaba realmente debía verse como idiota, el podría haber derrotado a esta mujer que se encontraba tan débil sin la necesidad de estas cosas. Al comprender esto tiro al piso la rama y la roca, la Sra. Lilly que se encontraba abriendo una caja de madera volvió sonriente con varias latas. Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron de par en par. Harry sonrió de inmediato, y Draco evito mirar a la mujer a los ojos.

.-Und yests, Kema frishstik essen.

(Ahora si, vamos a desayunar.)

Les dijo con una sonrisa. Por ahora, había terminado la discusión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola todos¿tedioso el capitulo? Lo siento, pero debía hacerse, aquí es cuando la marrana tuerce el rabo... cuando pujan los valientes, cuando... bueno, se pondrá divertido. Se los juro, que si no... pues ni modo ¿que se le puede hacer? Muy pocos de ustedes saben donde vivo, y a los demás, no se los pienso decir. Jujuju.**

**Ya en serio, por lo menos en mi fic, por algo pasan las cosas ¿vale?**

**¿Que cambiara ahora con la llegada de la Sra. Lilly¿Se darán cuenta los chicos de lo que intenta hacer con ellos esta alegre Alemana¿Dónde se limpio Draco en la mañana? (jajajaja, les juro que la verdad saldrá a la luz!) **

**Si quieres saberlo no te pierdas: Bitter-Sweet Kisses # 10 (Diez! Viva Yo!)**

**Escrito por: Luna Escarlata ... La Femme Fatal, jejeje.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad no se como me aguantan.**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUMERO 8:**

**Kamala:** Muchas gracias, a eso me refiero con que no importa que cortito sea el review, yo lo agradezco, por que se que aveces no hay tiempo, pero con eso ya me estas diciendo... "yo leo y quiero que sigas" asi que muchas gracias, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. nn

**Sashi Miura: **Ah... Luna llora de felicidad... Mare-sama y todas sus amigas -jejeje, tal vez ella no les llamaria amigas a esas que se meten con ella- Me dio mucho gusto ver tu review, ya que vas a ver que las cosas se volveran mas "pasables" (con albur, jajaja) de ahora en adelante... espero poder poner lemon muy pronto, lo que pasa es que esta historia esta un poco apegada al libro, entonces me gusta darle el sabor de "la cosa va lenta chato" y asi sirve que los tengo aqui esperando a ver a que hora aflojan los muchachos, jejejeje. Pero no te preocupes que cuando llegue el momento va a valer la pena y mucho, bueno creo que el anime de Sukyshio es el de los angeles no? uno rubio y uno de cabello oscuro... hmmm si creo que si, si es ese si lo he visto... y si estoy mal mandame un ciber sape y corrigeme. La verdad si preferiria el hotmail por que ahi es donde me muevo regularmente. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... aunque no pasan las mil maravillas esto era necesario para el capitulo que sigue... que... bueno, tendras que esperar para leerlo(aunque menos que antes que tardaba como un mes XD). Saludos, gracias por leer, ah, no digas eso de tus dibujos, aunque no los he visto, no es bueno decir eso... no se dice "no se dibujar" o "no tengo talento" solo creo que es mas bien "me falta prectica" o "Soy floja" XD jajaja. ok ok, ya me voy... cuidate y gracias.

**Anne: **Sipi, gracias,hoy es mi cumple y me lo paso re-lindo... ah, mi hermanome ha regalado un DVD, con todos los videos de una de mis bandas favoritas... Lacrimosa, y soy mas feliz que ayer, jejeje. Pues no junte los reviews que dije que queria , pero ya has leido lo de arriba y sabes por que lo subo, espero seguir contando contigo y que te haya gustado este capitulo, no te pierdas lo que sigue que se pone mas bueno... bueno que puedo decir yo que lo escribo? UU; Saludos y agradecimientos amiga.

**Bolillito Malfoy: **Hola! kyaaa que gusto que me dejaras de nuevo un review... -a Luna se le ponen llorosos sus ojitos...- me pone contenta saber que te gusto ese capitulo tambien, y pues mientras tu sigas dejando reviews yo los seguire contestando, es lo menos que puedo hacer como agradecimiento a quien se toma el tiempo de leer mis perverciones, jajajaja. Claro que tambien respondo dudas y recibo criticas ok? asi que ya sabes... Y sobre el lemon, paciencia, valdra la pena la espera, se los prometo. MuXos abraXos

**Tinuviel Simblemyne: **Ah te comprendo... ay muchos reviews que no he dejado por lo mismo de la pagina... por loeso pienso empezar a publicar en otra tambien, aunque no dejare de hacerlo en esta claro. Y pues aqui esta el capitulo, que la verdad espero haya valido la pena tambien. Me gusto mucho tu review, y creeme que para mi vale mas que mil! Y sobre lo que dices la verdad es que yo tambien soy medio existencialista... y me hago bolas yo sola, y si, lo admito,le agrego a mis personajes -o a los de J.K... XD- mi propia subjetividad, y estas muy acertada en lo que dices de Harry, por lo menos en este fic, el tiene miedo... mucho miedo. Pero como dices, ellos dos tienen muchas posibilidades de volverse uno solo, por eso me encantan sus fics, por que estos chicosse complementan... y entiendo a la perfeccion eso que dices, de un vinculo mas profundo... por que yo pienso lo mismo, de hecho mi meta no es casarme, ni mucho menos... tambien busco "eso" especial, que un simple matrimonio jamas podra traer. Y sobre el "pancho" jejeje me encanta la conotacion sexual que le hemos agregado a esta inocente palabrita, pues que ya lo voy acercando, ya vez que cada vez pasan mas tiempo dentro de la casa y en la cama que en ningun lugar jajaja, a la isla se la habia tragado el hoyo negro... y muchas gracias, fijate que mucha gente me escribio a mi cel, y me llamaron muchos amigos, y recibi muchos abrazos de mi familia, muy pocos regalos materiales, pero lo que recibi yo se que lo hicieron de todo corazon y no de compromiso de:haber que le doy, nomás por que me acorde y quiero quedar bien-ya que me conocen eh? y no me regalaron los tipicos "calcetines que jamas usarias" o "el odioso cd que nunca hubieras comprado tu") asi que soy muy feliz, me han regalado un boleto para ver a la metzo-soprano mexicana:Susana Zabaleta, el sabado -fue mi mama, me hizo llorar de alegria, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review, y por la felicitacion, y no te preocupes, que ahora te vuelvo a agregar, tal vez hoy no por que ya tengo contado el tiempo en el ciber, pero lo mas pronto que pueda, tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo, que eres una persona que me parece muyinteresante. Gracias Euge! (si he dejado algo sin contestar reclamame luego ok?)

**Luzy Snape**: Hola!Pues ya viste, tal vez Harry no lo miro... pero lo escucho que es mejor... pues asi desarrolla su imaginacion mientras se divierte, jujuju. Y no te apures si dicen pervertidas y yo soy la primera en la lista, jajaja. La verdad me divierte mucho escribir esto, y contestar reviews, no se como vivi sin Fics antes... jaja ok exagero, pero si me gustan mucho. Y la prisa por ller tu fic es por que me va gustando cada vez mas, juju preparate, por que cuando te deje un review va a vales por los treinta y tantos capitulos... jejejeje. Que bueno que te siga gustando este humilde fic, y que te des chance de dejarme un review, espero que este tambien te haya gustado. Saludos con mucho cariño.

**D.N.Angel girl:** Hola! Bueno, por lo menos se que a alguien le dio gusto el chantaje T-T, ah bueno ya que, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y la verdad espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado y que te sientas igual de enganchada que en el anterior... y lo del pescado si me encanto a mi tambien... -tal vez un dia deba grabarme mientras escribo, para ver la cara de malosa y pervertida que pongo... yo creo que ha de ser como la de Snape, cada vez que tortura a Harry jajaja- Saludos y espero seguir contando contigo, aunque en proximos reviews solo pongas "sigo aqui, actualiza" jejeje.

**Serendipity789: **Hola, U/./U -Luna esta muy avergonzada, por haber hecho enojar a una de sus lectoras- pero me da mucho gusto que me lo hayas dicho, pues me hizo reflexionar, y pues ya has visto el mensaje de arriba... la verdad creo que tienes mucha razon. Y sobre el fic en si, pues gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te siga gustando, que le hecho muchas ganas con tal de llenar sus expectativas, que si no son cumplidas espero me lleguen criticas ok? Ah por cierto... actualiza mensaje en una pajaritaaaa! jejeje que me gusta mucho y ya no puedo esperar. Saludos y agradecimientos.

**just me: **Hello! Thank you! Me encanta saber que te encanta mi fic, y aunque tu review fue cortito no creas que por eso vale menos, me da mucho gusto que te quites ese poquito tiempo para mandarme ese mensajito que me dice, "aqui hay alguien mas por quien esforzarte" asi que espero contar con tu apoyo en el siguiente capi tambien, y que este ultimo te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Cassandra: **Pues aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, que espero tambien te haya gustado... de las sugerencias, nada es "solo" una sugerencia para mi... al contrariopero esa fase en Draco de seductor no esta tan lejos ya veras... aunque de tus pociones, creo que fuela de -Nada, por que enrealidad no paso nada, pero es que este personaje era necesario, ya veras en el proximo capitulo... jejeje. En fin espero que estecapi te haya gustado a pesar de que lo emocionante ocurrio solo al principio, pero prometo que el siguiente es mejor.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW y a los que no dejan... compadeezcanse de esta alma en pena y aunque sea dejen un "estas muy loca pero tengo curiosidad... sigue"

Atte :Luna escarlata. nn


	10. El Pedazo de Pastel

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling (A excepción de la Sra. Lilly Werner, ella es un personaje mío.) No gano nada de dinero al escribir esto... (Aunque usted no lo crea)

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic contiene Spoilers del libro 6, (tal vez de otros también... aunque... quizá no, quien sabe) Slash (Relación chico-chico) Lemon (casi lo mismo... que lo anterior... pero con mas sazón)

**N/A: **Ok, para ahorrarles tiempo a ustedes y a mi santa Madre, decidí escribir los diálogos entre Harry y la Sra. Lilly entre paréntesis, cada que haya un dialogo así, están hablando alemán ¿Vale?

Y después de tanto rollo. Adelante con:

**BITTER-SWEET KISSES**

**Capitulo Diez: "El Pedazo De Pastel"**

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había caído, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas grandes y pequeñas, la luna llena brillaba intensamente, con una luz tan brillante que parecía querer compensar los días de tormenta que no había podido brillar. Y justo debajo de esa luz de luna había tres figuras al lado de una pequeña casa, cerca de una luz anaranjada.

Eran tres personas comiendo tranquilamente al lado de una fogata... el único problema era que dos de esas personas conversaban alegremente mientras la otra los veía con una mirada asesina, sus ojos grises llameaban con ira...

.-"(¿Entonces no recuerdas cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?)"

Pregunto la mujer de pronunciados pómulos a Harry, sus ojos azules se habían abierto mucho, le parecía increíble lo despistado que era este muchacho.

.-"(No... yo, bueno... es que cosas muchas pasaron... y yo no conté días)"

Le contesto Harry, ruborizado, por admitir esto ultimo y por su pésimo alemán.

La Sra. Lilly sonrio con la boca cerrada mientras masticaba educadamente, Harry le parecía un muchacho encantador, y en los tres días que llevaba con ellos se había encariñado con el moreno. Al principio no había podido dejar de mirarle la cicatriz tan peculiar que tenia en la frente, pero lo que definitivamente le gustaba mas del chico eran sus ojos, ella quería a Harry como si fuera su hijo... el hijo que nunca había podido tener. Y se sentía mas apegada a el por que el chico le había contado que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando el era un bebe. Harry le parecía una persona muy fuerte. La Sra. Lilly admiraba al muchacho, porque a pesar de estar en un naufragio aun tenia la capacidad de sonreír, y hacerla sonreír a ella, haciéndola olvidar que se sentía tan miserable. El chico bostezo sonoramente, se sentía un poco desgastado, tenía ya muchos días sin poder descansar... no sabía por que, pero por mas que dormía no se sentía repuesto. Todo era causa de esos extraños sueños que no podía recordar en la mañana, obviamente Harry no era conciente de esto.

.-"(Bueno... aun no me dices es quien te enseño alemán, Harry.)"

Pregunto la rubia y marcada mujer, Harry se ruborizo y dudo por un instante su respuesta, esto solo ocasionó una sonrisita en la Sra. Lilly, pensó en que era fácil descifrar a estos muchachos, provocando que se le notaran las líneas de la edad por la sonrisa.

.-"(Un amigo, en escuela mía... Laurent.)"

Contesto Harry, mordiéndose inconcientemente el labio inferior. Draco lo miraba atentamente, tratando de no ser obvio al hacerlo... no le gusto para nada el gesto que Harry había hecho al decir ese nombre. ¿De que estarían hablando? ¿Ese era el nombre del novio de Harry? Pero el ya andaba con la mugrosa Weasley ¿No?

.-"(Laurent... es un nombre Francés ¿Verdad?)"

Pregunto la Sra. Lilly, mirando a Draco de reojo mientras pronunciaba el nombre, noto que el chico aguzaba su mirada, pero seguía con su intento fallido de fingir indiferencia.

Harry sonrio débilmente, se sentía apenado, nunca había hablado de Laurent con nadie... y aunque sabia que Draco no entendía alemán, de todos modos le daba pena mirarlo. Así que ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. El Slytherin se sentía fatal, estaba siendo excluido deliberadamente por Harry, pero no iba a demostrarle que le afectaba. Se quedaría ahí y aguantaría esta horrible conversación por lo menos hasta que se acabara sus alimentos, mordió furioso una salchicha, la comida en lata era lo único bueno que había traído la llegada de esta bruja, pensó Draco.

.-"(Laurent...si, su mama Francesa...) -Contesto el Gryffindor sonriendo, sonrojándose un poco mas.- (su papa alemán...)"

Harry tenía una mirada soñadora. La mujer sonrio, entendía la mirada de Harry muy bien, y sabía que aunque el rubio no entendía lo que estaban diciendo también había descifrado la mirada del Gryffindor. Ella podía ver lo molesto que estaba Draco, y comprendía mas que el mismo Slytherin cuales eran sus motivos.

.-"(Laurent... el... ¿Era tu novio?)

Pregunto casualmente la Alemana, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, se atoro y comenzó a toser su salchicha, ¿por que la gente siempre esperaba a que el tuviera comida a media garganta para hacer las peores preguntas? La Sra. Lilly rió un poco mientras golpeaba la espalda de Harry.

.-"(No, cof... Laurent y yo... amigos cof)"

Contesto Harry agitando las manos, la Sra. Lilly asintió. No le creyó a Harry una sola palabra. Pero no pensaba revelarle al moreno que mentir no era su fuerte, seria algo bochornoso para el chico, y aunque podría seria divertido... ella se resistió.

Harry tomo aire y sonrio.

.-"(Lo siento... yo... soy tonto de la cabeza)"

(N/A: ' Tum copf ', es como se diría algo parecido a 'idiota' en alemán, pero la traducción literal es tonto de la cabeza. U/U suena raro pero ni modo)

¿Como diablos le hacia esta mujer? pensó Draco, tenia engatusado a Potter con tanta facilidad... y ¿que no podían dejar de hablar tanto? Eso era falta de modales... el era la única persona que no entendía nada. Y luego el nombre 'Laurent' de aquí para allá lo estaba volviendo loco. Draco se puso de pie, e ignorándolos a ambos personajes y a su orgullo mismo, comenzó a alejarse. Ni siquiera se había terminado su ultima salchicha, ya no aguantaba mas.

.-"(Deberías ir a hablar con el, Harry.)"

Le dijo la mujer al chico de ojos verdes, el se sorprendió un poco, miro la espalda de Draco, quien se alejaba rápidamente, y luego miro de nuevo a la Sra. Lilly.

.-"(No creo que el quiera que yo le siga...)"

Dijo Harry con tristeza. La mujer suspiro, esa precisamente, era su máxima señal de exasperamiento.

.-"(Los dos son igual de ciegos...) -Dijo la mujer con otro suspiro- (¿el te importa verdad?)"

La pregunta de la Sra. Lilly sorprendió a Harry, se ruborizo y miro rápidamente al fuego... pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no se sentía tan avergonzado, sentía que podía confiar en ella... se sentía seguro, era casi como platicar con la Sra. Weasley... pero un poco diferente, incluso mejor. Harry suspiro para tomar valor.

.-"(Si, me importa... mucho...)"

Le contesto por fin Harry, esforzándose un poco por vencer su vergüenza. Ella sonrio.

Por fin algo de honestidad, pensó la Sra. Lilly. Se acerco mas a Harry y le tomo la mano.

.-"(No tienes por que avergonzarte, estamos en un nuevo siglo... las relaciones entre muchachos son normales, por lo menos de donde yo vengo-)"

Harry la miro perplejo. Se había perdido en la platica. El no se había referido a eso ¿O si?

.-"(No. Eso no quiero decir... yo... bueno eso no preocupa a mi, de donde yo vengo no es algo malo es que) -Harry reacciono- (Un momento ¿que estoy diciendo? Yo... Draco es mi amigo... me preocupa, no es que el y yo... No.)"

La Sra. Lilly suspiro de nuevo, hace un momento casi lo había logrado... Todos los días había intentado hacer que Harry aceptara sus sentimientos... en parte por diversión... aunque en verdad le importaba el chico. Hoy había sido el mejor intento.

.-"(OH bien, ya entiendo... y no te preocupes, es normal que de pronto te sientas tan apegado a el) -Dijo la mujer tranquilizando a Harry- (están pasando por una crisis emocional, naufragaron juntos... esa clase de apego estaba destinado a suceder.)"

Ella se puso de pie y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Harry, Lilly Werner era una mujer muy alta y fuerte y aun así conservaba un aspecto maternal.

.-"(Tengo sueño Harry, ya no soy tan joven como antes, tengo 35 años) -Dijo la mujer con un bostezo, cerrando sus ojos azules- (Voy a dormir abajo, ahí me gusta, no es por ustedes ya lo sabes. Tu ve a hablar con ese niño celoso ¿Si? Oh y dile de mi parte, que puede estar sin cuidado... yo... no pienso comerme su pedazo de pastel.)"

Concluyo la mujer con un guiño, se dio la vuelta y Harry se puso de pie. ¿Draco celoso? pensó Harry... esa palabra si la conocía bien, incluso en alemán. Pero... no podía ser, ¿celoso por el? Imposible. No el príncipe de las serpientes... aunque seria... _¿Lindo?_

.-"(¿Pastel? ¿Cual pastel?)"

Pregunto Harry muy confundido, a la mujer que se alejaba de el, de verdad no sabia a que se refería ella con ese comentario tan extraño ¿Malfoy tenia un pastel, la Sra. Lilly comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero no le contesto. Y pronto se perdió de vista detrás de la casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tomo la lámpara de mano y dos de sus suéteres de la casita. Comenzó a buscar a Draco caminando hacia donde dormían antes, cerca de la laguna. Desde que había llovido el clima estaba mas frío, así que Harry se puso su suéter de inmediato, recordó que Draco solo traía una playera muy delgada y las bermudas, enseguida apresuro su paso. Al alejarse un poco de la casa prendió la lámpara. No sabia que le diría a Draco cuando lo encontrase, y la verdad ni siquiera entendía por que había hecho caso a la Sra. Lilly cuando le dijo que lo fuera a buscar... el Slytherin siempre estaba enojado, eso ya no era raro... aunque para ser sincero sabia que había sido muy grosero al no traducirle nada de la platica en alemán con la Sra. Lilly a Draco, en realidad no habían dicho nada relevante, pero Harry sabia que si el hubiera sido ignorado de esa manera se hubiera sentido muy mal. Harry se lamento por haber actuado así con el rubio, solo quería molestar un poco a Draco, no provocarle para que se marchara.

Harry llego al lugar donde se encontraba la antigua fogata, y aunque debido a la tormenta

Ya no había señal de que ellos habían pasado muchos días ahí, Harry estaba seguro que ese era el lugar, pero Draco no estaba... aun así se podía ver que había estado ahí, había pisadas en el lodo, no podía estar lejos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se encontraba, como Harry había predicho, no muy lejos, sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en un árbol que se encontraba a un lado de la laguna. La cabeza echada hacia atras, los ojos fuertemente apretados. No podía sacarse las expresiones de Harry de la cabeza... ¿de quien diablos estaban hablando? Odiaba a esa maldita mujer. también estaba enfadado con el Gryffindor por haberlo ignorado, lo había hecho sentirse como idiota y por mas que quería, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, le daba mucho coraje consigo mismo, que a pesar de todos sus problemas este parecía ser el mas importante en su mente, había un debate en su interior.

En ese momento escucho pasos detrás de el... no sabia que deseaba mas, que esos pasos no fueran de Harry... o que si lo fueran. La luz de la lámpara le dio de lleno en la cara a Draco y lo cegó por un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que Harry se sentara a su lado.

.-"Lo siento... -Dijo el moreno- no te vi, hasta que ya te había apuntado con la luz."

Draco se tallo los ojos, ya podía ver, pero también veía motitas de colores que sabia no estaban ahí. Parpadeo dos veces mientras volteaba a ver a Harry.

.-"Típico tuyo Potter -Dijo Draco, enfocando la vista- la cagas, y ya después pides disculpas"

Harry sintió como si las palabras de Draco fueran una bofetada, mas aun, por que sabia que el Slytherin tenia muy buenas razones para decir eso.

.-"Malfoy... yo... lo siento, no quería ser grosero -comenzó Harry, muy apenado, una mentirita no haría daño- es solo que no soy bueno para traducir el-"

.-"No me importa ni un poco... -Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, sabia muy bien que Harry le estaba mintiendo, por que no le miraba a los ojos.- lo que tu y tu nueva novia Alemana tengan que decir... me fui por que no soporto ese horrible idioma."

Harry sonrio débilmente, sabia que esto era una mentira por el tono de voz del Slytherin, comenzaba a conocer a Draco sin darse cuenta. Así que no se molesto con el.

.-"De todos modos quería que supieras que lo siento -Dijo Harry mirando a Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado- yo... bueno, es solo que me siento muy bien cuando platico con ella... pienso que tal vez es así... como te habla una madre."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con el principio de unas lagrimas... de pronto se sentía triste.

Bajo la luz de la luna, y ahora con su vista recuperada Draco podía ver el semblante triste del Gryffindor y notaba lo llorosos que tenia los ojos. El rubio sintió como si le asestaran un golpe en el pecho, recordó que los padres de Harry habían muerto... ¿acaso nadie lo había querido? El chico parecía colgarse emocionalmente de esta mujer... ahora lo entendía... la Sra. Lilly era una especie de sustituto de madre para Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, el Gryffindor se prendía de todas las figuras maternas y paternas que tenían la bondad de tratarle bien. Draco se sintió tonto por no haber entendido esto antes.

.-"Esa mujer seria una pésima madre"

Dijo Draco, de una manera tajante. Esperaba lograr algo con este comentario tan frío. Harry se enfado un poco.

.-"No hables así de la Sra. Lilly."

Dijo Harry secando sus ojos, su tristeza se había ido, Draco había logrado lo que quería.

.-"Como sea... -Dijo Draco, escondiendo su gesto de satisfacción, de vez en cuando podía manipular las emociones de Harry, y esto le gustaba- entonces... ¿viniste hasta aquí solo para disculparte?"

Harry se apeno, un poco. Y por primera vez desde que había llegado recordó el suéter que traía en sus manos.

.-"N-no...Bueno, si. Pero de paso te traje esto... -Dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa mientras le daba a Draco el suéter sin mirarlo a la cara- es que hacia un poco de... frío."

Draco lo tomo y se lo puso... estaba muy sorprendido. Tanto que para cuando se le ocurrió darle las gracias a Harry ya había pasado tanto tiempo que si se las hubiera dado se habría visto como idiota. El Gryffindor no se sintió ofendido, pues no esperaba recibir ninguna especie de agradecimiento de parte del rubio. Podía ver en su rostro que pensó en darle las gracias... pero como siempre su orgullo no lo dejaba.

.-"Ah si! la Sra. Lilly te mando a un recado conmigo -Dijo Harry, pensando que este comentario seria perfecto para que Draco no se sintiera abochornado.- aunque la verdad es que no se que quiere decir... tal vez le entendí mal."

Draco arqueo una ceja, se veía encantador "¿un recado para mi?" pensó el rubio.

Harry trago saliva, estaba feliz de que Draco no se le acercara mas, estaba tan nervioso, y esa manera del rubio de verse tan atractivo...con el simple hecho de levantar una ceja con incredulidad.

Tal vez si el Gryffindor hubiera entendido el recado jamás lo habría repetido.

.-"Dijo que no te preocupes -comenzó Harry- que no piensa comerse tu pedazo de pastel... creo... ¿Eso tiene sentido para ti?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par. ¿Que era lo que planeaba Harry al decirle esto? No podía ser tan inocente como para no saber que el mismo era el 'pedazo de pastel'... tal vez Harry quería incitarlo... tal vez Harry también tenia ganas de...

.-"¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí Potter?"

Pregunto Draco, mirando a las estrellas, estaba tratando de aclarar su mente... no quería volver a equivocarse con el Gryffindor, no quería perder el control. Harry se atrevió por primera vez, esa noche, a mirar los ojos de Draco... se veían perfectos... parecían de plata pura, bañados por una hermosa luz. Las pestañas largas y rubias brillaban por la luz de la noche. Y su piel se veía tan hermosa, parecía que era algo etéreo... como si la luz azul le acariciara suavemente haciendo ver al chico como si fuera del terciopelo mas fino. En los labios entre abiertos aun se podía distinguir un leve color rosa a pesar de la oscuridad. Harry contuvo el aliento. ¿Por que nunca antes se había dado cuenta?

Con un movimiento fluido Draco torno su vista al moreno, y sonrio picaramente.

Se sabia observado, pero no arruinaría el momento.

.-"¿Estas bien Potter?"

Pregunto con suavidad, acercándose a Harry, este ultimo se dio cuenta de que no había contestado a la pregunta de Draco. Se hizo un poco para atrás, el rubio lo ponía nervioso. Sintió que su estomago se achicaba con esa sensación que nada tiene que ver con el hambre.

.-"¿Eh? S-si, estoy bien... la verdad es que no recuerdo cuanto hemos estado aquí, Malfoy ¿tu has contado los días?"

Pregunto el Gryffindor algo avergonzado, ni el mismo sabia ya con certeza por que estaba avergonzado, si por su descuido al no contar los días, o por que sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que era posible que hasta la Sra. Lilly lo alcanzaría a escuchar.

.-"Ya tenemos un mes aquí. -Dijo Draco acercándose mas a Harry- exactamente hoy se cumple."

Harry trago saliva al notar que a pesar de que ambos estaban sentados con las piernas encogidas el no podía moverse tan fácilmente como Draco, el rubio parecía un gato. El Gryffindor trato de alejarse mas del chico que no despegaba sus seductores ojos grises de los de el, por algún motivo Harry no quería que se notara la torpeza con la que se movía debido a los nervios, claro que lo hacia pésimo, para diversión de Draco, quien se acerco un poco mas solo para desquiciar a Harry. Esto era divertido, una de sus cosas favoritas era poner nerviosa a la gente, de la manera que fuese, le gustaba hacerlo para demostrarse a si mismo el poder que tenia sobre las personas... le gustaba ver a la gente tartamudear ante el. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts su victima favorita había sido Harry, claro que nunca había intentado ponerlo nervioso de esta manera. Era muy fácil, de hecho... mucho mas fácil que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese intentado últimamente. Draco sonrio mientras se acercaba un poquito mas al ojiverde... su enojo se había esfumado. No sabia que planeaba hacer, se movía por impulso... solo sabia que lo haría lento, lo que sea que hiciera, no cometería sus antiguos errores... es una estupidez tropezar mas de dos veces con la misma piedra.

.-"¿Un mes? -Dijo Harry deslizándose torpemente, había pensado mucho tiempo que contestar y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor- vaya... se fue rápido el tiempo ¿eh?"

.-"Si... -Contesto Draco, acercándose mucho mas a Harry, por menos de medio metro estarían hombro con hombro- las cosas han pasado muy rápido entre nosotros... pero es que... el tiempo vuela... cuando uno se divierte..."

Las ultimas palabras habían dejado los labios de Draco sin su permiso, de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que había dicho... eso había sonado demasiado afectivo, para su gusto. No las palabras en si, si no como las había pronunciado ¿Que rayos le estaba pasando? Al ver la expresión de pánico en Harry la situación ya no le pareció divertida. Había cometido otro error, ahora que estaba tan cerca. Rayos!... el León saldría huyendo.

Harry comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde el naufragio, como había cuidado de Draco, la promesa a causa de la langosta...,lo que había estado apunto de hacerle al rubio ese día, el beso durante el ocaso, el beso en la playa... y luego... recordó los gemidos de Draco dentro de la cabaña hacia muy poco tiempo... Harry se sintió perturbado... estaba muy nervioso... pero algo en el le animaba a no echarse para atrás... era hora de demostrar ese valor del que tanto se jactaban los Gryffindor, era ahora o nunca

.-"Eh... si... las cosas han pasado rápido -Dijo Harry, tragando saliva, temblando nerviosamente... estaba loco, pensó el moreno, por decir lo que iba a decir - entre... nosotros."

Concluyo Harry... se lo jugaba el todo por el todo... ¿que mas podía hacer? Peor de lo que estaba no podía estar, y si por lo menos tenia oportunidad de volver a besar esos labios... todo valdría la pena... claro, que valdría la pena si llegaba a salir algún día del shock de haberle dicho algo incitante a Draco Malfoy.

Draco se sorprendió, el chico había repetido el 'nosotros' ... podía ver a Harry ruborizado a pesar de la luz pálida de la luna... tal vez si sabia lo que el recado de la mujer quería decir, tal vez había venido por que esperaba algo de el... el Slytherin sintió que debía ahondar en el asunto. Esto no se podía quedar así... por que las sacudidas de sensaciones en su cuerpo no se lo permitirían.

.-"Entonces... dime Potter... -comenzó Draco acercándose a Harry hasta que sus hombros se tocaron, pero no lo volteo a ver- ¿Sabes que quiso decir la mujer con su recado?"

Harry se sorprendió un poco... claro que no sabia que quería decir la Sra. Lilly, eso ya se lo había dicho... ¿que no lo había escuchado? Ya se daba cuenta de que el solo le daba el avión... pero lo que sorprendía al Gryffindor era el cambio de conversación... hace un rato el había estado nervioso por el rumbo que le estaba dando deliberadamente a la platica, pero ahora que Draco parecía decidido a cambiar el tema, muy a su pesar Harry se sentía algo decepcionado. Había necesitado valor para actuar de ese modo ante este chico.

.-"N-no... Ya te había dicho que no le entendí."

Contesto Harry mirando a Draco con una mirada seria, una mirada en la que solo Hermione hubiera notado la desilusión. El rubio que se encontraba tan cerca del sonrio. Harry lo había mirado a los ojos, Draco sabia que el Gryffindor no le mentía, claro que esto el rubio no lo razonaba, simplemente lo había aprendido con el tiempo, sin darse siquiera cuenta podía comprender lo que Harry sentía, de vez en vez cuando no estaba ensimismado. Ahora entendía por que Harry le había dado el recado... simplemente no sabia que quería decir... Draco se rió por dentro, esto era perfecto. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de meterse con el. ¿Como podía alguien con ese físico seguir siendo tan inocente? Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes el mismo se habría encargado de enseñarle... todas y cada una de las cosas que debía saber a su edad... pero la verdad era que el pasado ya no importaba... además, el presente era mas interesante...

.-"Eres tu... -Le dijo Draco mirándolo lascivamente, inclinándose un poco hacia el rostro del moreno, sin despegar su hombro del de Harry- ella se refería a ti, cuando hablaba de 'mi pedazo de pastel'... Potter"

Harry sintió que todo el aire se le iba, al mismo tiempo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a sus mejillas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, e intento hablar pero no sabia que decir. Tenia el rostro de Draco tan cerca... casi podía sentir su respiración, estaba congelado mirándolo a los ojos. Pero el Slytherin parecía seguir esperando su respuesta. ¿Como pudo haberle mandado la Sra. Lilly a darle semejante recado a Draco? Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y miro a Draco que seguía sentado en el piso. Bueno... había estado muy decidido... pero siempre había sido un puñado de nervios en este tipo de cosas, y parecía ser que justo cuando necesitaba ser mas elocuente y ágil, todas las partes de su cuerpo le pedían hacer cosas contradictorias, y esos momentos se convertían en una verdadera tortura para Harry...

.-"¿Yo soy...tu ...digo, el pedazo de pastel?"

Dijo el Gryffindor dando otro paso para atrás, Draco se puso de pie y se acerco a Harry, este ultimo estaba muy nervioso, pero no se movió. Esto le costo un poco, pero no quería huir, aunque estaba aterrado... no entendía por que... esto era lo que quería... sin embargo se sentía inquieto, era una sensación enloquecedora, quería que Draco se acercara... por que sabia lo que intentaba hacer, pero a la vez le daba miedo, por la misma razón... ¿que debe hacer uno para ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo?

.-"Eso creo."

Contesto tranquilamente Draco, dando dos pasos al frente, esta vez Harry también retrocedió, no sabia que hacer, tendría un ataque de nervios...sus manos estaban temblando y podía sentir su boca mas que seca, de pronto se sintió muy débil... sintió como si su cuerpo fuera muy pesado, todo dio vueltas y ya no supo de si. Draco trato de detener la caída de Harry, pero no lo alcanzo antes de que cayera al piso. Se había desmayado. Por fin su cuerpo se había agotado de energía por los sueños del Fénix. Afortunadamente el piso estaba lleno de pasto crecido, y la tierra aun estaba blanda por el aguacero, el golpe no fue muy duro. Lo único que Draco hizo fue intentar despertarlo, pero al no ver reacción alguna lo llevo de regreso a la casa cargando, realmente no pesaba mucho. Al llegar lo acostó en la cama y le reviso la cabeza, no tenia mas que un leve chichón. No tenia calentura y parecía que dormía tranquilamente, por mas que busco no encontró nada mal en el. Solo se había desmayado... "¿tanto así lo afecte?" pensó Draco incrédulo, sintiéndose de inmediato demasiado ególatra... bueno, tal vez no demasiado. En eso alguien toco a la puerta, en seguida entro la Sra. Lilly.

Miro a Draco algo sorprendida, el chico se encontraba al lado de la cama de Harry sentado en una silla, con una mano en la frente del moreno, miro a la mujer con recelo.

Ella entro tranquilamente y reviso a Harry, luego miro a Draco y actuó un gesto de desmayo para el rubio preguntándole si esto era lo que le había pasado a Harry. Draco asintió.

.-"No-dormir-muchos-días."

Dijo simplemente la Sra. Lilly, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.-"¿Sabe español?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, y miro a Harry.

.-"Harry-enseña-mi."

Dijo la mujer. Draco comprendió... pues vaya que aprendía rápido, en solo pocos días había aprendido unas cuantas palabras, Harry siempre tenia facilidad con la gente, pensó el Slytherin.

.-"Yo-dormir-tu cuida-el. No-mucho-malo-Harry... dormir-y-bien "

Dijo la Sra. Lilly antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse a su sótano, tal vez no era el mejor lugar, pero no le gustaba quedarse con los chicos, prefería dejarles a ellos la comodidad y privacidad de la casita, la verdad se sentía algo así como cupido. Draco acomodo a Harry pegado a la pared y se acostó a su lado, los cubrió a ambos con la manta. Retiro los cabellos de Harry de su rostro y observo su cicatriz... suspiro... ya no quería pensar... quería estar con este chico, aun cuando no entendía por que... todo en el moreno lo volvía loco por el... todas esas encantadoras, pequeñas cosas. Nunca había sentido esto por alguien... y vaya que le había costado admitirlo... quería estar con el, y por extraño que le pareciera esto, Draco se estaba proponiendo conquistar a Harry... sin darse cuenta esbozo una sonrisa, por que esto no le parecía algo imposible, por lo menos ahora tenia la esperanza de ser correspondido. Draco se sintió agradecido por no haber notado lo maravilloso que era el Gryffindor antes, pues estando Harry tan fuera de su alcance tal vez el se hubiera vuelto loco... el rubio estaba feliz de que todo esto hubiera pasado... por que se había topado con esa persona que lo hacia vibrar de adentro hacia afuera... desde las entrañas hasta la comisura de los labios, sin querer Draco se encontraba sonriendo al rostro angelical de Harry, que dormía placidamente, mientras unos níveos dedos acariciaban su rostro y jugaban con su oscuro cabello alborotado... Draco respiraba pesadamente, se moría de las ganas de abrazar a Harry, de besarlo, de hacer que despertara y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer... quería experimentar con el todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en este momento, quería compartirle lo que sentía, quería desahogarse...

Es algo difícil contenerse cuando uno se ha dado cuenta de que se esta enamorando...

De pronto Harry apretó los ojos y la mandíbula. Esto sorprendió un poco a Draco, quien inconcientemente retiro su mano del rostro del moreno.

.-"¿Lo prometes... Draco estará bien?"

Pregunto Harry, estaba teniendo de nuevo ese sueño. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, y ahora le ponía mucha atención al moreno... tenia curiosidad... ¿que estaría soñando?

.-"En una isla... -comenzó Harry- Es la isla de mi amiga... la Sra. Lilly Werner"

Draco miraba atentamente a Harry, pero parecía que el sueño había terminado, el Gryffindor comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Draco se acerco un poco mas al moreno y le quito los lentes, no pudo resistirse, se acerco al rostro de Harry, aun indeciso, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior... cerro los ojos, se acerco lentamente, y le deposito un casto beso al Gryffindor en los labios... Harry inhalo fuertemente...

.-"Draco..."

Murmuro Harry mientras exhalaba, Draco abrió como nunca sus hermosos ojos grises... una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro... jamás había sido tan feliz, no se contuvo mas y acerco el cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo con extrema delicadeza y le beso la frente, cerro los ojos inhalando el aroma del cuerpo de su compañero, estaba sonriendo... Draco Malfoy sonriendo por Harry Potter, como nunca había sonreído por nadie... y sintiéndose mas feliz que nunca en su vida se quedo dormido.

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! ¿Cómo ven nuevo capitulo, Creo que lo subo antes de que pasara la semana, hum, espero que compense lo mal parada que quede con el anterior ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Ah, a mi me pareció muy tierno... la verdad es que andaba algo romántica, y luego con los reviews que pedían mas "roce" pues creo que ya era justo... y la verdad esta ultima escena me encanto... no se por que cuando meto a los monos a la cama todo se pone romántico... jajaja creo que es imposible evitar los clichés, lo siento. n/n; pero si soy sincera no creo que se sienta forzado, aunque eso ya lo decidirán ustedes... por lo pronto ya en este capitulo se habla de otro personaje mío... que espero no este de mas en el futuro... aunque tal vez por ahí tenga que ver con ciertos conflictos... ay! pero me adelanto un poquin... no se preocupen en el futuro se explica que onda con este famoso Laurent. nñ**

**¿Que pasara ahora que Harry le ha dicho al Fénix lo que quería saber? ¿Que hará Draco para conquistar a Harry?**

**Hmmm es como el misterio de las Tutsi Pop... tal vez el mundo nunca lo sabrá... jajaja. No se crean, tengan paciencia y ya verán. Ojala que les siga gustando mi Fic, pronto dará un giro inesperado (¿o será predecible?) ustedes dirán si les gusta o no, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Nos vemos en Bitter Sweet Kisses # 11 : El Vuelo Del Fénix**

**Y no lo olviden, REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

**atte.: Luna Escarlata. **

**P.D.: XD Draco es Kawaiiii!**

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DEL NUMERO 9:

**Sybil86: **Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, y la verdad espero que te haya gustado tanto el numero 8 como el 9, aunque este ultimo no fue bueno -de hecho creo que ha sido el peor- y sobre lo del manicomio... ¿desde donde crees tu que escribo? jajaja... es enserio ¬¬; bueno no... Pero si sigo así, faltara poco. Je. Ay dios, enserio tu mami hace un pastel así? Pues la verdad es que ese ungüento no me lo saque de la manga, se los juro que si me documente... casi siempre me documento de mas... ya ves la insignificante aparición que hubo de la langosta y hasta para eso me documente, jajaja, creo que exagero U/U;. Y si, fíjate que si se vio bien guarro el pobre de Draco, pero es que a veces cuando las cosas son tan obvias, o tan simples, como lo eran sus motivos para sentirse atraído a Harry, es mas difícil darse cuenta... el quería un motivo demasiado Malfoy, y la verdad es que lo que sintió es algo que le pasa a 'cualquiera' Bueno, que creo que ya te hice bolas... espero que me hayas entendido -si lo has logrado ¿luego me explicas a mi? jajaja XD- Y pues ya viste que de la Sra. Lilly no había que desconfiar, la verdad es que Harry necesitaba un 'empujoncito' y creo que ella se lo ha dado. Y ahora la respuesta a tus dudas existenciales... la comida no esta caducada -la Sra. Lilly iba seguido a la isla- creo que la comida no es del completo agrado de Draco... aunque después de comer mariscos por un mes ¿quien se quejaría? y sobre la calidad... creo que solo hay una salchicha que llenaría sus expectativas en esa isla... y para su desgracia -y gracias a mi jaja- no es tan sencillo como abrir una lata conseguirla... XP XD

Y jamás... jamás, jamás, harán un trío... noooooooooo, Draco y Harry solo pueden hacer sus 'cosillas' entre ellos, jejeje. Y dudo que le de tiempo a la Sra. Lilly de echarlos a patadas, ya veras a que me refiero. Y ps pa que te digo que si, si no. Al principio del capi 9 puse el letrero, pero veo que sueño al esperar que lean mis choradas, jaja, todos se va directo al fic, la que sabe alemán es mi mama, y ella me ayudo, yo la verdad apenas estoy aprendiendo. Bueno, pues espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, ojala que no se haya tardado demasiado en aparecer. Saludos y gracias por seguirme apoyando.

**Serendipity-789: **Hola, claro que no me has hecho nada de mas, creo que has estado muy bien al decirme lo que me dijiste, pues es que es la verdad, yo no creo que es justo pedirle a alguien que te de su opinión si no quiere. Así que no se hable mas de este asunto, que no me has hecho sentir mal, solo me has hecho reflexionar, y esto siempre es bueno -así que esto esta en el pasado vale?- n/n ah me has dicho linda, kyaaaaaaa! jajaja. Muchas gracias por el truco, me ha sorprendido la cantidad de gentes que ni idea tenia que me tenían en sus listas y demás, esto me ha animado a seguir escribiendo, y ya sin necesidad de estar por ahí dando gorro, muchas gracias -Aunque aun así es lindo recibir un RR, jaja si soy necia ya que le hago?-. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, y que actualices pronto tu fic, pues me muero por saber que sigue. Saludos y un abrazote.

**Tinuviel Simblemyne: **Hola! Pues te aviso que ya te agregué, de nuevo ¬¬; jajaja, y espero que ahora si nos podamos contactar. Muchas gracias por los "japi berdeys" -si seré guarra, jajaja- Gracias, de veras muchas gracias por el grande interés que pones en leer mis choradas, que espero no te estén atrofiando el cerebro... i.e. Yo también pienso que es muy divertido jugar con los idiomas, deberías de escucharnos hablar a mi y a mis hermanos... somos unos mensos, jajaja, pero nos divertimos mucho. Acabo de inscribirme en la otra pagina, pero no se si empiece a publicar pronto, y si lo hago de cualquier manera lo seguiré haciendo aquí, será algo así como simultaneo, para esparcir mi plaga por mas mentes desafortunadas... BUAJAAJAJA, ejem. Y sobre lo de Draco haciendo 'eso' la verdad ahora que me he leído bien el capitulo 9, gracias a un comentario de KAMALA, creo que si le falto un poco mas... de pues... 'explotación' a ese conflicto... si había mucho de donde sacar, pero por desgracia, se me durmieron las cabras... en fin, no volverá a pasar. Lo juro! O por lo menos me esforzare mas, por sacarle hasta la ultima gota a todas las situaciones. Em... Draco se limpio... en... ¿las sabanas? No... Creo que en una playera que ha usado Harry, la ha olido antes, para hacerlo todo mas excitante

-XD kyaaaaa- y luego se limpio, jujuju. Digo, eso creo que hizo... suena bien. Y sobre la alemana, ya viste que venia al caso, lamento de cualquier manera haberla atravesado tan horrendamente, pero como he dicho no volverá a suceder. Vaya, que bien que lleves tanto tiempo de dedicación al idioma, yo apenas voy comenzando, y no me resulta tan difícil, ya que sabiendo ingles y español me parece que el alemán se te facilita, no lo crees? solo que desearía tener mas tiempo para estudiarlo -claro que si no pasara tanto tiempo leyendo Fics slash... jajaja- lamento que haya quedado tan 'pata' (pata de 'pie' de animal, no femenino de pato ok? XD) la manera en la que escribí el alemán, me encantaría que me enseñaras a escribirlo bien, pues pronto lo necesitare, para próximos capítulos. Los saludos a mi jefa, entregados! Y los celos... ¿que seria del amor sin celos? creo que algo un poco monótono, aunque todo en exceso es malo. Me da pesar que hayas terminado con tu pareja, aunque a veces si es mejor, por algunos motivos, dejar las cosas por lo sano, cuando sientes que es lo correcto. Yo por lo pronto tengo a mi novio, llevamos 4 meses, y al parecer vamos bien, pero ya ves, uno nunca sabe... i.e.. Siempre he sido muy... em, desconfiada, y ahora que empiezo a confiar, aun me da un poco de miedo, pero en fin, a ver que pasa. Ya ves que la Sra. Lilly no era mala, a todos les dio mala espina, que curioso. Ah ojala que la impaciencia no haya sido demasiada y que este capitulo no te haya desilusionado y continúes leyendo, que siempre es un gran placer recibir tus RR, cada día siento que tenemos mas cosas en común. Un saludo y un abrazote.

**Luzy Snape: **Jejejee, lo sieeeeentooooooo! tienes razón el capitulo no fue bueno, creo que fue por varias cosas, pero, pues de errores se aprende, y creo, o mas bien espero que no me vuelva a suceder. Y ojala que este capitulo haya compensado el vacío que hubo en el anterior, pues no deseo quitarle el tiempo inútilmente a nadie, y no quiero perder lectores, al contrario. Ojala que hayas visto algo de mejoría... y ya ves lo que esta ocasionando esa tercera personita.

**Bollito Malfoy: **Ah que lindura! Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me haces muy feliz, y eso me da muchas, muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo y echarle todas las ganas del mundo! Espero que al encender tu ordenador y ponerte a leer hayas descubierto un buen capitulo, que haya sido de tu agrado. Y pues... ¿como que pobre Draco? quien lo manda a andar haciendo cositas malas con sus cositas buenas? jajaja. Ya sabes, mientras sigan leyendo -y dejando Reviews, XD jaja- yo seguiré escribiendo. Ah, una pregunta eres chico o chica? Y de donde eres? (Hmmm... creo que fueron dos preguntas ¬¬;)

**rochy true: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, y por tu opinión, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado, y que haya llenado tus expectativas, que bueno que te guste que Harry se ponga 'agresivillo' de vez en cuando, y es que la verdad pues nadie es tan tonto como para dejarse todo el tiempo... hasta el mas tonto se vuelve 'vivo' a veces, sorprendiendo a sus semejantes. Lastima que esa actitud le dure muy poco a Harry... creo que tal vez aunque Draco no lo admita, eso también le gusta, jajaja XD, bueno que ya te estoy tirando rollo que ni viene al caso... i.e.. Bueno, pues gracias y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**just me: **Holaaaaa! Ay, que linda con tus comentarios, fíjate que me da gusto saber que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, aunque confieso que estuvo un poquin hueco, pero bueno, ¿que le voy a hacer?. Además yo entiendo eso de la prisa, pero aunque sea con dos o tres palabras me dicen que les interesa en ff, tambien me da gusto que no te haya molestado el chantaje, aunque dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. Y pues ya ves que la Sra. Lilly esta... de MI lado! jajaja XD. Pues si, es que ya necesitaba que Harry abriera esos ojazos verdes a la realidad, y ps como que es medio lento y eso le hubiera tomado unos 20 años, jajaja. Así que la metí a ella para alborotar el gallinero. Ah, que bueno que te haya gustado lo del principio, con Draco, ya ves Eri que no es infantil? jajaja. Creo que ese tipo de cosas no las volveré a poner, por que me quitan tiempo y espacio... aunque admito que me divertí escribiéndolo... jeje.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado, y que por ende sigas apoyándome, al leer la historia, y al final como has hecho, aprietes GO! y me dejes un lindo review. nn Saludos, cuídate.

**Kamala: **Hola! Gracias por tu Review, y por el comentario, la verdad creo que tuviste mucha razón, espero que ahora que has leído el capitulo siguiente hayas comprendido un poco lo que quería hacer... aunque no se si esto haya funcionado como quería... hmmm, es bueno tener una critica así, pues no había notado lo vacío que era ese capitulo, y la verdad es que si le falto mucho por explotar... pero espero que con la ayuda de lectores como tu, mi estilo y desenvolvimiento pueda mejorar y me de cuenta de cosas como esas antes de hacerlos perder el tiempo en algo tan insulso y sobre los 'pocos errores de redacción'... pues la verdad, si te puedes tomar la molestia, me gustaría que me los hicieras saber, pues aunque trato de hacerlo bien no soy escritora ni mucho menos, con un buen consejo tal vez podría mejorar y así lograr hacer mas agradable tu lectura no crees?. Y creo que te comprendo con eso de muchos capítulos cortos... (Me ha pasado como lectora) pero es que a veces una se siente presionada, jajaja y baja el capitulo cuando aun le falta pulirlo un poquin mas. Prometo echarle mas ganas y hacer los capítulos mas interesantes y largos, claro con contenido, no nada mas al fregadazo. Y bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido mas de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo, y aunque sea de vez en cuando me dejes por ahí un reviewsillo que es siempre bien recibido. Saludos y agradecimientos sinceros. Ah! una pregunta... lo que escribiste al principio del review, que pone 'zafa' quiere decir 'chafa' osea, como... 'de poca calidad?' fue lo que pensé pero ahí tu me aclaras.

**Seika: **Bueno, me da gusto que a ti no te haya molestado lo de los reviews, pero yo si creo que no fue lo mas apropiado. Pero como había dicho, eso ya quedo atrás, y la verdad que no me molesto el comentario de Serendipity-789 al contrario. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirles amablemente que me den su apoyo, pero hasta ahí... si no les nace dejar un review, pues ni modo, tendré que esforzarme mas por convencerlos, buajajaja. Pues espero que empieces a dejar mas reviews, pues no sabes lo feliz que nos hacen! Aunque si tus amigas escriben creo que lo deberías saber, en fin. Muchas gracias por dejarme review, aunque entre platica y platica no me has dicho que te pareció... jaja. Espero que en este capi si dejes un review, y me digas que te parece todo el asunto ok? se acepta de todo, menos tomatazos, jajaja.

**KiraPotter: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, saludos a El Salvador!

Que bien que se te da el alemán... así podrás ver lo mal que ha quedado en mi fic Jua! Hmmm... Creo que esto es un complot, todos han dicho -o casi todos- que les ha gustado eso de Draco, jugando al 'Llanero solitario' jajaja, si es un complot para que siga poniendo cosas sucias, jajaja pues lo han logrado, intentare subirlo un poco de tono, prometido!. En fin, espero que este capi te haya gustado, y que este humilde ff siga contando con tu apoyo. Saludotes.

**Cassandra: **Muchas gracias por el review y los lindos comentarios y pues ya viste lo que ha pasado, yo creo que la Sra. Lilly si queda algo así como figura maternal, no se que opines tu al final de este capitulo, y pues el intento de Harry por hacer algo ahí estuvo, aunque no todo le salio bien. Y no te preocupes por eso de que vaya todo muy rápido, que ni a patadas le doy mas rápido a esto de lo que debe, claro que aceptare sus sugerencias, y las aplicare a la línea de la historia para mejorarla, pero lo que he pensado en su mayoría es difícil que lo cambie, así que queda fic para un rato todavía. Espero que tus dudas se vayan resolviendo con cada capitulo y que este ff te siga gustando. Un abrazo y saludos.

**Sashi Miura: **Oh desilusión de capitulo el anterior, pero me da gusto que Sashi haya sido piadosa y se haya puesto a comentar de las cosas lindas y chistosas y no de las feas, jajaja. La verdad lo de Rambo también fue de mis cosas favoritas, no lo pude evitar, imaginar a Draco en esa situación... fue simplemente inolvidable, jeje. Y si lamento que la Sra. Lilly se haya burlado de Draco, pero ve que a ojos de ella el es un niño mimado y poco honesto consigo mismo, así que tenia que meterse con el, jajaja. Y bueno espero que este capitulo te haya agradado y haya sido mejor que el anterior -aunque creo que no ha de ser difícil superar algo así XD- Muchas gracias por tu amenaza de seguir aquí, y por decirme tantas cosas lindas, ah! por cierto que me he leído tu fic, y me ha encantado, deja que tenga un minuto y te dejo un review, que muuuuuuuuuy merecido te lo tienes.

Y sobre lo del anime, es verdad, el de sukyshio ya me acorde cual es, ese tiene 12cap.y es de los chavos de doble personalidad, creo que era algo así como que ellos se odian pero sus alter-ego's se aman no? no lo he visto, por que el chavo que me lo va a conseguir ha tirado hueva, jajaja. Y el que yo decía no era D.N.Angel, si no Earthians... hmmm, creo que así se escribe, de ese compre un dvd, y me decepcionó, por que era muy 'Light' yo quería acción y despachurramiento, jajajaja. En fin mucho rollo y no te digo algo importante. ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE TUSDIBUJOS SON FEOS? ah no! eso si no te lo voy a permitir! jajaja. Me gustaron mucho, y creo si te falta un poco de practica, pero eso le falta a todos, lo que se ve es que tienes talento. No deberías dejarlo, por que la facilidad ahí esta, y la creatividad también, la expresión en los rostros de tus personajes es muy -valga la redundancia- expresiva. Creo que son buenos dibujos aunque tu digas lo contrario... i.e. nn. ¿Que mas puedo decir? Me encantan tus reviews, por que es verdad que el albur es delicioso, y tu lo manejas muy bien, y con una gracia que pa que te cuento... eso de 'se quieren coger... cariño' jajajaja me encanto. Muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios y tu apoyo, a pesar de que a veces la historia -y la autora jajaja-, se ponga pesadilla - entiéndase de peso y de pesadilla, jua- GRACIAS AMIGA! ah saludos a Mare-Sama! nn


	11. El Vuelo del Fenix

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling (Y si no me lo creen... pregunten por ahí y verán), yo no gano dinero al escribir esto.(Muy a mi pesar... creo que es al contrario... snif snif.)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic contiene Spoilers del libro 6 (de algunos otros también pero me gusta pensar que ya todos los han leído) Slash (Relación chico-chico) y Lemon (lo mismo pero mas subido de tono) Si esto no te agrada,

No Lo Leas, no deseo ofender a nadie.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y sin mas preámbulos... A darle!**

**BITTER-SWEET KISSES.**

**Capitulo Once:** El Vuelo Del Fénix.

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------Te quiero tanto que lo diré sin palabras,**

**Lo sentirás despacio... como una leve caricia,**

**Sabrás que te quiero sin que yo te lo diga.**

**Escucharas los murmullos de palabras dulces **

**En la punta de mis dedos...**

**Podrás oír un "te quiero" en cada beso**

**Que pose sobre tu corazón.**

**El olor de nuestros cuerpos enlazados**

**Te susurrara cuanto te necesito.**

**Lo sentirás violento,**

**Como la palabra "amor".**

**Podrás ver escrito en mis ojos dilatados:**

**Solo tú,**

**Solo tu...**

**Es necesario el silencio.**

**Las palabras acuchillan cuando se las lleva el viento,**

**Las promesas cortan cuando se rompen.**

**Por que te amo...**

**Te lo diré sin palabras.**

**(Luna Escarlata)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era ese sueño de nuevo... el cuarto oscuro y vacío, luego la aparición de las personas que quería y consideraba su familia... corría hacia ellos pero no podía alcanzarlos y se sentía solo... hacia frío, estaba desesperado... luego llegaba Draco y lo abrazaba, le decía que lo necesitaba... que estaba ahí para el... era entonces que llegaba de nuevo ese Fénix púrpura... y le tiraba un poco del cabello. Solo que esta vez era diferente, el Fénix le preguntaba donde se encontraban, y Harry se sentía listo... listo para decirle al Ave lo que quería saber.

.-"¿Lo prometes... -Pregunto Harry mirando al Fénix- Draco estará bien?"

.-"Claro, lo prometo... todo estará bien. -Le decía el ave- ahora solo dime... ¿En donde están Harry?"

.-"En una isla... -Comenzó despacio Harry- es la isla de mi amiga... la Sra. Lilly Werner"

Los ojos del Fénix centelleaban con felicidad antes de emprender el vuelo y desaparecer.

De pronto Harry ya no se encontraba en el cuarto vacío, estaba en Hogwarts... estaba a un lado del lago, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Draco, y el chico le sonreía... Harry deseaba nunca despertar.

Pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente y sintió que despertaba, aun así se negaba a abrir los ojos... a pesar de que hoy por primera vez en muchos días se sentía descansado. Se removió un poco en la cama y con los ojos aun cerrados exhalo... con sorpresa sintió que alguien a su lado suspiraba. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente... su respiración se agito.

Apenas distinguía la mota de color crema que estaba frente a el por que su vista aun estaba borrosa, pero un instante después supo que era, por que se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban de una manera cautivadora... el corazón del Gryffindor comenzó a latir frenéticamente, no sabia que hacer y el rubio no se movía, parecía estar analizándolo... el moreno se sentía conmocionado, Draco lo miraba atentamente y de pronto le sonrió. Harry intento hacerse un poco para atrás por que los nervios no le dejaban hacer nada mas, pero al igual que el Slytherin se encontraba de lado y era difícil moverse así... además estaba casi contra la pared, aun cuando lo intentara no podría escapar, aunque la verdad era... que no deseaba hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco miro a Harry abrir los ojos. Tenia tantas cosas que decirle... que no pudo decidirse por ninguna, y sin palabras se dedico a observarlo enfocar la vista, mientras admiraba sus labios y sus facciones, de pronto los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron como platos, esto ocasionó una sonrisita en el rubio. El moreno intento moverse para atrás, pero se topo con la pared. Con mucha delicadeza Draco se acerco un poco más a Harry, y sin dejar de mirarlo retiro el cabello del rostro del moreno que se encontraba muy nervioso. Draco tomo el rostro del Gryffindor entre sus manos con toda la ternura que pudo. Harry contuvo el aliento un segundo, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho... la mirada de Draco lo tenia cautivado... estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar el latido del corazón de el Slytherin, este iba tan rápido como el suyo.

Entonces el rubio cerró los ojos, y lo beso lentamente, como si le quedara toda la vida para seguirlo haciendo, y como si justamente fuera eso lo que planeaba hacer.

Harry cerro los ojos un instante después que Draco, no tenia la menor intención de resistirse... si había algo en este mundo que el deseaba, era hacer justamente lo que estaba haciendo en este instante... y ya no quería fingir, quería dejarse llevar y disfrutar lo que secretamente, tanto tiempo había esperado.

El rubio apenas estaba usando su lengua para acariciar los labios de Harry, lo besaba con mucha delicadeza, esto hizo que el ojiverde se relajara muchísimo y así disfrutara ampliamente de este dulce y tierno beso... unos momentos después el muchacho de ojos grises se despego de la húmeda boca de el chico que tanto había deseado tener cerca, el moreno sintió que era demasiado pronto. Draco se encontraba aun con el rostro de el Gryffindor entre sus manos, ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos atentamente, el rubio quería hacer esto bien... quería saber que Harry lo deseaba no solo con el cuerpo... Draco quería tener la certeza de que cuando lo besaba, Harry se estremecía pensando en el, solo en el.

Por que el solo podía pensar en Harry ahora, y quería que esto fuera perfecto, quería que el moreno entendiera lo mucho que quería estar con el, sin que sus sarcásticos y desatinados comentarios le hicieran una mala jugada... quería que sintiera lo mucho que significaba este momento para el... lo torpe que había sido por haberlo tratado tan mal tanto tiempo, Draco quería decirle a Harry, con estos besos... que simplemente, y sin remedio alguno... se estaba enamorando de el.

De nuevo, con mucha suavidad, Draco se acerco a Harry y lo beso de la misma manera, lentamente, el agarre sobre el rostro del moreno era casi nulo... era mas bien una caricia, ahora, con toda la habilidad que tenia, Draco deslizo su mano izquierda por el cuello de Harry sin dejar de besarlo lentamente, este ultimo sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por el placer... podía sentir la respiración agitada de Draco, y percibía como el rubio estaba conteniendo su pasión, como estaba siendo delicado con el... estaba siendo tierno... esto era un sueño hecho realidad, pensó Harry... no quería que parara nunca. Pero de nuevo sintió como Draco se separaba de el, se sintió vacío... esto era una tortura, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los remolinos grises llenos de deseo, mirándolo fijamente de nuevo. Harry sintió el aliento de Draco en su rostro y perdió el control, se lanzo sobre el rubio, hambriento de besos, envolvió el cuello del chico entre sus brazos, y sintió como el Slytherin sonreía dentro del beso, esto solo excitó mas a Harry quien alborotaba entre beso y beso el cabello de Draco de una manera juguetona, mientras el rubio le daba la vuelta para acostarse sobre el.

A Draco le gustaba que Harry tuviera esa actitud juguetona, y estaba demasiado feliz como para expresarlo con palabras... -claro que lo que menos quería hacer ahora era hablar- no había sido rechazado, y le gustaba que el chico le hiciera sentir toda su pasión y su deseo... pero el deseaba mas que nada tener el control, era su naturaleza, y aun en momentos así esto salía a relucir, sin aviso Draco se dio la vuelta para acostarse sobre Harry... ahora tenia a su León donde lo quería, debajo de el...

Además de placentero esto era divertido, excitante y tantas cosas que nunca había sentido, pensaba Draco.

Los chicos eran un enredó de lenguas, brazos y piernas, por fin estaban como ambos lo habían deseado desde hacia mucho. Sus corazones latían tan rápido y estaban tan cerca, que ninguno sabia cual era el ritmo del suyo y cual el de su pareja. Draco despego sus labios de los de Harry, el cual se quejo con un bufido debido a la perdida, pero de inmediato comenzó a gemir por los besos en su cuello y las manos sobre su pecho, se arqueo deseando profundizar el contacto, el Slytherin aprovecho este gesto para sacar la playera de Harry que estaba debajo de su espalda, unos instantes después el Gryffindor tenia el pecho desnudo y Draco lo llenaba de besos cortos y suaves, esto era suficiente para que el chico se derritiera, sentía que jamás podría haber algo mas placentero en este mundo... un segundo después cambio de opinión, cuando con un solo movimiento, fluido y demencialmente lento, el rubio subió lamiendo desde el ombligo del moreno hasta llegar a sus labios. Harry jadeo con fuerza y aprisiono a Draco entre sus brazos en cuanto este le beso los labios de nuevo. Torpemente y sin siquiera la mitad de habilidad que tenia el Slytherin, Harry le quito la playera a su compañero, que lo miraba como jamás había mirado a nadie, Draco estaba sorprendido por la avidez de Harry, por la pasión que el chico llevaba dentro.

Los muchachos se sonrieron, Draco se derritió ante la escena, los ojos de Harry estaban dilatados y estaba ruborizado... se veía encantador... aun conservaba esa inocente sensualidad que lo volvía loco, su respiración tan agitada delataba el nivel de excitación que Harry intentaba ocultar, debido a su falta de experiencia, lo que de alguna manera hacia que Draco lo deseara mas y mas. El moreno quería besar y ser besado, quería tocar y ser tocado... sentía que nunca se cansaría de estas cosas, estas sensaciones eran lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, quería continuar, pero notaba que el rubio quería mirarlo un poco mas, expresando inconscientemente su necesidad por seguir con sus besos y caricias, Harry se mordió el labio inferior, esto volvió loco a Draco quien no pudo prolongar su mirada sobre las esmeraldas del moreno, pues ver así a Harry era mas de lo que podía soportar, el rubio sintió como todas sus pasiones le arañaban por dentro suplicando salir. Necesitaba volcar todos sus deseos sobre este niño...

.-"OH Harry!"

Gimió Draco antes de lanzarse sobre el chico de nuevo. Harry lo beso apasionadamente, esta vez ambos chicos se apretaban el uno contra el otro sin reservas, paseaban sus manos por sus espaldas desnudas, tratando de acercar mas a su compañero cada vez, friccionando sus cuerpos con pasión desbordada, la cama estaba deshecha, y las primeras capas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en el cuerpo de ambos... al igual que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana haciendo que todo brillara con una luz clara. Con mucho cuidado, y por encima de la ropa, Draco comenzó a tocar a Harry en la entrepierna por primera vez, los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par debido a la sensación de sorpresa y placer. El moreno pensó por un momento en detener a Draco, pero su fuerza de voluntad flaqueo cuando su cuerpo se tenso por otra ola de sensaciones tan placenteras que creyó que iba a temblar por siempre.

Harry entrecerró los ojos no queriendo perder de vista los dilatados ojos grises, sentía como el rubio comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón... pero detenerlo ni siquiera había cruzado su mente, ya no tenia fuerza para negarle nada a Draco, el rubio podía hacerle lo que quisiera... de cualquier manera todo lo que hacia se sentía muy, muy bien.

El Slytherin se sintió extasiado cuando noto que Harry se entregaba por completo a sus pasiones... esto iba a ser maravilloso... de eso se iba a asegurar el personalmente.

Draco se deslizo despacio hacia el abdomen bajo de Harry dándole besos suaves y seductores por todo el camino. Harry temblaba ante el contacto ocasional de la calida y húmeda lengua del rubio. Cuando hubo llegado a la orilla del pantalón, Draco se detuvo para mirar a Harry, quien recargando su cabeza en la almohada lo miraba con los ojos verdes oscurecidos por tanto deseo. El rubio lo miro, preguntándole sin palabras si deseaba continuar... Harry asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior, sonrojándose aun más. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa dulce y de entrega sincera.

La luz ya no entraba por la ventana, ahora parecía estar justo frente a la puerta, esto les daba una iluminación mas apropiada para el momento. Draco comenzó a bajar la bragueta de Harry lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los del chico, Harry solo deseaba que el rubio se apresurara... la demora lo estaba volviendo loco... pero... en ese instante, algo termino con el encanto.

Justo antes de que la bragueta estuviera hasta abajo la puerta se abrió de golpe, ambos chicos se quedaron congelados por la impresión unos instantes. Draco con una mano en la bragueta a medio bajar de Harry y la otra en las caderas del chico, Harry por su parte tenia una mano en su cabello y la otra en la oreja de Draco.

Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, y se separaron, intentando ver quien era la persona que habia entrado tan de golpe, pensando obviamente que habia sido la Sra. Lilly, Draco estaba furioso ¿que no sabia tocar? Harry por su parte estaba demasiado apenado como para mirar otra cosa que no fuera la cama deshecha. Un corto silencio y luego...

.-"Lamento esta horrible descortecia, Harry... Draco. Pero debemos limpiar cualquier rastro de que estuvieron aqui y marcharnos antes de que la Sra. Lilly Werner despierte"

No se podria decir cual de los dos chicos se sorprendio mas al escuchar esa voz. A Harry le llegaron todos sus sueños con el Fénix de golpe como si jamas los hubiera olvidado, esa era la voz del Ave... sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... ¿como no lo habia reconocido? Miro a Draco y este le correspondio la mirada, llena de sorpresa, dicha e incredulidad.

La luz seguia haciendoles imposible mirar a la persona, pero no habia duda era El.

.-"Dumbledore!"

Grito Harry lleno de dicha, saltando de la cama, no dio mas de tres pasos antes de que sus pantalones calleran y lo hicieran tropezar. Pero alguien detuvo su caida.

.-"Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte Harry -Dijo Dumbledore, sonriente, sosteniendo a Harry de los hombros- Pero ahora no es momento para reencuentros largos. Y menos para preguntas, acabo de borrar la memoria de la Sra. Lilly, y hay mucha gente que espera el regreso de ustedes dos."

Draco se levanto de la cama y dio dos pasos al frente... tenia la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa... los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la felicidad y la mirada llena de vergüenza por su pasado... primero lo de Harry y ahora era esto... debia estar soñando. Esa era la unica explicacion razonable.

.-"¿Como es posible, Señor, yo...?"

Comenzo Draco, temblando mientras se acercaba a Dumbledore, quien estaba aprisionado en un efusivo abrazo de Harry... el moreno tambien estaba feliz... y al igual que el Slytherin, no lo podia creer. Deseaba con todo su ser que esto no fuera un sueño.

.-"Contestare a sus preguntas a su debido tiempo... -Lo interrumpio Dumbledore, separando amablemente a Harry de si y sonriendole a Draco para que se tranquilizara- Ahora debemos irnos, nuestro alado amigo se impacientara"

.-"Pero la Sra. Lilly... no podemos dejarla..."

Dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore, el le sonrio.

.-"Yo no dije que hariamos tal cosa Harry... he avisado a las autoridades correspondientes por medio de lo que los Muggles nombran 'una denuncia anonima'... ella esta en buenas manos... debes saber que es una mujer poderosa en su pais. Las personas que le han hecho esto seran castigadas."

La palabras de Dumbledore tranquilizaron a Harry, el imponente Mago dio tres pasos hacia atras. Y los miro a los dos fijamente.

.-"Y si les parece combeniente a ambos... -Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo picaramente- pienso que seria bueno que se vistieran... y recogieran todo aquello que les pertenezca para marcharnos de inmediato."

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron e inconcientemente miraron al piso. Harry se agacho y se subio los pantalones que traia hasta los pies. No se habia molestado en subirselos antes de abrazar a Dumbledore. Draco se habia puesto su playera de nuevo y le lanzaba la suya a Harry, este se ladeberíasle sonrio apenado a Draco,próximaiactualizaciónenpodríala cabeza...

-"_Solo Harry puede sonreir asi_", penso Draco, quien paso al lado de el moreno cuando salio detras de Dumbledore. Unos minutos despues y cargando su mochila y el sueter que quedaba sin usar, Harry se encontraba mirando la espalda de los dos hombres con los que se sentia mejor que con nadie en este mundo... claro que de maneras muy distintas. Los tres se dirigian a paso veloz a la orilla del mar... al llegar ahi y mirar lo que les esperaba el unico que se detuvo y dijo algo fue Draco.

.-"Deben estar bromeando..."

Fue lo que dijo el rubio, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos, Buckbeak estaba frente a el... y agitaba sus alas impacientemente. Harry sonrio y corrio arrevasando a Dumbledore y a Draco, hizo una caravana frente al Hipogrifo, este la correspondio de inmediato y sin dudar un instante Harry se lanzo sobre su cuello para acariciarlo.

.-"¿Nos vamos a ir en el, Señor.?"

Pregunto Harry sonriendo muy animado. Dumbledore lo alcanzo, con Draco a un lado. Dumbledore guiaba al asustado rubio tomandolo de los hombros. Practicamente lo iba arrastrando, a Harry le parecio graciosa la escena, aunque tambien se percato de que que el director de Hogwarts era muchisimo mas fuerte de lo que parecia.

.-"Si Harry. Ahora Sr. Malfoy -Dijo Dumbledore cambiando su expresion a una mas suave- haga una reverencia... y sea cuidadoso, amable... los Hipogrifos tienen buena memoria y no dudo que Buckbeak lo recuerde a usted. Debe demostrarle que ha cambiado."

Draco miro a Dumbledore como si este le hubiera pedido que besara a un Colacuerno Hungaro, como si tal cosa fuera normal... no habia duda, Dumbledore estaba loco... de ultratumba o no.

.-"Pero si me va a matar. ¿No le ve el odio en la cara? No podria tener una mirada mas asesina!"

Grito alterado Draco, Dumbledore le tomo por los hombros con más fuerza, y lo miro fijamente.

.-"Eso no es verdad, es solo tu temor, por que crees que eso es lo que mereces. Ahora, inclinate... pide disculpas con sinceridad por como te comportaste en el pasado y el te perdonara ya lo veras"

Le dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad a Draco, tratando de tranquilizarlo con sus palabras y el apoyo de estar tan cerca de el. Draco miro fijamente a Buckbeak quien seguia siendo mimado por Harry. Se inclino... y como Dumbledore se lo había indicado le pidió disculpas, recordando las indicaciones de Hagrid no bajo la vista ni un solo instante, podía ver como Buckbeak dudaba por un momento, luego miraba a Dumbledore, el sonreía aprobadoramente. Luego el Hipogrifo dirigió su mirada a Harry, y este le dijo algo al Hipogrifo que nadie pudo escuchar... de inmediato Buckbeak regreso su mirada a Draco, e inclino la cabeza, los tres Magos presentes sonrieron. Cada uno con su encanto particular. Dumbledore hizo su reverencia y Buckbeak la correspondió de inmediato. Los dos muchachos dudaban que el Hipogrifo no dejara a Dumbledore montarlo si no hacia la reverencia... pero ninguno lo menciono.

Dumbledore fue el primero en subir, luego Harry y al final algo temeroso, Draco se acerco aun dudando del Hipogrifo. El Gryffindor le sonrió al rubio y le tendió la mano, Draco la tomo de inmediato y en un instante estaba sentado detrás de Harry.

.-"Ahora muchachos -Les dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- sosténganse fuerte!"

Harry apretó su agarre sobre el pecho de Dumbledore y luego se estremeció cuando sintió que Draco lo apretaba de la cintura muy cerca de las piernas y recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Harry podía sentir la masculinidad de Draco apretada contra sus muslos. Trago saliva sonoramente al sentir el aliento de Draco en su cuello, de inmediato separo un poco el cuerpo de el de Dumbledore. Esto era muy bochornoso, y no deseaba que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de lo que Draco había provocado en el. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

.-"Entonces... -Dijo Harry, tratando de disimular su alteración, y pensar en algo que no fuera voltearse a besar y acariciar a Draco- ¿Usted era el Fénix señor?"

Dumbledore sonrió, y Buckbeak comenzó a elevarse a gran velocidad. Draco separo su cabeza del hombro de Harry y miro intensamente la oscura y alborotada melena que tenia enfrente.

.-"¿Eso fue lo que viste en tu sueño?"

Pregunto Dumbledore, Harry se sorprendió un poco, Draco se encontraba intrigado ¿De que rayos estaban hablando?. Harry no le había mencionado nada sobre un sueño... tal vez en verdad nada había cambiado. El viento pasaba fuertemente a su lado. Provocando que ahora tuvieran que hablar más fuerte. Draco apretó su agarre en la cintura de Harry, no por que tuviera miedo, si no por que le gustaba la sensación de cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Quería disfrutar este momento lo más que pudiera... por que tenía miedo del futuro. El Gryffindor abrió mucho los ojos ¿Por que tenia Draco que hacer eso justo ahora?

.-"Si! Un Fénix, con su voz!"

Le grito Harry a Dumbledore en el oído, más fuerte de lo que había querido, debido a la sorpresa por el acercamiento de Draco. Ambos, Dumbledore y Draco sonrieron, sin saberlo su risa era provocada por la misma cosa, el director sabía perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba a Harry, podía sentir el latir frenético de su corazón sobre su espalda, y escuchaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

.-"Esa visión tuya no fue intencional... -Dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz- yo entre en tu mente por medio de tus sueños, pero lo que viste Harry, fue algo que tu mismo creaste."

Harry no entendía como podía haber hecho tal cosa... tal vez Fawkes tenia algo que ver... quería ahondar en el asunto, pero sabia que hablar era muy incomodo en esta situación, Buckbeak iba muy rápido, e incluso el, que estaba acostumbrado a volar en su escoba, sentía el vértigo. Así que mejor se guardo sus preguntas, y se dedico a mirar hacia abajo tratando de ignorar el hecho de que cierto muchacho estaba intentando excitarlo... y para su desgracia... lo estaba logrando.

El viaje fue algo increíble, ambos chicos sabían que era algo que jamás podrían olvidar, primero habían visto el mar, luego montañas, bosques... ríos... estaban tan felices. Y al poco rato Draco había dejado a Harry en paz, por que sabia que ni aunque Harry quisiera podrían hacer algo con Dumbledore ahí. En estos momentos todo problema se desvaneció para Harry... nada importaba, si las cosas seguían así todo estaría bien. Con Dumbledore ahí nada podía estar mal, pensó Harry, esto era un milagro. Y aunque tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado no insistiría en hablar hasta llegar a donde el director los llevaba. Harry estaba tan feliz, hasta que volteo a mirar a Draco y este le regalo una sonrisa triste.

El Gryffindor sintió que su corazón se partía y frunció el entrecejo... no entendía la mirada de los ojos grises. Pero lo que fuera que tuviera Draco no lo podían hablar ahora. Así que se volteo nuevamente. Siguió pensando en eso todo el camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al principio Draco había estado igual de feliz que Harry... hasta que empezó a pensar en todas las posibilidades de lo que podría estar pasando en el Mundo Mágico. En ese instante se sintió miserable, el podría ir a Azkaban por lo que había hecho... sus padres podrían estar muertos... podrían estar en guerra... y ahora que regresara con sus amigos... Harry seguramente se olvidaría de el. O peor aun, ellos podrían convencer al Gryffindor y el lo odiaría de nuevo. Nada volvería a ser como antes, en Hogwarts o no. El no había tenido la intención de volver a Hogwarts ese año... pero ahora deseaba que la guerra no existiera y que el pudiera cursar su ultimo año en el colegio normalmente, debido al deseo de estar al lado de el Gryffindor, pero sabia que lo mas probable era que Hogwarts no estuviera funcionando debido a la situación... pero... ¿que rayos había pasado con Dumbledore¿Seguía con vida El Señor Tenebroso? No soportaba la idea de tener que separarse de Harry, ahora que entendía lo que sentía por el muchacho... la simple idea de que este tuviera que luchar contra su archienemigo poniendo en riesgo su vida aterraba al rubio.

Y era justamente eso lo que estaba pensando cuando Harry lo volteo a ver, Draco sintió que el corazón se le rompía cuando miro dentro de esas perfectas esmeraldas... pensando que era muy probable que esos ojos que había aprendido a querer tal vez jamás volverían a mirarlo como esa mañana... Harry tenia a la pobretona y mugrosa Weasley... ellos, Harry y el, eran enemigos, y de mundos muy distintos... lo único que Draco pudo hacer, mientras las ganas de llorar le arañaban los ojos y el alma... fue tratar de sonreír para el chico que había robado su corazón. Pudo ver a donde se dirigían cuando miro hacia abajo... sentía tantas ganas de pedirle a Harry que no lo dejara solo ahora que por fin estaban juntos. Pero no pudo, no era el lugar, no era el momento...y el no estaba listo para admitirle sus sentimientos a Harry. No por que no sintiera un desbordante cariño por el, si no, por que era un Malfoy, y como tal estaba educado para nunca hablar de sus sentimientos. Unas palabras lúgubres cruzaron su mente... abrazo a Harry con fuerza y contuvo un sollozo.

_"En verdad eres una persona débil... Draco." _

Se dijo a si mismo, inhalando el aroma del cuello de el chico que tenia enfrente, ese al que había llegado a querer mas de lo que había querido a alguien en toda su vida.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaa! Estoy muy feliz, por que Dumbledore ya volvió!

Lo se, lo se... son sueños de opio... pero es mi Fic, y si quiero lo revivo... buajajaja. También estoy feliz por que por fin Draco acepto lo que siente por Harry, por lo menos a si mismo. Aunque me dio tristeza la manera en que se siente, lo lamento... pero así es el amor de cruel, se los juro que no es mi culpa, esto prácticamente se escribe solo.

Ojala que este capitulo a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mi. (¿Que mas puede decir la que lo escribe verdad? Jaja U/./U;)

¿De verdad revivió Dumbledore ¿A donde los lleva el Mago¿Que fue lo que paso en ese mes que no estuvieron los chicos¿Que pasara entre ellos ahora?

Si quieres descubrirlo no te vayas a perder :

Bitter- Sweet Kisses # 12 : "Como Son Las Cosas Ahora"

Muchas gracias por leer mi Fic.

Y por favor no lo olviden... REVIEWS ONEGAI!

atte.: Luna Escarlata.


	12. Como Son Las Cosas Ahora

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y no... Desafortunadamente yo no gano dinero al escribir esto.(muy a mi pesar... snif snif)

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic contiene Spoilers del libro 6 (de algunos otros también, pero me gusta pensar que ya todos los han leído) Slash (relación chico-chico) y Lemon (lo mismo pero mas subido de tono) Si esto no te agrada, No Lo Leas, no deseo ofender a nadie.

**Para Gira tiempo:**

Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría pedirte una disculpa publica .-Podrás ver una copia de esto en mi Fic si te das una vuelta por ahí, la dejare unos días, para que la gente se entere y después volveré a subir el capitulo sin ella para evitar seguir rompiendo las reglas, al igual que reemplazare el capitulo anterior, pues el mensaje es de muy mala pinta y no quiero que se propague el escándalo-. A ti, y a todas las personas a las que metí en este muy mal rollo les pido una sincera disculpa. Pues yo estaba equivocada, y lo admito llanamente, sin enojos ni rencores, pues es verdad, yo no leí el reglamento, y me pase de la raya con las cosas que dije de ti, pero creí que eras una persona completamente diferente, pues malinterprete tu review... fui prejuiciosa, e impulsiva y lo lamento.

Lo que pasa es que yo no cuento con Internet en mi casa, entenderás que rentarlo en un Ciber tampoco es barato, espero que no sientas que me estoy justificando, me estoy explicando, así tal vez me comprendas. Por lo mismo del tiempo y el dinero por lo regular me la paso únicamente 2 o 3 horas a la semana en el Ciber cuando mucho y esto apenas me alcanza para subir el Fic, y a veces leer yo algunos de los que están en la pagina, por eso me brinque el leer el reglamento, y me dedique únicamente a seguir el ejemplo de otros autores que contestaban a los reviews en sus capítulos, pues creía que esto no iba en contra de ninguna regla. Pero es que la falta de tiempo -o mas bien dicho dinero- me hizo brincarme ese punto tan importante que es leer el reglamento. Sinceramente se que estuvo mal que no lo hiciera antes, pues es un contrato al que accedí sin ser conciente de sus reglas, y aunque suene a ultimo recurso, prometo leerme dicho documento, y apegarme a sus reglas de ahora en adelante, pues aunque mi anterior arranque de groserías no de mucho crédito de ello, no soy una persona sin educación ni mucho menos, pero es que me sentí ofendida, pues imaginaba que tu review tenia malas intenciones, ahora me doy cuenta de que no era así y de nuevo me disculpo.

Y es que justamente al tiempo que me llega tu Review yo había estado hablando con unas amigas acerca del dichoso rumor de que en **_Los Malos Fics y Sus Autores_** se la pasaban desmoralizando a los escritores, y que además les hacían perder sus historias nada mas por que se les venia en gana, además de eso vi el mensaje, que viste en el numero anterior, acerca del mismo tema, entonces se me calentó la cabeza y actué por impulso, sin darme cuenta de mi grave error. Ahora, gracias a mi amiga EriMondLicht, quien me hizo el favor de ver el foro antes mencionado, me doy cuenta que en:

**Los Malos Fics y Sus Autores hacen críticas objetivas. Y también a ellos les pido una disculpa. ** Si perteneces o no a este foro la verdad no lo se, pero igual, también quería aclarar este punto.

Ahora, espero que esto no te suene a reclamo, pues no lo es, pero tu mensaje tan corto me dejo una mala impresión, que ahora comprendo, era equivocada. Pero la verdad me sonó a una amenaza tipo bravucón, y esas cosas no me gustan, eso es todo. Lamento sinceramente todas las cosas que te dije, pues has demostrado ser una persona respetable y sincera, y no creo que te merezcas nada de lo que te he dicho anteriormente, a mi no me gusta levantar revuelo o hacer polémica, simplemente me gusta escribir. El motivo de la contestación a los reviews en los capítulos era también por la falta de tiempo, ya que mandarlos uno por uno me costaría mucho tiempo en el Ciber café.

Por lo pronto espero que esto no pase a más, pues la verdad me siento muy mal por lo tonta que fui, no pude analizar mejor las cosas y por eso espero que me comprendas. De todo corazón te pido una disculpa, y si crees que por lo menos merezco una segunda oportunidad prometo no estropearlo de nuevo. Como ya lo dije antes, de ahora en adelante ya no contestare a los reviews en los capítulos y haré las notas de autora mucho mas cortas, o las evitare si no son absolutamente necesarias. -Aunque creo que esto ya cuenta como nota de autora no? XD Lo siento!

Sinceramente:

Luna Escarlata.

Y sin mas preámbulos... A darle!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BITTER-SWEET KISSES.**

Capitulo Doce: "Como Son Las Cosas Ahora"

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Como si de un sueño se tratara... may estaba el, montado sobre Buckbeak, en medio de dos personas, que hace un mes jamás habría imaginado llegar a tener tan cerca... pues según lo que el tenia entendido uno de ellos estaba muerto, y el otro era su eterno y acérrimo enemigo... claro que ahora se podía decir, que en lo anterior, Harry estaba muy equivocado... aunque a pesar de estas buenas noticias había algo que le incomodaba, y le hacia pensar que las cosas con Draco no iban tan bien como hacia pocas horas, cuando aun se encontraban en la isla desierta.

La actitud triste de Draco aun desconcertaba a Harry cuando pudo ver ese enorme castillo. Ahí estaba Hogwarts, tan imponente como siempre... Harry sonrió ampliamente, sin que pudiera evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, esta era por lo menos la décima vez que lloraba de dicha en esas pocas horas. Se giro para mirar a Draco, y este le regalo otra sonrisita triste, Harry suspiro y para sorpresa del rubio soltó una de sus manos del pecho de Dumbledore y apretó una de las manos que Draco tenia rodeando su cintura.

.-"Todo estará bien. Ya veras"

Le dijo el Gryffindor, tratando de alegrarlo. Draco lo abrazo con mas fuerza, no podía contestarle, no podía hacer nada mas que intentar disfrutar los últimos instantes antes de que descendieran a una distancia respetable de la entrada de Hogwarts. El Slytherin desmonto y comenzó a estirar sus piernas en silencio, Harry bajo enseguida después de Draco, y Dumbledore los siguió con gran agilidad, los tres se estiraban sonoramente.

.-"Los Hipogrifos deben ser transportes mas populares entre las mujeres."

Dijo Harry, mientras trataba de reconfortar sin tocarse, esa parte de su cuerpo por la que el viaje había sido menos placentero. Dumbledore rió sonoramente, Draco, a causa de su humor melancólico y preocupado, solo soltó un bufido que denotaba entretenimiento.

.-"Sin intención alguna de ofender Buckbeak, debo admitir que Harry tiene razón."

Dijo Dumbledore. El Gryffindor seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto era maravilloso. El director los miro fijamente y sonrió, mientras despedía al Hipogrifo que se retiraba, al parecer hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

.-"Se que tienen muchas dudas, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado, debido a su estado físico actual, creo mas conveniente que se repongan -comenzó a decirles Dumbledore, con toda la calidez que proyectaba su voz.- Sin embargo, considero necesaria una breve explicación de lo que sucedió en su ausencia. El hecho de que sigo con vida... es un secreto, los únicos que lo saben son los alumnos de Hogwarts, y obviamente sus profesores... todos están sellados bajo un hechizo, por lo que no podrían revelar este secreto... ni aunque les diesen veritaserum. Además hay muchos hechizos sobre mi, para mi propia seguridad y la de todos ustedes, hechizos que involucran al Colegio, a sus alumnos y a Severus... la mano derecha en la elaboración de mi plan... -Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo ampliamente- el cual, me gustaría agregar, se ha visto muy beneficiado con la larga y misteriosa ausencia de ustedes muchachos... pero todo a su tiempo... que ahora no hay humor para un relato tan extenuante... así que una breve explicación deberá bastarles por ahora..."

Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa...

Los ojos de los dos muchachos estaban como platos, cuando Dumbledore les dio el tiempo suficiente como para respirar, se miraron entre ellos, incapaces de leer la expresión de el otro, después, casi como autómatas, miraron de nuevo a Dumbledore quien continuo hablando con su característico buen humor, casi como si les estuviera platicando que tal le había ido hoy mientras paseaba por el parque.

.- "Mi muerte... fue un engaño. Lamento el sufrimiento por el que los he hecho pasar, pero me temo que era más que necesario... La profesora Mcgonagall hace de mi suplente ante el Ministerio, la prensa, los padres, los curiosos y los metiches... Hogwarts intenta seguir normalmente con sus clases, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos han sido sacados del Colegio casi a rastras por sus familias... -Dumbledore soltó un suspiro, se veía cansado... pero intentaba poner buena pinta ante los jóvenes Magos.- los detalles sobre lo que pasara ahora en Hogwarts sus compañeros de Casa podrán compartirlos con ustedes, a veces pienso que saben mas que yo. Ahora, vayan a sus dormitorios, dense una ducha, coman apropiadamente, descansen, y los espero a las ocho en punto en mi oficina. Ahí les daré una explicación como se merecen.

Dumbledore sonrió para ambos, que aun no terminaban de analizar todo lo que habían oído...

.-"Bien -Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa cansada -Si me disculpan, ha sido un largo día... y los años no pasan en balde. Además... creo que hago mal tercio..."

Diciendo esto, con una picara sonrisa, el director se dio la vuelta y se en camino hacia el castillo, dejando a los chicos solos, un silencio sepulcral callo sobre ellos. Ese ultimo comentario les había abochornado muchísimo. Ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos, de pronto la realidad les había dado un fuerte golpe. Estaban de regreso en la vida real... ¿Que iban a hacer ahora? El primero en intentar decir algo fue Harry, pero no llego mas que a balbucear unas cuantas palabras que sonaron algo así como _"¿que increíble historia no?" _Pero Draco solo había contestado que si y de nuevo se había quedado callado. Casi de una manera automática los chicos estaban caminando en silencio hacia el castillo. Los dos iban igual de lento... tan lento como uno suele ir cuando desea que el camino sea mas largo, cuando desea que el tiempo se detenga, y le de oportunidad de repasar sus ideas... por que hay algo que quiere decir pero simplemente no tiene el valor para hacerlo.

Nunca sabrían si se hubieran atrevido a decir lo que pensaban o no, pues unos instantes después, antes de que se acercaran demasiado a las escaleras un grupo de personas salían gritando y corriendo alegremente desde la puerta de Hogwarts. Y de entre esa gente una chica de cabello rojo se lanzo sobre Harry, y lo beso apasionadamente, entre lágrimas y brazos ansiosos. El moreno callo al piso con la chica encima, y todos los presentes rieron, menos dos, uno de ellos era Draco. El rubio sintió que su corazón se rompía, y evito mirarlos. Enseguida se encontró envuelto en los brazos de Pansy, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda de Blaise, Crabe, Goyle, Nott y otros Slytherin. Pero nadie mas que Blaise noto la falsedad de sus sonrisas, lo vacía que estaba su mirada... lo ausente a todo que estaba su mejor amigo... los Slytherin caminaron detrás de el rumbo a la sala común de su Casa... sin pensar que era extraña la velocidad que llevaba el rubio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cabello rojo ondeo ante sus ojos un instante antes de que el sintiera esos labios húmedos sobre los suyos.

.-"Harry!"

Grito Ginny al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el chico, besándolo mientras ambos caían por el impulso que ella llevaba. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y medio Gryffindor rió, uno de los que no lo hizo fue Dean Thomas, ex-novio de Ginny, aun no perdonaba a Harry por andar con ella. No podía superar su relación con la chica, era la mas hermosa y divertida mujer con la que había salido... no se daría por vencido hasta volver a tenerla. Harry retiro a Ginny de inmediato, se sentía demasiado extraño besándola, no sabia que era lo que sentía por ella después de lo que había pasado en la isla. La hermosa pelirroja pensó equivocadamente que el comportamiento de Harry era ocasionado por su bochorno debido al espectáculo que acababan de darle a sus compañeros. De inmediato Ginny se puso de pie y ayudo a Harry a levantarse, se tomo de su brazo en cuanto el estuvo parado.

.-"Hubiera apreciado mucho no presenciar esa escena Ginny -Bufo Ron, mirando a su hermana y fingiendo enfado. Realmente no estaba molesto, estaba demasiado feliz para estarlo, miro a Harry y le sonrió- ¿Como estas compañero?"

Concluyo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, Harry les sonrió a todos sus amigos.

.-"Ahora estoy muy bien"

Se soltó de Ginny y abrazo fuertemente a Ron, cuando lo estaba haciendo pudo ver a Draco entrando en Hogwarts, se sintió muy mal al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar entre el y Ginny frente al rubio. Pero no hubo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues Hermione lo abrazaba ahora que acababa de soltar a Ron. así paso por lo menos media hora abrazando a todos sus amigos... unos mas efusivos que otros abrazaron a Harry, el estaba muy feliz, y por momentos olvido su dilema emocional.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua tibia recorría su ahora muy bronceada piel. Se había sentido muy triste, al mirar esa escena de feliz reencuentro entre los Gryffindor, por poco había llorado, pero se había contenido... había tenido la fuerza para no hacerlo por que eso se le había enseñado desde siempre, era un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos. Era un Malfoy de pies a cabeza, de eso no había duda. Pero hasta las personas mas duras no son capaces de ocultarse a si mismas su dolor por tanto tiempo y ahora que estaba solo, ahora que por fin se había librado de sus compañeros Slytherin, se encontraba llorando amargamente en su ducha. Se sentía al borde de la depresión... pero aun ahora trataba de contener su tristeza, cada lagrima salía de el con un dolor mas fuerte de lo normal... esto debido a que Draco no se permitía sentirse así, quería negar el simple hecho de estar llorando, quería enterrarlo todo. El rubio soltó un grito de rabia mientras golpeaba la pared con un puño cerrado. Golpeo con tanta fuerza la pared, que lastimo gravemente su mano derecha.

.-_"Piensa como un Malfoy, piensa como un Malfoy"._

Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras se apretaba la ensangrentada mano.Se sentía miserable, pero encontró otro sentimiento para ocultar su miseria. Pensó en Harry, y lo vio tirado a las puertas de Hogwarts besando a Ginny, y sintió su sangre hervir... todo era culpa de Harry... ese hipócrita... no era el niño bueno que todos pensaban. Claro que el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo al Gryffindor... solo había aceptado sus besos por que no había nadie con quien desquitar su calentura en esa isla... eso era todo. Y el había caído en ese estúpido juego... se había sentido especial... el se había ena-

_.-"No, eso no paso... eso no fue lo que paso..."_

Se dijo a si mismo Draco, deteniendo de un solo golpe sus propios pensamientos, mientras cerraba la llave del agua con la mano izquierda, ahora tendría que ir con Madamme Pomfrey, la mano derecha le temblaba y le dolía horriblemente. Mientras se vestía con dificultad seguía haciendo crecer su ira... seguía obligándose a odiar a Harry, mas concientemente de lo que alguien en su sano juicio podría hacerlo, repasaba todo lo que había pasado entre el y el Gryffindor, buscando cosas que le rectificaran su idea de que el a Harry no le importaba para nada...

Eso le daba fuerza para no llorar y desmoronarse en el piso de su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-"¿Entonces ese hombre era Malfoy?"

Pregunto Hermione, rodeando con sus brazos el brazo derecho de Ron, rozándolo con sus pechos, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el piso, justo frente a Harry. Ahora que su relación llevaba más tiempo, la castaña se sentía más a gusto con estos gestos de cariño. Pero para Harry el verlos así seguía siendo extraño. Se había perdido la evolución de la relación amorosa de sus amigos y ahora pagaría las leves pero incomodas consecuencias.

El ojiverde sonrió de medio lado, recordando al chico con el que había pasado esa extraña experiencia en la isla desierta. Se encontraba en su Sala común, sentado en un sillón para dos, rodeado de todos sus amigos, se había bañado y hacia unos minutos Dobby le había traído un chocolate caliente. Ginny aun seguía a su lado, abrazándolo cariñosamente... el chico no sabia que iba a hacer ahora, no tenia nada claro lo que sentía por Ginny. Sabia que ahora que el había aparecido y que Dumbledore estaba de vuelta, ella esperaría seguir con su relación, como si nada hubiese cambiado... como si ese día en el supuesto funeral ellos no hubieran terminado su relación... pues esa ruptura había sucedido por el peligro inminente al que Ginny se vería expuesta si seguían juntos, entre otras cosas... y ahora con Dumbledore de nuevo entre las filas de La Orden del Fénix, esto quedaba descartado ¿no? ... y aunque el la seguía queriendo, no estaba seguro de como era exactamente ese cariño... ¿era realmente como pareja que la quería a su lado? Además... también estaba lo que sentía por Draco... Harry se sacudió esos pensamientos... tal vez Draco ni siquiera estaba considerando nada con el... seguramente ahora que habían vuelto a Hogwarts el Slytherin volvería a sus andadas... regresaría a ser el terror de las relaciones estables del colegio. Es mas, lo más probable era que la única razón por la que había estado con el era por que no había nadie mas en la isla con quien seguir practicando su libertinaje... alguien tan acostumbrado al sexo no podría dejar de tenerlo tan de golpe... pensó el moreno. Además... ¿de que lado estaba Draco realmente? Es decir, no había sido capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore... pero tal vez aun tenia ideas de Mortifago rondando su complicadísima e indescifrable cabezota. Harry se sintió mal, e intento seguir con la plática. Ignorando su única preocupación... aunque esto era difícil... ya que justamente hacia esta persona se inclinaba su conversación actual.

.-"Si, era el... me espanto muchísimo cuando se transformo... -Dijo Harry, mirando directamente el fuego en la chimenea de su Sala común- yo creí que Voldemort lo había enviado. Que poco ingenio tuve."

Todos lo miraron cómicamente asombrados. Pero Ron fue el único que se atrevió a reír abiertamente, tantos años de amistad le concedían el derecho de reirse de el en su cara. Harry lo miro desconcertado, no entendía la risa que su comentario había provocado en su amigo.

.-"Bueno, no es que seamos prejuiciosos Harry -Señalo el pelirrojo- pero justamente es eso lo que todos pensamos cuando Dumbledore nos dijo donde estaban... y mas o menos que había pasado."

Harry abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, ahora era el quien estaba sorprendido ¿Dumbledore les había contado? Hacerse el muerto parecía tener efectos secundarios. ¿De cuando a acá era tan confianzudo Dumbledore? El moreno miro a Ginny, ella le sonrió avergonzada, rectificando que ella pensaba igual que Ron acerca de Malfoy.

.-"Es verdad Harry -Admitió Ginny- Estaba- estábamos... muy preocupados, estabas solo en ese lugar... con ese maldito Malfoy... quien sabe lo que seria capaz de hacerte."

Harry se puso nervioso por un instante, recordando lo que era capaz de hacerle Draco,  trato de disimular su nerviosismo hablando.

.-"Bueno, la verdad es que lo que nos paso no tuvo nada que ver con un plan de Voldemort - Dijo Harry algo presuroso, ya quería dar por terminado este tema-. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo no fue tan terrible... el incluso pesco para los dos todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, Draco no es tan malo como todos pensábamos. O por lo menos eso pienso yo..."

Concluyo Harry, con algunos titubeos, pensando que este seria el fin a esta incomoda platica, para su suerte la luz anaranjada que provenía de la chimenea le impedía a sus amigos ver lo sonrojado que estaba. Aun así, para cuando el había terminado de hablar todos estaban con la boca hasta el piso. Por el simple hecho de oír a Harry Potter decir que Draco Malfoy no era mala persona. Sin darse cuenta Harry se metió solito a la boca del lobo...

.-"¿De cuando acá es 'Draco'?" - Pregunto Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente, con todo el afán de abochornar al moreno- "¿Hizo mas que pescar por ti en lo que estuvieron en esa solitaria isla los dos juntitos Harry?"

Todos comenzaron a reírse al ver la cara de bochorno de Harry, menos tres de sus amigos. Hermione, quien se percato del nivel de vergüenza en la mirada esmeralda, Ron que se sintió asqueado por la imagen que apareció en su mente y Ginny que se enojo más que nunca en su vida. Harry se puso más rojo que la bandera de Gryffindor y se quedo en shock ¿Que era tan obvio? Pensó el chico.

Ginny se puso de pie con agilidad y le soltó una sonora bofetada a Dean, todos dejaron de reírse inmediatamente.

.-"Como te atreves a decir algo tan horrible!"

Grito Ginny, en la cara de su ex-novio. Dean se sorprendió y lentamente se toco la mejilla, con sus ojos muy abiertos sobre Ginny, luego miro a Harry de una manera asesina y se marcho de inmediato a su habitación. Ginny se volvió a abrazar de Harry como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera tan justificable que no necesitaba siquiera disculparse con los presentes. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados al temperamento explosivo de Ginny y nadie pensó que una disculpa era necesaria, así que el ambiente se relajo al instante, el único que seguía como trabado era Harry, Hermione lo miro de una manera extraña... esto no se veía nada bien...

.-"Oye Harry... este... por cierto -Intervino Hermione, tratando de rescatar a su amigo del bochorno- se te ve muy bien el bronceado"

Todos miraron a Hermione con gran incredulidad y comenzaron a reír, Ron meneo la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado.

.-"Solo a ustedes las mujeres se les ocurre decir algo así... -Dijo Ron, abrazando aun mas a su novia y mejor amiga- ... después de que su amigo a naufragado por un mes"

Todos comenzaron a reír y olvidaron todo el asunto de Malfoy y lo que había, o no, hecho por El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Harry se sintió muy agradecido con Hermione, sin sospechar ni por un instante que la chica había percibido la causa de su angustia.

.-"Gracias Hermione... aunque en realidad me siento como modelo de poca categoría con este ridículo bronceado... y bueno, en realidad no me ha pasado nada interesante... - Dijo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente- ahora cuéntenme por favor... ¿que es lo que paso aquí?"

Todos se miraron, como decidiendo silenciosamente quien seria el indicado para contarle a Harry lo que había pasado... todos miraron a Hermione después de unos instantes, la chica de inmediato tomo la palabra. Le encantaba dar discursos.

.-"Bueno... para empezar el día que desapareciste... no nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que volvimos al yate. Creíamos que simplemente te habías quedado en tu camarote por gusto... ya sabes, solías hacerlo muy a menudo esos días. El capitán Brown nos explico que habías salido con el cocinero hacia por lo menos 5 horas y que no habían vuelto. Ahora sabemos por que... pero en esos momentos creímos que simplemente se habían quedado sin combustible por ahí, así que todos los de la tripulación salieron a buscarlos... pero claro que no los encontraron esa noche, ni a la mañana siguiente. Para ese entonces, navegando toda la noche por el impulso de la corriente, me imagino que andaban muy lejos. "

Hermione bebió un poco de su agua y miro a Harry, tratando de leer sus expresiones, y así corroborar lo que ella se estaba imaginando, pero el chico estaba inexpresivo, así que continuo.

.-"Todos queríamos seguirte buscando, pero algo paso. Los padres de Ron recibieron un llamado de la Orden, había una reunión de emergencia... en... bueno en ese lugar que tu sabes."

Ron y Harry rieron ante este gesto de indecisión tan raro en su amiga, ella los miro feo, pero sonrió inmediatamente después.

.-"Como iba diciendo... fue cuando tuvimos que abandonar tu búsqueda Harry, y dejársela exclusivamente a los Muggles... no sabes lo mal que nosotros tres nos sentimos entonces, nos dejaron ahí... en el lugar de reunión, no hacíamos nada, estábamos solos Ron, Ginny y yo... no nos decían nada de lo que hacían, claro que nos tranquilizaba el ver a todos mas entusiasmados que antes... sospechábamos que algo bueno había pasado... por supuesto que la razón de toda esa euforia era lo que estaba pasando a nuestras espaldas."

Aun se notaba que Hermione se sentía ofendida por haber sido excluida de este acontecimiento

.-"Dumbledore había fingido su muerte y tenia un plan para destruir a Voldemort, claro que no nos incluía a ninguno de nosotros... ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue una ventaja que naufragaras Harry, por que de no haber sido así, tal vez los tres realmente hubiéramos seguido esa descabellada idea tuya de ir tras Voldemort..."

Todos miraron al Trío de Oro, pero principalmente a Harry, estaban muy sorprendidos, vaya que estos chicos eran osados, pensaron el resto de los Gryffindor. Los miraron con respeto. Todos menos Ginny, quien miro a Harry de una manera fulminante, Ron sintió un escalofrió, ese gesto era demasiado parecido a los de su madre. Hermione inmediatamente lamento haber hecho ese comentario, pues sabia por que la pelirroja estaba enfadada.

.-"¿Ibas a irte con ellos?"

Pregunto Ginny, soltando a Harry por primera vez en una hora, mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos. Harry miro a Hermione, con su sarcástica expresión de _"Gracias amiga"_. Luego miro a Ginny de una manera suplicante, había pensado que tendría que sostener esta discusión con ella desde ese día del falso funeral de Dumbledore, cuando acepto la compañía de sus amigos para ese viaje que nunca hizo. Claro, que ahora que todo ese problema estaba resuelto, imagino que la verdad nunca saldría a flote, y que por ende no tendría que discutir con Ginny por haberla dejado atrás.

Pero gracias a Hermione, ahora tendría que discutir con Ginny el por que la había abandonado... hipotéticamente.

.-"Vamos Ginny, no es como si ellos me habrían dejado otra opción."

Dijo Harry, esperando que este fuera el final de la discusión, a pesar de que sabía más que bien que Ginny no estaría dispuesta a dejar algo tan grande pasar tan fácilmente.

.-"¿Y yo si eh? -Dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos- a mí si me podías dejar atrás. A tu tonta novia sumisa que hace todo lo que le digas por que es una niña buena... ¿verdad?."

Harry escondió la cara entre sus manos y suspiró desesperado. Buscando palabras adecuadas, pero no había palabras adecuadas, sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera no solucionaría esta discusión, Ginny estaba muy ofendida, no le gustaba sentirse un estorbo... y Harry, quien la conocía mas que bien, sabia que eso era justamente lo que el la había hecho sentir.

.-"No quiero discutir por algo que ni siquiera hice Ginny. -Dijo Harry, ya muy desesperado, apenas asomando su rostro entre sus manos- Además tu sabes muy bien por que pensaba hacer lo que iba a hacer."

Ginny se puso de pie, y miro a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba realmente lastimada. Más de lo que el ojiverde había imaginado. Parecía que la pelirroja iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta y subió a los dormitorios corriendo. Hermione le dio un pequeño beso a Ron, toco el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo, le dio las buenas noches a su amigo y subió a los dormitorios tras Ginny.

.-"Mujeres. -Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a un lado de su mejor amigo- están todas locas... pero claro, nosotros estamos mas locos... por que así nos gustan ¿No?"

Harry rió, solo Ron podía bromear en un momento así y hacerlo sentir mejor. Poco a poco todos se marcharon, ya habían escuchado suficiente sobre la historia de Harry, era casi seguro que mañana a medio día todo Hogwarts tendría una versión corregida y aumentada del relato.

.-"Apenas son las siete -Dijo Harry, mirando su reloj de pulsera- Tengo casi una hora hasta que tenga que ir con Dumbledore... ¿puedes terminar de contarme que fue lo que paso?"

Ron sonrió y se acomodo mejor en el sillón, bebió un poco de su propio chocolate (no había desaprovechado la visita de Dobby para el también pedirle algo)

.-"Claro... aunque la verdad es que no ha pasado nada Harry... lo que Dumbledore piensa hacer para vencer a Quien Tu Sabes, es muy secreto..."

Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo. Harry suspiro, Ron seguía llamando a Voldemort 'Quien Tu Sabes'. El Gryffindor ya se había imaginado que nadie sabría como es que Dumbledore pensaba atacar al Lord. Claro a excepción de él mismo y otros pocos elegidos.

.-"Bueno, tal vez hoy lo averigüe, aunque ya tengo varias suposiciones... -Dijo Harry dudando un poco- por lo pronto cuéntame... ¿desde cuando están de nuevo en la escuela?... ¿que va a pasar con las clases en Hogwarts?"

Ron lo miro muy desanimado... sabia que había muchas noticias que darle a su amigo pero esta era la más importante y era la peor noticia que iba a dar en toda su vida, o por lo menos eso pensó el chico.

.-"Vamos a repetir sexto año."

Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, tan dramáticamente que hubiera podido anunciar de esa misma manera que le habían detectado cáncer cerebral. Después bebió de su chocolate, como si esto le hiciera más fácil seguir con la dolorosa noticia. Esto le parecía más importante que discutir cualquier cosa relacionada con Voldemort. Si definitivamente así era.

.-"¿QUE! "

Pregunto Harry gritando, cuando su cerebro termino de digerir la información que Ron le había soltado de una manera brutal, ocasionando que varias personas los miraran raro debido a su escándalo. Ron dejo su taza de nuevo en la mesa. Y suspiro mirando al ojiverde.

.-"Si, fue la brillante idea de Hermione... a veces no se por que estamos juntos ¿sabes? -Dijo Ron, mirando fijamente a Harry, como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta, cuando esta respuesta no llego el continuo- Le dijo a Mcgonagall que después del shock por la falsa muerte de Dumbledore ella sentía que toda la información de lo que llevábamos estudiado en sexto se le había ido de golpe... que seguramente a todos les había pasado igual... y que además el ritmo de las clases se había roto... y blah blah blah blah. Que lo mas sensato seria volver a empezar el año... todos los de la escuela..."

Harry tenia la boca hasta el piso... esto debía ser una broma, ahora si su amiga se había ido al extremo. Pero su mente comenzó a procesar lo que eso ocasionaría, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Hogwarts era el lugar al cual le debía la felicidad. Ahí había conocido a sus amigos, había descubierto cosas maravillosas... se dio cuenta de que era muy feliz ahí... y de pronto sonrió, pensando que un año extra en el colegio no seria malo ni en lo mas mínimo. Claro, sin contar, que este año Voldemort seguiría siendo una mancha en su vida, una horrible mancha que parecía nunca querer esfumarse.

.-"Y los maestros estuvieron de acuerdo! Dumbledore también! ¿Puedes creerlo? -Dijo Ron muy alarmado- Esto debe ser histórico, creo que seremos la primera generación en estar más de siete años en Hogwarts. Esto va a alterar todo nuestro ciclo escolar, nos dejara marcados de por vida. Estaremos un año mas atrasados que todo el mundo Harry. Seremos los-"

.-"Ya entendí Ron. -Lo interrumpió Harry, quien por un motivo que Ron jamás entendería estaba feliz- Aunque si lo piensas no es tan malo... yo pienso que Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro del mundo... y creo que esa es la verdadera razón por la que nos hacen quedarnos aquí mas tiempo... para protegernos... por lo menos a los de séptimo que ya iban de salida."

Ron recapacito sobre esto... pero el no estaba tan entusiasmado como Harry. Un año más de escuela seguía siendo un año más de escuela. Harry rió, al imaginar correctamente los pensamientos que tenia Ron en la cabeza, el moreno tomo su taza de chocolate y comenzó a beber. A pesar de que sabía que la batalla contra Voldemort se acercaba a pasos agigantados Harry se sentía mucho mas seguro ahora que parecía que esta batalla la haría hombro con hombro el y el hombre al que más admiraba en este mundo...

.-"Lo siento, pero a mi de todos modos se me hace algo horrible -Dijo Ron, mientras que al igual que Harry tomaba su taza de nuevo- ... un año mas de Filch, un año mas de Malfoy -Harry trago saliva y disimulo sorbiendo su chocolate, Ron continuo sus quejas sin darse cuenta de este gesto- Un año mas de tareas... un año mas de Peeves, un año mas de Snape."

Harry escupió su chocolate.

.-"¿Snape!"

Ron lo miro con sorpresa, el pelirrojo había olvidado por un instante que Harry no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. El moreno estaba limpiándose con una servilleta los restos de chocolate en su rostro, y mirando abochornado a las demás personas de la Sala común, mientras limpiaba la mesa con la servilleta de su amigo. De seguro todos pensaban que durante su naufragio se había vuelto loco...

.-"Lo siento, olvide que no lo sabias... -Dijo Ron avergonzado por su torpeza- Snape... aun sigue de espía doble... para nuestra ventaja... ese maldito grasoso aun tiene la plena confianza de Quien Tu Sabes... pues se fingió que nadie sabia con certeza quien había matado a Dumbledore... así que, esta aquí, para desgracia de nosotros los Gryffindor... fingiendo fidelidad a el Lord, haciéndole pensar que aun espía los movimientos de la Orden... además... creo que hasta subió de rango por haber 'matado a Dumbledore'... al menos eso escuche decir a mis papás un día, cuando creían que me había quedado dormido. Hablan mucho de Quien Tu Sabes últimamente."

.-"Llámalo Tom... -Dijo Harry sonriendo- el odiaría eso..."

Ron lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo, el nombre 'Tom' parecía inapropiado... y el aun no estaba listo para llamarlo Voldemort.

.-"Bueno... de... el. -Dijo por fin Ron algo indeciso- Claro que no sabemos como rayos se las ha ingeniado Snape para ayudar a Dumbledore de esa manera tan espectacular... es obvio que ellos eran los únicos que sabían que la muerte de Dumbledore era un acto... pero eso es todo lo que se. Ahora nuestro maestro favorito esta más orgulloso y odioso que nunca, dando sus adoradas clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, es horrible Harry. Llevamos dos días aquí y ya nos quito 100 puntos, tenemos menos 80 puntos... eso también debe ser histórico. No me gustan los records que estamos batiendo este año..."

.-"Ahora que todo iba tan bien... -Dijo Harry en un suspiro- creo que no importaría si Snape fuera Canonizado... yo seguiría odiándolo..."

Ron rió divertido, no sabia que rayos significaba 'Canonizado' pero se daba una idea de que era algo bueno y no tenia que decirle a Harry que el se sentía igual, por que Harry lo sabia mas que bien. En la mente de ambos Snape no se merecía cosas buenas... simplemente por ser Snape. El ojiverde miro su reloj de nuevo.

.-"Ya son las siete cuarenta y dos, creo que es mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde con Dumbledore."

Dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie. Ron hizo lo mismo, y dándole un corto abrazo a Harry, impulsado por la felicidad que sentía al verlo de nuevo, le hablo al oído para que las demás personas de la sala común no lo escucharan.

.-"Luego me cuentas que tal te fue en tu reunión privada con Dumbledore"

Con estas palabras Ron dejo a Harry, sin notar que había hecho que el chico recordara que su reunión con Dumbledore no seria 'privada'. Draco estaría ahí... Harry se puso muy nervioso... de camino a la oficina del director comenzó a planear cosas que decirle al Slytherin cuando tuviera una oportunidad de hablar a solas con el, tal vez lo haría cuando estuvieran en el pasillo... luego pensó en Ginny y la mitad de cosas que deseaba decirle a Draco fueron descartadas por que sintió culpa, ya no podría seguir con Ginny sin pensar en lo que había hecho con el rubio... imagino que lo mejor seria decirle a la chica que era lo que realmente había pasado entre el y Draco y entonces tal vez ya librado de culpas seguirían adelante con su relación normalmente, pero al instante supo que jamás podría hacerlo, seria demasiado vergonzoso, además, muy probablemente Ginny iría a matar a Draco en ese mismo momento, y el no quería que nada malo le pasara al rubio, en realidad lo que el quería ocasionarle al Slytherin era tan diferente a algo malo...

_.-"Maldición. Todo es tan confuso... lo mejor será hablar con el, solo así sabré que hacer... solo así sabré que decirle a Ginny _-pensó Harry, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y se sintió muy mal- _¿Que me pasa? No puedo usar a Ginny como un plan de respaldo por si Draco no me quiere..."_

¿Por si no lo quería? Claro que no lo quería... el jamás podría quererlo, pensó Harry, aunque esa mañana había sido tan lindo, tan tierno... y durante el viaje lo había abrazado de una manera tan especial. Pero esa mirada que le había dado cuando montaban a Buckbeak seguía molestando a Harry... tal vez Draco se había arrepentido de lo que sus instintos carnales lo habían orillado a hacer y ahora querría pretender que nada había pasado entre ellos. El Gryffindor se sintió mal ante esta idea, por que creía firmemente que esto era posible, y de nuevo se sintió culpable por pensar en estas cosas, pues sabia que Ginny y el seguían teniendo una relación... aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el jamás le había pedido a la pelirroja que volvieran a andar. Luego recordó nuevamente la escena que había protagonizado frente a Draco esa mañana a la puerta de Hogwarts, y las tripas se le hicieron bolas... a pesar de que no tenia ni un solo día fuera de la isla, Harry veía todos los acontecimientos que en ella se habían desarrollado como si fueran parte de un muy lejano y hermoso sueño... al cual, con todas sus fuerzas deseaba regresar, para dejar atrás, de una buena vez, todo este embrollo de la profecía y el cabrón de Voldemort.

Justo cuando pensaba en esto Harry se detuvo de golpe ante la visión de unos ojos grises que lo observaban, el Gryffindor estaba frente a la gárgola que daba paso a las escaleras y luego a la puerta de Dumbledore, Draco estaba recargado al lado de la gárgola, su cabello lo detenía en una coleta pequeña, lo mas largo le llegaba a los hombros, estaba peinado, pero parecía haber abandonado su gusto por el gel en el cabello, traía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris con los primeros botones abiertos. Draco levanto la vista lentamente para ver a Harry cuando escucho sus pasos. Harry lamento no haberse arreglado un poco mas... su cabello había crecido en el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla y estaba igual de desordenado que siempre... pero debido al largo ahora tenia una apariencia muy similar a Jim Morrison, traía unos jeans azul claro y una playera blanca muy sencilla, se acerco tímidamente a Draco mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa al rubio... el cual, no le sonrió de regreso.

.-"¿Te sabes la contraseña Potter?"

Le pregunto secamente Draco, Harry sintió que toda la felicidad se le desprendía al escuchar su apellido, y no su nombre, repetido una vez más de esa manera tan fría, como solo Draco sabía pronunciarlo. Lamento haberse hecho ilusiones a pesar de todas sus sospechas.

.-"No... Lo siento, yo... no me la se."

Dijo Harry finalmente, con un dejo evidente de decepción. Harry noto que Draco traía un vendaje en la mano y trato de mirar hacia otro lado conteniendo sus ganas de preguntar sobre ello, pues sabia que el Slytherin andaba de mal humor, y como lo mas probable era que el fuera la causa de su disgusto lo mandaría a volar en cuanto abriera la boca. Draco suspiro con frustración, no se molesto en ocultar su mano, no había ido a la enfermería por que esa herida era un recordatorio a si mismo de lo estúpido que había sido al sentir algo por Harry.

.-"Bueno, lo supuse... -Dijo Draco mas para si mismo que para Harry- Entonces tendremos que tratar de adivinar cual es la contraseña ... ¿Que clase de contraseña usaría el Mago mas brillante de esta época?"

.-"El nombre de una golosina..."

Contesto Harry mirando al piso, se sentía muy mal por la actitud de Draco.

El rubio estaba evitando mirar a Harry a los ojos lo mas que podía... por que aun se sentía afectado por el, y no tenia contemplado caer nuevamente en lo que llamaba "Harry Potter, La Trampa Humana". Y Draco sabia que si miraba a Harry sentiría esas sensaciones de nuevo... sentiría esa enorme necesidad de abrazarle y nunca dejarle ir,

Se sentiría vulnerable, débil, no podía permitirse eso.

Harry se sintió muy triste, esperaba por lo menos poder hablar con el como un amigo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Y ahora Draco ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos... ¿tanto así se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Ambos chicos estaban en silencio, cada uno pensando en todo, menos en buscar la contraseña. Cuando de pronto...

.-"Trufas dulces!"

Dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que les sonreía a los chicos que lo miraban sorprendidos.

.-"Salí a dar un paseo -Dijo de una manera cándida el director- ojalá que no me hayan esperado demasiado."

.-"No."

Contestaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, se miraron por un instante y luego bajaron la mirada al piso. Dumbledore sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar.

.-"Vamos a mi oficina -Dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba- ahí estaremos mas cómodos... "

Harry y Draco caminaron en silencio detrás de Dumbledore. Sin mirarse el uno al otro ni una sola vez mas. A pesar de que mas de medio Mundo Mágico daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar en este instante y poder escuchar el relato que seguiría esa noche en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, ninguno de los chicos podía pensar en eso... de hecho no pensaban en nada que no fuera la isla desierta que habían dejado atrás y lo que habían pasado en ella... pero sobre todo pensaban en la persona que iba caminando a su lado en un silencio sepulcral. Nada volvería a ser igual. En Hogwarts o lejos de ahí...

CONTINUARA...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! aquí Luna reportándose!

Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo... es algo tedioso, lo se, tratare de que no sean tan pesados en el futuro. Bueno... mi idea era que el dolor de Draco se hiciera más grande por que no acepta que se siente mal, espero que se haya entendido... U/./U;

Admito que era mas fácil escribir cuando estaban en la isla por que no había tantos tecinisismos acerca de donde estaban y no había otros personajes (aunque la verdad a veces eso lo hace un poco mas fácil, eh... creo que ya me hice bolas XD)... además ya viene el rollo de Voldemort y todo eso... pero le voy a echar ganas para que siga estando divertido. Lo prometo! Luna trabajara intensamente!

**No te pierdas Bitter Sweet Kisses #13.**

**Atte: Luna Escarlata.**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**


	13. Tal Vez

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y por mas que quiera no gano dinero con esto (De hecho es al contrario, ne? U/./U; ). Escribir esto es solo un pasatiempo.

**Advertencia:** Este Fic contiene Spoiles del libro 6 (Tal vez de otros también, y si no los has leído...VERGONSOZO XD ¿que esperas para hacerlo? ) Slash (relación chico-chico) y Lemon, (lo mismo pero con menos tapujos, jejeje.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin más que decir, los dejo con:

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses.**

Capitulo Trece: "Tal vez..."

(Autora: Luna Escarlata)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La cobardía es la madre de la crueldad."

(Michel Eyquem de la Montaigne.) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos chicos se sentaron silenciosamente en las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, en su oficina circular. El director los miraba con curiosidad... podía notar que algo andaba mal. Pero no deseaba que las cosas se salieran aún más de control, así que se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que esperaba no afectara demasiado los ya exasperados sentimientos de sus alumnos.

.-"¿Como se encuentran muchachos?"

Preguntó con amabilidad Dumbledore, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos.

.-"Bien."

Contestaron al mismo tiempo, quedándose en silencio justo después de contestar.

Dumbledore suspiró, sabía muy bien que había un conflicto emocional entre ellos, y que este se había vuelto más complicado al regresar a sus vidas reales, pero por lo pronto,

Ese no era su asunto, y no pensaba meterse en algo que aún parecía tener remedio.

Además había otros asuntos mucho más urgentes que atender.

Mientras pensaba el como empezar la plática Dumbledore notó los vendajes en la mano derecha de Draco, sabía que esa herida no la tenía hacía tan solo unas horas.

.-"¿Que le pasó en la mano Sr. Malfoy?"

Preguntó inocentemente Dumbledore. Draco se sonrojó un poco, pues la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Por tantas cosas que traía en la cabeza dándole vueltas, no había pensado en que inventarse cuando le preguntaran sobre sus vendajes... pero como todo buen Malfoy, pensó en algo de inmediato.

.-"Me caí en la ducha -Mintió Draco- y no tuve tiempo de ir con Madame Pomfrey"

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja. Obviamente no le creía a Draco y Harry tampoco, lo había llegado a conocer demasiado bien en el tiempo que habían pasado en la isla... y sin darse cuenta de como lo hacía podía leer las expresiones de Draco de vez en cuando.

.-"OH, eso no es problema... -Dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que sacaba su varita- yo arreglaré esa pequeña molestia."

Y antes de que Draco pudiera protestar el director ya le había conjurado un hechizo de curación, el rubio intentó fingir alegría... pero no había engañado a Dumbledore, quien se limitó a sonreírle mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

.-"Ahora -Dijo Dumbledore serenamente- creo que lo conveniente sería pasar al resumen de lo acontecido en su ausencia... Harry, no ha cambiado mucho tu situación, solo te informo que la antigua casa de Sirius ha sido remodelada... la que es ahora tu casa, es mucho más cálida de lo que solía ser, tiene una pinta hogareña, ni siquiera el mismísimo Sirius la reconocería, así que ya puedes vivir en ella... te recuerdo que ya no hay motivos para que regreses con los Dursley ahora que ya eres mayor."

Harry se sintió exquisitamente feliz al escuchar esto... ya se le había olvidado... pero era verdad, ya no tenía que volver a esa horrible casa, con esas personas a las que ni de chiste llamaría familia. Dumbledore le dio a Harry unos segundos para que se sintiera libremente dichoso antes de continuar.

.-"Nymphadora ha hecho un excelente trabajo tirando cosas inútiles y deshaciéndose de algunos cuadros viejos, principalmente de uno, que sinceramente era de muy mal gusto

-Dijo al fin Dumbledore, Harry sonrió imaginando a la vieja loca del cuadro gritando desde un bote de basura a las afueras de su casa-. Me tomé la libertad de pedirle a Remus y a Nymphadora que hicieran todos estos cambios... ya que han estado viviendo ahí... espero que esto no te moleste..."

Dumbledore miró a Harry sonriendo amablemente. Harry solo meneó la cabeza.

.-"No, claro que no me molesta, Señor."

Logró decir Harry después de unos instantes... ¿Como iba a molestarle si Lupin y Tonks eran parte de aquellos a los que consideraba su familia? Un momento... ¿Habían estado viviendo ahí?

.-"¿Eso quiere decir que por fin están juntos?"

Preguntó Harry quien de pronto se sentía algo contento. Dumbledore sonrió... éste era su Harry, no ése chico triste de hacía unos momentos.

.-"Si Harry... pero no se han casado aún... -Dijo Dumbledore- pues insistieron en esperar que aparecieras... creo que tendremos días agitados pronto, mucha gente esperaba tu regreso con impaciencia."

Harry sonrió ampliamente, y no notó lo triste que se encontraba Draco... pues sabía que además de los Slytherin, nadie había esperado SU regreso, él no tenía gente que lo quisiera como una familia debía hacerlo. Estaba prácticamente sólo.

"Ahora... Sr. Malfoy -Dijo Dumbledore tomando un poco de aire- con respecto a su situación... sus padres se han dado a la fuga... su madre se las ingenió para sacar a su padre de Azkaban... y a usted, se le consideraba muerto. Voldemort creía que había muerto aquí en Hogwarts tras el ataque... esa fue la información que Severus le facilitó. Así pues, parecía ser que era usted el único motivo por el cual sus padres seguían manteniéndose discretos en cuanto a su fidelidad para con Voldemort."

Draco tragó saliva. Tanta culpa no le permitía levantar la vista. Además, el pensar en sus padres como unos fugitivos le removían las entrañas, siempre había temido que esta época de horror se desatara. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

.-"Espero que sepa que aquí en Hogwarts no se juzga a las personas por quienes son sus padres, si no por quienes demuestran ser ellos mismos..."

Dijo Dumbledore, adivinando el pánico que recorría los pensamientos de Draco, éste último trago saliva, el no creía haber demostrado ser una buena persona en el tiempo que llevaba en el colegio... a menos que conspirar en favor de la muerte del Director se tomara como algo positivo.

"Si, es cierto que ha cometido algunas equivocaciones... -Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, lo cual sorprendió a Draco, mas no a Harry, quien ya conocía bien al hombre que se encontraba frente a ambos- pero en fin, esas son cosas de la juventud, los chicos serán siempre chicos... y tendrán uno que otro error de vez en cuando, además, el arrepentirse es un signo de bondad."

Draco bajó la mirada, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir sus lagrimas, estaba tan feliz que quería llorar, no podía creer lo noble que era este hombre... estaba aligerando de tal manera esa difícil conversación que él ya no tenía miedo... claro que se sentía mal... pero de alguna manera en este momento se sentía reconfortado. Había juzgado mal a Dumbledore desde siempre... todo por culpa de su padre y su madre, siempre había creído que Dumbledore era un viejo hipócrita, que solo ponía su cara bonita, pero que en realidad te dejaba sólo en momentos de crisis. Draco no sabía como agradecer la mano emocional que Dumbledore le tendía, justamente como ese día de la Torre de Astrología, así que se limitó a agradecerle de la manera más común que conocía... con palabras.

.-"G-gra... cias"

Dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, Harry pudo sentir como se removían sus entrañas, esta escena lo había conmovido muchísimo... casi podría apostar que esa era la primera vez que Draco le daba sinceramente las gracias a alguien.

Tal vez Draco... er, Malfoy, si estaba en el bando de los 'buenos' de manera definitiva...

-"No hay nada que agradecer, usted se ha ganado el trato que se le es brindado... el trato que merece cualquier persona de corazón noble."

Harry sonrió, no tuvo el valor de mirar a Draco, pero se imaginó la expresión que debía tener el rubio. Y era como Harry la imaginaba, una expresión ciertamente cómica, tenía los ojos como platos, y casi se le dibujaba un signo de interrogación en la frente. ¿De corazón noble había dicho?

.-"Muchas veces la vida nos lleva por caminos que nos hacen parecer lo que no somos

-Dijo Dumbledore- esos caminos, que llamaré situaciones, nos dan la imagen de aquello que todos desean que seamos, ó de lo que a cada quien le conviene ver de nosotros, y no de lo que somos en realidad. Demasiados jóvenes pasan por esto debido a sus padres, aunque algunos adultos que se dejan influenciar por los demás, sin seguir sus verdaderos sueños, sufren por este tipo de cosas también... claro que habemos aquellos que sabemos distinguir a las personas como es debido, y separamos a los malintencionados de aquellos que se ven orillados a actuar como villanos..."

En esta ocasión Harry si volteó a ver a Draco... no podía perderse su expresión.

Draco tenía el labio inferior temblando de una manera casi imperceptible, y apretaba los ojos... tratando aún de contener las lágrimas. Vaya que debía tener un gran control sobre sus emociones este rubio, Harry sabía que de haber sido él quien recibiera ese tipo de noticias ya estaría como Magdalena.

.-"Y ahora -Dijo Dumbledore- a otro tema, debido a las leyes Sr. Malfoy, es usted dueño de todo lo que poseían sus padres, ya que lamento informarle que su alianza con Voldemort fue confirmada, de manera contundente, hace aproximadamente un mes, justo cuando usted desapareció... como ya se lo había dicho, ellos perdieron toda discreción al fugarse de esa manera, y ahora han perdido los derechos a todos sus bienes. Además... Sr. Malfoy, si ellos son capturados su estancia en Azkaban será permanente... aun cuando tuvieran los juicios correspondientes, ese será el castigo menos severo. Debe estar preparado para cuando esto pase... -Dumbledore lo miro fijamente, dándole a entender a Draco que era posible algo mucho, mucho peor- y recuerde que la valentía no reside en negar el miedo, si no en enfrentarlo abiertamente, con la frente en alto."

Harry no pudo evitar el nudo que se formó en su garganta... sabía que a pesar de todo Draco quería a sus padres, y se preocupaba por ellos... lo había comprendido el día que el rubio hervía en fiebre, delirando, llorando pues en sus pesadillas Voldemort hacía cosas horribles a sus padres... o por lo menos eso había entendido el moreno.

Harry notó como Draco se ponía rígido en su silla mientras le daban la horrenda noticia... como deseaba poder abrazarlo, e intentar consolarle, aunque fuera el suyo un vano intento.

Dumbledore se levantó, al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Había hecho esta reunión entre los tres pues deseaba que Harry escuchara la de broncas emocionales que iba a tener el rubio. Pues parecía ser el único fuera de Slytherin que apoyaría a Draco, y sabía que posiblemente el rubio no le contaría nada a nadie, aunque el dolor lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Tal vez estas noticias suavizarían el noble corazón de Harry, y ayudarían a que el problema que se traían estos chicos llegara a un pacífico fin.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes pronunció una sola palabra, la última noticia había sido un golpe duro para ambos... aunque Draco sentía que este dolor era solamente de él...

.-"Ahora... hay otra cosa que me gustaría discutir contigo Harry -Dijo Dumbledore- es sobre Voldemort y los Horcruxes."

.-"Creo que es mejor que me retire entonces."

Dijo Draco secamente, cachando lo que suponía era una indirecta.

.-"No, claro que no -Dijo Dumbledore con firmeza- yo no le he pedido que se marche."

Ambos muchachos se sorprendieron. No entendían por qué Dumbledore insistía en darles todas sus noticias juntos. ¿Que los veía como pareja de casados por lo que había visto en la isla?

.-"Bien Harry... -Dijo Dumbledore, ignorando los rostros sorprendidos de los chicos- he estado algo... 'ocupado' desde que te fuiste... y me da gusto informarte que esto ha dado buenos frutos. El único Horcrux restante es la serpiente. Que debido a que no se separa de su Lord, tendrá que ser eliminada en la batalla final..."

Draco se miraba confundido... obviamente no sabía de que rayos hablaban, pero no quería cometer la imprudencia de preguntar, sus modales se lo impedían.

.-"Aún no descubro en donde está Voldemort... -Continuó el Director- pareciera que se lo ha tragado la tierra... y a su serpiente y a sus Mortífagos junto con él."

Draco sintió un retorcijón al pensar en sus padres...

.-"Lamentablemente esto ha puesto un alto total en todas las actividades de la Orden...

-Dijo Dumbledore- claro, sin contar la búsqueda de pistas o rumores... pero no hay nada, no ha habido nada desde que te marchaste... no me lo explico... ni siquiera Severus sabe algo... "

El Director parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

.-"Realmente parece ser que se los tragó la tierra... -Continuó Dumbledore- aunque sospecho que tal vez Severus ya no tiene la confianza de Voldemort... alguien pudo haber hablado... "

.-"Disculpe Señor -Interrumpió Draco- puedo... preguntar... ¿Como fue que usted no... No...?"

Esta vez los modales habían sido rezagados a un segundo plano...

Pero Draco no podía continuar... las palabras se hacían bolas en su garganta.

.-"Claro... -Dijo Dumbledore saliendo de sus extenuantes pensamientos- ¿Recuerdan cual es la primera regla de los hechizos verbales?"

.-"Pronunciar correctamente cada palabra."

Dijo Draco lentamente, mientras que todo se aclaraba en su mente... mientras intentaba analizar aquello que comenzaba a comprender... mientras trataba de recordar... pero todo había sido demasiado rápido, demasiado intenso para él...

Harry también intentaba hacer lo mismo... pero su mente estaba en caos... ¿Acaso era tan simple? Dumbledore los miró complacido, como se lo había imaginado... generalmente la respuesta más simple es la menos obvia.

.-"Esa es la respuesta al gran misterio -Dijo Dumbledore- un hechizo mal pronunciado... una poción bebida con anticipación para contrarrestar el efecto del hechizo que me golpeó, otra para fingir la muerte... y muchas mañas aprendidas con los años. Además de la confianza plena que deposité en Severus."

.-"Fui un peón... un títere... y además mis padres me dieron por muerto, por eso ellos..."

Dijo Draco aún en shock... ya no sabía que sentir...

.-"Lo lamento Señor Malfoy -Dijo Dumbledore- aunque eso no es del todo cierto... de alguna manera si nos aprovechamos de usted... y de su situación."

.-"Pero... debes ver que eso fue lo mejor Draco... -Dijo Harry- si no..."

Draco miró a Harry de una manera asesina.

.-"Tú cállate! -Gritó Draco- ¿Que vas a saber tú de mejor¿No podían haberme dicho?"

Draco giró sus furiosos ojos grises hacia Dumbledore, ahora sí las lagrimas los inundaban.

.-"Lo lamento Sr. Malfoy... -Dijo Dumbledore- eso habría puesto en peligro la misión y además-"

.-"¿Y el tiempo que pasé como el maldito gordo ése no les alcanzó para avisarme?

-Dijo Draco- Todo el tiempo... yo creí que lo había matado... todo ese tiempo... yo... "

.-"Señor Malfoy debe entender que."

Intentó explicarle Dumbledore a Draco, pero este no le dio tiempo de terminar y le interrumpió de nuevo.

.-"No! -Gritó Draco- no puedo!"

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cara... Harry lo miró, entendía exactamente como se sentía Draco, el siempre había sido un peón... toda su vida había sido así. Todos acomodaban su vida a diestra y siniestra, nunca se le había consultado nada.

.-"Por lo menos no puedo comprenderlo ahora -Dijo Draco, bajando poco a poco su voz-. Necesito... necesito estar solo... necesito pensar. Analizar las cosas... yo..."

.-"Me parece justo."

Dijo Dumbledore, respirando pesadamente. Mirando a Draco con atención, podía entender claramente los sentimientos del rubio.

.-"¿Puedo retirarme?"

Preguntó Draco, poniéndose de pie, realmente no parecía importarle la respuesta.

.-"Por supuesto."

Dijo Dumbledore, levantándose.

.-"Lo lamento... -Dijo apesumbrado el Director- ojalá hubiera podido ser de otra manera."

Pero Draco no volteó a verlo, y en segundos ya resonaba el eco de la puerta cerrándose tras él. Dumbledore volvió a sentarse, ahora con pesadez, sobre su silla.

.-"Vaya... creo que no soy bueno con los jóvenes -Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita- bien que mal siempre termino haciéndolos rabiar en mi oficina..."

Harry sonrió... pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de sentirse alegre.

.-"Cuéntame Harry -Dijo Dumbledore- ¿Como has estado?"

Harry suspiró, viendo fijamente a Dumbledore a los ojos... era fantástico poder verle de nuevo... saber que podía hablar con él. Y aunque moría de ganas de correr tras Draco, decidió quedarse un rato más en la oficina del Director... necesitaba hablar con alguien, y aunque tal vez no le podía contar todo lo que estaba revoloteando en su corazón, por lo menos sentía que podía relajarse un poco con su compañía. Por lo menos necesitaba hacer eso antes de intentar hablar con el Slytherin, por que aunque no quería admitirlo tenía mucho miedo de lo que ése rubio le podía decir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco salió de la oficina sin poder pensar en algo en específico... había tantas cosas en su cabeza que se intercalaban unas con otras casi segundo tras segundo... de pronto estaba pensando en Harry, y luego su cólera hacia Dumbledore y su padrino surgía... ¿Como era posible¿Como podían haberle ocultado algo así? Era su vida. Por Merlín!

Que meses tan horribles había pasado, la culpa lo había carcomido cruelmente hora tras hora... y eso no lo había evitado ni siquiera el sentimiento que había surgido en él por Harry. Y de nuevo, ahí estaba en sus pensamientos... maldito Gryffindor... era un dos caras... Draco se detuvo, pudo ver una sombra a sus pies, así que levantó la vista, para encontrarse con unos ojos amistosos.

.-"¿Ya terminó la grandiosa reunión?"

Preguntó Blaise Zabinny, mirando a Draco, quien apenas iba de camino a las mazmorras. Draco se sentía apesumbrado, pero aún cuando Blaise podía ser considerado su amigo, él no tenía ganas de contarle nada de lo que sentía... nunca tenía ganas de contar lo que sentía... por que siempre se le había dicho que eso estaba mal. Así que Draco simplemente miró a su amigo, y le contestó sin mucho afán.

.-"Si. Al menos para mi... si."

Blaise lo miró fijamente, a pesar de todo lo conocía muy bien... pues siempre había tenido que analizarlo, siempre lo tenía que descifrar, pues éste rubio no decía nunca lo que sentía. Ser el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy era un trabajo que necesitaba dedicación, y mucha paciencia.

.-"¿Y que tal te fue?"

Preguntó Blaise, este era el momento en el que vería la verdad. La expresión auténtica y sincera duraba sólo unos segundos... así que había que estar muy atento.

.-"Mejor de lo que esperaba..."

Contestó Draco, con una breve sonrisita, que solamente Blaise podría haber calificado de triste. Sólo él lo había visto sonreír así las veces que eran necesarias para poder identificar el sentimiento que venía detrás.

.-"pues veo que aún tienes la cabeza pegada al cuello -Dijo Zabinny sonriendo- así que te fue mejor de lo que yo pensaba también."

Draco sonrió y Blaise también, se miraron, como solamente los amigos saben mirarse.

.-"Que gracioso."

Dijo Draco, dando unos cuántos pasos más rumbo a su amigo.

.-"Y..."

Aventuró Blaise... aquí comenzaba la batalla, aquí era cuando necesitaba toda su paciencia, sus habilidades de 'Mejor Amigo de Draco Malfoy'

.-"¿Y?"

Preguntó Draco... ya sabía hacia donde iba Zabinny, y la verdad era que no quería hablar de sus penas... el nunca quería hablar de sus penas. Aunque Blaise parecía nunca entender eso.

.-"¿Tienes algo que contarme?"

Preguntó Blaise, por fin separándose de la pared en la que estaba recargado.

Draco puso una expresión exagerada de reflexión. Y se quedó así un rato, luego simplemente volvió a mirar a Blaise.

.-"Hmmm... No."

Dijo tratando de sonar como si realmente no tuviera preocupaciones.

.-"¿Seguro?"

Insistió Blaise... ya sabía que esto siempre era difícil, y hoy no tenía por que empezar a ser diferente. Draco de nuevo tomó su expresión anterior, dio dos pasos más y asintió.

.-"Hmmm... Si."

Blaise se acercó a su rubio amigo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho.

.-"Draco."

Draco lo imitó y en son de burla posó su mano en el hombro de Blaise.

.-"Blaise."

Éste último le miró y exhaló sonoramente por la nariz.

.-"No estás bien."

Draco le soltó y comenzó a caminar... esa era una manera de evitar que Blaise le viera el rostro, por que sabía que éste siempre le descubría cuando podía verlo a la cara.

.-"No, tienes razón... naufragué durante un mes con el idiota de Potter... -Dijo Draco- nadie queda bien después de eso."

Blaise había comenzado a caminar detrás de él. Ahora sabía que en verdad su amigo no estaba para nada bien... siempre que trataba de ocultarle su rostro era por que quería esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos..

.-"¿Siempre va a ser igual de difícil sacarte la verdad?"

Preguntó Blaise, respetando la decisión de Draco de ir un poco más delante.

.-"No. Tal vez un día pueda hacerlo tan difícil que no lograrás tu cometido."

Contestó Draco, parándose en seco volteando a mirar a Blaise con una sonrisa. Éste le sonrió ampliamente, bien... la parte más difícil tal vez ya había pasado...

.-"Pero ese día no es hoy. -Dijo Zabinny- así que deja de evitarlo, y cuéntame que tienes."

Draco exhaló, era cierto que hablar de sus sentimientos no le daba buena espina... pero a pesar de lo que le habían dicho sus padres, el hablar con Blaise siempre le había hecho sentirse mejor al final... aunque al principio siempre se negaba a hacerlo.

.-"¿Por dónde empiezo? -Dijo Draco- Mi vida es una mierda... "

.-"Bueno... eso es un buen comienzo, algo positivo para empezar."

Dijo Zabinny pasando su brazo por los hombros de Draco. Éste lo miró algo preocupado.

.-"¿Podemos hablarlo en mi habitación? -Dijo Draco- realmente necesito un trago."

Blaise sonrió... OK, para ser el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy necesitabas dedicación paciencia, y bebidas alcoholizantes de muy buena calidad.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron a las mazmorras, y Blaise no dejó de reconfortar a Draco... quien como pocas veces se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de desamparo que llevaba por dentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas dos horas después Draco se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea de su habitación, con Blaise sentado opuesto a él.

.-"Entonces..."

Comenzó Blaise... ya era hora de empezar esta conversación, eso le decían sus instintos.

.-"No es fácil..."

Dijo Draco, mirando el vaso con alcohol entre sus manos.

.-"Pues las tres rondas de whisky deberían hacerlo más fácil..."

Dijo Blaise, no quería ser grosero o imprudente... pero sabía que esa era la única manera de hacer hablar a Draco. Pero claro... él entendía que esta vez iba a ser la más difícil de todas. Ambos chicos le dieron un trago a su bebida. Draco sentía que el alcohol le aflojaba la lengua... pero aun no estaba listo, así que intentó hacer las cosas más sencillas sacando otro tema a colación, algo que se acercara un poco a todo eso que él necesitaba decir...

.-"¿Como vas con el irlandés?"

Preguntó Draco, mirando a Blaise. Éste sonrió, ya entendía... lo había sospechado desde siempre... pero... bueno, también siempre había pensado que estaba mal.

Blaise pensó en su pareja... y sonrió.

.-"De maravilla... -Dijo Blaise- aún es como un sueño."

.-"¿Como fue que comenzó?"

Preguntó Draco... realmente no le interesaba... pero tenía que seguir con su platica, esperaba que lentamente llegara a ese punto donde ya no podía detenerse.

.-"pues... en los baños... los del segundo piso... -Dijo Blaise, recordando ese día- lo ví aseándose, y cuando tenía el cabello mojado... no pude evitar sentirme atraído hacía el... lo jalé a un cubículo... y... bueno, desde entonces estamos juntos."

Draco sonrió... se lo imaginaba, Blaise tenía que haber sido el que lo había empezado todo... los Gryffindor no tenían esas agallas... bueno, al menos eso pensaba él.

.-"Así que al principio... era sólo por el sexo. Solo una atracción física..."

Preguntó Draco... ya lo sentía, estaba muy cerca de decirlo. Solo necesitaba un poco más de valor.

.-"Bueno, eso me decía a mi mismo... tal vez esa primera vez si... pero después ya era algo más, aunque tardé un poco en aceptarlo."

Blaise sabía que había dado en el blanco... no necesitaba más que ver la expresión en el rostro de Draco... con unas copas encima Draco ya no era tan bueno ocultando su estado de ánimo y sus sentimientos.

.-"Blaise... yo..."

Comenzó Draco, pero se detuvo, realmente era difícil. No podía decirlo... ¿Como lo vería Blaise después de decirle la verdad? Tal vez lo entendería, pero tal vez se burlaría de él... y eso no podría soportarlo ahora... había tantas cosas que le lastimaban por dentro, que no quería que Blaise, quién era su único apoyo fuera otra de esas decepciones.

Pero no por nada Blaise era su mejor amigo... ya lo sabía... sabía que era lo que le pasaba...

.-"Es Potter ¿Verdad?"

Dijo Blaise, finalmente se arriesgaba a estar equivocado... y a que Draco le aventara el vaso que tenía en la mano, y cualquiera otra cosa que pudiera levantar. Pero para su fortuna eso no ocurrió, Draco lo miró mientras exhalaba sonoramente... se sintió aliviado pues no se esperaba este maravilloso rescate.

.-"Entre otras cosas..."

Dijo Draco, mirando a Blaise. Éste creyó haber entendido que era lo que pasaba.

.-"Y no te correspondió..."

Preguntó Blaise muy seguro de si mismo. Draco lo miró algo ofendido.

.-"¿Por quién me tomas?"

Preguntó el rubio mirando a su amigo, mientras le daba otro trago a su whisky.

.-"Uy perdón señor conquistador... -Dijo Blaise- ¿Entonces cual es el gran problema?"

Draco miró a Blaise a los ojos y luego miró al fuego...

.-"Todo."

Dijo dramáticamente el rubio, bebiendo después de su vaso hasta dejarlo vacío... Blaise lo miró mientras arqueaba una ceja.

.-"Bien, creo que ser menos específico es imposible."

Dijo con sorna Blaise, mirando a Draco casi como si le estuviera dando una reprimenda.

.-"Que Potter es una mierda, un embustero... -Dijo Draco con desesperación- no es el niño bueno que todos imaginan. Lo detesto por hipócrita."

Blaise inhaló sonoramente... bueno, si había algo que le gustaba hacer a Draco era pensar que todos a los que llegaba a querer no eran lo que parecían... esa era su manera de librarse de su sentimentalismo. Aún no entendía como él mismo, con los años, no había terminado como un amigo traicionero a sus ojos...

.-"Tendrás motivos para decir eso de él."

Preguntó Blaise, él ya se esperaba una sarta de estupideces de parte de Draco, quien a su modo explicaría la gran traición.

.-"Tú lo viste con esa... esa... argh."

Dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Blaise sonrió... Draco nunca cambiaría, pensó.

.-"Yo ví que ella se le lanzó a él."

Comentó Blaise tranquilamente. Observando las reacciones de Draco.

.-"Pero aún así él..."

Dijo el rubio, dudando que podía argumentar ahora... ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que había creído ver... pero como siempre había sido impulsivo...

.-"Ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de explicarse ¿Verdad?"

Preguntó Blaise, acusadoramente. Draco simplemente guardó silencio...

.-"Como siempre... eres un niño."

Le espetó Blaise, fingiendo más enfado de lo que sentía en realidad.

.-"¿Cuando dejarás de usar esa frase?"

Preguntó Draco algo molesto... no le gustaba que Blaise le dijera esas cosas... mas aún por que siempre que se las decía tenía la razón.

.-"Cuando madures. -Dijo Blaise tajantemente- Tienes que tragarte el orgullo e ir a hablar con el... quien sabe, tal vez él no quiere seguir con ella... Seamus me dijo que ellos habían terminado."

Draco sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco... no dudaba que esa... mugrosa pobretona anduviera detrás de él aunque el ya no quisiera nada de ella... ¿Quién podría olvidar a Harry así como así? Draco se sintió estúpido...

.-"Pero..."

Dijo el rubio, moviendo nerviosamente el vaso vacío que tenía entre las manos...

Blaise exhaló sonoramente... su amigo era una persona inteligente y madura... pero en cuanto a sentimientos estaba en pañales, y es que siempre se le había negado el simple hecho de poder querer a alguien que no fueran sus padres. Siempre se le había dicho que el amor no era si no peligroso y traicionero...

.-"Pero seguramente ya le dijiste hasta de que se va a morir."

Dijo Blaise, basándose en lo que creía que había pasado.

.-"No."

Dijo Draco secamente... aún sin mirar a Blaise a la cara.

.-"Entonces lo ignoraste, con ese característico estilo Malfoy tuyo."

Dijo Blaise, sacando su segunda opción. La cual fue la más acertada.

.-"Algo así..."

Dijo Draco, quien brevemente miró a su amigo a la cara... realmente se sentía mal... ¿Como había podido pensar que Harry haría algo tan cruel? Nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus estúpidos instintos anti-sentimentales.

.-"pues... no hay más remedio... -Dijo Blaise poniéndose en pie- tendrás rebajarte al nivel de nosotros los mortales y pedirle una disculpa."

.-"Pero... yo..."

Dijo Draco, con la voz entrecortada, no sentía el valor necesario. Blaise se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro amistosamente.

.-"No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerte daño a ti mismo... -Dijo Blaise con una sonrisita triste- aún no me perdono por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que planeaste sobre Dumbledore... y me doy cuenta de que esto es más grande de lo que quieres admitir... Draco, por primera vez en tu vida... se sincero contigo mismo."

Zabinny se alejó de Draco, y dejó la copa a medio consumir sobre la mesita de centro, acercándose a la puerta.

.-"Blaise yo..."

Dijo Draco, mirando la espalda de su amigo de una manera suplicante.

.-"Mejor no dianas nada Draco. -Dijo Blaise girándose para mirar a Draco- A mi puedes mentirme todo lo que quieras... pero a ti mismo es imposible que lo hagas... por más que lo intentes no podrás odiarlo de nuevo... si es que alguna vez realmente lo hiciste."

Blaise sonrió. Draco abrió mucho sus ojos grises.

.-"¿Que?"

Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

.-"Bueno... -Dijo Blaise sonriendo ampliamente- yo siempre pensé que... era demasiado hablar de él."

Draco sonrió, Blaise era una persona excepcional. Por eso era su mejor amigo.

.-"Estás loco."

Dijo Draco sonriendo, no sabía ciertamente si Blaise tenía la razón o no... Pero aún así se sentía mejor ahora.

.-"Si, tal vez estoy loco -Dijo Blaise, mientras abría la puerta-. Pero creo que es hora de que seas tú mismo... y no una copia barata de Lucius Malfoy."

Concluyó Zabinny, mientras le sonreía a su amigo. Éste último le regresó la sonrisa, mientras veía a su amigo cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y mientras exhalaba se recargó en el sillón.

.-"Tal vez..."

Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos... mañana sería un largo día.

CONTINUARÁ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, pues así quedó el número trece -ay mamá de mala suerte jaja-. Espero sus criticas comentarios y sugerencias, para así poder mejorar con cada capitulo y que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**Bueno, ahora una petición de mi parte, todo lo que publico lo escribo primero en mi laptop y luego lo bajo en un Ciber Café, el tiempo de Internet que puedo usar es poco, así que aquellos que deseen contestación a su Review déjenme su e-mail en el review, pues planeo hacer una contestación masiva, algo así como un forward -como solía hacerlo en el fic pero por mail.- Gracias. -Solo que si ponen el "arroba" y el "punto com" no sale el mail, creo que la pagina lo quita automáticamente. Así que tienen que escribir "fulanito-arroba-Hotmail-punto-com" y así si sale OK?**

Con cariño y dedicación:

Luna Escarlata.


	14. Cuídalo de Mi

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes e idea original de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Y por increíble que parezca yo no gano dinero haciendo esto. Es solo un pasatiempo.

**Advertencia:** Este Fic contiene Spoiles del libro 6 (Tal vez de algunos otros también... pero me gusta suponer que ya todos los han leído) Slash (relación chico-chico) y Lemon (lo mismo pero con menos censura n/./n) Si esto no te agrada, No Lo Leas, no deseo ofender a nadie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y sin más que decir... ahora sí. En sus marcas, listos :

**Bitter-Sweet Kisses **

Capitulo Catorce: "Cuídalo de Mi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nota: (Entre Paréntesis Están Hablando En Alemán...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De pronto sintió vértigo... y un frío indescriptible. Intentó ver un poco mas allá, pero no podía ver si no sus manos extendidas frente a él, envueltas en esa oscuridad absoluta. De pronto, una voz rasposa e inhumana susurró en sus oídos, en ambos... como si viniera desde dentro de su mente...

.-"El hijo pródigo... sabía que no habías muerto... -De pronto vio esos horribles ojos rojos, que le quemaron la vista, como un fuego infernal- vendrás a mi... por el bien de tus padres. Y traerás contigo a tu puta... para que muera en mis manos... como debió hacerlo hace años."

Draco se despertó sudando frío, no supo que pensar. Se vistió como autómata, y no pudo pensar en nada con claridad. Había tomado varias desiciónes debido al insomnio que le provocara su plática de la noche anterior con Blaise... pero este sueño lo cambiaba todo... tenía que hablar con su padrino... y con Dumbledore... tenía que saber si se podía tratar de algo real, o una simple pesadilla... últimamente sus pesadillas habían desaparecido... pero no dudaba que volvieran por el estrés, Draco estaba implorando mentalmente por que todo esto fuera en realidad una pesadilla... una simple pesadilla. Pero una voz en el fondo de su mente gritaba desesperada, sabía que esto no había sido una pesadilla.

Sentía la boca seca, y caminaba pesadamente... los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban solos y fríos... el cielo aún se encontraba oscuro... hasta ahora Draco no se había dado cuenta, pero era muy temprano todavía.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente... ¿Como sabía Voldemort que él seguía con vida¿Como sabía que estaba... que sentía algo por Harry¿Sería capaz de entregarlo con tal de que sus padres vivieran¡Maldición¡Como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en la cabeza¡Ahora tenía que pensar que ese hijo de puta de Voldemort quería que él le entregara a Harry!

De pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, Draco se encontraba frente a la puerta de su padrino Severus Snape... no sabía como iba a encararlo... aún seguía enfadado con el... bueno, un poco enfadado... pero era el primer lugar al que había pensado acudir, cuando había sentido ese horrible vacío en el estómago. Draco se mantuvo frente a la puerta... no podía tocar... ¿Cómo le iba a contar todo lo que había pasado a Severus... ? Para empezar lo de Harry...

Lo del sueño, bueno, aunque era algo difícil de decir... por que había sido traumatizante... le sería más fácil que decirle que se había ena... em... bueno, que sentía algo por Harry.

Sus ojos grises miraban intensamente la puerta... y un segundo después se dio la media vuelta... no podía, no podía decírselo... tal vez, tal vez sería más fácil decírselo a Dumbledore... ya que el Director ya sabía lo que había entre él y Harry... o al menos... se daba una idea por lo que había visto en la isla.

Pero claro, todo eso que Draco pensaba no sería necesario... él no había dado ni tres pasos cuando la puerta de su padrino se abrió detrás de él...

.-" ¿A dónde crees que vas Draco? -Preguntó Snape, quién traía puesta una bata color vino- Pude ver que venías... y pude ver que no querías tocar... tu mente está como un libro abierto... pero es una horrible maraña... ¿Que te pasa?"

Draco se quedó de espaldas varios segundos que le parecieron eternos... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su garganta se hizo nudos... ya no podía estar enfadado con su padrino... le había salvado de la muerte segura... todo lo había hecho por él, incluso había arriesgado su propia vida ¿O no?

Draco se dio la vuelta, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que eran más que evidentes, aún en la penumbra...

.-"Buenos días padrino... -Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, su voz sonó áspera y triste- aún no te perdono lo del abandono y los secretos... pero necesito hablar contigo..."

Snape se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Draco, y lo hizo sentar frente a la chimenea, que parecía haber estado ardiendo toda la noche, pues la habitación estaba inundada de calidez.

Severus Snape era un hombre duro... pero ver así a su ahijado le partía el alma, nunca había pensado que llegaría a querer a una persona de una manera tan sincera y tan carente de egoísmo... pues él estaba convencido de que la mayoría de los cariños humanos se daban por egoísmo... conciente o inconcientemente... así lo veía él.

Aún así le había dolido inmensamente ocultarle todos sus planes y complots a Draco, pero esa era la mejor manera... el Lord era un ser poderoso... y no podían arriesgarse a que leyese la mente de Draco, simplemente no era una opción. Pero aún cuando Severus Snape sabía que la desición que había tomado había sido por el bienestar de su ahijado, no podía dejar de sentirse mal, muy mal, por el hecho de haberlo dejado tan abandonado... con tantas culpas.

Mientras Snape servía dos tazas de té, el joven Slytherin parecía algo ausente... Draco miró la chimenea como hipnotizado. No podía dejar de pensar en ese horrible sueño... _'tu puta'_ pensó... debía ser Harry... pero...

.-"Así que te enamoraste de Potter... que ironía."

Dijo Snape casualmente, poniendo una taza de té en la mesita frente a Draco. Éste último se sobresaltó... por la presencia inesperada de la voz de su padrino... y además por su atinado comentario.

.-"Te agradecería que no leyeras mi mente... -Dijo Draco algo avergonzado- me gustaría que te enteraras de las cosas de una manera mas convencional... y con mi consentimiento..."

.-"Pero si de cualquier manera me lo ibas a contar... ¿No es así?"

Preguntó Snape, sentándose cómodamente en un amplio sillón frente a Draco, con otra taza de té entre sus manos. Claro que se lo iba a contar, pensó Draco... pero, era molesto que su padrino pudiera leer así su mente...

.-"S-si... pensaba contártelo...-Dijo Draco, con la garganta hecha nudos- es que tuve un sueño... bueno... tal vez no lo fue... yo..."

.-"Merlín! de verdad estas mal Draco -Dijo Snape poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su ahijado- nunca has sido bueno en Oclumancia... pero ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme y todo se desliza de tu mente como si fuera un anuncio público... pero nada está claro... permíteme ver que es lo que soñaste... concéntrate solo en eso..."

Snape tocó la cabeza de Draco y cerró los ojos... durante unos segundos sus parpados se agitaron, parecía estar entrando en trance, entonces sus ojos se abrieron por completo, estaban en blanco... su boca se apretó y Draco pudo escuchar el rechinar en sus dientes. De pronto Snape cayó al suelo, como si un hechizo repelente lo hubiese golpeado con furia. Draco se levantó e inmediatamente y un poco alarmado comenzó a incorporar a su padrino semi-inconciente del suelo...

.-"¿Padrino estás bien?"

Preguntó Draco alarmadísimo. Snape se sentía fatal, y le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a la fuerza que había entrado de golpe en él... pero escuchar a Draco preocupado por él, cuando había creído que lo odiaría eternamente... bueno, eso lo valía todo.

.-"Estoy bien Draco... -Dijo Snape lentamente tomando el brazo del rubio- vamos ayúdame a sentarme.."

Draco le tomó el brazo, pero seguía mirando su rostro con una interrogante que amenazaba con estallar en su interior... Severus Snape entendió esto y acabó con su incertidumbre.

.-"E-era él... -Dijo Snape- sin duda... no fue un sueño..."

Draco se quedó en silencio, y ayudó a su padrino a sentarse en su sillón. Snape se tocó la frente y se pasó la mano por los ojos mientras Draco volvía a sentarse frente a él en el otro sillón. Pasaron minutos que en la memoria de Draco quedarían por siempre en un limbo de tiempo relativo, que no podía medir en cantidades... su mente se quedó en una especie de espasmo, no podía hacer nada, ni llorar, ni gritar, no podía ni siquiera estar furioso... parecía estar descolocado de la realidad...

.-"Draco... -Dijo Snape en un susurro- las cosas estarán bien... no dejaremos que le pase nada a Potter... y tu no irás a su lado..."

.-"¿Cómo entró en mi mente...¿Cómo sabe qué estoy vivo?"

Preguntó Draco, quién parecía no haber escuchado las palabras de su padrino.

.-"No lo sé... -Dijo Snape- es probable que te haya estado buscando desde hace tiempo... desde que sospecha de mí... pero estando tú en esa isla, sin hacer uso de tu magia y sin algún contacto con el Mundo Mágico... no me imagino como supo que estabas con vida... "

Pero mientras decía estas palabras Snape parecía menos convencido de ellas... y su voz se convirtió en algo más bajo que un murmullo... Draco lo miró atentamente...

.-"¿Que pasa? -Preguntó Draco, con mucha cautela- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?"

.-"Potter... -Dijo Snape con gravedad- su... unión mental... con Voldemort... "

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos... jamás había escuchado que existiera tal cosa, sabía que había muchas cosas que desconocía de Harry... pero nunca había imaginado que tipo de cosas eran...

.-"¿Que?"

Preguntó por fin el rubio, tratando de no alterar más a su padrino que aún se veía afectado por la intromisión que había hecho al recuerdo de esa horrible visión.

.-"Cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Potter le dejó esa cicatriz... ese trueno en la frente -Dijo Snape pacientemente, tomando con lentitud su taza, aún le temblaban un poco las manos- ... pero eso no fue todo... le transmitió parte de sus poderes y habilidades... y quién sabe que más cosas, por las que el Lord se lamentará eternamente."

.-"Por eso habla Parsel..."

Dijo Draco, un poco sorprendido. Snape lo miró y contuvo una sonrisa, era increíble la cantidad de expresiones faciales que Draco tenía y que solo se veían ahora que hablaba del 'cuatro ojos busca problemas'.

.-"Así es... -Dijo Snape, para luego beber de su té, sus ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea- pero no solo eso... también generó un vínculo psíquico entre ambos... para bien o para mal. Durante el quinto año en Hogwarts intenté enseñarle Oclumancia, pues tenía sueños recurrentes de cosas que hacía el Lord... y eso podía perjudicarnos si él no podía guardarse sus propios secretos... pero Potter nació sin esa parte del cerebro..."

Draco no reaccionó de ninguna manera al comentario ofensivo de su padrino hacia Harry. En el pasado tal vez se hubiera reído de ese gracioso comentario... o lo hubiese recordado para usarlo luego en contra de Harry... pero en esta situación no podía ni siquiera disgustarse con su padrino por decir eso del ojiverde.

.-"Entonces... -Preguntó Draco algo azorado- ¿Me encontró... por que Harry... soñaba conmigo?"

Snape sonrió... 'Harry'... sonaba raro en los labios de su ahijado... más aún al ver la expresión en sus ojos grises, que reflejaban mucho más cariño de lo que la voz hubiera podido jamás... sin embargo... era reconfortante ver que por fin brillaba en sus ojos el destello del amor, aún cuando fuera por ese insolente papa natas.

.-"No exactamente... -Dijo Snape con seriedad, disimulando su sonrisa para no incomodar a Draco- te encontró por que hay una Unión Mágica entre ustedes... entre Potter y tú..."

.-"¿Una... Unión Mágica?"

Preguntó Draco más que confundido... ¿Como podía existir tal unión?

.-"Se forma entre los amantes... "

Contestó Snape parcamente, Draco se ruborizó y sus ojos grises se abrieron mucho, no pudo evitar retirar su vista de la de su padrino y mirar fijamente al fuego, con la cabeza gacha.

.-"Pero nosotros no hemos..."

Dijo Draco sin poder terminar su oración... nunca le había avergonzado hablar de este tipo de cosas con su padrino... pero ahora que hablaba de Harry era diferente... y no se podía explicar muy bien el por qué...

.-"Eso no es necesario... -Dijo Snape, con una sonrisa que casi nadie tenía el privilegio de ver- ambos tienen poderes mágicos muy fuertes... y la Unión Mágica es como un enlace de sentimientos, pensamientos, vibraciones... y un mundo que está mas allá de una explicación lógica... se da incluso entre Muggles... de esa manera Voldemort te sintió en él... sintió tu Esencia Mágica por decirlo así... eso imagino... después ya solo fue cuestión de buscar la manera de entrar en tu mente... y al estar desprevenido no ha de haber sido difícil. El saber que estabas con vida debió ser lo más complicado..."

Draco miró a su padrino aún un poco confundido... y este decidió alargar un poco sus suposiciones, aunque sabía que podía estar equivocado...

.-"Pensaba ir a hablar contigo hoy... para platicarte que fue lo que le dije al Lord sobre ti... -Dijo Snape- claro que no a las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada... -Draco por fin entró en razón acerca de la hora, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como identificando la realidad- el pensaba que tú estabas muerto... -Continuó Snape- así que no te estaba buscando a ti. Estaba hurgando en la mente de Potter, que te haya encontrado fue una gran casualidad. Al menos eso creo yo..."

.-"Pero... ¿Mis padres... por que no lo sintieron¿Debe haber algo parecido a esa 'unión' entre padres e hijos también¿No? -Preguntó Draco un poco más enérgico- ¿Por que no les dijiste que seguía vivo...?"

.-"No tuve tiempo de aclarar las cosas... -Dijo Snape- cuando di el informe de tu muerte al Lord... tu madre estaba escuchando sin autorización y antes de que yo saliera de mi audiencia... ella ya había desaparecido, me imagino que tenía planeado el escape con tu padre desde hacía tiempo... solo esperaba señales de ti... o no sé... tu madre siempre ha sido indescifrable para mi, Draco... y respecto a tu estado... creo que no lo sintieron por que no trataron de sentirlo... recuerda que ese tipo de sensación están más allá de un primer plano de conciencia. Y al oír que de mi boca salía que habías muerto..."

.-"Lo entiendo..."

Dijo Draco con tristeza, Snape sirvió un poco mas de té a su ahijado.

.-"Y ahora ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... -Dijo Snape en un suspiro- creo que por fin Voldemort descubrió quien soy yo... y de que lado estoy... por lo mismo no he sabido más nada desde esa última audiencia... "

Draco cayó en un silencio sepulcral...

.-"Yo... yo no sé de que lado estoy... -Dijo por fin Draco, algo alarmado- mis padres ellos... ellos están con él... y yo no quiero que nada les pase... ¿Sabrán de estas amenazas¿Seguirán vivos?"

.-"No lo sé Draco... yo estoy en la misma incertidumbre... ellos nunca supieron que yo estaba del lado de Dumbledore... pero tal vez el Lord al descubrirlo pensó que si... y tal vez ellos... ya..."

Draco bajo la cabeza y apretó los ojos, Snape se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó...

.-"Siempre supe que llegaría este día Draco... '¿De que lado estoy?' -Dijo Snape- Pues esa es la misma pregunta que yo me hacía todas las mañanas... pero... es mas complicado que simplemente escoger un bando... no imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti... mas ahora... con lo de Potter..."

.-"No puedo seguir con eso..."

Dijo Draco con gravedad... parecía decírselo a si mismo y no a su padrino, éste último se separó un poco del joven rubio al que abrazaba.

.-"¿Por qué?"

Preguntó el moreno un poco sorprendido. Draco lo miró con la resignación bien delineada en sus ojos...

.-"Por que por ahora es demasiado complicado... -Dijo secamente, tratando de disimular sus sentimientos- por que no sé que hacer... o que sentir... no pienso entregarlo... pero... ¿Y si lo hago? No creo que sea hora de pensar en una relación... entre él y yo..."

.-"Pero si la Unión Mágica está ahí... -Dijo Snape- eso quiere decir que el siente algo por ti... y ese algo, no es cualquier cosa..."

.-"Si... eso lo entendí muy bien -Dijo Draco con una sonrisa triste- y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saberlo... aún así comprendo que su vida debe ser demasiado complicada justo ahora... como para aunarle el rechazo de todos por estar conmigo. Además... no sé de que seré capaz al final... y no quiero volverlo vulnerable, y tampoco quiero ser un arma que Voldemort pueda usar en su contra..."

.-"Creo que has dejado de ser un Malfoy... "

Dijo Snape con una sonrisa demasiado triste para el gusto de Draco, el cual lo miró con una gran interrogante...

.-"El egoísmo te ha abandonado por completo... puede que la reflexión continua de este último mes te haya servido de algo... además... -Dijo Snape, aclarando su punto- tal vez algo del poco corazón de tu madre se ha impregnado en ti... y Potter lo hizo germinar... aunque no sé decir si esto es algo bueno."

.-"Pero tengo razón... al decidir esto... -Dijo Draco haciendo una pausa antes de preguntar... - ¿Verdad padrino?"

Era casi una suplica la interrogante... Snape miró a Draco sin saber exactamente que sentir... él jamás se había permitido querer a nadie, pues la única vez que lo había hecho le había ido muy, pero muy mal... aún así, pensaba que la mala suerte en el amor tenía que ver estrictamente con el, sentía que era un mal agüero personal... así que no quería meter sus opiniones personales en la vida sentimental de nadie más.

.-"No lo sé Draco... esto es algo que solamente tu puedes decidir..."

Contestó Snape mirando fijamente la taza que tenía entre las manos.

De pronto Draco se sintió muy cansado y soñoliento... el rubio apretó a Severus fuertemente, un poco asustado.

.-"No te preocupes... -Dijo Snape levantando a Draco del sillón- le he puesto un somnífero a tú té..."

.-"¿Por que...? -Preguntó Draco, con un hilo de voz- ¿...hiciste eso?"

.-"Por que estás cansado... -Dijo, casi en un murmullo, Severus- pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza no podrías dormir... no quiero que envejezcas diez años en unos días."

Snape acomodó a Draco en su cama, y lo tapó con las sábanas, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Draco le tomó por la muñeca...

.-"¿Que pasa Draco?"

Preguntó Snape, Draco estaba luchando contra el somnífero...

.-"Dile a Dumbledore... del sueño..."

Snape encaró a Draco con una sonrisa triste.

.-"Eso tendrá que esperar... -Dijo Snape con calma- Dumbledore salió de Hogwarts para verse con un amigo de la Orden, en Francia... "

.-"Pero... hay que decirle..."

Dijo Draco, suplicantemente... Snape se sentó a su lado.

.-"Lo haremos en cuanto vuelva... recuerda que hay que ser precavidos... se supone que él está muerto... -Dijo Snape- Draco... yo he estado muchos años junto al Lord... te ha amenazado... pero ese es solamente su primer movimiento... tardará en darte otras instrucciones, pues quiere dejarte dudando y temiendo... para que tú mismo provoques que tu desesperación y tu incertidumbre te lleven al límite, y entonces estés a su merced... así que descansa. Y por ahora, no pienses en eso... por mas difícil que sea..."

.-"¿Padrino?"

Llamó Draco, casi dormido... Snape le acomodó los despeinados cabellos rubios que tenía en la frente.

.-"¿Si Draco?"

Preguntó Snape con ternura... Draco abrió nuevamente los ojos, grises como tormenta, y miró directamente los ojos negros de su padrino con gran seriedad...

.-"Cuida a Harry de mi..."

Y con estas palabras... que permanecieron sin respuesta, Draco se quedó dormido, dejándole a Snape un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó muy temprano... lo cual hubiera extrañado a cualquiera que lo hubiese visto... pero como todos en ese cuarto eran también un poquitito flojos, nadie notó cuando Harry se encaminó al baño.

Debido a su estancia en la isla, y que había dormido a la intemperie, ahora Harry era menos perezoso, y su cuerpo parecía acostumbrado a despertarse a la salida del sol...

El Gryffindor tomó una ducha caliente, le encantaba sentir el agua tibia y el reconfortante sentimiento que transmitía el poder estar limpio y oler bien...

Mientras se enjabonaba el cabello pensó en muchas cosas... su conversación con Dumbledore no había sido tan productiva como él había esperado. Pues más que nada había sido algo así como un reencuentro amistoso... por más preguntas que Harry hacía acerca de Voldemort, su actual paradero o alguna pista, Dumbledore no podía darle una respuesta concreta... pues según decía el Director:

_'Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que está pasando ahora Harry... y platicar acerca de mis cavilaciones solamente te confundirá más, cuando llegue el momento te diré que es lo que pasa... por lo pronto, pon en práctica lo que has aprendido de Oclumancia.'_

Harry salió de la bañera y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo, mientras su mente seguía viajando... es cierto de nosotros los humanos, que lo único que permanece constante en el presente es el cuerpo... pues sin quererlo la mente siempre viaja de un lado a otro.

Al pasado... a veces amargo y doloroso... a veces dulce y reconfortante.

Al futuro, inalcanzable y lleno de incertidumbre.

Harry se miró en el espejo y vio la cadenita de oro que llevaba en el cuello, de ella colgaba una simple plaquita, llevaba las iniciales HP-GW...

Ginny se la había regalado la noche anterior... lo había esperado después de que habían discutido, hasta que regresara de su cita con Dumbledore, en la sala común... ahí, sin darle muchas oportunidades de decir nada le había besado, y le había pedido disculpas por haber sido tan infantil... por haberse enojado ante la idea de que iba a ser abandonada... le dijo a Harry que entendía perfectamente que lo había decidido por su bien. Entonces Ginny había sacado el dige y se lo había dado a Harry... diciéndole que lo había comprado en cuanto habían pisado tierra tras su inútil búsqueda... había sido su manera de asegurarse a sí misma que Harry volvería a su lado.

El ojiverde le dio un abrazo y un corto beso... disculpándose por no poder quedarse más tiempo con ella, pero que seguía aun muy cansado. Por su puesto que si esa persona esperándole en la Sala Común hubiese sido Draco... bueno, la cosa hubiera sido otra.

La mente de Harry volvió al presente mientras se ponía los pantalones y se acomodaba la camisa, la corbata y la túnica... Dumbledore le había dicho que fuera a ver a Mcgonagall temprano en la mañana, así que Harry planeaba ir a tomar algo a las cocinas de Hogwarts, dar un paseo para aclarar un poco sus ideas y luego ir a ver a su, ahora, Directora... así lo hizo. Las horas pasaron lentas, y cuando al fin llegó la cita con Mcgonagall no fue tampoco la gran cosa... se hablo de una manera superficial acerca de las nuevas reglas.

Ya no se harían grupos para las clases, todos los estudiantes del mismo año tomarían las clases juntos, sin importar la Casa a la que pertenecieran... ya que quedaban tan pocos estudiantes, esa había sido una desición casi obvia. Por lo demás casi todo era igual... solamente se tenía prohibido hablar de Dumbledore y lo sorprendente que era que siguiera vivo... se tenían demasiadas reglas acerca de esto... no se podía ser demasiado precavido, el Lord tenía muchas maneras de enterarse de las cosas. Mcgonagall le explicó a Harry que tomaría las mismas clases que el año pasado... y otras especiales que se impondrían a todos los alumnos... pero de esas se les informaría sobre la marcha.

Mcgonagall despidió a Harry con un abrazo y un beso en la frente que sorprendió un poco al chico... aún así le sonrió a su jefa de Casa y se marchó... aún faltaban varias horas para su primera clase, y no tenía ganas de desayunar con sus amigos... no quería encarar a Ginny aún, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad... pues la noche anterior... cuando la había besado se habían aclarado sus sentimientos... no quería a Ginny mas que como a una hermana... pero decírselo no iba a ser tan fácil como llegar a la conclusión.

El Gryffindor caminaba a por un lado del lago... de vez en cuando arrojaba una que otra piedra, suspiraba, se detenía un momento, y luego volvía a andar... sin saber que hacer y teniendo aún un buen rato libre antes de su primera clase, Harry se sentó frente a un árbol y exhaló mientras cerraba los ojos pesadamente... aunque las cosas con Draco no se arreglaran él ya no podía andar con Ginny... había sido feliz a su lado... pero se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento no era amor de pareja, ahora que ya lo había sentido realmente podía decirlo con firmeza.

De pronto, mientras pensaba con los ojos cerrados, Harry sintió que alguien se hincaba a su lado... pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, esa persona se los había cubierto con ambas manos. Harry se llevó sus manos a los ojos, tocando las manos que los cubrían... aunque no necesitaba hacerlo... ya sabía quien era, simplemente por ese delicioso aroma a canela.

.-"Wea bin ich?" --¿Quien soy?--

Preguntó una voz varonil al oído de Harry, el chico le destapó los ojos, y Harry lo miró con una sonrisa.

-"(¡Laurent!. ¡Yo sabía que eras tú! -Dijo Harry mientras le abrazaba- ¡Te he extrañado¿Como estas?)

.-"(Yo bien. Gracias. ¿Y tú? -Preguntó el alto joven Alemán- ¿Que tal tus días en la isla esa¿Eh?

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

.-" ( Tu sabes las cosas siempre a mi salen mal.) -Dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente- (No como a ti... siempre sale bien todo...)"

Laurent se acomodó sonriente al lado de Harry, era un muchacho muy alto, medía casi un metro noventa, su cabello era largo, lacio y negro, y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta que le llagaba a media espalada. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros, tenía facciones marcadas, pero estilizadas. Su nariz era recta, no muy grande y terminaba en una punta perfecta y agradable. Sus labios eran largos y bien formados, el labio inferior más grueso que el superior. Su piel era blanca... y su expresión amable.

(N.A. Lo confieso, es Tilo Wolf... de Lacrimosa)

.-"(No siempre me va bien Harry. La verdad es que ya no ando con Violeta -Dijo Laurent- rompimos cuando fue todo el problema de Dumbledore. Casi al mismo tiempo que tú y Ginny... jaja, solo que no te lo dije entonces por que ya no te vi.)"

.-"(Ah... vaya...)"

Dijo Harry. No se le ocurría que más decir... siempre había querido escuchar eso... bueno, antes. Laurent le había gustado muchísimo cuando había entrado en Hogwarts el año pasado a medio curso... y antes de que hubiese andado con Ginny, Laurent había sido su amor platónico, y el chico Alemán-Francés lo sabía muy bien. A él también le había gustado Harry, pero tenía novia... y era una persona fiel.

.-"(¿Eso es todo? -Pregunto Laurent sonriendo e incorporándose un poco- Vaya había esperado un beso por lo menos... ahora que estoy libre...)"

Harry sonrió de medio lado, y miró a Laurent con sus ojos tristes.

.-"Lo siento... yo... -Dijo Harry, hablando en español- ¿Podemos ser amigos nada más?"

Laurent lo miró desconcertado. Sinceramente se había esperado otra cosa... pero era una persona comprensiva y ahora veía que Harry seguía mal, el Ravenclaw había pensado que al enterarse de que Dumbledore seguía vivo se animaría al cien por ciento pero no pensaba forzar las cosas... quería demasiado a Harry como para hacerle eso.

.-"Bueno... seremos solo amigos con una condición -Dijo Laurent, hablándole a Harry en español- que me cuentes que te pasó... ¿Quien te ha puesto así?"

Harry exhaló... un tonto, pensó... pero no lo dijo, Harry notó que Laurent ya no le hablaba en alemán pero no lo atribuía a nada en especial. Pero Laurent había cambiado su idioma, ya que para él, el alemán que él y Harry habían compartido, desde el inicio de su relación amistosa era demasiado íntima ahora.

.-"Draco Malfoy -Dijo Harry con pesadez- aunque no estoy muy seguro del por qué..."

.-"¿Ese rubio? -Dijo Laurent- vaya que la vida da vueltas extrañas..."

Harry sonrió...su relación con Laurent siempre había sido extraña... eran amigos, pero siempre se habían deseado... sin embargo nunca había sucedido nada trascendente entre ellos, amorosamente... siempre había algo en medio. La novia de Laurent, después su relación con Ginny y finalmente, como una cereza sobre el pastel, la 'no relación' que tenía con Draco... Harry aún veía a Laurent como un chico guapo, y un confiable amigo... pero ahora el sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí hacia Draco no le dejaba ver a Laurent con ese deseo de antes...

.-"No hables de vueltas extrañas que da la vida -Dijo Harry recostándose en el pasto- que esas vueltas son justo las que han escrito la mía."

Laurent sonrió...

.-"¿Harry?"

Preguntó el alemán-francés. Harry le miro atentamente. Laurent se agachó un poco, para poder besar a Harry, pero la mano de éste último se interpuso en su camino... Laurent se sintió avergonzado, y suspiró mientras se recargaba nuevamente en el árbol.

.-"Lo siento... -Dijo Laurent, con una sonrisa- es que no pude evitar la tentación... ¿Puedes perdonarme Harry? Prometo no volver a hacer algo así... veo que de verdad perteneces a alguien más..."

.-"Claro que te perdono... -Dijo Harry- creo que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés yo habría hecho lo mismo..."

Laurent le sonrió a Harry... aún se sentía abochornado... pero ese sentimiento pasaría.

.-"Pero yo no hubiese puesto la mano... -Dijo Laurent sonriendo- te hubiera dado un puñetazo... por cabrón."

Ambos chicos soltaron grandes carcajadas, pero de pronto algo interrumpió las risas de Laurent...

.-"¿Que es eso de allá?"

Preguntó el Alemán señalando algo a distancia... justo donde comenzaban los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Harry reconoció la figura casi inmediatamente... al ver a esa persona correr de tal manera no pudo evitar ponerse de pie de un brinco y comenzar a correr hacia esa misma dirección.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo ese escalofrío... y la oscuridad... de pronto esos ojos rojos que le calcinaban nuevamente aparecieron...

.-"Ve ahora mismo al Bosque Prohibido... -Dijo la horrible voz- y si no quieres que tus padres tengan un trágico final... ve solo, y no le digas a nadie."

Draco se levantó de golpe, y miró a su alrededor. Sus recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, lo último que recordaba era haberle pedido a su padrino que le contara a Dumbledore de su sueño. Pero eso ahora no importaba... tenía que ir al Bosque Prohibido, aunque sabía que podía ser una trampa... aunque sabía que sus padres podían estar muertos ya... tenía que ir.

Draco tomó una túnica del closet de su padrino y se la colocó rápidamente... Snape no se veía por ningún lado, lo cuál no extrañaba a Draco, quien estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento excéntrico de su padrino... ya ni siquiera se preguntaba en donde estaría pues sabía que seguramente estaría en el lugar menos pensado... pero eso ahora le convenía. Tratando de no ser visto, Draco salió del cuarto de su padrino... pero no había nadie en el pasillo, en su camino a la salida del castillo solo se topó a uno que otro estudiante, que lo vio un poco extraño... pero Draco no tenía tiempo de mortificarse por qué tanto sabía la gente acerca de lo que había pasado ese día en la Torre de Astronomía.

Ya una vez fuera del castillo Draco corrió sin miramientos rumbo al Bosque Prohibido...

En instantes ya estaba ahí, pero había un problema... no sabía 'en que parte del bosque prohibido' se suponía que debía estar... de pronto Draco escuchó un ruidito detrás de él y volteó rápidamente... pero no vio nada... era temprano... la luz no era tan potente y menos dentro de estos frondosos y tétricos árboles. Draco se lamento mil veces por no tener consigo su varita... y por no haberse demorado unos minutos más para buscarla en la habitación de Snape.

.-"Veo que es muy obediente Sr. Malfoy..."

Dijo una voz rasposa y un poco insegura... Draco se volteó instintivamente hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz... y lo vio, un hombre pequeño, gordo y al parecer con más bello facial del humanamente posible... apareció de pronto de entre la semi-oscuridad.

.-"¿Quién eres?"

Preguntó Draco alarmado... esperaba encontrarse con Voldemort, y aunque esto de que no fuera así era en parte un consuelo, de alguna manera lo sacaba de balance.

.-"Eso no importa... -Dijo el horrible hombre, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Draco- lo que importa aquí eres tú... el Lord quiere saber... si estás dispuesto a cumplir tu parte del trato."

.-"S-si... lo que sea... -Dijo Draco apretando los puños- con tal de recuperar a mis padres..."

.-"Claro... no querrás que acaben como los estúpidos de James y Lilly Potter... ¿Verdad?

-Dijo el hombre con una risa burlona- lo gracioso de todo esto... es que para que tus padres no terminen así... como los Potter... tendrás que entregar a las manos del Lord al último de los Potter... "

Draco apretó los puños mientras el hombre se acercaba a él, sin duda para darle las indicaciones con mas detalle... los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas de coraje, que simplemente no se permitiría derramar frente a este hombre tan asqueroso que avanzaba hacia él... si hubiera traído una varita tal vez le hubiese lanzado un Avada por burlarse así de los padres de Harry... pero debía controlarse... no podía hacer tonterías, si se lanzaba sobre él este hombre seguramente lo acabaría con un movimiento de la varita... y para ser cruelmente sinceros no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer por los Potter si actuaba impulsivamente... pero en cambio, si se mantenía calmado probablemente podría hacer un poco más por Harry y por sus propios padres...

De pronto... una ráfaga de viento pasó por un lado de Draco, el rubio sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza... y el hombre delante de él se vio cortado como por mil navajas en todas las extremidades de su cuerpo... Draco calló de sentón por la impresión... y a su lado pasó una persona que le costó reconocer en la penumbra.

Era Harry, pero caminaba lentamente... y una extraña energía le rodeaba. Harry ni siquiera volteó hacia donde estaba Draco... se paró enfrente del hombre que estaba tirado sangrando frente al rubio... y lo levantó... pero no con las manos... con la energía que surgía de una de ellas. Mientras lo alzaba el hombre parecía luchar en contra de unas manos invisibles que le apretaban la garganta.

Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos de par en par... la mirada llena de odio en Harry le daba escalofríos... parecía otra persona. De pronto... se escuchó una explosión extraña... una explosión orgánica, por decirlo así... y Draco sintió que un líquido cálido le salpicaba todo el rostro... no se atrevió a mirar al hombre con el que recién había estado hablando... pero no tenía que hacerlo, podía ver la sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de Harry, que estaba embarrado de sangre... el Gryffindor se limpió una mancha del rostro... y observó como hipnotizado la sangre... luego se volteó lentamente hacia donde estaba Draco... éste último seguía en shock, tirado sobre el piso húmedo y frío. Se oyó caer el cuerpo inerte del horrible hombre que había sido Colagusano.

Harry caminó hacia Draco... y su expresión estaba en blanco, y eso era lo que le daba mas miedo al rubio... no había ira, no había dolor... no había nada de que engancharse.

.-"¿Quien eres tú y que hacías con esta rata asquerosa?"

Preguntó Harry con la mirada y la voz tan frías como el hielo. Draco sintió que iba a desvanecerse... estaba seguro que Harry ya no era Harry, y para su mala suerte lo había encontrado en una situación comprometedora, hablando con una persona que estaba seguro, Harry había odiado mas allá del perdón. Draco tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo... ¿Que podía hacer ahora para traer de vuelta al Gryffindor amable y cariñoso que todos conocían? Draco temía lo que el instinto le decía en el fondo de sus histéricos pensamientos... no podía hacer nada, nada de lo que dijera serviría como explicación razonable para este ser de ira, Harry lo liquidaría en ese lugar, y el nunca entendería que era exactamente lo que había pasado. Harry caminaba lentamente hacía él, y podía distinguirse la sangre sobre su rostro inexpresivo. Draco apretó los ojos y no se movió... no pensaba huir, por que sabía que Harry era demasiado poderoso en este momento. Su destino estaba sellado. Draco apretó los ojos y unas lágrimas de terror se escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras temblaba de pavor y apretaba el césped entre sus manos...

CONTINUARÁ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soy feliz, por que le exploté la cabeza a Colagusano, buajajajaja.

Espero que despues de la larga ausencia haya quien siga leyendo...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta cochinada ja ja ja.

A los anónimos, gracias también, y ya saben si quieren que les responda dejen su mail en el review como Alma RosaNS.

Con Cariño: Luna Escarlata.


	15. Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo el universo, e idea original de Harry Potter, por increíble que suene, pertenece, única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Yo simplemente soy una usurpadora de personajes, y no, no gano ni un mísero centavo escribiendo esto.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este es un Fan-Fic Slash, y contiene escenas Homosexuales entre algunos personajes, si esto no te agrada, NO LO LEAS. No deseo ofender la mente cerrada de otras personas.

**Anuncio Especial:** Lamento la tardanza, pero sinceramente mi vida fue un caos en todo el tiempo que no actualicé, después, como cereza en el pastel, el disco duro de la PC tronó, y este capitulo se perdió, así que tuve que volver a escribirlo. Bueno, esperando que aun haya alguien leyendo esta historia…. Ahí les va.

Y Ahora si, después de atole, y ¿Medio año sin actualizar?

¡A darle!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BITTER SWEET KISSES

Capitulo 15: Reencuentro.

En capítulos anteriores:

---- Harry y Draco se vieron obligados a compartir una cabaña en una isla desierta, las cosas se complicaron cuando ambos chicos se dan cuenta de su atracción el uno por el otro. Harry comienza a tener sueños extraños con un Fénix que le pregunta en dónde se encuentran el y el joven rubio. Draco da el gran paso, y comienza a besarse con Harry en la cabaña que comparten, primero de una manera tierna pero después surge la pasión, las cosas están muy calientes… es en ese instante cuando el Fénix hace su aparición. Es Dumbledore, que los lleva de regreso a Hogwarts. Las inseguridades de Draco lo llevan a portarse de una manera fría con Harry. Dumbledore convoca a una reunión a ambos chicos esa misma noche, en la cual les informa del estado actual de las cosas. Los padres de Draco son fugitivos de la ley, pues su madre ha ayudado a su padre a escapar de Azkaban, ahora toda la fortuna le pertenece al joven Slytherin. La casa de Harry en Grimmauld Place ha sido re-decorada por Remus y Tonks, que solo esperaban la llegada de Harry para casarse.

Esa noche Draco tiene un sueño, Voldemort le pide que le entregue a Harry, o sus padres morirán. Draco acude a la única persona que confiaría su vida: Severus Snape. Este le confirma que su sueño no ha sido una pesadilla, si no el verdadero señor oscuro. Draco duerme con un somnífero que Snape pone en su té, y vuelve a soñar a Voldemort, esta vez se le pide que vaya al Bosque Prohibido, Draco se levanta de golpe, toma la túnica de su ausente padrino y sale corriendo, a todo lo que le dan las piernas, dudando de la veracidad de las promesas del Lord. Mientras tanto, Harry se reúne con sus amigos y su relación con Ginny le complica la existencia. Harry debe decirle a la pelirroja que no la quiere de esa manera… ahora tiene a alguien mas… ¿O no? Las cosas no están nada claras para Harry, pues Draco ha vuelto a su amarga actitud de antes. Al mismo tiempo que Draco corre camino al Bosque Prohibido, Harry se encuentra conversando con su amigo Laurent, este último intenta besarle, y Harry le detiene, ahora su amigo entiende que el corazón de Harry es de alguien más. Es en ese instante que Laurent alcanza a mirar a Draco corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido y avisa a Harry, sin darse cuenta que ese es el rubio que trae de cabeza el mundo del moreno.----

.-"¡Harry detente!"

Gritó Laurent mientras jalaba al moreno del brazo. Harry estaba tan acelerado que por un instante estuvo a punto de golpear a Laurent para zafarse.

.-"¡¿Qué?!"

Gritó Harry más que desesperado, mientras se soltaba del agarre del francés-alemán.

.-"Puede ser peligroso Harry –Dijo Laurent- deberíamos ir por ayuda."

.-"No pienso ir por ayuda –Dijo Harry a gritos- cualquier cosa podría pasarle a Draco mientras voy, si tu quieres ve, pero yo voy a ir tras él ahora mismo."

Harry salió corriendo, y dejó a Laurent parado detrás, decidiendo que hacer... lo dudo un instante, y después, con el corazón roto, corrió detrás de Harry.

Ambos chicos se internaron cuidadosamente al Bosque Prohibido, siguiendo a distancia al rubio que había dejado de correr…

.-"Harry… hay que tener mucho cuidado –Dijo Laurent tocando el hombro del moreno- este lugar es muy peligroso…"

Harry ni siquiera miró a Laurent y siguió caminando… Laurent sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos, una vez más. De pronto, Draco se detuvo en un pequeño claro del bosque… Harry se detuvo de golpe y Laurent detrás de él. Harry pisó una ramita, y ese ruido provocó que llamaran la atención de Draco, pero ambos chicos se escondieron de inmediato, y el rubio no les vio. Fue entonces cuando una voz rasposa y patética se escucho en el silencio…

.-"Veo que es muy obediente Sr. Malfoy..."

.-"Colagusano!"

Susurro Harry, apretando la mandíbula. Laurent le miró con atención, mientras Harry volteaba a mirarle a él.

.-"Esa es la persona que…"

Dijo Laurent sin poder terminar la oración… Harry simplemente asintió mientras le miraba con seriedad. Sus labios apenas y se separaron cuando dijo…

.-"Laurent… tienes que ir a dar aviso a los profesores… por favor…"

.-"¡No voy a dejarte solo Harry!"

Dijo Laurent preocupado. Harry le miro como nunca, la petición no era tal… era una orden.

.-"Ve, yo no pienso moverme de aquí… no te preocupes, Colagusano quiere algo de Draco, no va a lastimarlo… pero yo no puedo irme… ve."

Laurent se puso en marcha, y Harry volvió toda su atención a las palabras de Colagusano…

.-"… lo que importa aquí eres tú... el Lord quiere saber... si estás dispuesto a cumplir tu parte del trato."

.-_"¿Trato?"_ Se preguntó Harry.

.-"S-si... lo que sea... -Dijo Draco apretando los puños- con tal de recuperar a mis padres..."

Harry sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

.-"Claro... no querrás que acaben como los estúpidos de James y Lilly Potter... ¿Verdad? -Dijo el hombre con una risa burlona- lo gracioso de todo esto... es que para que tus padres no terminen así... como los Potter... tendrás que entregar a las manos del Lord al último de los Potter... "

Fue justo en ese momento, y con esas palabras que Harry sintió como un torbellino de odio se sacudía en su interior, todo su ser vibró de rabia… y esta lo cegó… Harry dejo de ser Harry… para transformarse en un ser de odio y destrucción, toda la ira acumulada y reprimida a lo largo de la vida de Harry se hizo presente dentro de él…

"_Venganza…. Matar… Matar…"_

Esas palabras lo eran todo en la mente de Harry… sin saber como lo hacía el deseo de acuchillar a Colagusano se materializó en un hechizo… y rasgó al desgraciado en todas sus extremidades… navajas invisibles hirieron a Colagusano… este último deseo haber muerto, cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir esta agonía.

Ese ser que solía ser el dulce Harry Potter caminó con calma hacia su víctima… una energía de color verde le rodeaba y se movía de arriba para abajo en ráfagas, despidiendo pequeñas descargas. Harry pasó a Draco de largo… sin darle importancia a su presencia.

Colagusano se encontraba tirado, casi muerto… sufriendo un dolor inenarrable… Harry lo miró con placer… aún así Colagusano no moría tan rápido como el quisiera… Harry levantó el cuerpo de Colagusano tan solo con desearlo, y sin siquiera tocarlo… si no con la simple energía que surgía de una de sus manos extendidas… Mientras lo alzaba Colagusano parecía luchar en contra de unas manos invisibles que le apretaban la garganta.

Y de pronto sucedió, la presión fue demasiada… y la cabeza de Colagusano dejó de serlo… para convertirse en una explosión de sangre y carne, que se esparció por todo el piso, salpicando también a ambos chicos…

Draco sintió que un líquido cálido le salpicaba todo el rostro... no se atrevió a mirar al hombre con el que recién había estado hablando... pero no tenía que hacerlo, podía ver la sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de Harry, que estaba embarrado de sangre... el Gryffindor se limpió una mancha del rostro... y observó como hipnotizado la sangre... que dulce sabor tenía la venganza… y que hermosa era la sangre del enemigo, luego de admirar su victoria Harry se volteó lentamente hacia donde estaba Draco... éste último seguía en shock, tirado sobre el piso húmedo y frío.

Se oyó caer el cuerpo inerte del horrible hombre que había sido Colagusano. Harry caminó hacia Draco... su expresión estaba en blanco, y eso era lo que le daba mas miedo al rubio... no había ira, no había dolor... no había nada de que engancharse.

.-"¿Quien eres tú y que hacías con esta rata asquerosa?"

Draco se sintió horrorizado, y tenía la certeza de que moriría en ese sitio… a manos de Harry. Las lágrimas de horror, desesperación y tristeza se escurrieron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que sintió unas manos invisibles apretar su garganta y elevarlo unos 2 metros sobre el nivel del piso.

Harry apretaba la garganta del rubio cada vez más, mientras miraba el rostro del rubio con curiosidad, había algo ahí que lo impulsaba a detenerse… pero este ser inconciente no entendía que era… y seguía apretando, apretando cada vez más…

Entonces una voz se escuchó detrás de Harry…

.-"Draco! Hijo mío!"

El nombre retumbó en la cabeza de Harry….

"_Draco… Draco… Draco…"_

Draco calló al piso, Harry se tambaleó un poco mientras le miraba, aun sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando… viró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito, siendo esto un simple reflejo, y no un acto conciente, Harry se balanceaba aun entre el ser abominable que había sido hacia unos instantes y su verdadero 'yo'…

Draco comenzó a toser y a sacudirse.

Una mujer rubia se abalanzaba a duras penas hacia ellos y se interpuso entre Harry y Draco, aun cuando había metros de distancia entre ambos… las piernas no le dieron más a Harry, quien había agotado su energía, y calló al piso, recordando lentamente el por qué estaba ahí… luego perdió la conciencia y calló al piso.

.-"Apártate de mi hijo… -Dijo Narcisa Malfoy, apuntando a Harry con su varita mientras abrazaba a Draco, quien se recuperaba lentamente- Monstruo maldito… si te acercas un solo centímetro mas… yo te juro que…"

.-"Ma---má -Dijo Draco mirando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos… algunas por la estrangulación… otras por la emoción…- No… Harry… no…"

Narcisa no despegaba la vista de Harry.

:-"No hables cariño… -Dijo Narcisa tratando de ponerse en pie, sus piernas flaquearon por un instante y calló - ¡ Maldición! Draco tienes que irte sin mi…"

.-"No… -Dijo Draco, con la voz muy rasposa- Harry no va a lastimarnos ahora… está desmayado… cuando despierte será él mismo otra vez… "

O al menos eso esperaba Draco…

Narcisa miró a su hijo completamente extrañada… _¿Harry?_

.-"¿Cómo? –Dijo Narcisa- No entiendo… yo…"

.-"¿En donde está padre? –Preguntó Draco mirando a su madre- ¿Está bien?"

Narcisa miró a Harry con desconfianza, aún le apuntaba con la varita…

.-"¡Ya te dije que todo está bien! –Dijo Draco gritando y después tosiendo horriblemente- ¡No hay tiempo para esto! –Dijo con la voz gastada- ¡Si Harry me vio entrar aquí seguro que alguien más lo hizo y no tardarán en venir!"

.-"Si… está bien… -Dijo Narcisa algo confundida- él... tu padre está… escondido…"

.-"Madre… tienes que irte… -Dijo Draco tomando las manos de su madre- te encontraré en cuanto pueda… ya sabes donde…"

.-"Pero… ¿Cómo me pides esto? -Dijo Narcisa- Hijo… yo… "

.-"No hay tiempo de explicar lo que pasó ahora… estás débil, pero puedes caminar… vete… -Dijo Draco- Pero vete tranquila, aquí nadie me va a lastimar… Dumbledore no es como ustedes piensan… "

Narcisa miró a Draco extrañada mas allá de toda comprensión, pero su instinto maternal la impulsó a confiar en las palabras de su hijo, tomó toda la fuerza que le quedaba, física y emocional, y con un abrazo se despidió de él, marchándose sin mirar atrás.

De pronto Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, y un extraño gemido salió de su garganta… comenzaba a despertar…

El Gryffindor se incorporó lentamente, y enfocó la mirada hacia Draco, quien sentado aun en el césped, sonreía de una manera extraña para Harry, o tal vez solo era que, en una situación así lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con un rostro sonriente...

.-"¿Qué pasó? -Pregunto Harry- ¿Y… Colagusano?"

Draco simplemente se puso serio y apuntó con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver del antes mencionado.

Harry lo miró horrorizado…

.-"Yo… -Comenzó Harry- ¿Yo lo maté?"

Preguntó por fin, mirando a Draco confundido y asustado. Draco simplemente asintió sin retirar la mirada de los ojos verdes que pedían auxilio.

.-"Soy un asesino… yo mandé a llamar a los profesores… todos verán que… -Dijo Harry, mientras notaba algo en el cuello de Draco- ¿Qué te paso ahí… quién…?"

Draco sonrió con picardía…

.-"Tú… -Dijo el rubio- pero no eres un asesino… él era un asesino –Dijo el rubio apuntando el cadáver- y obtuvo lo que merecía… nadie va a culparte, yo vi lo que pasó y se lo diré a todos."

.-"Pero yo… no sé que fue lo que pasó."

Dijo Harry confundido…

Y de pronto unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos del rubio… Draco comenzó a llorar… sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo… Harry se arrastró con rapidez hacia el rubio, quedando con los codos sobre el piso, a un lado del rubio…

.-"¿Qué tienes Draco? –Preguntó Harry muy confundido- ¿Estás bien?"

Draco se secó las lágrimas, y miró a Harry con ternura…

.-"Claro que estoy bien, este debe ser uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida… -Dijo el rubio acariciando el rostro de Harry- y si no supiera que tus amigos están por llegar te besaría hasta el anochecer…"

Harry se quedó mudo y se sonrojó notablemente, su cuerpo se puso rígido y cada vello sobre su piel se erizó. Justo en ese momento Draco se puso de pie.

.-"Pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora –Dijo Draco levantando a Harry y poniéndolo en sus brazos y comenzando a andar hacia Hogwarts- en cualquier momento llegará alguien… tenemos que planear esto bien, tendrás que fingir que estás desmayado… ahora es demasiado pronto para que hables de esto… y si estas conciente cuando lleguen jamás te dejarán descansar…"

Harry se sostenía del cuello de Draco, mientras le miraba, completamente asombrado y emocionado… _¡¡¡Lo llevaba en brazos!!! _Draco iba completamente concentrado en no caer… aún así volteó a ver a Harry durante un instante y sonrío.

.-"¿Qué esperas? –Dijo pícaramente Draco- ¡Desmáyate!"

Y Entonces Harry cerró los ojos….

Sintió como Draco lo cargaba con gran facilidad, un poco después sintió como la luz golpeaba sus párpados cerrados… los apretó un poco más, y un instante mas tarde los relajó, acostumbrado al nuevo impacto de la luz. Harry escucho el sonido de varias personas corriendo aceleradamente hacia ellos. Fue en ese momento que Harry pudo oír una voz muy familiar…

.-"¡Harry! –Dijo la voz de Laurent, llena de preocupación- ¿Qué le ha pasado? Déjame ayudarte con él…"

.-"Gracias… quien quiera que seas -Dijo Draco- pero yo puedo solo… Harry solo se desmayó."

.-"¡Draco! –Dijo la voz de Snape- ¿Qué le pasó a Potter¿Están bien?"

.-"Estamos bien –Dijo Draco- Solo se ha desmayado… como ya dije antes…"

.-"¿Hay alguien mas en el bosque?" –Preguntó la voz de Mcgonagall- ¿Hay peligro?"

.-"Si hay… algo… en el bosque –Dijo Draco con repugnancia- Pero ya no hay peligro… esa… cosa… está muerta…"

Un silencio calló sobre todos. Se oyó la tosecita incómoda de Hagrid.

.-"Bueno… -Dijo el Guarda Bosques- creo que será mejor que lleves a Harry a la enfermería… nosotros iremos a ver que pasó… ¿Verdad?"

Fue en ese momento que Harry se desmayó… esta vez de verdad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de donde estaba… no por nada había salido de la inconciencia mas veces de las que le gustaba recordar en ese lugar… la enfermería de Hogwarts. Y lo primero que vio al frente fue a Laurent, quien estaba de pie en el borde de la cama.

.-"¿Y Draco?"

Fue lo primero que preguntó Harry, antes de detenerse un solo segundo a pensar lo cruel de su pregunta…

Laurent miró hacia el lado derecho de Harry, y éste ultimo volteó el rostro de inmediato… ahí estaba el rubio… sentado a su lado. Harry no pudo contener la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, mientras Laurent dio tres pasos hacia la puerta…

.-"¡Espera Laurent! –Dijo Harry- ¿Por qué te vas?"

Laurent se detuvo por un instante y le dijo…

.-"Por que yo se perder Harry… - Dijo parcamente el chico alemán-francés – pero no te preocupes… todavía somos amigos…"

Y sin mas Laurent salió de la enfermería, dejando a Harry con miles de palabras en la boca… lamentablemente ninguna de ellas le serviría de consuelo a su amigo. Draco se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama rápidamente.

.-"¡Hasta que se largó!"

Dijo Draco felizmente, Harry se sintió mal por Laurent…

.-"¿Qué le dijiste Draco?"

Preguntó Harry, y Draco simplemente sonrío…

.-"Nada que tu no hayas confirmado al despertarte preguntando por mí…"

Terminó triunfante Draco, clavando sus ojos grises sobre los del moreno… Harry tornó la vista hacia sus manos, que jugaban una nerviosa guerra de dedos…

.-"Draco… -Comenzó Harry algo nervioso- ¿Qué… fue lo que pasó… en el bosque…?

.-"Pues… fue como si alguien te poseyera Harry… -Dijo Draco mirándole compasivamente- eras muy poderoso… estoy seguro de que ese tipo no era tan débil… pero lo hiciste ver así…"

.-"¿No te da miedo que vuelva a pasar? –Preguntó el moreno, mirando nuevamente a Draco, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿No te da miedo que a la próxima si te lastime de verdad…? O… ¿Qué tal si te mato¿O a alguien mas?"

.-"Claro que no me da miedo… -Dijo Draco con dulzura- Te detuviste cuando oíste mi nombre… además… te quiero, y estoy dispuesto a tomar mis riesgos."

.-"¿Qué dijiste?"

Preguntó Harry completamente ruborizado, Draco, entendiendo la pregunta le contesto a Harry en broma…

.-"Que no me da miedo…"

Harry quería escucharlo de nuevo pero jamás se lo pediría, así que bajo la vista y se mordió el labio inferior… Draco sonrío para si mismo, mientras le tomaba del rostro…

.-"Dije que te quiero… -Dijo Draco mientras retiraba los cabellos alborotados de la frente de Harry- y que no me importa que pase… voy a estar contigo."

Y entonces le besó, fue un beso suave, tierno, y muy lento. Harry disfrutó cada instante… cuando hubo terminado se miraron durante un momento. La magia terminó cuando Harry tosió, forzándose a retirarse de la cercanía de Draco.

.-"Perdón… Dijo Harry con las manos aun sobre la boca- es que me dolió la garganta… y no pude pararlo…"

.-"No te disculpes por toser… voy por un vaso de agua –Dijo Draco mientras se ponía en pie- La enfermera parece estar muy ocupada como para hacer bien su trabajo…"

.-"Gracias Draco…"

Dijo Harry tímidamente mientras se acomodaba bien en la cama, un minuto después de eso… y casi como si el destino hubiera impedido que llegaran antes, entraron corriendo Hermione y Ron.

.-"¡Harry! –Gritó Hermione- mientras corría al lado derecho de Harry- ¡OH no sabes como me preocupe!"

.-"Hola chicos… -Dijo Harry, completamente nervioso, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de que lo viesen besándose con Draco- como ven… a mi no me pasó nada… fui yo quien…"

:-"No tienes que explicarnos Harry... -Dijo Ron comprensivamente- ya nos contaron mas o menos lo que paso... "

.-"Aqui esta tu agua Harry."

La voz del rubio retumbó en los oidos del pelirrojo al tiempo que volteó la cabeza rápidamente.

.-¡Tu! -Dijo apuntando a Draco, quien ya le daba el vaso a Harry- ¿Quien te crees para llamarlo "Harry"?"

Pero de iinmediato Ron notó algo aun peor...

.-"¿Y tu que haces recibiendoselo? -Gritaba Ron completamente ofendido- ¿Y dejas que te diga Harry?"

Pero Hermione no decía absolutamente nada, simplemente se dedico a observar... aquello que desde un principio había sospechado... el ruboir en las mejillas de Harry le dejaba pocas dudas... mientras tanto... Harry salió a su torpe auto-rescate.

.-"Ya se los habia dicho... -Pronuncio el moreno con un hilo de voz mientras desviaba la mirada y bebía de su agua- Draco es mi amigo ahora..."

Draco levantó las cejas ante Ron, retándolo a discutir con Harry...

.-"Argh... pues no me importa -Dijo el pelirrojo gritando- ¡Es él o yo! No voy a aguantar que seas amigo de este idiota."

Y sin mas Ron salió disparado de la enfermería, Hermione, miró ansiosa la espalda de Ron que se movia bruscamente mientras el pelirrojo daba grandes pasos. Luego miró a Harry y suspiró.

.-"Voy con él Harry... aunque noestoy deacuerdo con lo que dijo, alguien lo tiene que calmar... -Dijo Hermione, mientras se alejaba tranquilamente, se detuvo, y volteó por un instante para terminar con una sonrisa- No te preocupes... yo si los apoyo... pero tienes que hablr con Ginny... esto no es justo para ella."

Diciendo esto Hermione salió rapidamente de la enfermería. Harry se quedó petrificado... _¿Tan obvio era?_

.-"Bueno -Dijo Draco- al menos ya tenemos a la grañuda de nuestro lado..."

Harry aun seguía en shock... pero notó la ausencia de la palabra "sangre sucia" y sonrió.

.-"Si... -Dijo Harry- Aunque Ron..."

.-"Ah ¿Que prefieres?-Pregunto Draco pícaramente- ¿Lo que te da Ron o lo que te doy yo?"

.-"¡Draco!"

Dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba al rubio su almohada... Harry comenzó a reir cuando vió la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

.-"Te daré algo para que te rias -Le dijo el rubio, al tiempo que comenzo a hacerle cosquillas- Anda rie, riete."

A lo lejos Madamme Pomfrey los abservaba, estaba tan feliz de ver a Harry de nuevo que solo por hoy lo dejaría hacer todo el ruido que quisiera...

-------------------------------CONTINUARÁ----------------------------------------

Bueno, aqui esta, creo que paso medio año o mas, realmente espero que les haya gustado, y que su espera haya valido la pena... no puedo prometer que el proximo capitulo lo subire de inmediato, pero si mucho mas pronto que este.

Un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo.

Atte. Luna Escarlata.


	16. Preparate, Para La Noche De Tu Vida

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter (aunque no me lo crean) son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y esto solo es un Hobie, no gano nada al escribirlo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fic contiene Spoilers del sexto libro, (me gusta pensar que los otros ya se los leyeron eh?) Slash (relación chico-chico) y Lemon, (lo mismo pero mas explicito) Si estas cosas no te agradan, no lo leas... no deseo ofender a nadie.

**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL: **Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Euge. ¡Si loca, a ti! Quiero darte las gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo, por ser tan imparcial y no juzgarme nunca. Por darme mis regañadas y mis felicitaciones, por tus mails, tus post y tú aprecio y cariño tan sincero. En fin, por compartir conmigo todo lo que has compartido… ¡Y lo que nos falta!

Gracias amiga, te re-quiero.

Ahora si... sin mas contratiempos... espero les guste.

¡A darle!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bitter Sweet Kisses.

Capitulo Dieciséis: "Prepárate, Para La Noche De Tu Vida."

(Autora: Luna Escarlata.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol no golpearon su rostro, como estaba acostumbrado que pasara cada mañana en la isla desierta… pero aun así se despertó temprano, como siempre… se talló los ojos con una mano y miró a su alrededor, estaba oscuro, como siempre estaba en su habitación en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. El joven rubio se sorprendió ante el hecho de no haber tenido otro sueño con Voldemort… ¿Qué estaría pasando con el Lord¿Sabría siquiera que sus padres habían escapado¿Por qué no hacía nada si su ayudante no había vuelto? Necesitaba respuestas… pero sabía que no serían fácilmente obtenidas… así que trató de ignorar la existencia de sus preguntas ya que algunas sí serían respondidas en poco tiempo… o al menos eso esperaba. Draco se puso de pie y se vistió casualmente, con un pantalón negro y una blusa azul marino mientras se calzaba los zapatos comenzó a recordar el día anterior y sonrío… sus padres seguían con vida, fuera del alcance de Voldemort, y Harry le correspondía su amor… había sido verdaderamente más felicidad de la que había esperado jamás. La vida se le había simplificado en cuestión de segundos… y por eso no había podido evitar la confesión tan abrupta de sus sentimientos a Harry, aunque bueno, tenía la certeza de que este le correspondía, después de cómo había reaccionado ante su nombre. Mientras se lavaba el rostro Draco recordó lo que tenía que hacer hoy antes de llegar a clase: Ir a ver a su madre. Ahí era donde esperaba encontrar al menos algunas respuestas.

El Slytherin salió de los límites de Hogwarts cuidadosamente, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien lo viera… nadie salía del castillo a estas horas. Draco sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de madera, de ella sacó un dige, lo tomo entre sus manos, contó lentamente en su mente… 3… 2… 1… el sentimiento que esperaba llegó: Un jalón en el estómago y de pronto ya no sentía el piso bajo sus pies. En instantes se encontraba en una habitación pequeña y oscura.

Los objetos se veían algo desordenados y muy viejos, en la orilla mas alejada a él se encontraba una cama, sobre ella, dos personas, una recostada, su padre, con un semblante oscura y demacrado y otra persona que cuidaba de este último, una hermosa mujer rubia… su madre. Draco se repuso casi de inmediato del viaje, pero no corrió hacia ellos como deseaba, se contuvo, como le habían enseñado y caminó lentamente, con clase, demostrando así el respeto que tenía por las enseñanzas de su padre.

.-"Buenos días padre… madre –Dijo Draco tratando de hablar con el nudo gigantesco que tenía en la garganta- no puedo quedarme largo tiempo, tengo que llegar a clase…"

.-"Hijo…"

Murmuró Lucius sin poder contenerse, al momento en que Draco se sentaba al lado de su madre, guardaba cuidadosamente el dige en la cajita de madera y tomaba entre sus manos las manos de ambos, su padre y su madre. Los tres se miraron largamente, sin pronunciar una sola palabra… conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar. Lucius no se contuvo más y abrazó a su hijo.

.-"Creí que jamás te volvería a abrazar hijo mío."

Dijo Lucius mientras separaba a Draco un instante para mirarle a los ojos, los ojos grises que se encontraban inundados de lágrimas, al igual que los suyos. Narcisa los abrazó a ambos y comenzó a llorar también.

Los tres Malfoy lloraban mientras se abrazaban los unos a los otros. Jamás habían sido tan abiertos acerca de sus sentimientos y sensaciones, Lucius Malfoy jamás había derramado una sola lágrima frente a su hijo, y jamás lo había abrazado tan fuerte como ese día.

.-" ¿Qué te ha pasado padre? –Preguntó Draco un poco extrañado- Tú… no eres así…"

.-"La vida es lo que me ha pasado Draco –Dijo Lucius mirándolo a los ojos.- todo este tiempo estuve mal… yo quería controlarlo todo, quería poder, quería que tú tuvieras poder… pero ahora que pasó todo esto… me doy cuenta de que la lucha por el poder jamás terminará… y yo no quiero estar en medio de ella, perderlos sería un precio demasiado caro a pagar. Y el poder jamás será mío… no soy el mago más poderoso y nunca lo seré."

Draco guardó silencio durante unos instantes, y después habló:

.-"Pero… te has dado cuenta demasiado tarde… -Dijo Draco con la voz temblorosa- has hecho… demasiadas cosas… has cometido demasiados errores… se te busca."

.-"Eso lo sé Draco, jamás llevaré una vida tranquila de ahora en adelante –Dijo Lucius, mirando a su hijo con los ojos demacrados- se que no soy un hombre bondadoso, no soy una persona compasiva, pero la verdad es que ya no me quedan motivos para atacar… mis ideales murieron cuando creí que tú también lo habías hecho. Todo perdió su valor. –Lucius miró a su esposa con cariño, para que sintiera que no se refería a ella, Narcisa sonrío dulcemente, se entendían sin palabras, entonces Lucius continuó- Mi vida está completa ahora que se que vives y que no seguirás la misma búsqueda vacía que mi padre me impuso a mi… el poder es una ilusión Draco. Y perseguirla te hace un monstruo, que se devora a si mismo…"

.-"Lucius… -Dijo Narcisa con cariño- no te hagas esto… no eres un monstruo, no hagas que Draco te vea así."

.-"No soy un monstruo, ahora que no tengo motivos para serlo, pero lo fui –Dijo Lucius- y dentro de mi siempre lo seré."

Draco guardó silencio, pues sabia exactamente como se sentía su padre. El silencio se prolongó un instante… después del cual Draco soltó su primera pregunta:

.-"¿Cómo hicieron para escapar del Lord?"

.-" ¿Escapar del Lord? –Preguntó Narcisa algo extrañada- ¿A que te refieres Draco¿Qué has escuchado? "

.-"No es lo que haya escuchado… -Dijo Draco con la voz algo temblorosa- el Lord vino a mi en sueños, y amenazó con matarles… si yo no le obedecía… me imaginé que los tenía cautivos…"

Narcisa y Lucius se miraron durante unos instantes… completamente perplejos.

.-"Claro que no hijo –Contestó Narcisa- El Lord nunca ha vuelto a vernos desde que yo fui por tu padre y escapamos de Azkaban… no nos buscó para darnos apoyo, y no le interesa en lo mas mínimo si estamos vivos o muertos… o al menos eso parece… mira."

Ambos padres se descubrieron el antebrazo, estaba limpio… la marca del Señor Oscuro no estaba ahí… Draco se quedó boquiabierto…

.-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Preguntó Draco- ¿Son libres?"

.-"Ojala pudiera saberlo Draco –Contestó Lucius- simplemente no lo sabemos, y ninguno quiere tomarse la molestia de ir a preguntarle… el tatuaje desapareció un día, de pronto… sin dolor, nada…"

.-"Creo que esto es lo mejor –Dijo Narcisa con la voz firme- de este modo podemos negar todo lo que ha pasado, y al menos vivir en paz, lo que nos queda de vida… además, me harté en servir a un Lord que manda a mi familia por delante en su guerra y jamás recompensa o auxilia… "

.-"¿Qué quería de ti?"

Preguntó Lucius tranquilamente, Draco tragó un poco de saliva antes de contestar… esta platica se iba a encaminar a un tema que tarde o temprano tendría que encarar con sus padres... aunque esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde… aun así contestó:

.-"Que le entregara a Harry Potter."

.-"¿Y que hace pensar al Lord –Preguntó Lucius extrañado- que Potter confiaría lo suficiente en ti como para seguirte a una trampa mortal?"

Draco se quedó callado unos instantes, y sin darse cuenta bajó la mirada, ante el asombro de su padre y la curiosidad de su madre que iba en aumento con cada gesto de su hijo…

.-"Potter y yo… -Comenzó Draco lentamente sin levantar la mirada- estuvimos atrapados en una isla desierta… todo el tiempo que estuve ausente. Mi padrino me dejó en un puerto, trabajando de cocinero en un yate, disfrazado con _poción multijugos_, los Weasley y Potter rentaron el yate donde yo trabajaba, un día hubo una excursión a mar abierto… y por pelear con él se volteó la lancha… el motor se mojó… y como lo único que nunca aprendí fue mecánica… quedamos varados juntos… hasta que Dumbledore nos rescató… -Draco inhaló profundamente y concluyó- durante ese tiempo… nos hicimos amigos… padre."

El rostro de Lucius no podía ser mas gracioso a los ojos de su esposa… ella ya se imaginaba algo así y no estaba sorprendida. Lo estuvo pensando desde que había visto a su hijo en el Bosque Prohibido. Draco se quedó en silencio, observando por primera vez desde que comenzara su confesión la mirada de su padre que lentamente se desvió a la pared frente a él. Ya no miraba a su esposa, ya no miraba a su hijo… miraba mas allá, muy lejos… dentro de sí…

.-"Yo nunca he tenido un amigo…"

Concluyó para si mismo Lucius, reteniendo dentro de sí todo aquello que quería decir en realidad… todos los motivos que tenía para que su hijo no se relacionara con Harry Potter, todo el coraje que le tenía a Harry Potter… se contuvo por que en el fondo sabía que no era su odio, si no el odio que el Lord le había inculcado… y el no quería que a su edad Draco sintiera el vacío que él sentía dentro de su alma. Se contuvo… por que quería que Draco escogiera su propio camino. Draco por su parte se quedó un tanto desorientado, la nueva actitud de su padre lo confundía muchísimo y no sabía que decirle… tenía planeado un discurso larguísimo para refutar todo lo que su padre pudiera decirle en contra de su nueva "amistad". La simple respuesta lo había dejado con miles de palabras en la boca, misma que se quedó medio abierta por la impresión.

.-"Draco… -Interrumpió Narcisa prudentemente- ¿No tenías que llegar a clase?"

Draco miró su reloj rápidamente, pues de pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado en esa habitación un largo tiempo…

.-"¡Ah, estoy tarde! –Grito exaltado Draco- ¡Se suponía que no debían notar que no estoy en Hogwarts por tanto tiempo!"

.-"Vete ya… -Dijo Lucius- y no te preocupes… ya sabes que la casa está hechizada. Nadie nos encontrará."

Draco se despidió de sus padres rápidamente y tocó la perilla de la puerta. Cerró los ojos, sintió una sacudida, y de pronto se encontró de pie, tomando la perilla de otra puerta en una de sus propiedades en Hogsmeade… el cuarto se encontraba completamente vacío, a excepción de un viejo armario del cual Draco sacó una escoba, de camino a la salida encontró un cuadro familiar… su padre, su madre y él… lo tomó, salió de la casa sellándola con un hechizo y voló velozmente hacia Hogwarts… pensando de inmediato en la excusa que daría al llegar tarde a clase…

---------00000000-------------00000000-------------000000000-------0000000000---------0000000000--------00000000000-------

Ese día no hubo nada que hiciera que Harry Potter se levantara temprano… estaba de vuelta en su cama, dormir en la enfermería siempre le dejaba mala pinta durante unos días… para su desgracia Ron, quien ahora gracias a Hermione siempre se levantaba temprano, aun seguía enojado con él a causa de cierto rubio de ojos grises y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantar al ojiverde.

Harry llegó corriendo, sin desayunar, a la primera clase que tomaría desde que volvió.

Al entrar se encontró con que todos los alumnos de su año estaban juntos… se le había olvidado que ahora sería así… aunque en verdad eran muchos menos de los que esperaba:

Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Susan Bones, Justin Finch Fletchey y Ernie Macmillan… otros dos chicos que no conocía de Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw y claro los incondicionales Hermione y Ron. Sin duda predominaban los Gryffindor, esto fue lo segundo que notó Harry… ya que lo primero fue, que faltaba Draco… Harry creía que iba a ser el último en llegar… pero el profesor tampoco se había presentado… Harry ni siquiera sabía que profesor sería.

Ahora la cosa era buscar lugar, no sería difícil en un salón casi vacío, solo que se sentía raro viendo a chicos de otras Casas todos revueltos. Y claro que como aun pesaba sobre él el enojo de Ron, Harry no podía sentarse con sus dos amigos y se fue a sentar solo, no quería hablar por ahora… y sabía que todos iban a querer estar hablando con el si se sentaba a su lado.

Cuando iba camino a su lugar, a un lado de los Hufflepuff, justo frente a los Ravenclaw y detrás de los Gryffindor, Harry notó algo absolutamente extraño… Blaise Zabinny le sonreía desde atrás del cuarto, donde se encontraban él y Nott, los únicos Slytherin en el salón… Harry no pudo sonreírle de regreso, por que en su asombro se había chocado con una de las mesas. Todos los alumnos se reían de él cuando la Maestra-Directora, Minerva McGonagall entró en la sala de clases.

.-"Buenos días chicos… -Dijo la Profesora, completamente seria, las risas se detuvieron en cuanto ella había abierto la puerta- las clases cambiarán desde hoy para ustedes…"

Todos se sorprendieron un poco… menos Harry, quien seguía pensando en la ausencia de Draco, además no había estado en las clases anteriores, así que el cambio le daba igual.

.-"Ya no habrá tareas o asignaciones –Dijo Mcgonagall, mientras miraba el rostro de todos los alumnos iluminarse- ahora solo tendremos prácticas… prácticas para que puedan defenderse… en caso de que algo pueda pasar en el colegio… o fuera de él…"

Los alumnos guardaron silencio… hasta que la voz de una chica lleno el vacío.

.-"Pero esto es como si Hogwarts entero se convirtiera en el ED."

Dijo Lavender Brown, algo confundida. Estado en el que dejó a los Slytherin y a la profesora McGonagall con su comentario…

Pero la profesora efectivamente se encontraba muy cambiada…

Ella sonrío, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero el encanto no duró mucho… por que fue justo en ese instante que Draco Malfoy entró corriendo al salón… arruinando por completo la atmósfera que se había creado…

.-"Sr. Malfoy… -Dijo Mcgonagall en voz baja- ¿En donde estaba usted? No estaba dentro de Hogwarts…"

Draco no estaba sorprendido… ya sabía del hechizo que pesaba sobre todos, tal vez no se sabía donde andaban… pero sabían que _no estaban ahí._ Era por eso que tenía una buena excusa…

.-"Fui… -Dijo con la voz temblorosa, tratando de dar lástima- a la casa que tenemos en Hogsmeade… a traer este retrato… -En ese momento se sacó el retrato familiar de la túnica- … pero se me fue el tiempo… viendo la casa… recordando… lo siento…"

A McGonagall se le encogió el corazón, sintió mucha pena por Draco, pues ella sabía de la desaparición de ambos padres. Aun y cuando la profesora últimamente era más sensible que antes –Nadie se explicaba el por qué- había consecuencias para las cosas como estas… Draco había hecho algo demasiado peligroso al parecer de su profesora.

.-"Sus motivos los puedo comprender… -Le contestó Mcgonagall, mientras toda la clase medio entendía lo que pasaba- pero eso no es excusa para romper las reglas… menos en tiempos como estos… se quedará en detención después de esta clase."

Draco asintió y sin más se fue a su lugar… pasó justo frente a Harry y le sonrío disimuladamente, pero para la sorpresa de Harry, y la de medio salón, Draco no pasó de largo, se sentó a su lado derecho… claro que para eso tuvo que rodear toda la mesa de trabajo, por eso parecía que iba a pasar de largo camino a los Slytherin… Harry se puso mas rojo que un tomate mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra… la que fuera.

.-"Hola…"

Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry. Draco sonrío tiernamente y simplemente le contesto con otro "Hola" igual de tierno y sincero.

Theodore Nott no podía creer lo que veía y Blaise… Blaise simplemente sonreía mientras meneaba la cabeza… eso de marcar territorios se le daba muy bien a Draco. La desfachatez era su especialidad, pensó el amigo del rubio.

.-"Bien comencemos con la clase… -Dijo McGonagall, disimulando que ella también estaba sorprendida- hoy aprenderemos a transformar nuestra varita en algún objeto diferente… de uso personal, puede ser desde una liga hasta un arete, esto para esconderla en caso de peligro…"

Ronald Weasley, muy a su pesar echó una mirada hacia atrás… buscando a su amigo… y lo encontró muy contento, sentado al lado de su peor enemigo… su enojo creció aun más… ¡Qué descaro¡Prácticamente estaba decidido que ese arrastrado y falso amigucho nuevo valía mas que tantos años de apoyo incondicional! Ron regresó su mirada al frente, aunque durante toda la clase echó miradas furtivas llenas de indignación hacia atrás, en donde Harry siguió sentado como si nada.

Al terminar la clase pocos habían logrado mantener su varita en el estado deseado por mas de diez segundos… pero McGonagall se veía muy entusiasmada con el hecho de que la mayoría de los alumnos habían logrado por lo menos transformarla, ya que según decía McGonagall transformar la varita era una de las transformaciones mas complicadas.

Todos salieron muy contentos del salón, a sabiendas de que no tendrían que hacer nada en las próximas horas mas que practicar la transformación en su varita hasta que llegara la siguiente clase… y eso por que les emocionaba mucho el proyecto, además sabían que eran tiempos peligrosos, debían ser mas responsables que nunca, pero aun así pensaban: "Que bien es esto de no tener tareas… el curso es el mejor de todos los tiempos." Sin contar las amenazas de peligro inminente… claro está.

Draco se quedó solo en el salón con Mcgonagall, sacó de nuevo el retrato y comenzó a verlo… ella terminó de recoger sus cosas y se puso de pie…

.-"Confío en que se quedará aquí el resto de la detención… -Dijo McGonagall firmemente- tengo cosas que hacer."

.-"Yo nunca me he salido de la detención, ni he faltado a un castigo –Dijo Draco con seriedad- usted lo sabe bien. Así me educaron."

.-"Bien Sr. Malfoy, me consta que dice la verdad –Dijo con una sonrisa la profesora- nos veremos después."

Diciendo esto McGonagall salió del salón sin más faena. Draco bajó la mirada al retrato, y sonrío… sus padres estaban bien… pero sería muy peligroso ir a verlos mas seguido… se le acabarían las excusas. Después de unos minutos y mientras pensaba en estas cosas, Draco escuchó la puerta abrirse… y levantó la mirada esperando ver a McGonagall que regresaba por algún objeto olvidado… pero no, su mirada se iluminó con la presencia de Harry, que estaba muy nervioso mientras entraba rápida y sigilosamente al salón.

.-"Hola..."

Dijo Harry por segunda vez en el día, de una manera tierna y nerviosa. Esa mirada simplemente volvía a Draco loco, completamente loco…

.-"¿Rompiendo las reglas por mi Harry?"

Dijo Draco sonriendo maravillosamente, mientras se daba cuenta de la confianza que le tenía McGonagall al no haber hechizado la puerta para que no se marchara…

.-"Bueno… -Dijo Harry con una risita- yo por cualquier cosa rompo las reglas así que no te emociones mucho…"

Draco sonrío y se levantó de su mesa ya que Harry parecía demasiado indeciso como para acercarse él, y seguía parado en la puerta. Pero cuando Draco se puso de pie, Harry se dio cuenta de que aun seguía tomado de la manija, como hipnotizado… así que se acercó rápidamente, Draco volvió a sentarse… y en unos instantes Harry se sentó a su lado.

.-"¿Por qué te sentaste a mi lado en clase?"

Preguntó Harry algo apenado. Draco sonrío y le tomó por la cintura…

.-"Por lo mismo que tu vienes a mi ahora… -Dijo Draco con una sonrisa tentadora- por que quería estar contigo… ¿No?"

Harry simplemente bajó la mirada y sonrío… mientras un apenas audible "si" se le escapaba casi sin permiso…

.-"¿Pero no te importa que empiecen a decir cosas? –Dijo Harry- ya sabes como son aquí… no van a tardar en empezar a decir cosas de nosotros y…"

Harry aún seguía mirándose las manos, Draco le ponía muy nervioso aún.

.-"Mírame Harry. "

Dijo Draco en el oído del moreno, los bellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron al ojiverde mientras levantaba la mirada.

.-"No me importa lo que digan –Dijo Draco- por que todo será verdad… te quiero, y eso no me avergüenza… y si por ti no hay inconveniente… quiero besarte hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y que lo sepa todo el mundo."

Señaló Draco, mientras se acercaba a besarle, pero Harry se retiró un poco nervioso.

.-"¿Y McGonagall?"

Preguntó el ojiverde, Draco sonrío con malicia.

.-"Claro que ella también se puede enterar Harry –Dijo burlón el rubio, pues sabía a que se refería el moreno- ella es parte del resto del mundo ¿No?"

.-"¡Draco! –Dijo Harry empujándolo un poco- ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

.-"Ella no va a volver –Dijo Draco sonriendo dulcemente- esta ocupada, y confía en mi. ¿No notaste que no cerró la puerta con un hechizo?"

Y antes de que Harry pudiera arrepentirse, Draco le besó. Pero Draco estaba ansioso por más… comenzó a acariciar a Harry por la espalda, las piernas y el cuello. El moreno simplemente se dejaba hacer… y él también acariciaba a Draco… claro que el solamente se atrevía a acariciar su espalda… de pronto la mano de Draco se deslizó un poquito mas allá de las piernas y Harry dio un pequeño brinco para atrás y deshizo el beso…

.-"No puedo… -Dijo el ojiverde jadeando y ruborizado- yo… no puedo aquí… me da miedo…"

.-"Vamos Harry –Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a su oído y le provocaba aun mas con el aliento- no sabes cuanto te deseo… desde hace cuanto…"

Harry sentía como todo el cuerpo se le crispaba, como cada bello se le erizaba… y sentía como su pantalón se apretaba justo entre las piernas…

.-"No puedo Draco… -Dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, mientras se retiraba y miraba a Draco a los ojos- no aquí… no ahora…"

Draco se recargó en el respaldo y resopló.

.-"Tienes razón… -Dijo Draco riendo, un poco frustrado- esta sería nuestra primera vez… y es injusto que por caliente lo quiera hacer cualquier cosa… quiero que estés cómodo…"

Draco se acercó su frente a la de Harry y le miró lujuriosamente.

.-"Quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo voy a disfrutarlo."

Finalizó Draco de una manera triunfante. Algo se agitó dentro de Harry… algo que nadie había logrado mover antes… y unas simples palabras con grandes consecuencias se escaparon de su boca:

.-"¿Quieres hacerlo hoy en la noche?"

No se podría decir cual de los dos estaba más asombrado con esas palabras… Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

.-"Por supuesto… -Dijo por fin el rubio, tragando saliva- ¿Dónde?"

.-"Ah… no se…"

Dijo Harry atragantándose con sus palabras… le hubiera gustado poder volver el tiempo… estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

.-"Bueno… -Dijo Draco- espérame en la Biblioteca hasta que todos se hayan ido hoy… y lleva tu capa de invisibilidad…"

.-"¿Cómo sabes que tengo una capa de invisibilidad?"

Preguntó Harry sorprendido. Draco sonrió mientras recargaba un codo en la mesa y lo miraba.

.-"Vas mas de boca en boca de lo que te imaginas Harry… -Dijo Draco- digamos que se muchas cosas de ti… que no te imaginas."

.-"¿Ah si? –Preguntó Harry algo sorprendido e incrédulo a la vez- ¿Cosas como que?"

.-"Cosas… -Dijo el rubio- aunque tal vez no todas son verdad… la gente habla mucho de ti, no debería sorprenderte…"

.-"Vamos Draco… -Dijo Harry acercándose mas a él- dime que cosas."

.-"No… -Dijo riendo Draco- mejor prefiero ir descubriendo poco a poco que es verdad y que no... Sin que tu sepas de que se trata."

.-"Ah… eso no es justo…"

Dijo Harry algo desilusionado. Sabía lo necio que era Draco… nunca le diría nada si ya lo había decidido. Draco se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo… no se volvió a hablar del asunto hasta que Draco terminó su detención… las palabras estuvieron de más.

Draco salió primero… pero antes de salir, volteó hacia el lugar en donde Harry seguía sentado… se mordió el labio inferior, y le dijo:

.-"Prepárate Potter… para la noche de tu vida…"

--------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-----------------------------

CONTUNUARÁ……………………….

Hola, yo de nuevo, quiero agradecer de todo corazon a todos los que siguen leyendo esto... y a todos los que ultimamente me han a gregado a sus historias favoritas. Ademas les quiero pedir una disculpa por no responder a sus reviews, pero sinceramente no tengo ni una gota de tiempo extra en el internet, mi vida por lo pronto es un rollazo... pero les quiero decir que cada review que me llega me anima a seguir escribiendo a pesar de mi existencialismo... me dan animos para seguir. Espero que sepan disculpar la falta de una respuesta personal a cada uno, pero leo cada review con muchisimo gusto, y cuando la cosa se pone dura, me sacan una sonrisa.

GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Atte. Luna Escarlata.


	17. Púrpura y Plata

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo el universo, e idea original de Harry Potter, por increíble que suene, pertenece, única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling –**Esa señora loca que mató a medio mundo y no dejó a Draco mas que dos o tres líneas pedorrísimas en el libro DH-**. Yo simplemente soy una usurpadora de personajes que quiere divertirse a si misma y a los de mas XD, y no, no gano ni un mísero centavo escribiendo esto.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este es un Fan-Fic Slash, y contiene escenas Homosexuales entre algunos personajes –Principalmente **Harry Potter Y Draco Malfoy**-, si esto no te agrada, **NO LO LEAS**. No deseo ofender la mente cerrada de otras personas.

**Aclaración Para Los/Las Que Han leído El Séptimo Libro 'Harry Potter And The Deadly Hallows': **Las cosas y reacciones que escribo en este capitulo acerca de los Horcruxes, Voldemort y demás, las idee antes de leer dicho libro, obviamente no quedan con lo que Rowling ha escrito… pero el cambiarlo afectaría mi historia. Así que si quieren concordancia con el libro, se pueden ir marchando… o seguir leyendo y esperar algún disgusto…

Y Ahora si… ¡A darle!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**BITTER SWEET KISSES**

Capitulo 17: "Púrpura y Plata"

Autora: Luna Escarlata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry salió temblando del salón. Al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella, y su pecho pesaba con expectativas y preguntas… recordó las palabras que Draco había pronunciado antes de abandonar el salón en cuya puerta se encontraba recargado, mientras su mente regresaba a ese instante.

_.-"Prepárate Potter… para la noche de tu vida…"_

Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a vagar por Hogwarts… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan impulsivo¿En verdad estaba listo para lo que venía? En ese instante había sido todo lo que deseaba, lo único que pasaba por su mente, pero ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado le entraban más nervios que los que había sentido justo después de decirle a Draco que lo hicieran esa misma noche…

Y luego otra duda rondó su cabeza, una duda que le llevó a morderse un labio… lo pensó una y otra vez…

¿Cómo se vería Draco desnudo?

Su corazón se aceleró al recordar el pecho bronceado que Draco exhibía sin vergüenza alguna en la isla.

¿Cómo se vería… completamente desnudo?

Recordó los momentos, cortos, pero sublimes, que pasaron en la cabaña de la isla desierta… recordó las caricias, las miradas… la suave y deliciosa piel… los besos…

¿Cómo sería lo demás?

Lo imaginó de nuevo… sin nada de nada… su corazón iba a mil por hora…

¿Cómo se vería desnudo? Debía ser tan… tan…

.-"Ha de ser muy lindo."

La voz lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, y Harry se sintió abrumado, mientras veía a Ginny parada frente a él. ¿Sería lindo desnudo?

.-"¿Eh?"

Preguntó Harry algo confundido y abochornado…

.-"Que ha de ser lindo tener un pequeño mundo en tu cabeza a donde escapar…"

Concluyó la pelirroja. Harry sonrió aliviado y un poco nervioso.

.-"Bueno… -Dijo Harry nerviosamente- algo así…"

.-"¿En que pensabas?"

Pero Harry evitó contestar la vergonzosa pregunta… tenía otro asunto que afrontar… antes de que se sintiera aún más traicionero…

.-"Ginny… -Dijo Harry seriamente- tengo que hablar contigo…"

Ginny comprendió que era algo serio, sonrió y tomó a Harry del brazo…

.-"Vamos entonces."

Dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba su brazo y lo guiaba a un lugar solitario.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, a las orillas de Hogwarts, mirando al cielo de medio día, Harry se apresuró a decir lo que debía antes de que el corazón le explotara con arrepentimiento y decidiera que tal vez este no era el mejor momento para hacer la confesión, como tantas veces le había sucedido desde que quería hablar con Ginny.

.-"Este… yo… es… no se si deba decirlo así nada mas… pero… no tengo otras palabras… n-no puedo seguir siendo tu novio… yo… -Dijo Harry mirándole tristemente- lo siento… de verdad lo siento Ginny…"

Ginny le miró y sonrió. Harry pudo ver como sus ojos se volvieron como de cristal, vidriosos y brillantes. Pero antes de que una sola lágrima saliera de ellos, Ginny se puso de pie, y comenzó a recoger rocas y lanzarlas a lo lejos en silencio. Harry respetó su decisión de no mirarle, y esperó a que Ginny hablara…

.-"No creas que me sorprende… -Dijo por fin la pelirroja, con una voz demasiado casual como para ser auténtica.- te había notado raro… cuando te iba a ver a la enfermería, cuando te abrazaba, cada vez que me mirabas…"

Harry simplemente bajó la mirada avergonzado… sabía que debía haberle dicho a Ginny desde hacia días…

.-"Pero me da gusto que me lo hayas dicho por fin –Dijo la pelirroja lanzando otra roca, muy, muy lejos- así dejaré de pensar lo peor de ti…"

Pero Harry sabía que esto era lo peor.

.-"Yo…"

Comenzó Harry, pero Ginny le detuvo.

.-"No Harry –Dijo Ginny, mirándole tiernamente con lágrimas pequeñas en los ojos, que testarudamente ella no dejaba correr- no quiero mas disculpas, o lágrimas, o lo que sea que tengas en la cabezota dando vueltas y vueltas… está bien. Has dicho lo que debías… y estoy feliz de que te hayas tomado esa molestia… me podrías haber alejado de maneras mas sencillas para ti, pero mas crueles para mi… por eso estoy feliz, por que me quieres lo suficiente como para preocuparte de hacer bien las cosas."

Harry se quedó con la boca medio abierta… quiso decir algo, pero no supo que, cerró la boca de nuevo, y solo la miro estupefacto… Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

.-"Se que tal vez no me quieres como novia –Dijo la pelirroja- pero se que me quieres como amiga, Harry eso no lo dudo."

.-"Gracias Ginny… -Dijo Harry, aun sorprendido, luchando por decir lo correcto- Gracias por entenderme…"

.-"Yo siempre te he entendido Harry –Dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas mientras se acercaba a Harry de nuevo y se quedaba de pie a su lado- Simplemente no te habías dado cuenta de que tanto te entiendo si no hasta ahora."

Harry deseó tener las palabras mas elocuentes brotando de sus labios en ese mismo instante, quería decirle a Ginny lo increíblemente madura que le parecía, lo mucho que le alegraba que ella no hiciera un gran drama, lo feliz que se sentía ahora… pero todo aquello solo era un deseo, Harry no podía decir mucho ahora, por que sabía que la había lastimado, que su tranquilidad era fingida… y nada de lo que él dijera ayudaría.

Ginny se puso de pie, y besó a Harry en la frente, esto sorprendió a Harry, quien se quedó en ese estado de sorpresa momentánea, mientras Ginny se alejaba lentamente.

.-"Espero que esa persona si sea lo que buscas Harry."

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir. El corazón de Harry se sintió apesadumbrado, al tiempo que se recargaba en el césped, a mirar el cielo…

Entonces era obvio que era por alguien más que la dejaba, pensó.

Por largo rato no pudo hacer más que pensar en lo ruin que era… en lo poco que había merecido el amor de Ginny, pero… no lo había podido evitar… Draco simplemente se le había metido en la cabeza de una manera arrolladora, querer pararlo hubiera sido como pararse frente al expreso de Hogwarts queriendo detener su marcha. Harry miró rumbo al colegio y la pequeña mota que era Ginny apenas y se distinguía a la distancia, iba caminando lentamente…

Los pensamientos de Draco lo abandonaron por el momento… y pensó en Dumbledore, lejos, haciendo quien sabe que, en quien sabe donde, como siempre… pensó en Voldemort… y en como no había hecho absolutamente nada… ¿Qué estaba pasando con el¿Qué planes tenía? Harry sintió un escalofrío… era hasta cierto punto bueno no saber nada de él… pero a la vez le dejaba inquieto, esperando lo peor…

.-"¿Qué haces tan solo?"

Preguntó una voz más que familiar…

Harry se incorporó de golpe, mientras veía a Draco sentarse a su lado.

.-"Estaba… pensando…"

Dijo nerviosamente Harry, Draco sonrió de una manera encantadora.

.-"Ah… ¿Es que piensas? –Dijo el rubio burlonamente- Eso si que es noticia."

Pero Harry no pudo reírse, ni siquiera por que sabía que era una broma, las cosas que tenía en la mente eran demasiado serias…

.-"Lo siento… -Dijo Draco, malinterpretando el silencio de Harry- yo… no puedo evitarlo, es una costumbre."

.-"No me enojé –Dijo Harry- es solo que… ah… olvídalo…"

.-"Bien… -Dijo Draco- ¿Qué tanto te decía "esa"?"

Harry lo miró con algo de disgusto y Draco simplemente sonrió.

.-"¿Me estás espiando?"

Preguntó Harry entre ofendido, intrigado y halagado.

.-"No… te estaba buscando –Dijo Draco con seriedad, arquenado una ceja- y cuando te vi, salías del Castillo con ella… así que…"

.-"Me seguiste… -Dijo Harry cruzando los brazos- por que no confías en mi…"

.-"Claro que confío en ti… -Dijo Draco arrojando una piedrita- pero en ella no…"

Harry exhaló, sonriendo burlonamente mientras meneaba la cabeza… _con que es así de celoso, _pensó y se recargó sobre sus brazos mientras se reclinaba un poco más hacia atrás. Entonces recordó el incidente con la señora Lily Werner en la isla… sonrío un poco a pesar de su humor.

.-"Terminamos, de nuevo supongo, por que se suponía que ya lo habíamos hecho –Dijo Harry, apresurándose a agregar lo último, al darse cuenta de cómo iba sonando aquello- aunque no se lo dijera… ya se había dado cuenta de que hay alguien mas…"

.-"Bueno… -Dijo Draco sonriendo con disimulo fingido- no se te puede culpar por ser tan obvio acerca de lo que sientes por mi…"

Harry solo le miró y le regaló una sonrisa algo rara, Draco se sintió un poco desalentado… le costaba mucho bromear… y hubiera apreciado un poco mas de animo de parte de Harry. Pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era el momento de estar bromeando…

.-"Tu fantástico sentido del humor de hoy… tiene que ver con el Lord… ¿No es así?"

Preguntó Draco sarcásticamente. Harry simplemente asintió mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte. Draco inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

.-"Bien… es algo 'bueno' que tu mente este en eso. Por que de hecho… -Comenzó el rubio- para eso te buscaba… quería hablar un poco, sobre eso… si no te molesta…"

Harry le miró algo confundido.

.-"Claro, dime."

Concluyó Harry. Draco comenzó a cortar pequeños pedacitos de césped mientras hablaba.

.-"La vez que nos reunimos con El Fénix… -Dijo Draco, recordando que debían llamara a Dumbledore de ese modo- el habló sobre destruir unos Horcruxes… si recuerdo bien como los llamó… y de que solo faltaba la serpiente… quería preguntarte de que se trataba todo ese asunto… pero no estábamos bien, tu y yo… entonces no podía… y después con todo lo que pasó… lo olvidé… pero ahora… me gustaría saber… yo, no quiero que cargues con esto solo. Si es posible me gustaría ayudarte…"

Harry le miró largo rato… sabía que había interés en Draco no solo por ayudarle, era normal que tuviera curiosidad, era obvio que quisiera saberlo no solo para poder ayudarle, si no simplemente para _saberlo, _para no _quedarse atrás, _pero como todo buen Slytherin expondría lo que le convenía y nada más. Pero si Dumbledore había decidido que decirle a Draco era lo correcto… entonces era lo correcto.

.-"Verás…"

Comenzó Harry… y poco a poco le contó todo, cada cosa que había visto, que había oído, cada lugar al que fue y todo lo que había hecho… Draco no podía creer la de cosas por las que había pasado Harry… se sintió un poco mal al respecto… se daba cuenta de que en verdad no le conocía como quisiera…

.-"Cuando… estuvimos en la isla… -Dijo Harry- Lo sentí… sentí la ira y el dolor de Voldemort al perder sus Horcruxes… pero lo oculté, ya que no fue como esas punzadas de antes… esos lapsos tan horribles y largos…no hubo visiones, todo era menos… intenso. Fue una sola vez, y creo que fue cuando noto que ya no existían… "

.-"¿Crees que fue… por la distancia? –Dijo Draco- ya sabes… que no lo sentiste…"

El rubio se sentía un poco raro opinando, sentía que daba porrazos de ciego. Harry negó con la cabeza. Tenía otras conjeturas.

.-"No lo había pensado hasta ahora… -Dijo Harry- a lo mejor por que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta… y no lo había vuelto a pensar desde que estábamos allá en la isla… igual que tu, tenía mucho en la cabeza, desde entonces y hasta ahora. Pero ya que lo he pensado, creo que su poder ha disminuido… con cada Horcrux que El Fénix ha encontrado y destruido…"

La boca de Draco, se abrió un poco… mientras su mente volaba hacia sus padres…

.-"Y creo que es por eso que no ha atacado… -Concluyó Harry- creo que se ha de haber sentido raro, cuando fue disminuyendo su poder, ha de haber buscado los motivos… pero como confiaba mas allá de cualquier duda en la protección que había puesto en sus Horcruxes… nunca sospechó que el motivo fuera que estaban siendo destruidos… su error siempre ha sido pensar que no puede fallar, que otros jamás lo superarán…"

Draco miraba con admiración el alcance de la comprensión de Harry hacia el Lord… como dominaba la psique del otro, si era adecuado usar esa palabra…

.-"Y para cuando agotó todas sus opciones… -Continuó el Gryffindor- y fue a ver sus Horcruxes… ya no quedaba nada… y eso fue lo que sentí… la ultima rabieta… al descubrir la verdad… y ahora se esconde, con su serpiente… por que es un blanco fácil y débil."

.-"Harry… -Dijo Draco con el pecho pesándole mil toneladas- creo que tus conjeturas son acertadísimas…"

.-"No te lo creas todo… -Dijo Harry, cambiando su tono serio, riéndose, aparentemente de sus propias palabras- es solo lo que imagino… pero cuando vuelva El Fénix, iremos a hablar con él… seguramente me dirá que los Horcruxes no funcionan así…"

.-"Harry… -Dijo Draco que seguía serio- yo… estoy seguro de que tienes razón."

.-"Gracias por confiar así en mi. –Dijo Harry- Pero puedo estar mal…"

.-"No lo estás."

Dijo Draco mirándole con extrema seriedad.

.-"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

Preguntó Harry un poco intrigado… Draco se comportaba extrañamente.

.-"Yo se algo… pero si te lo digo… tendrás que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie –Dijo draco mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Por favor, nunca le he pedido algo mas importante a nadie."

.-"Bien. –Dijo Harry- Te juro que esto no saldrá de aquí."

Draco le miró durante un momento, serio, y directamente a los ojos… sopesando su seriedad y honestidad como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sintiéndose un poco extraño al hacerlo… ¿Por qué dudaría del desesperantemente honesto Harry Potter? La mirada de Harry le hizo confiar plenamente en sus palabras. Draco no tardó en hablar de nuevo…

.-"Mis padres están escondidos… del Lord, no están con él… -Dijo Draco- yo se en donde están. Ese día en el bosque… mi madre fue la que dijo mi nombre… cuando te detuviste y volviste a ser tu mismo…"

.-"Ahora todo tiene sentido… la recordaba… como si hubiera sido una visión… algo que no encajaba… -Dijo Harry, mas para si mismo que para Draco- pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Voldemort y lo Horcruxes?"

.-"Sus Marcas Oscuras han desaparecido Harry. –Dijo Draco- Dicen que desaparecieron un día, así de pronto… sin dolor ni nada…"

Harry se quedó serio. Esto si que era sorpresivo.

.-"Vaya…"

Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, mientras se recargaba en el césped.

Profundizando sus pensamientos aún más…

Draco se recostó junto a él, y se recargó de lado con el codo en el piso y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

.-"No se lo dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?"

Preguntó el rubio algo preocupado… aun le era difícil confiar al cien por ciento. Harry viró su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos… y su corazón se aceleró al ver la mirada tan vulnerable de Draco, sus ojos grises se veían deslumbrantemente hermosos.

.-"Por su puesto que no. –Dijo Harry con las manos sobre el pecho, podía sentir lo rápido que iba su corazón- Te lo prometí."

Draco sonrió y se inclinó retirando los cabellos alborotados del rostro de Harry. Le besó, y recargó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, posando su pierna izquierda entre las del moreno, apoyándose con la mano izquierda por encima de la cabeza de Harry y la derecha acariciando su oreja y su cuello, el moreno tembló de pies a cabeza con el suave y seductor beso… Draco jugueteó un poco con el roce de su pelvis, mientras profundizaba el beso lentamente, acariciando el cuello de Harry, se movía lenta y provocadoramente encima de él, pero nada más… solo quería darle un pequeño adelanto… después de unos momentos se retiró lentamente y se acostó al lado de Harry, mirándole. Harry tenía los ojos abiertos… pero miraba al cielo, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba pesadamente.

.-"Si no quieres… -Dijo Draco- no tenemos que hacerlo hoy…"

Harry volteó a verlo, podía ver el deseo disimulado en los ojos de Draco.

.-"S-si quiero… -Dijo harry un poco nervioso- es solo que… no soy tan bueno en estas cosas como tu…"

.-"A mi no me parece que seas para nada malo… -Dijo Draco sonriendo, ya que el plan seguía en pie- pero si quieres podemos practicar mas… tomaremos clases particulares el uno con el otro…"

Harry se levantó de golpe y miró su reloj.

.-"¡Las clases!"

Draco se paró de golpe también y salió corriendo tras de Harry, que ya le llevaba ventaja… aunque él hubiera preferido mil veces saltarse las clases… y quedarse ahí, mirando lo sonrojado que había quedado Harry… y lo rápido que respiraba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o

'… _cuando los Riffletaps se encuentran en el estado antes descrito… lo mejor es no molestarlos. Ya que aunque parecen seres adorables e inofensivos –algunos __criadores aseguran que hay Magos y Brujas a lo largo de la historia que los confunden con muñecos de felpa- en realidad son seres absolutamente agresivos. Lo cual combinado con su gusto por la carne fresca, dará un resultado para nada positivo al intentar capturarlos cuando…"_

Harry levantó la cabeza del libro, cuando vio que los últimos estudiantes daban señales de que se marchaban de la Biblioteca. Se miró de nuevo, dudando acerca de haber escogido o no la ropa adecuada. Había escogido unos pantalones negros… y después de mucho pensar, y cambiarse docenas de veces, se decidió por una simple camiseta azul, que Hermione siempre le había dicho que se le veía muy bien. Su atención volvió a los chicos que parecían marcharse al fin, en cuanto esos estudiantes cruzaran la puerta estaría absolutamente solo. Y los Riffletaps no lograban entretenerle lo suficiente como para detener la avalancha de latidos frenéticos que se había apoderado de su corazón desde que había abandonado a Ron y a Hermione, para ir a esperar a Draco en la Biblioteca.

Pero de pronto Harry sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, pero de frustración, cuando vio a Blaise Zabinny entrando para entregar un montón de libros… Madame Pince le sonrió, al tiempo que Blaise le dirigía unas palabras, al parecer halagadoras, que ella desembarazó sonrientemente con su mano, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita tonta que Harry jamás podría creer que existiera de no haberla escuchado y visto salir de la normalmente, seria y regañona Bibliotecaria.

Mientras ella registraba los grandes volúmenes, en su libro de devoluciones oportunas, Blaise se dirigió sin vacilar un solo momento hacia Harry, quien se sintió un poco raro al ver que el chico le sonreía ligeramente. Le devolvió una sonrisa extraña, mas parecida a una mueca. Blaise se detuvo en la silla al lado de Harry.

.-"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Le pregunto amablemente, Harry simplemente asintió. Blaise se sentó con elegancia… _de seguro lo educaron igual que a Draco_, pensó Harry.

.-"Draco llegará un poco tarde… -Dijo Blaise, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa, que escondía un poco de malicia Slytherin, queriendo descubrir la reacción inmediata de Harry- me ha pedido que te avise… ya que yo tenía que venir a la Biblioteca de todos modos…"

Harry bajó la cabeza, poniéndose rojo como un tomate. No sabía que tanto le había contado Draco a Blaise, pero si los Slytherin se parecían en algo a el Slytherin que el había llegado a conocer un poco mejor… una explicación no era para nada necesaria para que Blaise sacara las conclusiones que Harry estaba seguro que había sacado por la forma en que lo miraba. _'Gracias, Zabinny'._ Fue lo poco que pudo decir con un leve temblor en la voz mientras miraba el libro como si fuera el único objeto sobre la faz de la tierra.

.-"Potter… Draco es un muchacho muy especial –Dijo Zabinny, sonriendo de nuevo con una sonrisa que escondía algo- él y yo somos amigos desde antes de que pudiéramos pronunciar esa palabra. Lo he acompañado a lo largo de caminos difíciles. Hemos estado juntos en _muchas cosas_."

Harry cerró el libro con un golpe seco y volteó a mirar a Blaise por primera vez con algo que no era vergüenza, si no recelo, con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca rígida… no le gustaba el tono en el que Blaise estaba hablando de Draco… y no le gustaba lo que creía que le estaba insinuando.

Pero Blaise simplemente soltó una carcajada… Harry se quedó estupefacto. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Blaise volteó hacia donde se encontraba Madame Pince y con un ademán se disculpó por la carcajada, ella simplemente le sonrió mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza… lo cual hizo que Harry se enfadara aún más… ella nunca era así de amable con él y sus amigos… nunca lo había pensado, pero tal vez en sus tiempos ella había sido una Slytherin.

.-"No ese tipo de cosas Potter –Dijo Blaise aun sacudiéndose un poco con risitas burlonas- si dije que somos amigos, eso es lo que quise decir."

Harry se relajó visiblemente, pero aún así se sentía disgustado con Zabinny, se había burlado de él descaradamente y el tono que había usado no era cualquier tono, lo había usado para molestarlo, aunque bueno, era un Slytherin, no podía esperar nada menos.

.-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Potter?"

Preguntó Blaise, claro que por cortesía, ya que antes de que Harry contestara del todo que si, Blaise ya estaba abriendo la boca para preguntar, los Slytherin difícilmente pedían algo, lo que querían lo tomaban, sobre todo si de libertades se trataba, y eso era algo que Harry aprendía mientras mas convivía con ellos. Las palabras de Blaise las sintió como una bofetada.

.-"¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que te quiere?"

Harry se sintió atacado. Se levantó de golpe y estaba dando un paso brusco para cambiarse de mesa cuando Blaise lo sostuvo de la muñeca y le miró con lo que Harry describiría como arrepentimiento.

.-"Espera, no es lo que piensas –Comenzó Blaise, hablando de la manera mas honesta que sabía- no vine a reírme de ti, ni a querer estropear las cosas entre ustedes… al contrario."

.-"¿Y por eso vienes y te burlas de mi? –Preguntó Harry quien aun no aminoraba la tensión entre su brazo y la mano que la sostenía- ¿Por eso me insinúas que has hecho 'muchas cosas' con Draco? Y luego me preguntas si el me… argh… ¿Cómo puedes esperar que no piense que vienes a molestar?"

.-"Lo que hayas interpretado es culpa de tus celos –Dijo Blaise calmadamente, sin aflojar su agarre, aunque sabía que esto no era la verdad, de cierto modo había incitado a Harry a sus celos- yo vine a hablar de algo muy serio… que por tu culpa me haya salido el tiro por la culata es otra cosa, pero es que tus gestos son demasiado honestos. No pude evitar querer meterme contigo un poco, pero si tanto te molesta no lo volveré a hacer…"

Harry aminoró la tensión, pero no hizo movimiento alguno que reflejara que pensaba sentarse. Zabinny tendría que usar más que esa artimaña de supuesta honestidad para ganarse su favor. Blaise se puso de pie, de espaldas a Madame Pince, recargando sus manos en la mesa, encarando a Harry. Un Slytherin sabía que siempre debía estar de igual a igual con un interlocutor renuente.

.-"Mira Potter… -Dijo Blaise, ahora si, escogiendo bien sus palabras- cuando dije que Draco es un muchacho muy especial lo dije en serio… no es fácil lidiar con él. Por eso quería aclararte unas cuantas cosas. Tienes que comprender a Draco, si no su relación jamás va a durar… por mas que lo quieras hay cosas que no creo que aguantes, por que no lo vas a entender…"

.-"Ahora resulta…"

Dijo Harry molesto, cruzándose de brazos. Blaise exhaló sonoramente.

.-"Si. Ahora resulta… -Dijo el Slytherin, algo frustrado… notando que Draco había escogido un compañero igual de necio que él- lo conozco mejor que tu, y mas vale que me escuches. Draco no puede ser honesto… oculta las cosas para protegerse, oculta lo importante, no puede decir lo que siente, echa mentiras, insulta, hace rabietas, ese es su modo de decir que quiere, simplemente poniendo atención en ti, aunque no se de cuenta de que es una mala manera… el nunca dirá-"

.-"Draco me ha dicho que me quiere."

Dijo Harry ahora con mucha más confianza, tajando las explicaciones de Blaise. Tal vez Blaise no lo conocía tanto como pensaba. Aunque tal vez _su _confianza era la que estaba de más… pensó Harry amargándose un poco.

.-"¿En serio?"

Preguntó Blaise boquiabierto. Si Harry lo hubiera conocido mejor sabría que debajo de esa expresión se asomaba el principio de una sonrisa. Harry puso un pie frente al otro, irguiéndose un poco más. Haciendo a un lado el sentimiento de pesadez que lo había inundado con su último pensamiento…

.-"Si. Yo no soy de tu Casa, puedo decir la verdad."

En ese momento Blaise Zabinny le tomo de los hombros y le sonrió como nunca, Harry se sorprendió muchísimo, jamás habría esperado esa reacción.

.-"Maravilloso Potter, lo has logrado… -Dijo Blaise aun sosteniéndole los hombros, mientras lo sacudía levemente, como para que se diera cuenta de una verdad que Harry no lograba comprender- seguramente tuvo que ver con el hecho de que le salvaste la vida, eso crea muchos lazos, luego su afecto creció sin que pudiera evitarlo, y cuando por fin lo aceptó creyó que te perdería… y se dio cuenta de… increíble, increíble –decía Blaise mientras meneaba la cabeza, Harry seguía mirándole como si tuviera dos narices- escucha Potter… lo que te vengo a decir de todos modos cuenta… a veces el puede decir cosas que no siente, cosas que lastiman, con tal de esconder lo que _a él le lastima_, así se protege. Es algo muy Malfoy. Tienes que ver más allá de lo que dice… ser muy atento… y tienes que ser muy necio."

Harry sonrió, de un modo un poco burlón, si el chiste aquí era ser necio… el sabía como serlo. De cierto modo entendía a Blaise, estaba feliz por Draco, pero tenía miedo de que lo echara todo a perder con sus rabietas y sarcasmos… pero Harry ya había visto una de las peores, justo antes de hablar con Dumbledore, es decir, Draco prácticamente lo había ignorado, y cuando le había hablado, lo hizo fríamente, y lo había hecho sentir muy muy mal, pero después, en uno de los tantos días en la enfermería, Draco le había confesado que todo había sido por celos para con Ginny. ¿Cómo podía Blaise decir que Draco no era honesto? Harry sonrió imaginando que tal vez destilaba _Veritaserum_ por lo poros… o tal vez… Draco solo decía verdades a medias…

.-"¿Interrumpo algo?"

Ambos voltearon instintivamente al escuchar la voz de Draco, que estaba muy cerca de alcanzarlos, estaban tan concentrados en su 'pequeña charla' que ni siquiera lo habían notado. Draco traía puestos unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa color vino, que dejaron a Harry sin aliento. Blaise retiro rápidamente sus manos de los hombros de Harry. Tratando de que el movimiento no se viera muy repentino.

.-"Solo felicitaba a Harry y le hacia compañía en lo que llegabas."

Dijo Blaise mientras se hacia a un lado. Draco se paro a un lado de ambos, y miró a Blaise con una cara que revelaba que no le creía absolutamente nada, pero simplemente se rió socarronamente por lo bajo.

.-"¿Ah si?"

Preguntó casualmente mirando a su amigo. Harry miró a Draco sonriendo un poco… adoraba esa expresión petulante de incredulidad, como si supiera todo lo que la otra persona pudiera estarle ocultando.

.-"Por su puesto. –Dijo Blaise sonriendo con la mirada firme y un poco burlona- pero como ya lo he hecho… y ya llegaste… me retiro. Buenas noches a ambos."

Y así se fue, mirando una sola vez hacia atrás y sonriendo maliciosamente a Draco, quien meneaba la cabeza, desaprobando lo que sea que Blaise iba pensando, se conocían muy bien. Draco miró a Harry y sacudió la cabeza hacia la salida, mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia la misma. Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente y le siguió, dejando el libro sobre la mesa, para disgusto de Madame Pince, quien lo notó ya que Harry y Draco estaban demasiado lejos como para reprimirlos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras caminaban fuera del Castillo, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Draco tomaba la mano de Harry para guiarlo…. Por un momento Harry había pensado que irían a las mazmorras, pero estaba agradecido de que no fuera así. Sin poder evitarlo Harry se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y apretaba la mano de Draco, aunque era él quien lo ponía nervioso.

Harry se había quedado pensando en las cosas que Blaise había dicho… y aunque pensaba que Draco había sido sincero con él no podía dejar detrás de si una idea que Blaise le había metido… aunque el Slytherin no lo hubiera mencionado directamente. '_No conozco bien a Draco, y él no me conoce bien a mi… y ahora vamos a… y yo ni siquiera entiendo bien por que dejó de portarse frio después de lo del Bosque Prohibido… se que se portaba así por Ginny, pero no me dijo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer… nunca hemos discutido lo que había entre ella y yo, el simplemente asumió que ella era la que me acosaba, pero… yo nunca le aclaré las cosas… ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión?' _Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos cuando Draco se detuvo frente a un árbol, a las espaldas del Castillo, y desde ahí contó nueve pasos, siete adelante, y dos a la derecha. Se detuvo en seco. Miró a su alrededor, cuidadosamente, comprobando que no había nadie, como era de esperarse, y sin pensarlo dos veces jaló a Harry junto con él dentro de una tienda de campaña, que hasta que estuvo dentro, Harry no había podido ver. Y aunque sabía que era similar a la que había compartido con los Weasley, no había comparación. Esta tenía el toque Malfoy… sin embargo esta tienda de campaña era mucho mas pequeña… no tenía una gran cocina, ni nada por el estilo, le recordaba una Sala Común. Había una sala de estar a desnivel, con los sillones color caoba y algunos cojines para recostarse en el suelo… frente a ella la imponente chimenea, que inundaba el lugar con una luz anaranjada. Detrás de los sillones, de frente a la chimenea, subiendo los tres escalones del desnivel, había un librero de tamaño respetable, con un escritorio a su lado derecho, también de caoba. Todo tenía un toque sobrio y elegante, como si se hubiera escogido cuidadosamente cada objeto. Y frente a ellos, atravesando la pequeña sala de estar, subiendo de nuevo por el desnivel, se veía la única puerta que separaba una habitación del resto de la tienda… Harry se imaginó inmediatamente que había ahí, y tragó saliva sonoramente, mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, de una manera casi imperceptible… antes de que Harry dejara de pensar en lo que venía, Draco se alejó de él, acercándose a un pequeño mini bar que había a un lado del librero, y que Harry no había notado, Draco sacó dos copas y una botella de vino, y se acercó a la chimenea llamando a Harry con la cabeza de nuevo, al ver que este aún no reaccionaba.

Draco se sentó a una distancia razonablemente lejana de la chimenea pero sobre el piso, costumbre que le había quedado de los días en la isla, y que su madre jamás le habría perdonado… sin embargo, cuando no había nadie que le pudiera reprimir sobre lo 'poco elegante y refinado' que era esto de sentarse en el piso, el pensaba hacerlo… Harry lo siguió con total naturalidad y sin preocuparse por el hecho de ignorar la existencia de los elegantes sillones. Draco comenzó a servir el vino.

.-"Bébelo despacio… -Le dijo a Harry mientras le miraba tentadoramente- es dulce, mas dulce de lo que has probado jamás, pero también es muy embriagante. Es un vino especial, cosechado por mis antepasados, y encantado por ellos mismos, hace muchos siglos… vas a querer beberlo de un solo trago, pero es mejor hacer las cosas despacio… así se disfrutan más."

Harry sintió que esas palabras iban más allá de tomar el vino, y le dio un sorbo nervioso… bueno, tal vez si eran sobre el vino, pues se sintió tentado a beberlo todo, de lo delicioso y suave que era. Su corazón iba rápido, muy rápido. Mientras veía a Draco tomar elegantemente de su copa, y admiraba el contraste entre su ropa oscura y su blanca piel… le miró admirando el ligero brillo naranja que golpeaba sus ojos grises y recordó otra ocasión en la que se veían casi igual, su corazón se aceleró aun más cuando recordó claramente la primera vez que Draco le había besado… bajo los rayos del atardecer, en la isla desierta.

.-"¿Qué tanto piensas?"

Preguntó Draco, mirándole sonrientemente. Harry simplemente meneó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, donde sus manos sostenían su copa con nerviosismo. Draco bajó su copa y se acerco a él deslizándose habilidosamente, como ya lo había hecho en la isla, para acercarse a Harry. El moreno le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

.-"Desde que salimos del Castillo, no has dicho ni pio, Harry –Dijo Draco rozando su mano contra la mejilla del Gryffindor- estaba guardando silencio a ver que decías, pero ni siquiera has comentado acerca del lugar…"

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, pero tampoco dijo nada. Entonces Draco se acercó a él, le tomó suavemente por la nuca, acariciando su cabello con los dedos y le besó, lentamente, rozando sus labios con la lengua, mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior… y se alejó un poco, sin soltar su nuca.

.-"No quiero que te sientas obligado a complacerme… -Dijo Draco con dulzura mientras le miraba a los ojos- si no quieres hacerlo, podemos esperar…"

.-"No es eso… -Dijo Harry nerviosamente- es que me di cuenta de algo… que creo que es muy importante…"

.-"¿Que no te gustan los hombres?"

Preguntó Draco soltando su cuello y riendo sarcásticamente, Harry sonrió, sin saber como era que Draco hacia para hablar de esa manera tan socarrona y hacerlo sentir bien.

.-"No me gustan los hombres… -Dijo Harry bajando la mirada, y bebiendo tímidamente de su vino- me gustas tu."

El corazón de Draco pudo haberse detenido en ese instante… y no lo habría notado. Tomó a Harry por la barbilla y sonrió…

.-"¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo?"

Preguntó Draco, Harry se sintió intimidado por esos ojos grises, pero a la vez impulsado a seguirlos viendo, mientras repetía lo que querían escuchar.

.-"Que no me gustan los hombres… me gustas tu."

Draco le besó castamente, por que aunque lo que quería era comérselo a besos no podía ignorar la situación en la que sabía que Harry se encontraba. Por lo menos ahora sabía que no era por que no le deseara…

.-"Bueno… ya que ese no es el problema… -Dijo Draco tomando de nuevo su copa- ¿Qué pasa?"

.-"Es que… no entiendo por que dejaste de portarte mal conmigo… -Dijo Harry mirándole preocupadamente- no entiendo por que confías tanto en mi… y eso me pone a pensar que en verdad no te conozco y tu no me conoces… y hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro y… yo..."

.-"¿Y era tan difícil preguntar? –Contesto Draco con una sonrisa, que de nuevo era un poco sarcástica- lo que sea que quieras saber lo preguntas y ya… y… yo ya te dije que habrá tiempo para ir descubriéndote poco a poco, así me gusta más."

.-"Pero Blaise dijo que-"

Comenzó Harry y se detuvo al instante, había cometido una indiscreción, y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

.-"¿Qué dijo Blaise?"

Preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja con interés, bebiendo tranquilamente de su vino… Harry jugueteó un poco con su copa…

.-"No vayas a decirle que te dije… -Comenzó Harry, muy apenado- pero… dijo que tu no eras honesto… bueno, que eras honesto, pero no cuando querías esconder algo importante para ti. Y que yo tenía que ver mas a allá de lo que decías para entenderte y no se que mas cosas… solo me confundió más…"

Draco se rió de si mismo¿Cómo no había previsto algo así? Eso de andar con Gryffindors los estaba afectando seriamente, ahora Blaise andaba de cupido muerto de hambre dándole consejos prácticos a su pareja acerca de cómo lidiar con él.

.-"Bueno… voy a hacer de cuenta que Blaise no dijo nada y no hizo un lío de lo que ya sentías –Contempló Draco, con una sonrisa burlona escondiéndose de Harry, de Blaise se encargaría después- ¿Sabes que es una Unión Mágica Harry?"

Pero Draco creía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, si él que había vivido toda su vida en el Mundo Mágico no sabía… Harry mucho menos.

Pero la respuesta hizo que su boca dejara de levantarse en una sonrisa triunfante, y se convirtiera en una expresión de sorpresa.

.-"Si. -Dijo Harry, casualmente, como si no fuera la gran cosa- lo leí en tercer año."

.-"¿Qué? –Preguntó Draco completamente anonadado- ¿Por qué?"

.-"Por que Lupin me dijo que era algo que había existido entre mis padres –Dijo Harry, sin entender por que Draco parecía ofendido por el hecho de que él supiera que era- y dijo que era muy raro… así que lo busque en la biblioteca… y leí todo lo que había sobre ese tema…"

Draco le miró intrigado… se sintió vil e insignificante ante la confesión de Harry, quien simplemente quería saberlo todo sobre los padres que no había podido disfrutar. Hubiera deseado decirle a Harry exactamente lo que pensaba, pero no podía, sus instintos Slytherin le ganaban a la pequeña bondad verbal que comenzaba a anidarse en su pecho.

.-"Bueno… ahora si que le has quitado lo dramático a mi discurso."

Puntualizó Draco riéndose burlonamente de si mismo, levantando una ceja, mientras despegaba su vista de Harry y terminaba el último trago de su copa y comenzaba a servirse más. Ahora comenzaba a sentir el calor del vino recorrer su cuerpo deliciosamente, y aunque Harry no llevaba ni la mitad de su copa, estaba seguro de que se sentía igual que él, ya que sospechaba que no tomaba mas que cerveza de mantequilla… aunque ahora no le sorprendería que fuese catador de vinos y que el simplemente lo ignorara…

.-"Bueno… has de cuenta que no dije nada…"

Dijo Harry, riéndose por lo bajo de la reacción orgullosa de Draco. Este último meneó la cabeza, solo por ser Harry le perdonaría la burla. Después le sonrió de una manera pícara, sabía que lo siguiente que le diría causaría una reacción extraordinaria… o al menos eso esperaba.

.-"Bueno… eso haré. –Dijo Draco retrasando su noticia mientras bebía un elegante sorbo de vino- La razón por la que te tengo confianza, por la que parece ser que no puedo más que decirte todo lo que siento por ti, es esa Unión Mágica Harry. Se ha formado entre nosotros."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, y su boca calló un poco hacia abajo, sin poder articular palabra alguna…

.-"Pero… ¿Cómo? -Dijo Harry cuando por fin recordó lo que eran las palabras- Se supone que es extremadamente extraño, nuestra magia tiene que ser compatible… tiene que haber mas de un millón de cosas en sincronía… y además… ¿Cómo puedes saberlo¿Estás seguro?"

.-"Como fue que me enteré… lo platicaremos luego… es algo complicado y no quiero arruinar el momento. Y lo de estar seguros… lo estaremos ahora –Dijo Draco sonriendo- cierra los ojos…"

.-"¿Pero y si no esta ahí? –Preguntó Harry imaginando lo que Draco quería hacer- Ya debes saber lo que puede pasar… imaginar que existe y después… nada."

Harry le miró alarmado, sabía lo que eso podía significar para el.

.-"Lo estará… -Dijo Draco sonriendo con enorme confianza- lo siento dentro Harry… ¿Tu no? Vamos cierra los ojos y concéntrate… ya sabes como funciona el hechizo."

Harry los cerró de inmediato… también lo sentía, pero aun estaba la pequeña duda, sabía lo que seguía. Draco se puso de pie y se colocó un poco más hacia atrás, y pronunció unas palabras en latín, mientras agitaba su varita para seguir recitando el complicado hechizo que Harry conocía de sus numerosas lecturas acerca del tema… debía concentrarse en pensar en Draco y Draco debía pensar en él. Harry abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Draco lo hacia, no sabía como lo sabía, solo lo sabía… y entonces lo vio, un torrente de magia, bailando entre ellos, alrededor de ellos y circulando desde dentro de uno hacia el otro… púrpura y plata… entremezclados, enredándose, en figuras increíblemente hermosas, como humo, si este pudiera tener una consistencia mas espesa, casi líquida…

Por largos momentos ambos no pudieron hacer mas que admirar aquello que parecía fantástico, pero después, inevitablemente sus ojos se encontraron, y las sonrisas que se regalaron valían mucho más que todo aquel espectáculo… aquel hechizo había deteriorado a muchas parejas, por no haber mostrado nada, mas que la magia de cada cual bailando a su alrededor… eso era lo que Harry había temido que pasara…

.-"¿Ahora lo entiendes?"

Preguntó Draco mientras se acercaba a él. Harry dejó su copa en la alfombra y se puso de pie, para alcanzar a Draco antes de que llegara hasta donde él se encontraba. Un apasionado beso fue la respuesta para el rubio… quien aun podía probar el vino en la boca de Harry. Apresó el cabello del moreno entre sus dedos, y acarició su espalda… lo deseaba tanto… Draco se separó lentamente de Harry, que no entendía el por qué, y sin embargó lo entendió cuando Draco comenzó a guiarle hacia la puerta que tan nervioso le había puesto al entrar. Pero ahora estaba nervioso por la expectativa y no la duda.

Aún se podía ver la magia bailando entre ellos, lo que le recordaba a Harry que podía confiar, que sus sentimientos eran completamente correspondidos… su único temor se había disipado.

Al entrar en la habitación Harry pudo notar la similitud con la que había abandonado detrás de él. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la luz que irradiaban las múltiples velas de los numerosos candelabros, pues con un movimiento de la varita, que de inmediato mandó a volar a la cama, Draco apagó todas las velas y aprisionó a Harry en contra de la pared justo al lado de la puerta, besándolo con toda la pasión que tenía contenida desde que le había conducido a la tienda de campaña. La luz púrpura, mezclada con la plata los rodeaba, bailando y brillando alrededor y entre ambos, haciéndolos iluminarse con una luz similar a la de un pálido amanecer. Al principio Harry se sorprendió muchísimo, pues no esperaba una reacción tan inmediata, pero en unos segundos sus brazos volaron velozmente al cuello de Draco, apretando al rubio contra sí casi instintivamente. Draco revolvía el cabello de Harry, mientras luchaba contra su deseo de inhalar profundamente, para así poder seguir besando al moreno durante un momento mas largo. Pero para su desgracia respirar aún le era indispensable y después de unos instantes se separaron, entonces Draco pudo contemplar la mirada de Harry, inundada con deseo refrenado por timidez. Pero aun así el rubio podía sentir como la parte baja de Harry comenzaba a interesarse abiertamente en el jugueteo, y él buscaría la manera de hacerlo todo más intenso. Draco sostuvo su mirada sobre los ojos esmeralda mientras deslizaba su mano por la pierna derecha de Harry, subiéndola sugerentemente a su cintura y comenzando a besar el cuello del chico mientras revolvía con su mano libre el cabello negro de su pareja. El moreno se deshizo de la varita que le incomodaba en el bolsillo y la tiró a un lado, lo que para cualquier mago representa absoluta confianza, mientras Draco subió lo poco que faltaba de la pierna de Harry, hasta que el moreno la enroscó completamente sobre él, y Draco aprovechó para acariciar el trasero de Harry y sostener ahí su agarre, mientras hacía del vaivén de su pelvis algo más intenso. A los pocos momentos Draco sostenía a Harry fuertemente mientras este último tenía ambas piernas sobre la cintura del rubio. Pero Draco quería más, y esta posición resultaba un poco cansada. Lentamente se despegó de la pared sosteniendo a Harry quien bajó sin problemas, Draco le tomo la mano y le guió lentamente hacia la cama, la luz de la magia era suficiente como para no tropezar con algún objeto. Draco recostó a Harry sobre la cama, se quitó los zapatos, las calcetas e hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y calcetas de Harry, quien se dejó hacer, Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, besándole lentamente, habiendo recuperado la calma que se le escabulló al entrar en la habitación.

Draco le besó, rozando su lengua sobre sus labios, acariciando la lengua de Harry con dulzura y persuasión. Depositando con calma cada onza de su deseo, y entonces, despacio, dejando pequeños picos a intervalos, rompió el beso. El rubio se incorporó para desabotonar su camisa, con extrema calma mientras devoraba a Harry con la mirada lasciva. El moreno le miró durante todo el proceso, ansiando cada vez más abrazarle de nuevo y tenerlo cerca… por unos momentos su mente se desvió hacia la magia que aún danzaba a su alrededor y se mezclaba entre ellos, soltando destellos, bailando en forma de humo… que sin embargo parecía tener una consistencia parecida al mercurio, pero extrañamente más transparente… algo que jamás había visto, o imaginado que podía existir y se preguntó cuanto duraría aquel hechizo tan espectacular y reconfortante… le pareció encontrarse en otro mundo, completamente de ensueño, con aquella iluminación tan etérea. Pero su concentración volvió al cien por ciento hacia Draco, cuando este mando a volar su camisa, descubriendo así su pecho y abdomen, dejando tentadoramente visible el ombligo y poco más debajo… Harry contuvo el aliento cuando Draco comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo por sus piernas, bajando su pecho hasta la altura de la bragueta de Harry, comenzando a levantar lentamente la camiseta de este último, mientras besaba cada pedacito de piel que iba descubriendo, el moreno tuvo que aferrar una mano al edredón cuando los roces de Draco sobre sus partes íntimas eran demasiado sugestivas y los besos exageradamente alentadores. Draco se arrodilló halando la camisa, obligando a Harry a incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas mientras su pecho quedaba desnudo. Inmediatamente Draco tomó posesión de su cuello, apretando el pecho desnudo de Harry contra el suyo, acariciando la espalda del Gryffindor con una mano, y enfatizando de vez en vez la caricia de un solo dedo por toda su columna. Harry se estremeció al sentir las caricias y la mano libre de Draco que vagó hacia su bragueta y comenzó a abrirse paso. El rubio le puso de pie sobre la cama y bajó los pantalones de Harry, Draco se levantó, rozando deliberadamente al moreno por sobre el bóxer… le besó, y comenzó a desabotonar su propio pantalón, jalando a Harry hacia abajo mientras el se agachaba para sacar sus pies del pantalón, Harry se recorrió hasta el respaldo, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras notaba como Draco traía puestos los mismos boxers negros que él, la risita alivianando un poco el nerviosismo que le representaba ver a Draco gatear sugerentemente hacia él.

El rubio le alcanzo recargando su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de la cama, dejando su mano derecha libre para acariciar el pecho de Harry mientras le besaba, entremetiendo su lengua, despacio, lamiendo los labios lento…

Bajando su mano despacio, pero deteniéndose a acariciar la piel de la pelvis, provocando que Harry sintiera derretirse en el momento. Draco dejó de besarle… y le miró atentamente, disfrutando la mirada de Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de deseo tímido. Draco bajó su mano hasta los muslos de Harry y comenzó a acariciar hacia arriba… de nuevo brincándose deliberadamente aquella parte del cuerpo del moreno que pedía a gritos su atención… y de pronto Harry dijo algo que no pudo contener, sentía que debía decirlo, antes de que dejara de ser cierto… o que algo le delatar de una manera más vergonzosa que admitirlo…

.-"Draco… yo… nunca he hecho esto… ni siquiera con una mujer… yo soy… er…"

Pero Harry no tuvo necesidad de decir la última palabra. Por un momento Draco había dejado la mirada un poco inescrutable, con algo que no era exactamente sorpresa… pero en unos segundos le miró con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce sobre sus labios, que sin embargo sostenían un dejo de lujuria.

.-"No te vayas a sentir mal por esto que te digo… –Dijo Draco acariciando su mejilla con suavidad- pero ya me había dado cuenta… y eso no me molesta… al contrario… me excita como no tienes una idea… voy a ser el primero en probarte…"

Y antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo más Draco le besó, pero esta vez no por mucho, pues comenzó a descender por su pecho, usando esta vez ambas manos para acariciar toda piel a su paso. La respiración de Harry se entrecortó con gemidos e inhalaciones escandalosas. Los boxers de Harry cayeron al piso momentos después.

.-"OH Draco…"

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Harry al sentir la lengua de Draco sobre su falo. Y de pronto el mundo dejó de existir para Harry, lo único real era el placer… la boca húmeda de su amante que le complacía fervorosamente, jamás se había imaginado que una sensación tan grande de placer era posible. Los labios de Draco le aprisionaron con fuerza, mientras su lengua bailaba dentro de su boca de maneras inimaginables. El rubio sin embargo no descuidaba las partes del cuerpo que alcanzaba con la mano que tenía libre. Las piernas de Harry comenzaron a temblar, y Draco supo que era momento de detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se levantó a la altura de Harry y le besó dejando que se probase a sí mismo sobre sus labios, el moreno le besó con urgencia. Y Draco siguió con sus caricias sobre el cuello y pecho de su amante, y esperaba seguir haciéndolo de nuevo durante un largo rato, para prolongar la excitación de Harry, y después volver a bajar ya que su pareja no estuviera tan sensible.

Sin embargo Harry le interrumpió con una sugerencia que hizo que Draco se sorprendiera…

.-"¿Quieres que yo lo haga?"

Pero Draco no necesitó responder con palabras, pues ambos sabían la respuesta instintivamente. Harry se incorporó un poco mientras Draco se recostaba sobre la cama y cambiaron de posición, el moreno imitó a Draco, y fue besando el pecho del rubio hasta que llegó a su destino, bajando los boxers de su chico. Su boca tomó posesión de Draco y comenzó a besarlo, a lamerlo, y Draco contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos se apretaban de placer, jamás habría podido explicarse como era que Harry hacia aquello tan bien sin haberlo hecho antes. La magia aún bailaba entre ellos cuando Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se unieron por unos deliciosos instantes antes de que Draco le jalase hacia arriba para besarle frenéticamente. Draco rodó a Harry hasta que este último quedó debajo de él…

.-"Quiero hacerlo Harry… quiero entrar en ti –Dijo Draco con las voz ronca de placer- pero solo si tú crees que estás listo… si no tú puedes-"

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

.-"No. –Dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos- yo nunca he estado con nadie… quiero que tu lo hagas… tal vez después… yo pueda…"

Y las palabras de Harry murieron en un dulce beso, que le relajó. Draco le llevó sus dedos hasta la boca, y Harry los besó, sin imaginarse hacia donde se dirigirían después… se estremeció al sentir uno de los dedos dentro de sí. Los ojos de Draco le escudriñaban buscando cualquier señal de incomodidad, pero no la encontrarían, en su lugar se encontraron con muecas de placer y un ligero pero constante temblor de piernas… Draco le besó mientras otro dedo se abría paso, las caderas de Harry tomaron vida con un ligero vaivén que seguía el ritmo de la mano de Draco. Harry había perdido la cuenta de los dedos, de hecho había perdido toda concepción de tiempo y espacio, todo era su amante y el placer… y así, acomodado ya entre sus piernas el rubio retiró su mano, acomodando las caderas de Harry sobre una almohada. Harry tragó saliva sonoramente, sabiendo por instinto lo que venía. Nunca había hecho nada así, su máxima experiencia había sido a solas… un jugueteo común y corriente consigo mismo_…_ y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo. De verdad.

Al principio fue un ligero dolor… y despacio, muy despacio el placer se fue abriendo paso. Los besos de Draco sobre su abdomen lo hacían todo más intenso, las caricias sobre sus piernas y pecho le hacían perder poco a poco cualquier noción de dolor e incomodidad, y de pronto una mano familiar envolvió su erección, comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo lentamente y Harry sintió que iba a desfallecer en ese mismo instante… se sorprendió a si mismo empujándose apremiantemente hacia Draco. El dolor había desaparecido por completo, y si no era así, pensó Harry, se había entremezclado tanto con el placer que no sabía distinguir entre uno y el otro… la oscilación de ambas caderas era cadenciosa, y de pronto se tornó intensa… delirante. El sudor comenzaba a recorrerlos con más abundancia. Sus miradas se volvían más intensas y nubladas. La luz púrpura aun iluminaba cada movimiento, cada mirada.

Estaban muy cerca del final, ambos podían sentirlo…

Harry tembló vigorosamente, derritiéndose en la mano de Draco, quien no pudo resistir más las contracciones de Harry y le siguió casi inmediatamente, sosteniéndose a si mismo con su mano libre para no caer de golpe sobre el pecho agitado del moreno.

Despacio se dejó caer sobre Harry quien le abrazó de inmediato… acunando la cabeza de Draco entre sus brazos, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. Y esa era la verdad. No había palabras en su mente, pero lo sentía. No quería que Draco le dejara jamás.

Se quedaron así, uno sobre el otro, agitados, sudados y completamente rendidos durante un largo rato. Y después de unos largos momentos el rubio se separó un poco, recostándose sobre la cama, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que la luz de la magia había desaparecido, y se puso a buscar a tientas su varita que estaba a donde la había lanzado, a los pies de la enorme cama de donde por poco había caído. Regresó a acostarse al lado de Harry mientras iluminaba ligeramente encendiendo algunas velas. Draco viró su cabeza para encarar a Harry quién le sonrió. De nuevo con timidez, mordiéndose el labio inferior…

.-"No estuve tan mal… ¿O si?"

Preguntó Harry, sin que pudiera notarse más rubor en sus mejillas que el que ya tenía a causa de lo que acababa de hacer.

.-"¿Te atreves a preguntar? –Dijo Draco, dejando a un lado la varita, mientras le quitaba el cabello húmedo por el sudor de la frente- has estado fantástico…"

El rubio le besó, con una dulzura inmensa… acariciando su cabello. Y Harry le imitó acariciando su cabello también. Se besaron larga y tranquilamente… después de que lo hicieron y se miraban en silencio, Harry soltó una pregunta…

.-"¿Cómo supiste lo de la Unión Mágica?"

E inmediatamente después de preguntar Harry soltó un bostezo grande… Draco sonrió. Era tan adorable…

.-"Hablaremos de eso después… -Dijo Draco mientras le jalaba hacia su pecho y le abrazaba- ahora a dormir…"

.-"Peeerooo nooo teengoo suuueñoo."

Dijo Harry mientras cada palabra era alargada por un bostezo inoportuno. Draco rió muy a su pesar, se encontraba extasiado con cada gesto torpe, con cada mirada tímida…

.-"Pues tu cuerpo piensa lo contrario… -Dijo Draco mientras sentía que Harry se rendía en sus brazos y le rodeaba con los suyos, recargando su cabeza en su pecho.- vamos… ya habrá tiempo de hablar mañana. No arruines el momento con investigaciones… relájate."

No hubo protesta, el Gryffindor simplemente se acorrucó sobre él. El león estaba domado, de momento. Las respiraciones se acompasaron y ambos chicos fueron cayendo en un delicioso sopor.

Draco se quedó dormido preguntándose a si mismo una sola cosa…

¿Cuándo y cómo le diría a Harry que esta había sido también su primera vez?

CONTINUARÁ……………………

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Me costó mucho escribirlo… así que espero que les haya gustado.

Solo por que estoy segura que preguntaran, o al menos eso me hubiera gustado, les diré que la magia Púrpura era la de Draco y la Plata la de Harry... tal vez hubiera sido mejor al reves... por sus ojos... pero creo que el púrpura le va mejor a su personalidad. ; )

Por ahí me pidieron que no fuera algo vulgar, y en verdad espero no haberlo hecho parecer vulgar. Pero si lo es a los ojos de alguien, pues lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que me siguen leyendo y apoyando a pesar de que estoy tardando en subir los capítulos.

-Ah! Ya estoy respondiendo de nuevo a los reviews, así que ya saben todos sus "Cometarios-quejas-dudas" son bien recibidos, siempre y cuando sean constructivos.

Con Cariño:

Luna Escarlata.


End file.
